Rekindled Ashes
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: After the world ended and a small amount of humans managed to beat the disease, they believed they'd won their toughest battle. Bella, one of the small percent of survivors realizes that a disease isn't the only thing they're up against. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Survival

**Rekindled Ashes**

**Chapter 1 - Survival**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So that being said the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. First attempt at third person. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>'cause if there's one thing that I mustn't face<br>__This is happening  
><em>_This is happening  
><em>_**Johnny Belinda by Active Child**_

* * *

><p>Bella looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her wide, brown doe eyes and long, dark hair made her somewhat standout against the crowd she was with. She'd never really thought much about it until they all started commenting on it more often. They'd been trying to convince her for months to add the standard hot pink streak that made them divergent from the rest of the population. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. She'd always seen herself as an individual, and committing to something like that would only cement the fact that she was accepting her fate and becoming a part of this division.<p>

Her eyes were framed with heavy black eyeliner that she'd found in an old store that was no longer open, and had long ago been looted by the last of the people fleeing for safety. Thankfully, for her at least, these days didn't call for people to wear much make-up. So it left Bella and the other girls with plenty to choose from when the inclination arose.

The sound of the dirt bike whining in the distance snapped her head to the long blown-out window that was letting in the cold mountain air. She stepped closer to the gaping hole, her feet crunching on the glass as she strained her ears a little more to listen. There was only one crew that still had the gas to come at them like that, and the carnage wouldn't be good if they were caught with their pants down.

Grabbing the axe leaned against the shattered porcelain sink; she threw it over her shoulder and started for the door quickly, sliding on small shards of drywall and glass as she moved. She burst through the door into the darkened hall of the abandoned school they'd made their home, and sprinted toward the cafeteria. Her heavy Doc Marten's slapped against the worn linoleum and echoed out into the empty halls. She knew the others would be lounging in there; it was the largest room in the place, other than the flooded gym. Being all girls, they were easy targets and that was exactly the reason Harrison and his goons were going to try yet again.

"Ladies, we have incoming," she shouted as she passed through the space. She knew she didn't have to repeat herself, and the sound of movement behind her confirmed what she already knew. Each of the girls had a place to be when the red alert went up and she trusted each of them to do the jobs that had been given to them.

The school they were inhabiting was prime real estate in the area, and also amongst the conflicting groups that were fighting for survival in a world of ruination. They still had running water here, thanks to the water tower, and they could cover all points of interest from any part of the perimeter. Harrison had been trying to get his hands on the place since they'd moved in. But he'd constantly underestimated them all and what they were capable of.

It was a rough world they'd been left in. The virus had killed so many, leaving only the people that were immune to pick up the pieces.

The rubble came from the army's last-ditch attempt to eradicate the disease, but it had been useless. The onslaught of the bombing had pushed the people underground into the bigger cities where the illness spread like wildfire. Crambonin was an airborne pathogen and there had been no hiding from it. Even the immune had suffered. They carried the disease just like everyone else; their immune systems just weren't affected.

Crambonin moved like a wildfire through the body. It disabled the body's natural ability to fight off infection, leaving people powerless against all diseases. The flu had killed people mercilessly in the first wave.

Those of the population that were able to live through that stage seemed certain to be killed when the bubonic plague began to spread. No medications worked against it, the moment it had entered the body it had taken over. Thousands flocked to hospitals, only to die and be piled in the corridors under and above their neighbors, teachers, and friends. Class, race, religion and rank meant nothing to it. The world was put into only two classes: alive and dead.

When Bella had lost her mother and father to the bubonic plague, she realized she was one of the lucky ones. Sadly, her optimism hadn't lasted long. It couldn't. How could she consider living luck, when everyone she knew and loved had been eradicated. Every day since had been a struggle. It was one fight after another to stay alive.

"How many?" Summer asked as she caught up, her golden hair tied at the nape of her neck. The hot pink strands were in pride of place as they wrapped around the side of her head. She was dressed much the same as Bella: heavy boots, durable jeans and a thin band shirt covered by a leather jacket. She'd been smart enough to pick up a Teflon vest from the PD when they'd raided it after they first met.

"I only heard one bike, but you know Harrison. He never sends just one."

"You'd think he'd learn." Summer laughed jovially. For a girl that looked like a cheerleader, she lived for the violence of this life.

Summer sprinted ahead and threw herself at the rope ladder that was attached to the sky- lite in the northernmost corridor of the school. She was followed closely by Bella, who hooked her axe under her arm as she ascended quickly.

The moment the two of them emerged from the building, the wind swirled and eddied gently around their solid forms. Bella closed her eyes briefly and accepted the feel of the breeze as it caressed her cheeks, and curled into the thick strands of her chestnut hair. There was a time she'd been terrified of the wind because it brought disease and death.

Everyone had locked themselves in their homes with the medical masks that were being handed out, but it had been useless. The germs and infections seemed to be carried through cities with the windstorms. Once she'd seen the devastation that surrounded her family home after a storm, she'd hidden in the attic for weeks. It had taken her almost a month, and the rest of the canned food in their family home, to build up the courage to leave. Now, for her, the wind was a pleasure. It was absolving when nothing else in this life of hers was.

A barking order from Summer signified the split second of rumination was over, and Bella sprinted toward the edge of the building. Skidding to a stop on the gravel, her arms flailed as she fought to catch her balance. In all honesty, she'd never been more thankful for the extra weight of the axe behind her. It was the only thing that had stopped her continuing over the small wall at the edge.

The two of them watched vigilantly as the bike weaved through abandoned cars toward where they were standing guard. It was kicking up residual dust in its choppy tread, creating a cloud of orange brown that hung in the last rays of the sun behind it. Neither of them could see anyone else. There was no movement among the cars other than the occasional flapping of worn fabrics as it caught the generous wind.

The man on the bike was seemingly alone, which neither comforted, nor placated the girls. They'd both been through this too many times to believe they were alone. There was a chance the advancing man was a stranger who didn't know the rules, but even Bella, who much preferred to be optimistic, knew the odds were not in their favor.

"What the hell?" Summer grumbled, hopping up and pacing the thin ledge. "Where the hell is everyone?"

Bella dropped the business end of the axe to the ground and leaned on it as she watched the bike continue its pattern, weaving through the cars. She had to admit, there was something not quite right about the situation. No one traveled alone through this part of the country. When the pathogen had first broken out, this had been the epicenter. This is where everyone had traveled for hope. It was the very reason so many of them had ended up there; they'd followed false hope and found one another.

Bella had met Summer on her travels. Their first meeting had involved pulling a gun on one another as they'd both found a small store that still seemed to have most of its food intact. They'd become fast friends and, for a while, Bella felt happy to let someone lead her. She'd been fighting her way through cities, hoping to find civilization. She had been tired and hungry, and having someone else do all the thinking had seemed like a good idea. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on being co-founder of a posse she didn't want to be created to begin with.

Spending so much time with Summer, Bella had come to find that her traveling companion had never been very patient, and she loathed surprises. The pacing was a sign that her mouth would be rolled out as the welcome wagon to the mystery guest they seemed to be receiving.

It wasn't an ideal situation considering this was the first person, other than Harrison and his idiots, they'd seen since the evacuation had scared off the leftover population in the city. But Bella never had intervened with the decisions being made. She wasn't wearing the hot pink hair so she wasn't part of the process, which suited her just fine. Of course that didn't mean she was benched for the fighting; she had found her stride with that long ago. Bella could shoot a gun like a sniper and was just as proficient with hand to hand combat, she'd picked it up along the way and it was one of the only things that had kept her alive while she was on her own.

"Bella," Summer asked in a tone Bella was more than aware meant trouble. "Go get the sniper rifle."

"What? Why?" she asked, blinking at the sun as she looked up at Summer.

"Because I told you to. We don't know who this is or what they're capable of. If we're sending out one of the girls, I want them covered, ass and elbow."

Bella leaned her axe against the lip of the roof and sprinted toward the little storage shed without any further questioning. She knew better than to piss Summer off when the terrain was unknown. It was better to oblige than argue with her. The tiny brick building was what they used to store the firearms and she used the key she had. There were only two keys, and she and Summer had been the ones to posses them. Bella was well aware that this was a sore subject for Summer because of Bella's lack of commitment to the group.

Pulling out the case with the only sniper rifle they possessed, Bella made her way back to where Summer was pacing the ledge like an agitated panther. Her long legs stomped out a path before she turned and headed in the other direction, her eyes on the dust cloud that was closing in on them.

Dropping to her knees, Bella opened the case with a sense of excitement. This rifle was her pride and joy. She'd found it while she was traveling alone through the wilderness. She'd happened on an army outpost, and it was immediately obvious to her where they kept their weapons. Having searched each of the bodies, she'd finally obtained a key and cleaned them out of guns and ammunition before hauling it onto her back in a huge duffel bag that slowed her down. She had only fired the thing three times, but each time she'd hit her mark at over a thousand yards with ease. This moving target would be easy if it got much closer.

She pieced the parts together before filling it with live ammunition. Popping the legs that descended from the barrel, she propped it on the lip and tucked it into her shoulder as she adjusted the sight. She didn't recognize the rider. His blond hair was pushed back from the speed, and his fair skin seemed to glow in the fading afternoon light. He was handsome, there was no denying that, but she steeled herself against him and watched his approach with trepidation.

Jasper knew the POS he was riding wasn't going to last much longer, but it had been fun while it lasted. He much preferred the speed of his own legs, but arriving in a blur of vision would only scare the last centralized grouping of humans that had barricaded themselves into the city. They'd learned that lesson the hard way. His family had spread out across the small town, each hoping to appeal to one of the groups so they could help them survive. Of course, Alice had decided he would be the best to go before the group of women. She'd said he would appeal to their feminine nature and would make it easier to open their minds with his ability to soothe them.

As much as he respected Alice, Jasper thought it was a crock of shit, but kept it to himself because he wasn't in the mood to get into a pissing match with her mate, Garrett. They only had a couple of hours before the sun was down completely, and then it would be too late. Alice knew he still struggled with human blood, and the fact that she'd sent him into a colony full of females, seemed like a game of Russian Roulette to him.

The world was a mess, and they were taking chances with the last of human lives just to prove a point. With the human population dwindling from the disease, it was slim pickings for the vampires that thirsted for human blood. A colony of humans like this was going to draw them in, and that was unacceptable. There was already far too much bad blood between vampires, without turning on one another to battle for the last human colonies. The Cullen family could not be the only ambassadors of peace between the two species. Yet here they were, in another city, stepping in to stop another massacre and warn away the dregs of vampire society.

As he looked up at the roof of the school, he actually found himself impressed with the emotions that filtered down to him from the two girls atop the building. The blonde was beautiful and reminded him of his sister, Rosalie. She had confidence as she wore a path into the thin brick lip of the school's roof. She was nervous and agitated; he could only deduce that she had been expecting someone else.

As impressed as he was with her calm and her emotions, he couldn't help but feel the gravitational pull to the beautiful brunette behind her. He could barely see the top of her head from his place on the bike, but the barrel of the sniper rifle was unmistakable. Her emotions were completely calm as she watched him draw nearer, the slight peak in excitement was the only indication something different was occurring at all. There were occasional twinges of attraction, but he ignored that in favor of the immovable tranquility she seemed to have with that gun in her hand.

He focused on that and let it draw him in, only reacting twenty feet from the fence that surrounded the school compound they'd commandeered. They were smart about their acquisition; they knew their blind spots and their best cover and they knew how to protect every side of the perimeter. He found himself impressed at how well they worked with one another, even this close with the assault of emotions, not one of the girls, or women, were irrational with fear.

He slid to a stop and placed his foot on the ground as his eyes scanned the wall he was facing. There were armed women in each window, two more in the hallway that had the huge double glass doors that had been long boarded up. The two on the roof, and three more hidden well enough that he couldn't see them, even with his keen eyes.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked, directing the unpleasant end of a handgun in his direction. There was no patience in her tone, just acidic hatred for anything with a dick apparently.

"To talk. You're in trouble."

"And I suppose you can help," she asked sardonically, with a bubbling laugh worthy of a cheerleader. He could feel the impatience rolling from the brunette and knew he would have better luck with her, but the blonde was giving off more authority than anyone in the building. She was his only hope of gaining some kind of entry without force.

"Darlin'," he said, turning on his southern charm. It had always worked with the ladies in the past. Of course, that was before the world had practically ended and the population went to skeleton crew. "You got a shit storm headed your way and you got two choices: you live or you die."

"And you being here will keep us alive? Honey, we have an armory up here. You better believe we're prepared for anything Harrison throws at us. We appreciate the heads up though."

Jasper bit back the retort that filled his mouth like venom. His momma had told him to be respectful, whether that counted for sarcastic, bratty girls that were going to end up dead or not was beyond him, but he needed them to listen.

"You wanna live, you have to band together with everybody else in the city and let us help you. My family and I know how to handle these people, but if you don't let the others in here with you, you're all going to be lambs to the slaughter. Invite me in and I will help you get the place ready for what's coming. You try and fight me, I invite myself in and tie your ass up. I would love to be more polite and accomodatin', but we ain't got time. What'll it be?"

"Fuck you, asshole," the blonde said, aiming her gun at Jasper's head.

Jasper waited for the gun to go off, but when he looked up, he could see the blonde and the brunette, face to face as they glared at one another. They hadn't spoken, that much he was certain of, he knew he would have heard it. Instead, they were toe to toe in a good old-fashioned showdown.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from making a mistake. You need to ask more questions. You have no idea what's coming."

Jasper watched as they argued between themselves. He was mesmerized by the brunette and the passion and conviction rolling from her in waves. Since she'd stood up, he'd been tracing her features and committing them to memory. She was beautiful, almost painfully so, as she stood with her hand on her hips, whispering angrily. Her browns eyes were lined with thick black pencil that hid just how wide they were. Her full, rose colored lips were in a full pout as she listened to the dressing down her friend was giving her. Jasper was, for lack of a better term, enraptured.

"What's your name?" her singsong voice said, as her eyes landed on his. For a moment he tried to recall the question and the answer and, as the blonde lost patience, his brain finally clicked into action.

"Jasper, ma'am. And yours?"

"Bella," she said, pointing to herself. "This tenacious, loud mouth is Summer. How are you going to help us, Jasper? You have no guns. You make it sound like there's a horde coming."

He watched her closely, the subtle brushing of the wind as it danced through her long hair, and the way her pink tongue darted across her lip to moisten the skin there. Everything about her was alluring to him.

"There is a horde coming, and I don't need guns." He was confident in his response for only one reason, he knew he was going to have to show them. It was the only way she was going to listen. He knew they weren't going to be receptive at first; they wouldn't understand. They would just see what was in front of them and make assumptions. If they were going to understand what was coming, they would need to understand how they could protect them.

"Why?" She asked, her confidence still rolling off her as she held her posture.

Jasper barely bent his knees before springing toward her. He landed neatly, facing her with his lazy smile on show. He could feel the shock running through her system, but he wasn't certain she was going to black out until her heart raced out of control and the adrenaline went wild. This close to her he could smell the soft lavender from her skin as gravity took her legs from her. He wrapped his arms around her weightless body and scooped her into his arms holding her close. Her bouquet was intoxicating to him and he could feel the venom pool in his mouth as her head lolled to the side and her perfect blue veins were laid bare for him to take.

Leaning forward, he ran his tongue over his sharp teeth, almost tasting the nectar of her on the soft breeze. It was then he heard a gun cocking by his ear and the girly voice of her friend uttering a command to back away. It brought him into reality with a snap.

He'd never been more thankful for a reality check in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Thank you for reading. Like I said at the beginning, this is my first attempt at third person. I've never really put much thought into it before but I definitely give a huge hats off to people who write in it all the time. Its not easy at all. Especially trying to infuse genuine emotion into it. I would love to know how you thought I did, and what you think so far, but as always its cool if you just wanna read ;)

Thank you to Sabi'sSookie and Hev99 for being the amazing pre-readers that they are. You helped me through this with your encouragement and enthusiasm. I really don't know how to thank you for all of your help and love, other than telling you both that I love you epically. Thanks to Hev99 for the beta job. You make my words look pretty :) LOVE YOU GUYS!

MWAH!


	2. Chapter 2: Tough Decisions

**Rekindled Ashes**

**Chapter 2: Tough Decisions**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So that being said the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>The interim of life<br>__has got you tiptoed and pinning all your hopes  
><em>_on the top dog of dreams  
><em>_You're not alone in this  
><em>_The polyfilla way looks strong  
><em>_in the weakness of the gaps  
><em>_**2-1 by Imogen Heap**_

* * *

><p>Bella felt light as air, points in her body were cooler than the rest of her, and for a moment she believed she'd fallen asleep next to the broken window. Her body felt suspended and it took her a moment to remember what had occurred before her brief repose. The stream of consciousness flooded into her body and jolted her awake. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as her fear grasped her body. With this new motivation, her eyes flickered open scanning for the danger that had shocked her enough to garner a reaction. Not that she had to look far; she caught the amber of the eyes staring down at her, too close for her comfort.<p>

Jasper was holding her in his arms, cradling her against his broad chest as though she were precious. They were still on the roof, Bella could tell from the cool breeze that swirled around her body, and her feet felt heavy hanging over the guy's arms. Unsure of how long she was out, she struggled to free herself from his cradle as the fear continued to course through her veins.

He wasn't human, of that she was certain. There was something different about him. No human could ever be that agile. She eyed him suspiciously from her place in his arms and began feeling uncomfortable as his eyes flicked between hers and her neck.

"Put me down," she commanded, working her own weight to obtain the freedom she'd requested. It wasn't until her feet landed on the gravel of the roof and she stumbled out from his reach, that she even realized Summer had a gun to the guy's head. Not that he seemed to notice. His eyes were following Bella with a level of interest that would have normally made her blush.

From the fading light that was quickly heading in the direction of the horizon, Bella knew she hadn't been out long, but it was long enough in her opinion. She felt embarrassed that she'd reacted to his appearance and left Summer to fend for them both. He'd just moved too quickly for her to even pull up her axe that was still laid uselessly against the lip of the roof.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Jasper said in his smooth voice. The Southern accent seemed to go in and out as he spoke, but his articulation was perfect. Bella attempted to regain her faculties as she stared at him with her eyes wide. So many questions seemed to haze her mind as she watched him drinking her in. Who was he? And what the hell was his deal? How was he able to make a jump like that from a complete standstill?

Jasper obviously had enough sense to look remorseful for his actions, but Summer was steadfast behind him. Her finger was laid flat against the trigger housing, ready to move in a blink should she need to. Bella could understand her trepidation; she herself had freaked out, but Summer had obviously handled it better than she had. She was still on her own two feet, even though her skin was pale and the shock was evident.

"Listen. I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could get your attention," Jasper finally said, his shoulders relaxing. "There is a war going on and you're all the next targets. My family and I are here to protect you, but you need to be more accepting. You need to invite the other groups in the city into your compound. We're stronger together."

"Never," Summer growled, pushing the barrel against Jasper's temple. "Harrison and his boys have tried too much shit to trust them in the dark. Do you have any idea how hard it is to live like this? Do you think we enjoy being this defensive? We're all trying to survive, but if we invite those boys in . . ."

"They won't have a chance to touch you," a new voice said from the edge of the roof.

Bella and Summer acted instinctively. Bella pulled a backup pistol from Summer's belt and directed it toward the woman that had joined them. She looked like an angel as she perched on the edge of the building. Her long blonde hair, that caught the gentle eddies of wind, framed a face that only models and airbrushed art possessed. Her long, slim figure was posed in a picture of complete ease, even as she looked down the barrel of the gun Bella had pointed at her.

"Please, put that thing down before you hurt yourself," she laughed, pushing away from the wall. "I see our sister was wrong, Jasper. Your charm obviously hasn't worked on these ladies."

Bella looked between the two of them briefly but the resemblances were obvious in places. Their eyes were both that amber shade, their skin both pale and flawless. It had to be a family trait. There was no other resemblances between them at all. They had different eye shapes, bone structure and lips. Jasper had a square jaw in comparison to his sister's.

"You're confused, Bella," Jasper said, stepping forward. It was a statement rather than a question and the inflection made it sound as though he was sure of her feelings. He ignored Summer's growls as he moved further away from her. The motion was fluid and graceful, and before Bella or Summer could blink, he was on the other side of her, his cool breath on her cheek as his hand landed gently on the two of hers that were gripping the Glock. With a little pressure, he lowered both the gun and Bella's hands so they were no longer aimed at his sister.

The pounding of Bella's heart was loud in her own ears, and when she noticed the slight tilt of Jasper's head, so close to her own, she swore he could hear it, too. His movements had been too quick to even register, and Bella was more convinced than ever that he was not what he seemed. A cool finger ran down the column of her neck and she gasped at the temperature of it. It sent her skin pebbling in its wake.

"Jasper. Stop fucking around. What have you told them?" The blonde demanded, her hips swaying as she took a few steps closer to the small group gathered around Bella.

"I've told them nothing, Rose," Jasper sighed, sending another cool breeze over Bella's cheek. She looked over to Summer who was standing with her hip cocked, her loaded hand at her side and pointing toward the ground. It seemed she'd come to the same conclusion as Bella: guns did nothing to scare these two. Bella could see the curiosity burning behind her eyes and knew that there was a chance she'd stay quiet enough tolisten.

"Why do I have to do everything myself?" Rose sighed, her honey colored eyes rolling with distaste. "There's no easy way of saying this so I am going to just say it. Rip it off like a band aid. We're vampires. Surprise!"

There was a moment of loaded silence between the small group. Bella and Summer exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter. Neither of them really believed what Rose was saying; even the little display Jasper had given them wouldn't need that as a description. Both girls pushed the guns into the waistbands of their pants as they reset the safety. Neither one of them believed the revelation Rosalie had just offered them. Although it didn't take long for Bella to notice their reaction seemed to have offended Rose.

"Laugh it up girls. Reality is about to set in. Every human in this city is headed toward this school. It's the only way we can protect you from the vampires headed here to slaughter you. Your race is on the extinction list and if you're planning on surviving, you better get with the program. Our family is the only thing that's going to help you live through the night."

Bella felt a wave of calm spread through her body. It sobered her slowly and gave her the opportunity to study Rose and Jasper's faces. There was no hint of humor on their stoic masks, and their eyes were serious and filled with sadness. They weren't joking, which only meant one of two things. They were either nuttier than squirrel shit, or they were actual, physical vampires. The latter seemed impossible considering the fading light that was washing over them.

"If you're vampires, shouldn't you be burning up about now? You do realize it's still the day?" Summer snorted without humor, she was obviously having as hard a time as Bella buying into the story they were telling them.

"Fallacies," Jasper whispered into Bella's ear. She could feel the cool air and the gentle dance of her hair as he spoke. There was something in his tone that made it all too real. "As much as we'd like to go through the list with you, we have company and you need to have your girls stand down."

Bella's eyes scanned the landscape around the school. She couldn't see a single soul, yet she intrinsically knew that there was something out there. As much as she didn't want to believe them, the hair on the back of her neck seemed to stand on end, warning her that something was coming. If Jasper and Rose were telling the truth, there was no way they could fight something like that and live through it. Bella had always believed vampires were a stupid myth that people invested too much belief in. Now, here in this town, in the middle of nowhere, a group of people claiming to be vampires were standing in the fading daylight, asking her and Summer to trust them.

It was impossible, Bella thought to herself as she looked around the group. There was no way that Jasper and Rose were distant cousins of Dracula. As Bella caught Jasper's eyes briefly, she read the encouragement behind them.

It was so quiet like this, too quiet. The rustling of the trees to the west of the school picked up with the breeze and danced together, sending the sound over them. The dull gray of the fading light seemed to hang around them as though waiting for a decision.

"I know this sucks and I know it's hard to swallow, but we are here to help you. We're risking our lives to keep your species alive," Rose said in a more accommodating tone of voice. "We would love to break this to you gently, but we just don't have time. You either trust us or you don't, but the humans will be entering this building. We'd just rather have it on your terms than forcing your hand."

"Can my friend and I talk about it? In private?" Summer asked, eyeing Bella and hoping that she would would have a better idea of what they needed to do.

"You can try, but we'll probably still hear you," Rose teased with a small smirk.

Summer studiously ignored the comment and walked toward the storage room that was still stood open from Bella's retrieval of the rifle. Bella followed slowly with a little more caution, her eyes flicking between Rose and Jasper as she moved. She still wasn't sure of what was real and what was a steaming pile of shit. She just knew that there was something very different about the two that were on the roof with them.

Summer didn't say a word as Bella approached; she simply paced back and forth as she had while Jasper had ridden toward them on the dirt bike. She was agitated, that much Bella was certain of. She knew the signs and she knew what was coming next. She watched as Summer's long legs wore out a path in the small stones, her steps landing so close to the ones that had just passed, they created little mounds by the wayside.

As much as Bella wanted to start the conversation, it was Summer's show to run. She had to wait for her friend to get her thoughts in order. Thankfully, she decided to talk sooner rather than later.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

"You're not going to like it, Sum."

"I didn't ask whether I was going to like it or not. I am obviously stuck between a rock and a fucking hard place. No answer is going to make this peachy keen, now is it?"

Bella fought the inclination to roll her eyes. She and Summer had spent the last two years getting all of this together. They'd picked up girls along the way and when they found this place, they'd made it into somewhere that would keep them safe. All of the girls in this school had a rough story; none of them had particularly easy travels, but Bella's main focus in that moment was the young ones. The youngest girl in the group was six. She'd been four when they'd found her walking down a freeway with her hand buried into a stray dogs fur as she let it lead her. Of course the labradoodle mix, Fwend, was the second best alarm system they had, and if you found him, you were guaranteed to find Stacey.

"I think we don't have a choice. We get the young girls in to the art rooms, they have no windows and the older girls can guard the doors. With Harrison and his boys around we're not taking any chances. If we allow this, we get a say in it. If you decide to fight them, I think we're going to be stuck in a corner with absolutely no option of being in on the decision making."

"I fucking hate your logic."

"Of course you do. You're like a rogue GI Jane with a death wish. I'm your voice of reason."

Summer extended her middle finger to Bella with a small smile. They had their differences, but then, didn't most sisters? They may not have been blood but they'd been through too much to not fight occasionally. Bella offered her a curtsy in response and turned to face the two people awaiting their decision. Unfortunately, she didn't count on a third being with them, and as Bella caught his golden eyes, she felt her back against the wall. All of the wind burst out of her lungs before she'd even taken a breath. The red brown hair of the figure pinning her in place was disheveled, but it was easy to see the darkness of his anger that reflected in his black eyes.

If Bella needed a confirmation that they were what they said they were. This was it.

Everything happened so quickly, Jasper had no time to react. Edward was on the rooftop in an instant. Then the winds changed and he had Bella up against the small building, leaning in to her as his thirst almost drowned Jasper's consciousness. He knew they didn't have long to fix this. He could feel Edward's tenuous grip slipping as the girl struggled below him.

"Who are you? Why can't I hear your thoughts?" Edward growled fiercely. Bella's friend, Summer, had already started to regain her composure, and pulling a gun on a vampire with blood-lust was not going to end well for her.

"Rose get Emmett up here now. I can't restrain him alone."

Jasper sprinted toward Summer, reaching her before her hand had a chance to grab for the gun. As fast as he could, he had the gun in hand and Summer at the other end of the rooftop. Her anger boiled through her and projected into Jasper's body in small spurts, but the most prevalent emotion swirling through his body was that of his brother. It was a tumultuous melting pot of emotion. Edward's hunger was mixed with anger and confusion. His blood-lust poured through to Jasper, making his own mouth pool with venom.

Edward, besides their father figure, Carlisle, had always had the most control over his hunger. This attack could mean only one thing, and Jasper knew it was going to take more than himself to pull Edward away from his singer. Emmett had the strength, but only Edward's mate would get through to him enough to calm him down. It was too late to change the plan now. Rose had already gone and he couldn't leave his brother alone with Bella.

"Edward," Jasper mumbled, approaching slowly. He could hear Bella's heart hammering in her chest. The blood was moving so quickly it sounded like a stream rushing through a confined space. She was terrified and as Edward leaned in closer, her breath stuttered.

There were so many emotions flowing through the open space, Jasper couldn't decipher his own through the mess. Was his the fear? He was worrying for the girl, of that he was certain. In the small amount of time he'd been here with her, she'd enamored him. He wanted to talk to her more and get to know her, which was why the revelation of what they were and why they were there had been slow in coming. Well that, and the fact that she'd passed out on him. It wasn't the time to be thinking about this, and Jasper realized that any chance of getting to know her would be slim unless he did something about it.

"Let her go, Edward. She's human. You know we're here to protect them. Think about what you're doing."

"Her blood," he said, and Jasper shuddered as Edward's blood-lust quadrupled with the mention of her life source. It was only by divine intervention that he hadn't already drained the girl.

"I know it sings to you, but think about how disappointed Angela would be," Jasper said, feeling conflict begin in Edward. He knew he was appealing to his humanity. Angela had been such a fragile human, and, when Alice had befriended her, Edward couldn't stop himself from falling in love with her. On her deathbed, he'd made the decision to save her. She was the one thing he lived for. She was the one thing that could reach through the haze he was suffering.

"I can't stop, Jasper."

"You have to. We're here to save them not eradicate them. Let the girl go. Go now. Go to Angela and get your head on straight."

There was a moment of question. The surge of emotions that ran through Jasper's brother made him doubt whether Bella would be alive at the end of it. The sadness at his own realization projected from him and found its target.

"Jasper?" Edward said slowly, obviously reading his thoughts. Jasper had always been a private person and Edward had respected that, but Jasper supposed it was impossible to ignore the thoughts he was projecting to Edward. Even if he'd wanted to stop himself, his concern for Bella was paramount. Jasper shifted to his other foot out of habit and ignored the growl that emitted from Edward. He was protecting his prey, which wasn't a good sign at all.

Emmett and Carlisle landed on the roof before Jasper could either confirm or deny his own emotions and thoughts to Edward. Both of them moved too quickly for the human's weak eyes to follow, but Jasper's keen vision followed them to their places, where they stopped either side of Edward. Even he'd barely had time to register their arrival, his guttural growl coming as a delayed reaction.

"How many of you are there?" Summer asked from behind them all, her hands on her hips and her brow furrowed. Carlisle seemed almost surprised to see her, his usual calm indifference, ruffled by her question. "You're like rabbits."

"Just the nine of us, but we can defend you from what's coming," Carlisle replied in the voice he used to reserve for patients in a terminal state. "Edward, release this girl. If you hurt her you will never forgive yourself. The others are on their way and we have to strengthen the defenses of this place before it's too late. Find your own mind, son. Do not let this blood change who you are inside."

Jasper could barely see Bella where she was. Edward's imposing body was looming over her, casting her in a shadow and cutting Jasper off from her eyes and the endless expressions she projected from them. He could hear her heart in the same ragged pattern of fear. He could feel her emotions and the acceptance of her own death as she finally resolved she wasn't going to make it out alive. Jasper found himself admiring her, and, before he could even think about the repercussions of his actions, he'd moved to place himself between Edward and the girl.

"Not today, Edward," Jasper finally growled as he moved toe to toe with his brother. "We're here to save lives, not take them. Do not threaten this girl's life any more. Back off or I will move you my damn self."

As the evening wind blew over the roof and the figures on top of it, the last of the family and the humans from the other colonies were gathering outside of the gates to the school. The light of day was fading fast, and Alice was beginning to worry. Her vision had only given them a few hours lead and she was determined to make the most of it. She'd seen Jasper and the girl on the roof together; she'd seen the reaction Jasper had experienced. Now that future was flickering wildly. Edward hadn't made his decision.

"Angela, Edward needs you up there," Alice said quietly and deliberately. Her eyes met Rosalie's and silenced her before she could intervene. Alice had made several decisions, and sending Angela to Edward was the only one that had offered a peaceful end to the standoff. It would create a divide between Angela and Edward, but it would heal over time, and it was better than the vision she'd had of Jasper killing Edward out of passion for the girl.

Angela obediently left the group, and Alice only hoped that it would work. They needed inside sooner rather than later. If they entered without the girl on the roof's permission, the armed collection of teens would open fire on them. The bullets wouldn't scratch the Cullens, but killing the rest of the humans would defeat the purpose of their being there. From what Alice could see, they had less than an hour before the carnivores arrived, and the macabre scene that was on repeat in her head was not something she wanted made into a reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Bella is still Edward's singer, and I'm certain a lot of you are scratching your heads about the Edward and Angela thing lol! I just figured that with Bella not showing up, Alice may have taken initiative and reached out to someone. Thank you all so much for your feedback in the last chapter, I was stunned at how many of you took the time to let me know what you thought! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Massive love and hugs to you all!

Hev99, thank you so much for being my beta and a wonderful friend! You always make the words look good, and my punctuation make sense. No longer am I queen of the comma splice... At least I hope I'm getting better lol! Sabi'sSookie, thank you for being an amazing friend and pre-reader, I have no way to thank you for being you, but I do know I am lucky to have you in my life. I love you girls so much!

**MWAH! **


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

**Rekindled Ashes**

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So that being said the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>No light, no light in your bright blue eyes<br>__I never knew daylight could be so violent  
><em>_A revelation in the light of day  
><em>_You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
><em>_And I'll do anything to make you stay  
><em>_**No Light, No Light by Florence + The Machine**_

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was crackling around Bella. The man they'd called Edward had been suffocating enough as he'd loomed over her, but with Jasper now wedged between them both, it was claustrophobic. Jasper's back was like rock against her; she could hear the animalistic growl emitting from his chest as he pushed against Edward. She wasn't sure why she'd been singled out, but she'd accepted that she was going to die at Edward's hand. He'd been glaring at her like she'd run over his dog.<p>

The two other men were either side of the cacophony of growls, talking quickly and quietly to both of the men pressing Bella against the wall. The word singer had been repeated over and over until her head swam with confusion. She just wanted out of this space and away from the two men who seemed to be in a black bear version of a pissing competition.

Her fear was quickly giving way to anger and impatience. She had been stuck against the wall going on twenty minutes and no one had done a damn thing to help her. Whether they were vampires or not still remained to be seen, but the fear of angering them was diminishing. In its place was an impatience that had her biting back her opinion.

As the light of the day faded, the cool air began to grow cold, and Bella was reminded of Rosalie's statement. There was something coming, something that was determined to ruin them all and they were wasting time standing on this roof. As her mouth opened and dragged in a breath to give her the opportunity to speak, everything seemed to stop around her. There was yet another figure being cast into a silhouette against the fading light. Her timid voice was so quiet, Bella had to strain to hear it.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

The atmosphere hanging around them seemed to stall as Edward's head turned around slowly to face the figure. As much as Bella was intrigued with this new development, she didn't have much time to reflect on it. Jasper's arms were around her before another word could be spoken, and she found herself deposited beside an unimpressed Summer, his body between them and the others.

"See what happens when you integrate men?" Summer mumbled, elbowing her friend. "You get drama. You still on board with the letting them in?"

"Do we have a choice?" Bella asked, peeking around the wall of muscle that was Jasper. She wasn't sure that it was the greatest plan, but at least this way they'd still have some control and they could implement some terms of their own. She wasn't sure that Summer would see her logic, but they were almost out of time from what their guests had stated.

"I guess not. Maybe you should go tell Sophie to standby while I set some ground rules."

Bella actually found herself grateful to Summer for giving her an out. She was getting colder by the second and she was nervous about being around Edward after his attack on her. She made her way to where she'd left the axe and rifle and felt herself shadowed by Jasper as she moved. As much as she appreciated the back up, she found it unnecessary. If Edward tried to attack her again, she wouldn't be so accommodating. It had already been a day from hell and the confusion was making her cranky.

She knelt on the gravel of the roof, ignoring the bite of the small stones in her skin. The quicker she was able to pack it up and lock down the storage room, the faster she could be out of there.

"Where are you going with that?" Jasper asked as he crouched beside her, his long, pale fingers running along the butt of the rifle as she placed each piece in the foam bedding.

"Putting it back where it belongs. If we're accepting those assholes in here to keep them safe, we're locking all of our things away. I just hope you realize you're saving the asshole of humanity."

"That bad?" Jasper asked, picking up the case the moment Bella had closed the top of it.

"Maybe. I'll tell you about it when I don't have a hundred and one things to do in forty seconds." Bella leaned over and picked up her axe with ease.

Jasper laughed at her response and stood up, carrying the case at Bella's pace to the storage room that had been vacated by the rest of his family. They were huddled around talking to Summer, while Edward seemed to bein a heated discussion with the waif-like figure that had finally managed to distract him enough to release her from the prison of his body. She kept her eyes from the two of them and got down to business.

Storing the rifle, she locked the door behind her, making sure her key was in place around her neck before making her way to the sky-lite that would lead her to the rest of the girls. As she descended the rope ladder, she realized her shadow had drifted toward the discussion going on with Summer, who she was certain was lavishing in the attention she was receiving.

The moment her Doc Marten's hit the dark linoleum of the interior, she breathed a sigh of relief into the musty air that surrounded her. It was going to be a rough night and she took the moment to get her thoughts in order. She had to protect the girls from Harrison and his friends, as well as the group of vampires that were there under the pretense of protecting them. God knew who else they were bringing into their little compound, so her main directive was isolate the girls and have the ones in their later teens keep a vigilant watch while fully armed.

Before Bella could take two steps down the corridor, Fwend appeared from nowhere with Stacey on his tail. The little girl with the dirty blonde hair broke into a run as she saw Bella, her arms outstretched, knowing Bella would catch her the moment she was close enough. Bella rested the axe she was still carrying against the wall, and didn't hesitate as she swooped the girl from the ground and swung her around with a laugh of her own.

"Why are there so many people outside, Bella?" she asked in her childlike voice. The wisdom behind those young eyes saddened Bella sometimes. Someone so young should not have to be fighting for her life; she should never have to know the violence she did at her age. It was why Bella babied her sometimes, she wanted her to have some semblance of childhood.

"There's danger coming, so we're all going to bunk together for a while until it's passed." Bella tapped her finger against the girl's button nose affectionately. "You don't worry about all that though. Summer and I are going to keep you all safe."

"But Harrison is out there," she whispered, twirling Bella's long hair around her tiny fingers.

"I know, munchkin. Which is why you and the other girls are going to have a sleep over in the art rooms. Fwend will be there, too and he'll alert you if you need to hide, 'kay?"

"'Kay. You will be there, too, right?"

Bella shook her head, but offered the girl a warm smile. "No, but I will be close. Summer and I need to make sure that everyone leaves you alone. We have lots of people coming in."

Stacey wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and buried herself into the curve there. Bella squeezed her as tightly as she could without hurting her and sighed into the head of hair that fell over her arm. Picking up the axe, she walked down the corridor with Stacey in her arms and Fwend in tow. She still had to work, even if the young girl needed some reassurance. They had too much to do and not enough time to do it.

Bella found Sophie in her post by the huge double doors at the front of the school. Her shotgun was in her hands as she paced in front of them, her eyes on the growing crowd just outside the gates, not fifty feet ahead of her. She caught the movement behind her and swung around, breathing out a sigh of relief as she realized it was Bella approaching.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, swinging back around to face the crowd that were all still stood in the fading light, getting more agitated by the second.

"There's something coming."

"Something worse than Harrison and his band of merry men?" Sophie asked, leaning against the wall and staring out of the window at the man in question as he grinned through the chain link fence at them.

Bella was conscious of the weight in her arms and left her response as a nod and a loaded silence. If the people on the roof had been telling them the truth, what was coming was much worse than a human man with a bad attitude and insatiable sexual appetite.

"I need you to take Stacey and gather the other girls, all of them, including those on watch and get them into the big art rooms. Take the sleeping bags, food and paraffin lamps, and make sure you're all armed. Barricade yourselves in as best you can. I don't want anyone other than the two of us out here. Summer and I will be around to explain as soon as we can. Listen for our knock."

"But . . ."

"No time to argue, Soph," Bella said as patiently as she could, as she tried to peel Stacey from her body. "We need to get moving now. It won't be long until we have to open those gates, and I need you all safe before that happens."

Sophie took the small girl from Bella's arms and nailed her with a look of concern. Nothing like this had happened before and it was putting them in a compromising situation. Bella was more than aware of what letting these people into the safety of their home meant, but they were out of time and out of options. She just hoped Summer had managed to bargain with them. The last thing they needed was to be cut off from the decisions and have their girls more compromised than they already were.

Bella waved her away with a nod of reassurance and watched as the two girls and the labradoodle took off down the hall at a dead sprint. Bella covered her mouth with her hand, taking a deep breath as the cacophony outside grew louder with impatience. It wouldn't be long until the gates were opened. Whether Summer agreed to terms or not, they were going to enter, and Bella hoped they would be prepared.

The shadows on the corridor walls grew taller and darker as the time dwindled down. She knew she should be overseeing the confinement of the girls, but she couldn't leave the door unmanned. There was something about the look that Harrison was offering that made her skin crawl. They'd been dealing with him for almost a year now and nothing changed. He was trying to acquire only two things from the girls, and that was the school and warm bodies. The thought of him made her sick to her stomach. Of all the people to have a free pass and live, she couldn't understand how someone like him could have won the immunity lottery.

"Look at him out there," Summer said, approaching in her normal quiet manner. Bella was on high alert and had heard the approach of her friend.

"He looks like the cat that got the cream," Bella sighed, shaking her head in disgust. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Summer leaned against the wall beside Bella and let out a long stream of breath as she gave the smiling Harrison an extra finger to play with. Bella could feel the frustration rolling off her friend as they stood together.

"The girls are already in the art room. Sophie said you told her to barricade them in. I told her we'd come back and explain as soon as we could. The Cullens said that they'd stand watch and they're going to secure all the windows and shit as soon as everyone's inside. There's only nine of them, so they gave us these and said to use them if we get cornered by anything with red eyes."

She held out her hand revealing two chrome Zippo lighters.

"Shit. Red eyes?" Bella asked, running her palms over her hair and clasping it at the back of her neck. "So they weren't screwing around then?"

"No, they weren't, and if you want my advice, don't ask them to prove it. I did and it's something I can't un-see ever again."

A ice cold finger of fear ran down Bella's spine and made her shudder. This was not how she saw her life going. She'd wanted to go to college and get the job of her dreams, get married one day and have a handful of kids. She'd never once imagined being holed up in a school fighting for her life against the last of humanity with a fire axe, while vampires decided to become the top of the food chain. It was like a cheesy horror movie.

"When did the world get so crazy?" Bella asked, dropping her hands and gripping the axe to make sure it was still within reach. The thought of what was within their home and what was on its way made her seek the reassurance of the heavy weapon. It didn't help that the air around them was growing darker by the second, or that the shadows thrown by the fence seemed to grow more sinister.

"Maybe it always was, just a little more hidden than it is now."

"Now I hate your logic." Bella laughed humorlessly. She and Summer were responsible for those twelve girls, which only served to put more pressure on her shoulders.

"Okay, there's Carlisle. I'm going to open the gates. I'll be back."

"Can I just say I don't like this, so it's out there?"

Summer shook her head and snorted as she unlocked the double doors and pushed through them. She strode confidently across the asphalt as though she hadn't a care in the world. Even Harrison's catcalls and loud mouth didn't deter her. She froze at the gate and looked at the man that had plagued their lives for the last year and, although Bella couldn't hear the words, Harrison's reaction was more than enough to understand that the antagonism between them wasn't going to make the night any easier to get through.

The moment the gates swung open, Summer turned with a smirk and headed back toward the building. Her swagger was full of cockiness and Bella admired her and her ability to make everything look like she'd planned it. She pushed the doors open and Bella took one side from her, while Summer swung around the other side like a stripper on a pole.

"Okay people, head toward the cafeteria. It's straight to the back. You stray, you leave. Those are the rules. You don't like it, this is the exit."

"She enjoys the attention," Jasper said, appearing from nowhere next to Bella and making her jump. "She's just waiting for one of them to break the rules so she can throw them out on their asses."

"You don't know what we've had to deal with. Maybe you should hold your judgment until you're faced with what this situation could produce."

Jasper gave Bella a smile. It was cocky but attractive and she reprimanded herself for thinking that way. There was too much on the line to be distracted by a good looking vampire.

Jasper watched Bella as she narrowed her eyes at some of the men walking through the doors. It was obvious to him that there was bad blood between them and Bella's comment had all but confirmed that for him. As Edward passed through the doors, he thought deliberately for his brother to hear.

'We need to keep an eye on some of these guys. The last thing we need is a fight breaking

out in here.'

Edward's subtle nod said he understood, but he kept his distance from Jasper and the girl next to him as they'd agreed after the meeting with Summer on the roof. Angela was pissed enough that he'd attacked someone, without him making it worse. It worked perfectly fine for Jasper. He'd been appointed to keep the two girls out of trouble and make sure the rest of them, that were now locked in the art room, were safe from not only the group headed toward them, but the guys that were now amongst them.

It took almost ten minutes for the stream of people to file through the doors. It was the largest grouping in one place that he and his family had come across since they'd started the endeavor. The moment the doors were closed, Bella and Summer met up and headed down the corridor, disappearing around a corner long before the cafeteria the others had gone to. Jasper stood alone for a second before he joined his family in making the school a safer place for the humans to inhabit.

Every door around the center of the building was blocked, the skylites were rigged to go flame on if someone decided to open one, and the windows around the cafeteria had been covered with the tables that had previously lined the room. All they had left to do was wait. Each of his family members had an area to patrol and he stuck to his like glue, knowing that there was a room full of girls behind one of the doors in his path.

On one of his passes he stopped outside of the door to listen. Bella's voice was filled with kindness as she spoke; it was easy for him to pick her out of the crowd. He was stood there for less than ten seconds before he realized his mistake. The sniffing behind the door should have given him the heads up, but he'd been too invested in listening to Bella.

The sharp barking was loud to his ears. The growling was like thunder rolling around the halls and reverberating from the walls. He backed away from the door, but the alarm was already received and the door was thrown open before him.

"Jasper?" Bella said, her irritation preceding her into his subconscious.

"Sorry, just checking in on you guys," he said, trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, but you could . . ." She broke off and looked down at her legs where a cute kid with dirty blonde hair and a smile that made even Jasper want to reciprocate was tugging on Bella's jacket with curious eyes. Beside her was the dog that had alerted them to his presence. Fwends lips were pulled back over his teeth and his hackles were raised as he stared at Jasper.

"Who is this?" the little girl asked, her hands raised for Bella to pick her up. Without much effort, Bella pulled the little girl into her arms and cradled her against her as though she were the most precious thing in existence, which only served to make her all the more endearing to Jasper.

"This is Jasper, munchkin. He's going to help us look after you tonight."

"Hi, my name's Stacey," the kid said before burying her face in the elegant curve of Bella's neck. Jasper couldn't help but laugh at her shyness. There was so much he hadn't known about this group when they'd made their decision to make this the center of their defenses. Seeing the young girl made Bella and Summer's attitude and protective nature all the more understandable. They weren't thinking about the inconvenience of these people in their makeshift home; they were looking after the wards they'd taken on themselves. Jasper had no idea how many young children were in the room, but he would die to protect them if he had to.

"Well, Miss Stacey, it's an honor to meet you. Are you keeping my friend Bella safe?"

The burning blue eyes, that held knowledge beyond their years, turned to him once again and he was pleased to see the smile he received for his efforts. She nodded, the curls at the end of her hair bouncing with her enthusiasm. He was happy to see the small smile gracing Bella's lips as she watched the little girl in her arms.

"Well that's something I'm glad to hear. Who's your other friend?"

"That's Fwend. He's a labradoodle," she said proudly, looking down at the dog that stood protectively by their side.

"Hey, how about you and Fwend go back inside?" Bella said gently, giving the girl a squeeze. "You can feed him now."

"'Kay. I don't think he likes your new friend though," Stacey giggled.

"He's just doing his job, honey." Bella smiled, tickling Stacey's belly before setting her on her feet and watching her wander back into the room that had gone quiet. Bella looked to Summer and they nodded at one another before Bella stepped out and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Listen," she started, but Jasper cut her off. She didn't owe him an explanation. They were doing what they had to do to survive and he admired them for it. They were one of the few groups of humans they'd come across with children amongst them. As sad as it was for him to comprehend, it seemed most either hadn't survived, or they'd been left behind in the chaos.

"You don't have to explain," Jasper replied, holding up his hands in surrender. "And I was just making sure y'all were okay while I was making my rounds."

Bella nodded with a sigh. Jasper could see she was relieved by his understanding.

"You want to take a walk?" Bella asked, pointing down the corridor, more at ease with him than she had been since he'd ridden up on the dirt bike. She ran her hand through her long, mahogany hair and pushed it over her shoulder as she watched him from under her lashes.

"Sure. I was headed that way anyhow."

Bella tucked her hair behind her ears before dropping her hands to her sides and taking a step forward in her heavy boots. Each step she took was measured out, one foot in front of the other as she made her way forward. There was no denying to himself that she fascinated him. Seeing her like this made him realize that she was still young, that she'd been forced to grow up with all of this death surrounding them.

"How old are you, Bella?" he asked quietly, hoping it wouldn't offend her. If his momma could hear him asking he knew she'd turn in her grave. She'd brought him up much more respectful than that.

"Nineteen, you?"

"You don't want to ask that," Jasper chuckled, keeping pace with her, his hands tangling behind his back.

"Well, if you don't want to . . ."

"I was changed when I was twenty," he said, realizing that he wasn't ready for her to close herself off again. "It's why I look as young as I do, but I'm actually one hundred forty eight years old. I was born in eighteen sixty three."

"Wait." Bella stopped in her path and looked up at him, her soulful brown eyes filled

with questions. "Wasn't that during the civil war?"

Jasper laughed. The sound was genuine and bounced from the walls of the hall as they walked. Bella's cheeks flushed at his reaction and she dipped her head, hiding her face. Jasper had never found anyone as attractive as he did Bella. Something about her demure nature and ferocious anger made his dead heart feel like it was thumping against his ribs again.

"You know your history well, Bella. If you don't mind my asking, how did you end up here?"

"Like everyone else, I guess. My parents died and I was looking for hope. I bumped into Summer while I was passing through Flagstaff. My parents lived in Phoenix and I decided that I needed to head north. There were rumors that someone was working toward a cure here in Salt Lake City. Summer and I found Stacey and Fwend on an interstate all alone when she was four.

"The three of us headed north slowly, stopping in towns and picking up stragglers on our way. It took us almost six months to get here. Of course, there was nothing here but people freaking out by the time we arrived. The army had bombed the shit out of the place because they were worried the cure was going to create more problems. This was one of the few places not burning."

"It's amazing how quickly the world turned to shit," Jasper finally said slowly. "I've been around for a long time, but I've never seen anything like this. People stopped caring."

"You're not kidding. I saw a lot of things I will never forget on my way up here. It makes dealing with vampires almost pleasant," she teased, walking into him playfully. Of course being as indestructible as he was, she ended up rubbing her arm where she'd bumped into him.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jasper laughed, pressing his cool hand into the spot she'd just smacked. "We're heavy duty."

"No shit. Tell me about vampires, Jasper. How did you end up being one? What's myth and what's fact?" Bella asked, her brown eyes searching his for answers.

Considering he had nothing to lose, Jasper stopped and lowered himself to the ground. He could see both sets of doors as well as the girls' art room and the cafeteria doors from the vantage point. If he was going to tell his story, he may as well let Bella get comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>They have a few minutes of calm before the storm. They both know what's coming but they seem to be indulging in getting to know one another before the proverbial shit hits the fan. I want to thank all of you for reading, alerting adding the story to your favorites and reviewing. The feedback has been wonderfully encouraging and I am so happy to hear that you're enjoying the story. You guys are amazing and I hope each and every one of you know it.

Hev99, as always thank you for being an amazing friend and beta and making the words a little cleaner. I love ya girl! Sabi'sSookie, thank you for always being there and for the wicked prereading! I love you so much! I couldn't have better friends than the two of you!

MWAH!


	4. Chapter 4: Game On!

**Rekindled Ashes**

**Chapter 4: Game On**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So that being said the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>There's one way out and one way in<br>__Back to the beginning  
><em>_There's one way back to home again  
><em>_To where I feel forgiven  
><em>

_**Human by Civil Twilight**_

* * *

><p>Bella slid down the wall next to Jasper and pulled her knees to her chest as she waited for him to speak. The school surrounding them was eerily quiet considering how many people were in current residence. The darkness was broken up by the dull glow from a few candles that had been lined on makeshift sconces on the walls, but the shadows were still imposing.<p>

Jasper started talking in a low voice, describing his childhood in Texas. His parents had been good people, but with the war raging around them, Jasper had felt the need to be a part of it. He was proud of his title as the youngest Major, Bella could see it in the way his chest puffed out and his smile became distant. With the way he described his life, and by the cadence that integrated into his story telling, Bella couldn't help but be captivated by his tale.

She knew the moment he reached the part of his story that had made him what he was. He described the three women with intricate detail, right down to the clothes they'd been wearing and tone of voice. Even his retelling of their conversation had been given a strong Spanish accent that Bella could have seen in the period he'd been describing.

Jasper rushed through the following years with this woman and their small army of vampires. There was no pride in his descriptions at all. If Bella had had to hazard a guess at his tone, it would have been disgust. Even though he tried to leave out as much of the horrific detail as he could, Bella had no trouble reading between the lines.

When he reached his escape, passion and honesty filled his voice. His gratitude to his companions, Peter and Charlotte, was almost overwhelming, and as he paused, Bella reached out and put her hand on his arm in sympathy. He stopped talking the moment their skin made contact and he closed his eyes with a gentle hum.

"That's nice," he finally said, his eyes flickering open and meeting hers. "I can feel your warmth through that one spot. I haven't felt that for so long."

"So you don't feel cold at all?"

"No," Jasper laughed, resting his hand on hers. "It's like being at the perfect temperature all the time. Your body heat is like a warm summer breeze against me, fleeting and captivating."

"So how did you end up with the Cullens if you were with Peter and Charlotte?" Bella asked, changing the subject. The way he spoke about her body heat was making her cheeks flush and her stomach flutter, and she needed to direct the conversation away from that.

"That was Alice," Jasper replied with a grin. "She has the ability to see the future through people's decisions When she and Garrett found the Cullens and made the decision to join them, she saw me and sped things along. She knew I was a lost soul and the Cullens would be able to help me find my way. I can feel other people's emotions, and living from human blood was breaking me down, so she, Edward and Emmett came and found me. I wasn't in a good frame of mind. I was hungry beyond anything I'd ever known, and the emotions of anyone I neared were close to driving me insane."

"But you still went with them."

"I did, and it was the best decision I ever made. They're good people. They were patient with me, more than I deserved if I'm being honest. They had sustained their lives feeding from animal blood, and they taught me how to do it. It was hard in the beginning, but now I wouldn't have it any other way."

Bella blew out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. When he'd first explained that he'd fed from humans, she'd felt a twinge of fear, but knowing that was no longer part of his diet had made her feel a little more secure about being alone with him. She hadn't given it much thought when they'd revealed what they were. There had been too much going on.

Jasper chuckled quietly and leaned his head against the wall, which was the exact moment she realized something else he'd said. He'd mentioned his sister, Alice, could see the future through decisions. He'd also mentioned, fleetingly, that he could read emotions. It made her think about the roller coaster she'd been on since they'd shown up.

"So, does anyone else have a gift like that in your family?" she asked, once again changing the subject.

"Only Edward. The rest have their own traits that are amplified from their human lives, but Edward can read minds."

Bella buried her face in her knees and groaned. Everything had been up in the air and crazy on the roof, but some of her thoughts came back to her. She'd thought some pretty strange things while pinned up against that storage room, but two things were more prominent than the rest. They weren't something she would ever want repeated.

"Now I'm intrigued," Jasper laughed, patting the hand of hers that was still on his arm. "People only react that way when they've been thinking something they shouldn't."

She shook her head against her knees before lifting her head and capturing the beautiful amber of Jasper's eyes. "I'm so not going there. Don't even ask."

"Fair enough," he laughed. "Is there anything else you'd like to know while we wait?"

"Myths and legends. What's true? What's not?"

"We can go out in the sunlight, but it makes it very obvious we're . . . different. We don't sleep, which pretty much counts out sleeping in coffins. We don't have fangs, and crosses and holy water really have no effect on us at all. We do drink blood to sustain ourselves and we're immortal, but we can be killed when you know how. Oh," he said, turning his head against the wall to look at her. "We don't turn into bats."

"So pretty much anything Hollywood said was complete and utter bullshit."

"I knew you were smart."

This time it was Bella's turn to laugh. It felt strange to be so jovial when they were literally sitting and waiting for a fight to break out with murderous vampires that were heading in their direction. The truth was she liked Jasper, and not just in the 'he's my knight in shining armor' way. Something about him appealed to her. He seemed sweet and genuine in ways not many people were anymore.

They sat in silence against the wall, just enjoying the other's company as the eerie silence of the school continued. The last of the gray light under the doors, that led to the heavily windowed sections of the school, faded into a black well of nothingness that began to feel oppressive in light of the situation. Bella knew she should check on the girls, but this abnormally normal conversation she was having kept her anchored to the spot.

Their silence was companionable, but that didn't mean she didn't have more questions for him. Of course Jasper, having the ability to read emotions, picked up on it immediately.

"What would you like to know?"

"How am I feeling right now?" she asked grinning.

"Comfortable, but there's an edge of trepidation there. You're also . . ." Jasper paused and looked up at her with a small smirk on his lips. "You're attracted to me."

Bella covered her face with her hands one again, hiding her smile and her blush that would confirm what he already knew. It had been a stupid question to ask if she let herself think about it.

"If it would make you feel better, I can project my emotions so you know what I'm feeling."

"You can do that?" Bella asked with amusement.

He nodded and stared into her eyes with an intensity she wasn't completely comfortable with. Before she could break the contact, a flood of emotions washed over her body and weaved its way into her chest. She couldn't explain what she was feeling so much as it was an intrinsic knowledge. It bubbled in her belly and warmed her heart until she felt elated. There was so much wanting in her heart, wanting and longing. When she felt herself smile, everything amplified to the point where it made the tips of her fingers tingle and butterflies explode in her belly. The exchange was close to erotic as the emotions passed between them. When they were finally cut off, she slumped against the wall with a euphoric bubble rolling in her chest.

"That was . . ."

"I know, I'm sorry. I opened the floodgates there."

She looked at Jasper. His eyes were a beautiful lighter shade of honey that pulled her in.

"Don't apologize," she grinned.

"Jasper, Alice says we have maybe forty minutes. We need to double check everything before they arrive. You need . . . Oh, hello," the woman said with a bright smile as Bella bolted up the wall and offered her a smile. "Are you Summer or Bella?"

"Bella, ma'am." The woman was beautiful in an Audrey Hepburn kind of way. Her soft brown curls hung down over her shoulders in perfect formation, and her kind eyes and heart shaped face screamed motherly figure. Her smile made her face open and bright, but Bella could see the worry buried deep behind the amber of her eyes.

"I'm Esme," the woman said, stepping forward and offering her hand. "I apologize for bursting in like that. I didn't realize Jasper had company."

"Oh, we were just talking," Bella replied, taking the offered hand and shaking it. She could see the incredulous look Jasper was giving Esme in her peripheral vision. "I should get back to the girls. Thank you for the talk, Jasper."

Jasper reached out and squeezed her hand gently as she passed and she found herself grinning as she jogged toward the door she'd exited from. She pushed it open and fought the inclination to lean against it and revisit what had just transpired between Jasper and her. Closing the door behind her, she made her way to Summer who was reading a book by candlelight to the younger girls. It was probably the safest room in the building, but the shadows cast by half finished sculptures and paintings gave off a creepy feeling if she let her eyes wander too long.

She slid down between Stacy and Millie, the second youngest in the group, and gripped both of their hands in hers. She hoped they would be asleep in time to miss most of the fight that was sure to go on.

Summer looked up from the book she was reading, long enough for Bella to hold up four and then five fingers before resuming her hold on Millie's hand. She listened as Summer's voice read out the fate of little red riding hood. Both girls watched her with wide eyes as she lowered her voice to impersonate that of the wolf. When the story was over they gave the five younger girls hugs and blew out the candle in their corner.

This was the last time both girls would be in the room for a while and they knew they had to ease the minds of the others before they left. They had to make sure none of them wandered out alone. With heavy hearts, they gathered the group of teens and split them into two before telling them exactly what was going on.

Jasper was practically floating down the hall as he checked the rigging on the skylites. The small amount of time he'd spent with Bella had lightened his mood, and he found he was more enamored with her than ever. He'd felt guilty about the emotional exchange between them, but the way her eyes had lit up and sparked in the dark hall had told him only one thing. She'd been just as intrigued as he'd was.

He avoided his family as long as he could. He hadn't wanted them to see the smile he was wearing and he certainly didn't want Edward digging in his head for his thoughts. Fortunately, the first person he ran into was Rosalie. As much as he loved the woman, she wasn't the most observant person on the planet.

"Where have you been hiding?" she asked, sauntering down the hall toward him, her hips in their usual pendulum swing.

"Around. I checked in on the girls."

"Of course you did," she teased, leaning against the wall where he was double checking one of the devices he'd planted. "A room full of girls and a handsome bachelor, what's not to enjoy."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what they were hiding. If you made the assumption I did about them simply wanting their privacy, I should tell you you're very wrong."

Rosalie checked the ends of her hair as though she expected to find something other than the perfection they'd been since she was changed. She was trying to act disinterested but Jasper wasn't fooled; he knew her too well to buy into it.

"Well?"

"They have little kids in there with them. They've been trying to protect them all this time. It's why they weren't so welcoming."

"Like how young?" Rose asked, her voice changing from cold indifference into the gentle concern Jasper knew was more her style.

"The youngest is six. They found her when she was four, wandering down a freeway with a dog."

Rosalie closed her eyes to stop the sadness pervading through to Jasper. Unfortunately, he could still feel it flowing through his body and crashing in the center of his chest as it mingled with his own emotions. Rosalie had always struggled with the reality that her opportunity to have children had been ripped from her. The deaths that had occurred from the disease had affected her deeply. She didn't just see it as a mass pandemic; she saw each individual as a light being snuffed out. When the news had been covering it all in the beginning, she'd sat in front of the television and watched as lives were ripped apart.

Jasper knew it saddened her, but it also terrified her. So many children without parents had been found wandering and the news following that had never been good. They were weak and defenseless. It was the reason the family as a whole had decided to save as many as they could. So Alice watched, and they followed her leads to the next group of humans.

Rosalie sucked in a deep breath she didn't need and composed herself. Jasper could feel her compartmentalizing her emotions. No matter what happened in that school, Jasper knew those girls would be protected. The crowd they'd brought with them were mostly young adults and teens. They were not a priority for either him or Rosalie, and he found comfort in that.

"I'll stay close in case you need me. You know what those bastards are like. The fresher the meat, the more determined they are."

"I'm hoping they won't figure it out," Jasper admitted, finishing his check and putting the small tools into his pocket. "We have an advantage here. We just need to keep it. The more centralized the people are, the more it will become a frenzy. They'll be distracted and it'll be easier to pick them off."

"You hope."

"Yes, pessimist, I hope. Just do me a favor and keep Edward away. The last thing we need is for his blood lust to get in the way. We're stretching it as it is."

Rosalie nodded and pushed off the wall she'd been propping up, with a hand on his shoulder as she passed. She disappeared around the corner toward the cafeteria, where he knew Emmett was keeping a vigilant watch on the men Bella and her friend had implied were less than gentlemanly.

The time was ticking down gradually, and before they knew it, their pre-show would be up and they'd be facing their enemy and protecting the humans. The thing that worried him the most was the agreement Carlisle had made with Summer. She and Bella would be a part of the fighting. He'd tried to warn Summer again and again, but instead, she had walked away armed with Zippos and luck, and those weren't odds that Jasper favored.

He tried to keep his mind in the game as he checked the last of the mini flame throwers Emmett had engineered for this very purpose. The moment he was finished, he headed back toward the hall that was now his priority. Ten minutes and all hell would break loose.

He met Bella and Summer in the corridor with a cordial smile. Both girls were all business. The weapons they carried were ridiculous and would do more harm to them than their targets. He wanted to throw Bella over his shoulder and hide her far away, but he also knew what hurt pride could do to someone. She'd been a warrior here for so long, he could tell by her determination as it rushed through the air and assaulted him.

"Ladies," he said, greeting them with a smile that quickly faded. He could feel the others closing in on them. The air became thick with the impending attack. It was only seconds before he could hear them. Their footfalls were light as they passed over the fence, but to his ears they may as well have been stomping.

Bella seemed to shudder in the darkness as they closed in on the group. Jasper could hear them on up the roof of the school as they looked for a less obvious way in. They wanted the element of surprise, but unfortunately that was something that belonged to Jasper and his family. He just hoped they would keep the advantage.

"Bella, Summer, I need you back to back, it's the only way you can keep yourselves covered."

Jasper was surprised when the girls immediately did as he said. His warning had assured them that the impending doom was upon them and he could feel the fear coagulate in the air around him. It set off the hairs on the back of his neck and made the oxygen he inhaled tangy. He eyed Bella from his peripheral and hoped she would make it through this alive. He wanted the opportunity to get to know her better.

Jasper heard the first fire ignite from his place in the hall. It was followed by a piercing scream that bounced off the walls of the school and echoed through the air. The sickly sweet smell of vampire flesh reached forward in an acrid wave that was almost enough to gag him. He held his spot at the front of the hall and waited for the first window to break.

The moment the clatter of glass reverberated through the halls, he readied himself for the onslaught and only one thought came to his mind.

Game on.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Thank you to all of you that have read, alerted and add the story to their favorites :) You guys Rock! I would also like to say a huge thank you for the reviews! Hearing your comments and thoughts on their situation blows my mind, and I hope it continues to hold your attention. You guys are amazing! Thank you!

Please excuse my mess, I had to post pre-beta'd! Hev99, I apologize for the short notice, I got the chapter to you a little late and I know you had a crazy workweek, so I will repost when you have a second! Thank you and I love you! Sabi'sSookie! Thank you for being such an amazing friend and pre-reader! I love you loads!

**MWAH! **


	5. Chapter 5: Only the Beginning

**Rekindles Ashes  
><strong>**Chapter 5: Only the Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So that being said the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>Crowned hopeless<br>__The article read living wasteland  
><em>_This time you've tried  
><em>_All that you can turning you red  
><em>_but I will not  
><em>_Hide you through this  
><em>_I want you to help  
><em>_**Wasteland by 10 Years**_

* * *

><p>The scream that had echoed through the empty corridors put Bella on edge. Even the crashing sound of a window breaking had thrown fear through her to her very core, but the one thing that had slammed her adrenaline through her veins more than all of that had been Jasper's reaction.<p>

He'd crouched into an attack position, his glaringly white teeth bared as his lips peeled back. It was the first time he'd actually looked like a vampire since she'd met him. He was predatory and feline in his movement. His limbs were weapons as his hands balled into fists. Even in the dim light of the hall she could see the warrior in him step forward.

Stood back to back with Summer, Bella knew they were out of their depth. She'd fought so many times over the course of the last two years. She'd become a proficient soldier in order to survive and keep the kids in her care alive. Looking at Jasper, she knew she didn't have a shot. His body was a tense line of muscles, his shoulders were squared and all of his attention was on the impending enemy. If that's what they were coming up against, Bella wasn't sure she would manage to steel her nerves enough to fight efficiently.

She wasn't sure how Summer was holding up either. She was still and silent behind her, her breathing shallow and even. Bella wished she could have said the same, but she was aware of her labored breathing and the noise it made. Every shadow cast by the warm glow of the candles seemed to catch her eye and jerk her head in that direction. Sticking her hand in her pocket, she fingered the lighter that had been given to her. She really wasn't sure what good it would do, but the family that had come to protect them seemed to know what they were doing, and she had to trust in that.

The silence that lingered after the crash of the window didn't do much to help the situation. It was like waiting for something to jump out at you. Bella worried about the girls in the room and hoped they would be safe while she and Summer were gone. She would never forgive herself if something happened to those little girls who had put so much faith and trust in them.

Bella sucked in a long breath and held it as the squeaking of one of the doors rang out behind her. She could hear the quiet footsteps on the worn linoleum but froze like a surprised possum. She couldn't see Jasper in her peripheral vision anymore. As much as she wanted to swing her head around looking for him, she didn't move.

"I'm flattered," a voice said through the darkness. It was heavily accented and sinister, and made Bella's blood curdle in her veins. "Look at the two of you, offering yourselves to me like pigs on a platter. Who would like the apple in their mouth?"

"Fuck you," Summer seethed, her voice hoarse. Bella knew that terror wasn't exclusive to her, and it made her feel a little better.

The figure lingering in the shadows started to laugh, but was cut off and gargled as a streak smashed into him with the sound of an avalanche.

"Don't you know it's rude to play with your food?" Jasper growled. Bella couldn't see him, but the tone of his voice made him sound feral. There was a pause in the darkness. The sound was almost muted from the small scuffle in the corner, at least it was until a loud metal sounding rip cut through the hall.

Bella leaned back and swallowed the scream as she hit something. It took her a second to remember it was Summer, before she released the breath she'd been holding. As she sucked air back in, it burned on the intake. Her chest felt as though it was on fire.

The metal keening came again in a rip of sound through the darkness. Bella's hope that the younger girls would sleep through this had been, she realized, a false hope. There was no way in hell they could sleep through that. The metallic sound alone was enough to wake the dead.

Summer reached for Bella's free hand and squeezed it roughly. As much as Bella wished it was a reassuring hand hold, she knew Summer was warning her that the game was about to advance. The vampire Jasper was tackling was no longer alone in the fray, and they were heading toward the two of them, hoping Jasper was distracted enough not to notice. She wanted to whip her head around and search the shadows, but she needed to stay en pointe. There was another door ahead of her and she had to watch for an advance through it.

Her heart sped up in her chest as the door opened slightly. The shadow from the heavy door spilled over the linoleum and stretched like a cat about to pounce. There was a subtle movement before a small breeze licked her flesh and a pale shadow stood before her. It had moved so quickly her eyes hadn't registered it. The door hadn't even swung back into place from its open position.

"How very noble of you," the voice purred with satisfaction, his pale fingers stretching out to trace the line of Bella's hair. "Two females standing up and fighting, while the men cower in the larger group. It begs a question though. What is precious enough to risk your own lives for?"

"You know, I've noticed something," Summer said from behind Bella. "You fuckers talk too much."

With that, Bella swung her axe through the air as Summer did the same with the machete she'd picked up on her way out of the room. Both Girls knew each other well enough to know when it was a signal to act. The axe glanced off the figure in front of her and sent vibrations jolting enough to make her arms jelly. The blade had no effect on the man stood before her.

The man laughed at the attempt as though she were a kitten playing with a lion. The sound was captivating with an edge of the maniacal. In a breath of wind, the axe was ripped from Bella's hand and she heard it find a home in the wall of the corridor.

"I commend your bravery, but you've just pissed me off. I'll give you a ten second head start. Believe me, that's generous."

Bella would have loved to have hit the linoleum hard and run, but she couldn't leave the kids alone with these vampires. The only chance she had was to lure them away from the corridor and hope they would be disinterested.

"You're wasting your seconds, little girl."

Bella put her hand in her pocket as the vampire scanned the doors peppered along the walls. It was obvious he was looking for signs of life.

Without conscious thought of doing so, she pushed her hand in to her pocket and produced the lighter she'd been given. Without stopping to think, she flipped the top and flicked the thumb-wheel. The spark of the flint did its job and produced the flame, illuminating the features of the vampire before her. He had the same flawless skin that the others had, but his malevolent red eyes struck a fear in her chest that caused a physical ache.

Trying not to think about what she was doing, her hand pushed into his chest and the flame took immediately, licking up his black shirt. It was like a breath of life coming through in the darkness and for a slit second, Bella was mesmerized by it. That was until the growl sounded from the vampire. It was like ice water dumped over her head.

"Polyester, not a good choice," she said, grabbing Summer's hand. She tugged roughly and sprinted toward the corner. It took Summer only a second to get with the program and pace her.

"What the hell are you doing? The . . ."

Bella slapped her hand over her mouth. There was no telling how good their hearing was and the last thing she needed was to tip them off about who was in that room.

"I have a plan. We need to get to the bathrooms before they cat and mouse us."

"What for?"

"Show you when we get there," Bella panted, pushing her legs harder. She just hoped she'd pissed them off enough to make them follow. She didn't want them to find the young girls. She thought she and Summer could handle the other two, and hoped that Jasper was successful enough in his fight to take care of the door and the precious cargo behind it.

The two girls sprinted through the school. They ignored the darkness and the sounds of ongoing fights as they skidded around corners. The moment they came to the changing room of the gym, Bella almost cried out with relief. They hadn't been blind sided and she hoped she could get what she needed before that happened.

"Is this a good idea?" Summer hissed under her breath. "It's too quiet down here."

"It's because this is outside the safe zone."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn't."

Bella let out a small bark of laughter as she punched her way through the door to the girls' locker room. She made her way to one of the cabinets where there was enough crap for a girl's vanity that they could have started their own pageant. She pushed two cans of hairspray into her pocket and grabbed a third, before looking to Summer expectantly.

"I don't get it."

Bella pulled out her lighter and ignited a flame before depressing the top of the aerosol can, the roar of the fire was immediate and reached further than she could. The intensity was exactly what they needed.

"Flame on," Summer laughed, grabbing four cans and working them into every available space she could. She hummed _The Prodigy's Firestarter_ as she did, which only made the situation all the more surreal, considering how dire it actually was. Following her lead, Bella pushed more into the pocket of her jeans making them stretch painfully over her hips.

"So how do you want to do this?" Summer asked, making her way back to the door that led to the corridor. She cracked it and let her eyes roam the hall before closing it gently behind her.

"In what respect?"

"You want to go out there together or do you want to split up? We need to divert them away from the girls, and we have to be loud about it. You want to side by side or cover more ground and go it alone?"

As much as Bella hated to admit it, going out there alone would do more good than them sticking together. The fact that it terrified her didn't really help, though. Even armed with her own version of a blow torch, she wasn't exactly happy about facing these cretins. They were fast, quiet and deadly. They could probably track her in a half-second.

"Alone," she sighed, inwardly kicking herself for being so prideful. She just hoped it wouldn't get her killed.

"And this is why you're my best friend. I love you, bitch. See you on the other side." With that, Summer was gone. In a silent breeze the door closed, leaving an empty space where her friend had been. Bella hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye, which was just like Summer. She didn't like to think of her mortality in terms of entrances and exits. She would say a brief goodbye, but would never allow the same in return. She much preferred the optimism of her own mind than the reality of a goodbye.

Bella approached the door and cracked it, much the same as Summer had and listened as her friend sprinted down the corridor, her boots falling heavily on the linoleum as she sang a _Britney Spears_ song out loud. If she was going for annoying them to death, she was doing an amazing job of it. She was singing each verse like a drill sergeant, which only served to remind Bella of Judd Nelson's character in the _Breakfast Club_.

Slipping out into the corridor, she started down the opposite direction. She refused to die with a blush on her cheeks so she refrained from singing. She was well aware she was tone deaf. Instead, she kicked anything that was in her path and shouted out verses from Hamlet and Macbeth. Death scenes needed a morbid undertone and it just seemed to fit. She circled around the halls and fell into silence as she stuck her head around the art room corridor. She almost choked on the cloying, sweet smoke that reached her; but she was glad to see the door the led to the girls was still in tact.

As she turned to head in the opposite direction, something heavy pushed against her. She knew it wasn't a vampire; she could feel the body heat as he pressed her further against the wall. The stench of his breath was warm against her cheek.

"Harrison," she snarled, fighting back. They struggled against the wall, but his imposing weight had the upper hand. He'd caught her by surprise and there was no way to get to the Glock that was sitting in the tightened waistband of her jeans.

"I love a girl that fights back. I've been waiting to get you alone for a while, Isabella."

"Could you refrain from breathing in my face, Harrison? You're breath smells like you've been eating dog shit."

Ignoring her insolence, Harrison kicked her legs further apart and pressed his forearm against her throat, which restricted her breathing. She should have know he would have used this in his favor; he was an opportunistic shithead at the best of times.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, bucking his hips against her, his tongue leaving a wet path on her cheek that made her gag on her own tongue. "You see what you do to me?"

"Oh, you have no idea what I'll do to you, asshole. Set me free and you'll see what fighting back really is."

She knew antagonizing him wasn't the best plan, but with everything else going on, she refused to be his victim. She would scratch his eyes out long before he managed to loosen her belt.

"Too late," a voice said in the darkness. For a moment the words confused Bella, but she realized the voice wasn't responding to anything said out loud, which meant the figure shrouded in shadows could only be Edward. "I advise you to rejoin the group in the cafeteria before you become a victim yourself."

Harrison's hot breath continued to make the skin on Bella's cheek clammy and she refrained from breathing through her nose so she could keep the contents of her stomach where they were.

"What are you going to do to stop me, asshole?" Harrison asked, not realizing he was baiting a vampire. Forgetting her fear of Edward, Bella decided she was going to enjoy this dressing down.

Rather than responding, Edward physically removed the man from his place against Bella and threw him against the opposing wall. The smack of the body against breeze block was hard to miss in the quiet corridor, and Bella felt satisfaction as she heard the air leave the man, as it obviously winded him. Edward stepped in between Bella and Harrison, his back to her as his silhouette loomed over the man that had tried to attack her.

"If I so much as hear a thought about one of these women going through your mind, I will castrate you myself," he growled. "You look at this woman again and I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Harrison stammered. Bella could see him squinting in the darkness to get a look at his attacker's face.

"That, you don't need to know. You just have to remember that I'm watching you."

Edward dragged Harrison to his feet and pushed him down the corridor, once again sending him sprawling on the linoleum knees first. Bella took a lot of satisfaction seeing him put on his ass, but she was more than aware that this would leave her and Edward alone together. She tried not to think about how much that scared her, because his direct line to her thoughts was just as intimidating as he was.

As Harrison scrambled to his feet and disappeared around the corner, Edward turned on her, his eyes even darker than his silhouetted face. Immediately, Bella backed into the wall again. She felt her eyes widen and her knees buckle at the intensity of his stare. It only lasted a second before she was offended by his hostility.

"What is your problem?" she snapped, finding the courage to push up from the wall and stretch to her full height. She still only came to his chest but it made her feel better.

"You need to be more vigilant."

"No shit, Sherlock, but that wasn't the question."

Edward spun on his heels and faced the wall as though looking at her was enough to burn his skin from his bones. It was so obvious that the action neither offended her or hurt her feelings. She was more confused by his hatred. What was it about her that pissed him off so much?

Jasper had set a small fire to burn the parts of the three vampires he'd managed to get the best of, which was the sole reason he'd missed the smell of Bella so close. It had lingered in the air for a while. Her fear had hit him first, fused with anger and hostility, and drew him closer. The moment he rounded the corner, he knew the problem. He could feel Edward's anger mingled with Bella's emotions. There was a third emotional onslaught, before Jasper realized Edward was leaning over the figure issuing threats.

He stayed back behind the corner and cleared his mind of thoughts. He didn't want Edward to know he was watching, but he was on red alert in case the tide turned and his blood lust got the better of him.

He was hostile toward the girl once he rid them of the human waste that had obviously tried what the girls had assumed he would. He pinned her with a stare, and her reaction had him laughing silently to himself. She wasn't one to sit back and take someone walking over her.

Edward's emotions were boiling under the surface; he was angry, irritated and appalled. Jasper figured the last was caused by the attacker he'd managed to react to before he got any further.

"You want to know what my problem is?"

"No, I asked rhetorically," Bella replied, her hands finding purchase on her oddly misshapen hips. When Jasper focused in for a closer inspection he was surprised by what was peeking out from her pockets. She was as smart as he'd known she was.

"I can't hear you."

Jasper's attention flickered back to the conversation. He was surprised by Edward's admission. He'd picked up on it when Edward and Bella had been on the roof, but he'd been lost in the moment and hadn't expected him to admit his fault. Jasper could sense Bella's confusion, but willed himself to stay hidden. He knew the smoke that lingered would mask him from being picked up by Edward's sense of smell, but he had to remind himself to keep his thoughts masked.

"In what sense?" Bella replied, her intrigue coming through loud and clear.

"Your thoughts. I can't hear your thoughts and it makes you intriguing to me. Add to that the fact that your blood calls out to me like an irresistible lover, and you can understand my frustration. I am happily mated, yet you . . ." Edward stepped closer and Bella's back hit the wall. "You call to me like no other ever has. Half the time I don't know whether to drain you or . . ."

"That's enough, Edward," Jasper said out loud, not willing to hear the end of the sentence that would match the emotions pouring from Edward. His imagination could fill in the blanks. More to the point, he projected his jealousy at Edward with aimed precision, his thoughts making it loud and clear that it was unacceptable.

Jasper strolled down the hall toward the two of them as Edward shifted uncomfortably, his back hitting the wall opposite to the one Bella was against. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as his self-loathing piqued. He hadn't meant to say as much as he had.

"My apologies. I should go and find Angela. Jasper, I apologize I didn't realize . . . I should have . . ."

'_Don't say it, Edward. She doesn't know and I don't want her to. She has her own life to live,_' Jasper thought to him. He wasn't sure that the thoughts and inclination deep inside himself were correct, but he wasn't going to let them bubble to the surface. There was too much going on.

Edward nodded only once in understanding, let his eyes linger on Bella for a second longer, and disappeared down the hall, leaving a trail of confusion behind him.

"Are you hurt?" Jasper asked, barely containing the sudden urge to hunt down the male that had touched her without her permission and exterminate him. Now he was alone with Bella, his emotions tangled with hers in the small space, creating a reaction in him.

"No, Edward arrived before Harrison could get too far. I just feel a little nauseous. I'm sorry we left you alone back there, but we were trying to lure them out, away from the girls."

"And this?" Jasper asked, pulling one of the canisters from her pocket, his fingers accidentally brushing her warm skin.

"My very own flame thrower." She blushed, ducking her head.

As much as he wanted to touch the blood staining her cheeks, and to have this easy conversation with her, they were running out of time. There was another wave of vampires heading in their direction, and they were heading straight for the art room.

"You ready to use that thing?"

"You bet your ass I am," she answered confidently, pulling the lighter and the can from his hand. "Where?"

"About to come through from the cafeteria. They're hungry, which can only mean they know about the girls."

Bella didn't wait for orders. She pushed off the wall and went into full speed, leaving Jasper alone by the wall. He turned to watch her as she turned to run backward, shaking up the can in her hand.

"You coming or what?" she asked, her expression fierce as she twisted mid stride to turn the corner.

Jasper didn't hesitate and was by her side before she could even realign her body.

"Where is Summer?" Jasper asked, suddenly realizing that they were missing one person. He reprimanded himself for his tunnel vision but moved on, knowing that they needed to do this. They were still outnumbered and the fight was far from over.

"We split up. We were trying to create a diversion and pull the attention away from this area. We figured if we expressed no interest they'd leave well enough alone."

"Good theory, but not how it works. They can hear the heartbeats and smell the adrenaline coming from the room. It's pure and filled with innocence. It's what's driving them in this direction."

Jasper could sense Bella's panic immediately. Her concern for her friend was almost overwhelming. He just hoped that one of the others would find her before she was accosted by a vampire. He knew Bella would never forgive herself if Summer was killed. She was exactly the type of person that would blame herself.

"Keep your mind on the fight for now," he said quietly as she looked to the corner that they'd more than likely used to escape. "They're coming hard and fast and you can't let your mind wander. I need you to burn the bastards. It'll make my job easier."

Bella nodded, but Jasper was more than aware that her head was anywhere other than in the game. Before he could say anything more, the doors that led to the cafeteria opened and four vampires appeared before them, their red eyes targeted on the small woman next to him.

He didn't give them time to react. His body was in motion with simple thought, his mouth open and against the biggest fucker's neck before he could react. If there was one thing he could ever thank Maria for, it was her training. He was confident he could take down anything that was thrown at him. He was quick and agile, his hands locking down before his teeth brushed over the hard flesh letting off a scream of metal.

Heat of flames burst past him in a growl of sound, the pressure from the can sending them through the air toward two of the approaching vampires. Their clothes ignited quickly, and surrounded them in a prison of flames. Jasper dismembered the vampire he had in his clutches before jumping into the the other than had managed to dodge Bella's makeshift blowtorch. He tracked her through his peripheral as he went hand to hand in combat with the vampire that continued to come at him. He saw her dodge the walking fireball and slide toward the wall, both hands tugging at the axe that was lodged into the wall.

Tired of the melee he was in with the vampire determined to get past him, he fell low to the ground and swept his foot around, knocking the legs of the vampire from under him. Before the vampire had even noticed he was off balance, Jasper locked his hand around his neck and pushed him to the ground. The crack of the foundation filled the hall they occupied and bounced from the walls like thunder in a valley. He moved quickly, slicing flesh with his teeth as he piled the parts with the other vampires.

He rolled from the carnage and caught a fourth vampire as he attempted an attack on Bella from behind. Reaching around him, he closed his fist around the neck of the would-be attacker and crushed with every ounce of strength he'd been blessed with. Throwing him to the ground, he planted his foot on the chest of the vampire and pulled as his free hand met the one around the neck of the rogue vampire.

The metal keening of the rip joined the scream of the vampire consumed with flames. As the limbs joined that of the others, Jasper took a second to scan the surroundings and watched in awe as Bella swung the axe at the vampire torch. He'd never seen anything like it. The determination on her face was amplified by the glow of flames. Her jaw was set in rigid lines as she removed the blade and swung again.

To Jasper's surprise, the blade of the axe cut through the burning flesh like a hot knife through butter. There was no way they could have known how vulnerable their flesh was while it was engulfed in fire, but Bella had somehow found their weakness. She continued to swing blindly, her anger glowing in the flames of the fire.

As soon as Jasper had finished with the final vampire, he took the axe from Bella and swung it at the head of the vampire she was fighting and watched as the severed head fell to the pile of remains and spread through them.

Bella slumped against the wall with exhaustion and coughed into her hand before pulling her shirt over her mouth and exposing a slither of her stomach as she watched the plume of smoke rise.

"Are you hurt?" Jasper asked, prodding at pieces of flesh to get them closer to the fire. Bella shook her head and looked between Jasper and the burning pile of carnage.

Before he could say another word, a blood curdling scream filled the halls, louder than the crackle of fire. It continued on, filled with pain until a word came distorted from the sound.

"Bella."

Jasper knew he couldn't stop her from leaving. Her feet hit the ground running as she moved around the inferno quicker than he imagined she was capable of moving.

"Bella, wait!"

Heeding his warning, she skidded to a stop and spun to face him. He could feel the tug of concern in her gut, and as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't stop her. He threw the axe in her direction.

"I'll stay and make sure no one gets in. Set fire to them before using this you got me?" he said as she caught the axe by the handle with a look of surprise. She didn't say a word to him, she just nodded as a wave of appreciation swept over him. He wanted to tell her to be careful, to watch her back, but before he could utter another word, the echo of her boots reached him as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I know I've taken some small liberties with the vampire lore here, but I am hoping its believable considering how they dispose of vampires. I know its another cliffy, but as I mentioned to a couple of you, my brain tells me to stop and I can't help myself lol! I would also like to apologize for taking so long to respond to your reviews this week. It's been a crazy week at work and I hope I got all of you today! Who knows with the way FFn acts sometimes. I love all you guys!

Thank you so much to all of you for reading, alerting, adding to faves and for the reviews. All of you blow me away and I don't know how to properly thank you for your support. You're all amazing!

Thanks of course to Hev99 for beating this, and for being one amazing friend! To Sabi'sSookie thank you for being an amazing pre reader and an outstanding friend. At the risk of sounding completely emotional, I love you guys and I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life! Your encouragement and support mean the world to me! I love you both so so much!

**MWAH!**


	6. Chapter 6: Senseless

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 6: Senseless**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So that being said the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead<br>__Looking for the victim shivering in bed  
><em>_Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and...  
><em>_Suddenly!  
><em>_A movement in the corner of the room!_

_**Lullaby by The Cure**_

* * *

><p>Bella kept her grip on the axe's red handle as though it were her only lifeline. The way her name had been called had turned her blood cold in her veins. Trickles of ice water ran down the length of her spine. She'd never, in the two years she'd known her, heard Summer make a sound anywhere close to that. She was the strong one, the fearless one. She laughed in the face of oncoming danger and kicked its ass out of the way. She didn't scream and she sure as shit didn't call for help.<p>

When Jasper had called Bella's name, she'd been sure he was going to try and stop her. Even with that knowledge, she'd stopped. Though she couldn't explain why, she was glad that she had. It meant all bases were covered. He would look after the girls while she had everything she needed to do some damage.

Something told her he hadn't known about the vampire's weakness. The truth was it made sense that he didn't. She doubted vampire against vampire crime was that commonplace amongst them. At least not until this virus had broken out. She only hoped the last attack hadn't been a fluke. She needed to make sure that this would kill whatever was attacking Summer.

Picking up her feet and moving as fast as her body allowed her, Bella skidded around a corner toward the sound of another of Summer's screams. She wasn't sure exactly where it was coming from, but the science corridor was the last thing on this stretch of hall before the library so it only left her with two options.

As she made her way through the smoggy halls that were gradually filling up with the sweet, acrid smoke, she stopped at every narrow window inlaid in the doors on the way down the hall. Her hand would land flat against the hard wood as her eyes scanned the room through the small slit of glass. The rooms were empty, a graveyard of broken desks and scattered books. The moonlight coming through the windows illuminated everything. The shadows were the only disadvantage.

"Summer!" Bella screamed, deciding it was better to be stalked by the red-eyed monsters than this idle searching. The lack of anything down the hall was making her more nervous than assured. There should have been something, or someone, surely.

The only response to her call was a blood-curdling scream that propelled Bella forward. Her feet hit the linoleum in a pounding rhythm as her heart leaped into her throat with fear. Summer was in the library, she was certain of it.

Turning the corner sharply and pushing through the double doors, Bella's eyes scanned the looming stacks as they towered on both floors of the building. The place was a maze that she'd often enjoyed losing herself in before, but today, she cursed the lines of books that peered out at her. She stopped by the octagonal desk and listened to the silence that greeted her. Summer couldn't be dead; she wouldn't believe it. The girl made tenacity look like child's play; she could go up against anything and win.

"Summer?" Bella called, her voice a little lower than it had been while she'd sprinted down the halls with her heart pumping like a steam engine. Now, it was too quiet around her.

She listened more intently to the darkness, her eyes sliding closed even though she was well aware it was a risk to leave herself so vulnerable. She willed her friend to answer her call, and stood inanimate in the middle of the room, listening for any signs of life. It was only a second before she heard a weak moan coming from the second floor. It was too quiet in comparison to the others, and Bella's fear of losing Summer rushed over her like a cold waterfall drowning her in a December snowfall.

Ignoring the dangers that lay ahead, she took the stairs two at a time using her axe-less hand to balance herself. The moment she crested the top step and breached the landing, she pulled out another can of hairspray. She knew exactly where the lighter was and even though she was more than aware she would only have a split second to react, she didn't dare drop the axe from her hand yet.

She ran down the aisles in between stacks, looking around corners frantically as another weak whimper reached her from the back of the library. Her feet led her in the direction but her mind could see exactly where she would find Summer. There was a small seating area by one of the fire exits. It had been an open space for the students to relax and get some work done in peace. The overstuffed armchairs and small desks were surrounded by stack upon stack of books, hiding it from the rest of the school. It was her favorite place to sit when she'd needed a break.

As she weaved in and out of the stacks, Bella became less interested in the aisles on either side of her. She knew her destination and moved with a purpose, only stopping when two rows were between her and the area she'd been searching for. She tried to get her thoughts in order, but they mingled with her fear and concern for her friend.

There wasn't enough time for the dalliance and she knew it. From the sounds ahead of her, she was pretty much out of time. She let her boots hit the carpet in a soundless roll. She measured her movements from heel to toe making sure there would be no sound of her approach. The only things she couldn't control was the staccato beat of her heart and the small spurts of quiet breath she was keeping as controlled as she could. There was always a chance they knew she was coming. She'd been calling Summer's name, and she hadn't been quiet as she'd entered the room.

Ignoring her own warning, she continued on. The only thing she was concerned about was getting to Summer before she lost her for good. When she reached the end of the stack, she peered around the corner and stifled a cry of horror at the scene that rolled out in front of her like a bad horror movie. In a dim light from the battery operated exit sign, she could see that three of the desks had been pulled together haphazardly. Summer was laid out like a sacrificial lamb on top of them, her skin waxen and pale in the dying red light. There were two vampires on either side of her, one male, and one female. Their shadows stretched over Summer's limp body, but their heads were flush to both sides of her neck.

Working as quickly as she could, Bella leaned the axe against the end of the stack and fished in her pocket for the lighter she had been using. She didn't take her eyes off the predators in front of her, other than the small flickers of concern to her friend that lay on the table between them.

Summer's lifeless eyes told her she'd been too late, and before she'd mentally prepared herself for what she had to do, the beautiful blonde pulled back from her neck with a cackle of glee. Her eyes must have already been red, but in the light of the exit sign, they glowed.

"Oh baby, that was the sweetest we've had in a while," she sang, running her hands through his hair adoringly.

The man was still at Summer's neck. Bella could hear the subtle sucking as the woman's laughter died into another bout of silence. Bella's heart thumped wildly in her chest as the woman spoke about Summer as though she was nothing but a slab of meat they'd picked up from the butchers. Even with the noise of her narration, Bella knew it was only a matter of time until they heard her.

Apparently, that was going to be sooner rather than later. When the man raised his head from Summer's neck, he turned it slowly in Bella's direction. The light was behind him, which meant the shadows wiped out his features, but Bella could feel his eyes as he appraised her.

"I hope you're still hungry, Mel. Looks like we got us some dessert," he said, straightening to his full height, his shoulders rolling like boulders. He was huge, but it wasn't as though Bella noticed. They'd just murdered her best friend. The last thing she was going to do was cower in front of them.

"She's a virgin, too. Can you smell that, baby?" Mel asked with a small clap of her hands. A revelation like that would normally have incapacitated Bella with mortification, but not there, not in that room with them. All she could think about was retribution, vindication, and revenge.

The man lifted his head into the air and sniffed as Bella fumbled with the can in her hand, preparing herself for the battle she was about to have. As far as she was concerned, they were not making it out of the library alive. If she had to die making it happen, she would see the two of them burn in hell.

"You just made the biggest fucking mistake of your existence," Bella snarled, her finger finally finding purchase on the small top of the spray can. She spread her feet shoulder width apart, and anchored herself on the spot as she faced the animals in front of her.

"She's feisty," Mel laughed gleefully as she crawled over Summer's body and landed on ridiculous heels on the other side. "Can I take her?"

"Have I ever denied you anything?" the guy said, dropping a kiss on her neck affectionately. As nauseating as their little display was, Bella was too focused on what she had to do next. She just hoped this Mel was prepared for a fight, otherwise they were going to get quite the surprise.

"I love you, Larry," Mel cooed, ignoring Bella and licking her lips before lowering herself into an attack position.

"I love you too, Melissa," Larry laughed, slapping her ass and sending her propelling toward Bella.

Bella knew that she had no time to hesitate. As the blur moved, she held up the can and ran her thumb over the wheel of the lighter, sending the flint sparking. The flame was instantaneous as it roared to life in the dark space, as was the piercing scream from the bitch in front of her. Melissa still came at her, but Bella slighted to the side, keeping both of them in her field of vision. She wasn't done with them yet, not by a long shot.

In a blur, Larry pounced from a standstill by Summer's body, but Bella hadn't taken her finger from the nozzle and the lighter was still lit in her other hand. Before Larry was within four feet of her, the flames enveloped him, kindling his cheap clothes in a breath. She wasn't sure what it was about them, but they were like tinderboxes. An open flame was not their friend.

Dropping the can and pocketing the lighter, she grabbed for the axe and raised it over her head, aiming for the female's neck. It hit home with a sickening crunch on the first try, and when Bella withdrew it she could see the flames had spread to the blade.

Swinging again and again, she moved to avoid the sluggish but flaming advance of Larry as he tried to stop her. Unfortunately for him, Bella's determination made his feeble attempts look like child's play as he wailed in pain and anger. It took Bella several tries to get the job done, but she managed with one last heave of effort, while Larry stood floundering as his fingers turned to ash in front of his eyes.

Melissa's head fell to the ground and rolled toward the stacks before Bella could stop it. Strands of hair licked the spine of a book, and the flames grew with a small burst of excitement. Bella had no time to even think about the fire. Larry was already advancing on her with a howling cry as the flames consumed his body and ignited his hair. Sucking up every ounce of her strength, Bella turned to face him head on, her anger boiling under the surface of her skin.

Bringing her axe high above her, Bella swung and hit his shoulder, making the howling into a keening bay. Even with the extra burning he seemed tougher than his female companion, and Bella had to push against him with the sole of her boot to withdraw the axe blade. With all of her strength she continued her ministrations, hitting him in random sections she was able to reach until Larry's fate was sealed and his head joined his precious Melissa's amid the fire.

In the moment, she felt animalistic and alive. Her voice came in grunts of anger and feral emotions as everything around her disappeared in a pure blur of confusion and triumph.

It was only as Bella looked up that she realized that the orange flames had consumed the whole stack as they contorted and cavorted higher and higher above Bella's head. The ceiling tiles were already blackened from the heat and beginning to melt. The fire danced wildly like something possessed as it reached out for more. It was only seconds until the next stack started smoking and released pernicious clouds of smoke into the room. Bella had only seconds to react before she, too, would be trapped with the conflagrant corpses of the vampires.

She was, however, unable to leave her friend to this fate. She would not leave her body to burn with her murderers. Bella felt she owed the girl so much more than that, so she made her choice. For her, there was no other way to deal with the situation.

Sprinting to the table, she pushed her arms under Summer's and pulled her to the lips of the tables, ignoring the teetering of the one in the middle as it threatened to overturn.

With the last of her strength, Bella pulled her friend over her shoulder and cried out as the weight strained her weakening body. The smoke was filling the room with ferocity, and Bella wouldn't be able to withstand much more without dire consequences. She stumbled from the weight of her friend, but managed to pick up the axe regardless. If she ran into anymore of them, they would regret this night. She would make sure every one of them paid.

She stumbled through the stacks with her burden on her shoulders. Her lungs were screaming in protest as sweat trickled down from her forehead in rivulets, showing the effort she was exerting to get this done. Her eyes and throat were already stinging from the smoke as she tripped out toward the stairs she'd found by will alone. Clinging to the railing with her elbow, she descended slowly cautious of where her feet were landing. The roaring of the fire seemed to call out to her as it closed in on the stacks closest to the stairs. It had spread violently and ruthlessly through the books lining the shelves and she knew that there was no putting this out. Not even the flood in the gym would be able to dampen the raging inferno going on around her.

Bella's knees buckled as she stepped forward, and she stumbled as she hit the flat ground at the bottom of her personal mountain. But she refused to give up and gripped with all of her upper strength onto the railing until she regained her strength. She stood there alone, her eyes searching the corners of the ground floor as she looked for anything that could help her. When she saw the book cart by the librarians desk she almost cried in relief. She weaved her way toward it with panting breaths that drew the heated air into her lungs.

She tried to be gentle with Summer's body as she emptied the books and attempted to lower her body cautiously, but it was impossible. She was too weak and if she were going to get them both out she'd have to take a chance and hope that Summer was beyond feeling any pain that was inflicted upon her vacant body.

Ignoring the sound of the cooling body hitting the cart, Bella took off and pushed through the library door amidst a coughing fit that burned her lungs.

...

Jasper smelled the smoke long before he could hear the flames twisting their relentless limbs through the building. The fighting in the cafeteria was slowing steadily, and the enemies were thinning with every second that passed. He knew it was a risk to leave his post, but his own fear was gripping him from the inside out and he had to follow his own instinct.

"Rosalie, can you hear me?" he shouted, his eyes flicking toward the smoke that was growing steadily thicker from the direction Bella had disappeared in. He waited only thirty seconds before she burst through the door that lead to the cafeteria. Both of her arms stretched wide as she flung the doors out of her way like an avenging angel.

"Where the hell is this smoke coming from, Jasper?" she asked, looking around for the source. It was obvious that no one in the cafeteria was savvy to the fire that was growing somewhere in the school.

"That's what I want to find out. I need you to watch the girls while I investigate."

Rosalie didn't hesitate and inclined her head in assent. With a nod of thanks, Jasper pushed away from his spot and circled the already dead fire from the bodies he and Bella had annihilated. He pushed out his senses and trained them on the girl he was looking for, while he moved as quickly as he could through the school.

He rounded a corner where the smoke was thickest, and the grief that hit him almost brought him to his knees. He'd never felt anything like it; it tore at his chest like ivy constricting a tree, consuming him whole. He followed it as quickly as he could even though he was weighed down by the flux of emotions that landed on his shoulders. He knew it was too late for Summer. These were Bella's emotions, and they were full of grief, anger and confusion at the loss of her friend. He could smell fresh blood ahead of him and darted through the smoke until even his eyes couldn't discern what was barely a foot ahead of him.

If Bella spent much longer in this poisonous cloud he would lose her too, and for him, that wasn't an option.

"Bella?" he called out as the roaring of flames became louder ahead of him. "Talk to me."

He listened as hard as he could before a cough whipped his head around to a closed door on his left. His body flooded with relief but he had no time to focus on it. They were nowhere near safe yet. If the escalation of the fire was anything to go by, Bella had been down here too long, and the inhalation of smoke would be close to asphyxiating her.

Pushing the door open ahead of him, he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him to stop anymore smoke from infiltrating the room. It wasn't as though it helped; the thick noxious cloud was already hanging in the corners and sinking, as it found no escape.

"Bella? Are you in here?"

"Go. Away." He heard in a voice that barely resembled that of the girl he'd come to know. He met it with another wave of emotions that buckled his knees beneath him.

Ignoring her request, he stepped deeper into the room and found her in a back corner. She was slumped against the wall, her knees against her chest, holding the hand of her dead friend that was propped over what looked to be a book cart. He could hear the weak thump of Bella's heart and knew that the smoke was already weakening her body. If she didn't get fresh air soon, the damage would be irreversible.

Jasper picked up the first thing he came to and flung it at one of the windows. As the glass cascaded to the floor, the smoke billowed from it, happy to find an escape from the confines of the room. It swirled and eddied through the small space as the acrid limbs of the cloud took the opportunity to gain their freedom. He moved quickly, unable to waste the time they were already out of and pulled Bella into his arms, ignoring her weak struggle and muted argument. In one leap, he was out of the window with her cradled against his chest as the smoke escaped in reversed waterfall into the night sky.

"Summer," Bella mumbled weakly, her hand loose as it stretched out to the room they'd just exited. Jasper understood Bella's need to carry her dead, but he would not allow her back into that school while her heartbeat was so weak. There was so much he needed to do. He needed to alert the others and evacuate the humans before the flames spread, but he could deny Bella nothing.

He left her on the ground, her legs tucked under her, her face a blank, lifeless mask of desolation. Hopping through the window, he pulled the body of Summer into his arms gently. To him she would have been light anyway, but emptied of her life source, she weighed nothing at all.

With a little more care, he slipped from the window and approached Bella, laying her friend in the cool grass next to her as meticulously as he could. He hated leaving her outside with no defenses, but he had to get the others to create an evacuation, and soon. From the appearance of the building they were looking at, it wouldn't take long for the flames to reach where the humans inhabited.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me," Jasper said, crouching down in front of her and cradling her cheeks with his hands. "I have to get the others out. The fire is spreading quickly."

"The girls," she whispered, a spark of life appearing in her glassy eyes.

"I will get them out, I promise you. I'm going to send Esme out here to help you and carry Summer to the front, out of reach of the flames. Will you be okay with that?"

She nodded, and tried to push up from the ground. Her spirit was remarkable considering everything she'd been through, but he didn't have time to dwell on the feelings that were beginning to grow for this girl in him. She was a human, which brought enough problems, without bringing in his tenuous ability to resist human blood. There were too many variables surrounding them, but it didn't mean he couldn't admire her from afar once this was all over with.

Jasper laid a hand on her shoulder to keep her on the spot before standing above her.

"You stay here so Esme can find you. I promise we will give Summer an honorable burial when this is all over. She will not be forgotten."

Bella nodded and shuffled closer to her friend. Lifting Summer's head, she placed it in her lap and smoothed down the blonde hair in gentle strokes. Jasper was confident she wasn't moving when he sprinted toward one of the other windows a small distance from the fire. The place was already too hot and the fire was unfurling through the school, unrelenting and unapologetic.

He made a small detour to the cafeteria, where he managed to get word to his family about the evacuation, as well as to ask Esme to go to Bella as he'd promised.

The second he'd finished, he passed through the door to Rosalie and the other girls. He weaved through the cafeteria and burst into the small crossroads of corridor, skidding to a stop, and he fanned away the heavy smoke.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, using a book to aerate the area around her of the cloying smoke.

"Big fire, we have to get everyone out. Now."

It was all Rosalie needed to turn and hammer on the door with her fists. She could have smashed her way through easily, but she knew the girls were armed and she didn't want to scare the younger children. You didn't have to be a mind reader to figure out her motivation.

"Who is it?"

"Rose, there's a fire and it's moving fast. We have to get you out now."

Jasper could hear the girls conferring on the other side of the door and rolled his eyes. The plan was well thought out other than in the event there was a fire and neither Summer nor Bella were there to get them out in time. Taking a risk, Jasper approached the door and shook his head at Rose.

"Stacey?"

He could hear the other girls inside trying to hold back the little girl, but he heard her tiny hands slap against the other side with enthusiasm. He also heard the dog growling.

"Jasper?" she giggled, slapping the door a little harder.

"It's me, munchkin," he said, hoping that using Bella's nickname for her would get his point across. "You remember Bella told you I was here to help look after you?"

"Yu huh," she hummed.

"Well, we need you and your friends to trust us. There's a fire coming this way, and Bella is outside and asked me to come get you girls. Do you think you could tell your friends it's safe to open the door?"

"They won't believe me," she sighed.

"Okay how about this, me and my sister, Rose, will stand on the other side of the hall. All they have to do is crack the door and they'll see the smoke."

"Sophie said, yeah right."

Jasper let off a laugh at the child's honesty. Had the situation not been so desperate, he would have commended the girl for her bullshit tolerance. Unfortunately, this wasn't a drill and the threat was fast moving and very real.

"I give you my word. You can even look through the keyhole to check."

The girl deliberated for another minute before agreeing and asking Stacey to repeat a sentence they'd already heard from her mouth.

"She said fine, but she has to see your hands."

He and Rose moved quickly and leaned against the wall with their hands on display either side of them. It was ridiculous considering they could move before the girl could actually blink, but they were trying to earn their trust, not break it.

As the door cracked open, he heard the panic rise in the room. One head peered out before another and another after that.

"How many of you are there?" Rosalie asked, her eyes widening as the faces became younger and younger.

"Twelve," the eldest said.

"Well you have to lead the girls out now. Bella will meet you by the gym. You have to stay away from the library and the science rooms. That's where the fire started."

The two oldest girls looked at one another and Jasper could see their distrust. Something he'd said had made it glaringly obvious Bella hadn't sent him prepared.

"Then the only way out is the cafeteria, and she said that's where the majority of the fighting would be going on."

"The fighting is coming to an end, and we promise to protect you. Please, you have to trust me on this," Jasper said earnestly. His hands still plastered to the wall.

The oldest girls stared at the smoke and back at the vampires, obviously not used to making decisions for the group. Bella and Summer had been looking after them all.

It was like a standoff without any action. His hands were against the wall, the girls were still concealed in the room, and the smoke hung between them like a morning haze. The only problem being the fire that was growing closer by the second. Much longer and they would be trapped in a windowless corridor. Not a problem for two vampires, but Jasper was certain it would scare the younger kids shitless.

Before the girl could make a decision, Stacey dashed from the room and launched herself at Jasper, her arms outstretched and trust shining from her eyes.

"Fire scares me, Jasper. Can you take me to Bella please?"

Jasper smiled at the little girl and ripped a slice of his shirt off with one hand and handed it to her. "You got it, munchkin, but you have to keep this over your mouth so you don't breathe in smoke, okay?"

"Kay." She nodded, and took the small piece of shirt, holding it over her mouth as her eyes sparkled at the adventure of it all.

"You wanna come with me?" Rose asked gently, holding out her arms. "I can run really fast. We can help Bella get to the gym while Jasper takes the other girls outside."

"You're Jasper's sister?" she asked shyly, holding out her hand. Seemingly understanding what the little girl wanted, Rose stepped forward and smiled as the little girl rested her palm against her cheek. The emotions glancing from Rosalie made it easy for Jasper to understand that, had she been able, she would have been crying.

"Kay," Stacey said, offering her arms. It was hard to believe how trusting the little girl was considering the world she was growing up in. Jasper could only deduce that both Summer and Bella had offered them the love they'd been stolen of.

In a breath, Rosalie was gone, the giggles of the little girl left as an echo in their wake. He just hoped that Esme had found Bella and they'd concealed the body so the younger children wouldn't have to see one of their family members in that state.

With a heavy heart, he began giving the girls instructions and followed through with his promise to Bella to get them all out safely. He just hoped it was enough. He hoped that the girls would give Bella the hope to go on. Losing someone you loved was never easy, but under these circumstances, it was a senseless travesty. Summer had survived the disease, only to be murdered pointlessly by a vampire. It just didn't seem fair.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I know that some of you suspected we were going to lose Summer, and I am sorry to say that you were right. As tenacious and free spirited as she was, she never got the chance to find the way to kill them as Bella had.

I just want to take this opportunity to say a huge thank you to all of you for being so supportive of this. As most of you know this is the first third person I have ever done, and your encouragement and feedback means so much to me. I would also like to thank bendingmirrors for the Recc! I have no real way of thanking you guys for this! So I hope you know how much each alert, favorite, and review means to me! I heart you guys so hard!

To my beautiful Beta Hev99... Thank you so much for getting this done for me. I know how hard its been for you since your computer died a horrible death, and you finding one to help me out, though I would have understood if you hadn't, was an amazing and generous of you. I LOVE YOU LOADS!

Sabi'sSookie, you are such an amazing friend and pre-reader! I want to wish you a very happy birthday for tomorrow! I love you loads and loads!

**MWAH!**


	7. Chapter 7: Best Laid Plans

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 7: Best Laid Plans**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So that being said the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>I throw this to the wind<br>__But what if I was right  
><em>_Well, did you trust your noble dreams  
><em>_And gentle expectations to the mercy of the night?  
><em>_The night will always win  
><em>_The night has darkness on its side  
><em>_I'll throw this to the wind_

_**The Night Will Always Win by Elbow**_

* * *

><p>Esme was probably the only person Bella could have imagined facing while she was so distraught. She hadn't imagined she would have welcomed any vampire, but the woman's maternal nature shone through so brightly that it eclipsed the fact of what she was. Even being around Jasper had been hard for Bella, and she had thought of him as a friend. If he hadn't taken off to look after the girls, she still wasn't sure she would have been as welcoming as she had been.<p>

"I know it's hard, sweetheart, but we have to move. This place is about to go up and you're going to be in the middle of it," Esme said in her soothing voice, her palm brushing down Bella's long, tangled hair. "You have to be strong for just a little while longer and then I promise you can mourn your friend properly."

"The girls?" Bella managed to stutter out, her red-rimmed eyes aimed at the woman crouching next to her. It wasn't really a question, but it came out that way. She knew she would have to be the picture of strength in Summer's absence, but she wasn't sure she had it in her.

"They follow you. If you trust us, so will they."

Bella shook her head and looked down at her friend. Summer's head was still lifeless in her lap, and no amount of praying or begging had reversed that. Her glassy eyes were staring but saw nothing. Esme took matters into her own hands and leaned forward, her hand brushing down Summer's forehead and over her eyes until they were closed. For Bella, it created a sense of finality that rose bile and sobs in her throat.

"Come. Let us put her where she can rest, then you and the girls can give her the proper burial she needs."

"It should have been me," Bella stated unapologetically, her mind registering but not hearing the woman's words. "Sum was so much stronger than me. She was a natural leader."

"You're stronger than you think," Esme countered, raising her hands to cup Bella's cheeks. "You also have the respect of every girl being evacuated from that school. I know it hurts, and I realize that this isn't easy for you, but you need to be strong for just a while longer."

Bella nodded and tried to put the needs of the girls ahead of her own. She was dirty and hurting, but found the strength within herself to slide out from beneath Summer and rise to her own two feet. She longed for the strength to move Summer's body on her own, but the jellied feeling in her legs and the burning in her chest would make it impossible.

Esme swept the girl's limp body into her arms as though she weighed nothing at all and Bella found a soaring appreciation raising in her chest for the strength this woman was lending her. As Esme stood, Bella reached out and took Summer's hand, and let the genial woman lead her from the heated area where the school was an inferno around them.

Each step Bella took was difficult, but helped her build strength enough to face the girls. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain Summer's death to them; the younger girls would take it hard. The older girls wouldn't understand. All of them had placed Summer on a pedestal; her strength and indomitable lust for life had carried them all and made her seem invincible in their eyes. Bella had always believed that should something happen, she would be the one that would lose her life, and she had been confident that Summer would sustain their small group.

Now the tables were reversed and Bella needed to find the strength to be the leader the girls needed. They were a family; they depended on one another and the loss of Summer was going to be bad enough without Bella checking out on them mentally. They were strong willed, but Bella feared it wouldn't be enough to get them through alone.

As soon as they saw the gym looming ahead of them, they headed toward the rows of bleachers. That's where Esme laid Summer's body on a higher tier of benches with as much respect and gentleness as Bella had wished to handle her. Falling to her knees, she whispered a quick promise to Summer to look after their wards, and rose to her feet, standing over the body as she said another goodbye.

"Rosalie is coming. She has one of the girls," Esme said gently from her place beside Bella. She patted Bella's shoulder gently before taking her hand and leading her away from her friend's remains. Bella tried to swallow every emotion that boiled inside of her, but as she saw Stacey's face, she balked internally and reached for the child.

Stacey didn't hesitate, her arms wrapped around Bella's neck and squeezed as though understanding her need for reassurance. Bella pulled her from Rosalie's grasp and ignored the buckling in her legs. She took her time dropping to her knees, but never once let go of the small girl.

"Why are you crying?" Stacey asked, her usual jovial tone absent as concern took precedence.

"I'll explain when the other girls get here, munchkin. Were you able to sleep at all?" Bella asked, switching into the guardian role. It made it easier to push away her other emotions for further evaluation when she had a moment alone.

"No, it was loud," Stacey sighed gently into Bella's hair.

"I know it was, Stace. I'm sorry you had to hear all of that."

"S'kay."

Bella hugged the child tighter to her. The two had been close from the moment that they'd found her barefoot as a toddler. Holding the little girl in her arms gave her some perspective on what she needed to do. Her strength boiled inside of her, giving her the fortitude she needed to lead them. There was so much to do. They had to find a new home, find new weapons and food. Everything they'd possessed was in the path of the fire that was quickly consuming the school.

The mechanics of need clicked her mind into autopilot and made it easier to see through the physical and proverbial smoke. Pushing up from the ground with one hand, she rose to her feet and repositioned the young girl on her hip as she caught Rosalie's eyes.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," Rose said with a sad smile. "We've got your back."

Bella nodded and offered a hand to her. When Rosalie's cool skin slid into hers, she squeezed gently, reiterating her previous statement. As much as Bella loathed vampires at that moment, she realized that this family, with the honey colored eyes and pleasant disposition, couldn't be counted in with the rest of the fiends that had attacked them. They had more humanity in their little fingers than even Harrison had.

As Stacey's cheek came to rest on Bella's shoulder, she realized that she, too, was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

It would be a while before she was able to rest, but she hoped that the girls could get some semblance of sleep while she took care of business. She had no one to lean on anymore so she had to multitask, and if that meant walking around with Stacy in her arms and Fwend at her feet, she'd do it. She would do anything for these girls.

It didn't take long for the others to emerge from the burning building. Jasper and his two brothers had managed to keep them away from the rest of the people that were trying to escape. Even the scrappy looking dog was amongst the group, looking at his saviors with equal parts confusion and appreciation. The moment he saw Stacy in Bella's arms, he galloped toward them with his tongue lolling to the side.

"Hey, boy," Bella said gently, running her fingers through his curly coat as he sniffed Stacey to make sure she was unharmed. He sat in front of her like a sentinel and watched as the girls approached with Jasper and the other two men. His teeth peeled back over his lips, but he emitted no sound.

"Bella, what's going on? Where's Summer? Why did you send two people we didn't know to evacuate us?" Sophie asked, her hands on her hips and her eyes full of spirit. Bella envied these last seconds of normalcy for them. She hated to be the one to take it away, but they had to know the truth.

Bella pinned the girl with a look that had her dropping her hands. As she opened her mouth to ask more questions, Bella shook her head, effectively silencing her. They waited as the rest of the girls joined them. All twelve sets of eyes were on her as they waited for answers to the unspoken questions. When a hand linked with hers, she was surprised to see the dark haired girl next to her offering her the support she so needed.

"Bella?" Samantha asked quietly, her head tilted to the side as her eyes focused on the hand Bella was holding.

Bella took a deep breath that burned in her chest. The fire was consuming the school and set off a glow that made it easy to see the faces surrounding her. She wasn't sure how to say this. She wasn't even sure she could stop herself from choking on emotion.

"Summer's dead," she sobbed, unable to contain the emotion. Stacey's arms tightened around her neck instantly, a small sniffle barely discernible to her ears. As she looked around the group, she could see the watery eyes filled with shock. She released the hand she was holding and opened her free arm, inviting the group in. The smaller girls latched themselves onto her legs, and the older girls closed in around them. The whole group was connected in a circle of arms and legs. Sniffles and sobs were muffled by the closeness of the bodies around them.

"What happened?" someone asked, their voice thick with emotion.

"Two of the bad vampires cornered her in the library. They must have surprised her. I tried to get to her in time but I was too late."

"Did you kill them?" Sophie asked, her hand curling around Bella's arm and squeezing.

"I did, but that's what started the fire. I'm so sorry girls. I burned down our home."

There were mumbles throughout the group, but all of them were in support of Bella's actions and she felt herself become overcome with emotion once again. Even shelterless, these girls only offered her their loyalty.

"I will make this right," she promised, her hand finding heads and hands, arms and fingers. "I just need you to trust me."

"We do," the chorus came back to her.

"Is Summer . . . Did you . . .?"

"I got her out," Bella answered, knowing what they were trying to ask. "I want to give her a proper burial, and I wanted to give you the chance to say goodbye."

"Where is she?"

"The bleachers."

Some of the group detached themselves, making their way to the metal structure in twos and threes, holding hands. The younger kids stayed attached to Bella's limbs, crying into her sullied jeans. She lowered herself to her knees once again, and as Stacey found her feet, Bella gathered the five young girls in her arms, offering them each a kiss on the forehead as she wiped away their tears.

When she finally found the strength to look up, she found the Cullen women gathered around her, their sad eyes watching and waiting for an opportunity to comfort the children. Bella waved her hand for Rosalie to come forward and watched as the striking woman fell gracefully to her knees close by.

"Millie," Bella said, taking the girl's chin in her hand and finding her green eyes. "This is my friend Rosalie. I think she needs a hug, too. Do you think you could help her out?"

The watery eyes moved to the figure kneeling close to her and she nodded sadly. At eight years old she understood what Bella was asking. She stumbled toward Rosalie and wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulder loosely, but it didn't last long. The moment Rosalie swept her up into her arms, the child began to cry freely and was comforted.

The other three girls were welcomed by Alice, Angela and Esme, which left Bella and Stacey alone with Fwend. The older girls would have been preferable to comfort the smaller children, but they were suffering with their own grief. The women didn't seem to mind the delegation either.

Bella stood and pulled Stacey into her side. The tiny legs of the girl hung limply against her body, which meant the emotions had pushed the girl into a fitful sleep. Bella cradled her against her body and headed toward Carlisle, who was stood between the two groups with the other men of their family.

She was in their debt. Had they not arrived she was certain they wouldn't have survived.

"Thank you, to you and your family for helping us."

"No thanks are necessary," Carlisle said amicably. "We're just sorry we couldn't save your friend, Summer. She was brave, as were you."

Bella's eyes shifted briefly to Jasper. He was watching her intensely, and she knew her emotions must have been affecting him, but she couldn't rein them in. Internally, she was feeling more lost by the second. She knew this wasn't the last time this would happen. There was no telling how many more vampires were out there. She didn't want to have a target painted on her back. She needed to get the girls to safety; she needed to find them a new home.

Before she could do any of the, she had to bury her friend and give her the farewell she deserved.

...

There was so much emotion swimming in the air, it was physically brutalizing Jasper. He could feel every heart break, every ounce of pain and confusion, and from Bella he could feel the worry and uncertainty. He wanted to ease her pain and wash her with a sense of calm and ease, but with the emotions pummeling into him, he couldn't even conjure the emotions to offer them to her.

He'd known how much these girls had respected Summer. He'd felt it as he'd patrolled the corridors before the attack. It was the same respect and devotion they had for Bella. They needed one another to survive. Now that their home was burning, they had nowhere to go, and it weighed heavily on Bella's emotional structure.

Jasper watched her intensely as she cradled the young girl against her chest. She looked so natural in the setting that he felt himself reacting to it. He wanted . . . No, he _needed_ to protect them. He would not leave them to fend for themselves any longer. He would hate to leave his family, but he could not, in good conscience, leave these thirteen girls alone to fend for themselves.

As Edward's head whipped to look in Jasper's direction, he realized that his thoughts had been projected loud and clear. He would not discuss this with his family until he had a chance to speak with Bella. He knew there was a chance she could reject his offer. If that were the case, he would stay close in case they needed him.

"I should go. We need to bury Summer and gather what we can . . ." Bella said, trailing off as she looked at the girl in her arms. It was easy to see she was worried about their fate.

"We can help," Emmett said, his voice devoid of his usual jovial manner. His eyes were lingering on Rosalie and the girl she had in her arms. Her hips were swaying side to side as she looked down at the child with love. The small amount of happiness that had come through this tragedy was being projected from his sister alone. She wasn't cold or heartless; she just had something she'd dreamed of for so long in her arms.

"You don't need to . . ."

"We want to," Carlisle interjected. "After we have laid your friend to rest, we can talk about what your plans are. If you're willing of course."

"Thank you," Bella said again, appreciation starting another flux of raw emotion to work through her. Not knowing what else to say or do, she wandered away toward the group of woman that were offering condolences and comfort to the girls that had lost an integral part of their lives.

"Let's go find something to dig with," Carlisle sighed. "Edward, could you and Emmett keep the two groups apart?"

"Yes, sir. We'll be here if you need us."

Carlisle nodded and walked at a human pace toward what looked to be the groundskeeper's building. Apart from the main school, it was free of smoke and flames. The two men walked in silence, neither saying a word as the damp grass sighed beneath their feet. The growl of the fire was still loud in Jasper's ears but he blocked it out, content to help in any way he could.

"Jasper," Carlisle said as they bordered the line of hearing distance.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

As much as a family as they were, it wasn't very often that Carlisle singled Jasper out for conversation, but he could feel the awkwardness coming from his father figure in gentle waves. He had a question.

"Please, don't feel you can't speak with me," Jasper said respectfully.

Carlisle took a few more paces before he found the words he'd been looking for.

"Do you think it would be a problem for you if we invited these girls to live with us in Forks?"

The question surprised Jasper. He'd been expecting a question about his attachment to Bella, not about whether he could handle living with thirteen girls in such close quarters. In all honesty, the only blood lust he'd suffered since arriving at the school was the wave that he'd felt from Edward. He had struggled for a while after joining the family, but since the outbreak of the disease that had eradicated almost eighty percent of the world's population, he hadn't had an urge to purge from a human.

"No, I don't see it being a problem. Edward seems to have his blood lust under control and I haven't had an inclination to feed from a human in almost a year."

Carlisle nodded as though he'd assumed as much. Reaching the building, his hand constricted around the lock and chain and crushed them in his hand. The metal fell to the ground in a clatter and pattered gently into the blades of grass. Jasper knew that Carlisle was thinking to himself and left him alone to sort through the thoughts and emotions alone.

He pulled open the door and stepped inside, happy to find three shovels lined up on hooks. He pulled all three of them into his grasp before turning to exit the building.

"You have another question," Jasper said, offering him one of the tools.

Carlisle took it and offered Jasper a knowing smile. This was the question that Jasper had been expecting the first time around. He could tell by the emotions swirling in the air between them. It was a nice change from the grief and loss that he'd been suffering with, and had the circumstances been different, he would have laughed.

"You've grown an attachment to the young lady, Bella?"

"You don't miss a trick do you?" Jasper teased, throwing the remaining two shovels over his shoulder. "Or did Edward tell you?"

"I had my assumptions, but Edward confirmed them in your thoughts. Do you plan on disclosing your attachment to her?"

"You make it sound like I should announce I would wish to court her," Jasper laughed half-heartedly. "But no, I don't plan on telling her how I feel. She has a lot to deal with, and do you think she'd even give me the time of day considering one of our species just killed her best friend?"

Saying it out loud seemed even worse that the thoughts he'd been dealing with since they'd arrived. He knew he was attracted to her immediately, but he'd sworn to keep his distance from her. They were different species, and she was fighting to keep hers alive. When he'd discovered the children, he'd sworn not to complicate her life and let his own mind block out what he was feeling. He'd made a mistake in the corridor by talking to her, but now, all he truly wanted was for her to be happy. He would happily offer her friendship, but beyond that, he would not tangle their lives together and risk losing her.

Everything he was feeling was a complex web. He'd known her less than eight hours.

"What are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked, a small smile on his lips. "If you were human I'd be concerned about you having an aneurysm."

"I was thinking about how little time I've spent with her, in comparison to my . . . Feelings for her."

"Love and affection don't have limits, it can take a breath or a lifetime to realize you love someone. For us, it's definitive. We don't love easily, Jasper. I hate to see you so determined to hide how you feel, but this is your decision alone to make. You're a smart man with a good heart. Maybe in time you will change your mind."

"Doubtful, but I appreciate the sentiment," Jasper said quietly. He knew the difference between love and attraction. Hell, he'd lived it. He and Maria had screwed like bunnies, but he'd known there was no love there. It was attraction and passion; the difference was more obvious now than it had been even then.

"Can I say one more thing on the subject and I'll drop it," Carlisle said with a small, sad smile on his lips.

"Of course," Jasper replied, his eyes on his father figure as he waited for him to speak.

"Don't take her options away from her. If she should chose that she wants you, don't take her choices away because you think you understand. Take my advice on this, women know their own minds."

"I don't think she could ever want me, but I will heed your advice, Carlisle."

"Good." Carlisle clapped Jasper on his shoulder and headed toward the group that was gathering around their family and the smaller children. Even the groups of humans from the other small colonies had started filtering away from the sadness and back to where they'd been hiding. He couldn't blame them; most of these people had seen more death in their short time than their predecessors had seen in their lifetimes.

As he and Carlisle made a slow path over the damp, pre-dawn grass, the scene that was laid out ahead of Jasper was one that would never leave him. Bella was stood talking to Rosalie and Esme. In her arms was the youngest of the girls. Stacey's tiny arms were around Bella's narrow shoulders, pulling her mahogany hair into the exquisite curvature of her long neck as she clung to the only mother she'd known for two years. Bella's free hand was filled with another child's, who leaned into her sculpted, jean-clad leg, her head on her thigh. It was then that Jasper understood that she was born to be this person. She was born to look after these young children and be the strength they needed to survive.

Even if he allowed himself to want her, even if his body was gravitating toward hers enough to create a physical pain in him, he would never take this from her. She was the picture of humanity. She was one of the only hopes for the human species. Bella fought with the honor and pride of a warrior, and she loved with loyalty and purity. He would always want her. He couldn't deny that even to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I know that it seems as though Jasper's noble intentions are going to hinder anything there is between him and Bella at the moment, but I can tell you that he has taken Carlisle's advice to heart. I hope that in some way helps, even if Jasper does appear to be stubborn at this point lol!

I want to thank all of you that are reading this, and for the amazing reviews. It's been such a joy to hear what you have to say and what you're thinking. Each and every one of you are amazing and I heart you guys so hard!

Hev99, thank you for being your amazing self, and amazing beta, and an amazing friend, I love you loads girl! Sabi'sSookie, thank you for being you and for all the support you've given me, and for the prereading of course lol. I love ya chick! I don't know how I got so lucky to have friends like you but I am thankful every day!

**MWAH!**


	8. Chapter 8: New Beginnings

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 8: New Beginnings**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So that being said the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>I don't need fate to give it time,<br>__It doesn't take pain to change your mind  
><em>_No weapon can sever the soul from me  
><em>_Not the sorceress, not the money  
><em>_All my cleverness, all my cunning_

_**Banner by Lights**_

* * *

><p>Watching the men from the family dig a grave for her best friend, Bella couldn't help but feel appreciative. It wasn't that she was adverse to physical labor, she would have happily put every last ounce of her effort into it for Summer. No, she appreciated how quickly they worked. The sun was already starting to send warm beams of light across the colorless sky when they'd started. As much as Bella would have loved to collapse and sleep after the burial, she knew she had to find somewhere for her and the girls to live. Sleep was something she would find once she knew they were safe.<p>

Most of the other groups from the city that had found solace in the school had already made their way back to their makeshift homes and left the girls alone to grieve. The only ones who lingered were a few of Harrison's boys, even though he'd been one of the first to leave after the evacuation. She wanted to ask them what they wanted from them, wasn't it enough that they'd lost their best friend, leader and home all in one day? What more did they possibly have to give? No matter how much she wanted to send t hem away, she just didn't have the energy to deal with them. Instead, she left them alone, averting her eyes from their forms as they leaned against the wall of the ivy covered gym.

Looking down into her arms, Bella wondered what would become of them all. Stacey was still oblivious to the world around her. She was cuddled into Bella's body, which offered the only warmth to be had now that the fire was tapering down. It was up to her to find them some shelter and warmth now. The only home they'd ever known had been swallowed in the clutches of the fire.

Bella was sat on the bleachers next to the body of her friend as she waited. She wasn't sure how she was going to feel once the body was buried and they had picked through what was left of their belongings.

"How are you holding up?" Rose asked, sliding onto the bench next to Bella, her long legs stretching out ahead of her. "I know this isn't easy for you."

"I'm okay for the moment," Bella sighed, shifting the weight of the young child in her arms. "I'm more worried about finding somewhere that we can hole up until I find something more permanent."

"I can appreciate that," Rosalie said, running her elegant fingers through Stacey's hair. "You're so young, yet you've taken on so much responsibility. What your doing is admirable."

"It is what it is. We're all in this together."

Rosalie said nothing more; she simply nodded and smiled at Millie who was sat under one of the trees with Sophie, making a daisy chain. Folding her arms over her lap she watched her husband and brothers work. Bella watched her out of the corner of her eye. She'd been so strong and confident when she'd first met the woman on the roof. This new side of her wasn't something she'd been expecting.

"Can I ask you something, Rose?" Bella finally asked after spending some time building up the courage.

"Of course."

"Why did you all choose to live differently? Jasper I can understand, but the rest of you I have no idea about. It's not that I'm complaining, you saved our asses back there, but I guess I'm just curious about it all."

Rosalie thought about her answer, her golden eyes staring out into the growing light of morning and the mist that hung over the waist high grass on the football field. Bella hoped she wasn't intruding, but she couldn't really understand it.

"Honestly, I can really only answer for myself, but I think it's the same for most of us. I held onto my humanity with both hands. I was cheated out of my human life by someone I trusted in a violent manner. There was so much to life I hadn't experienced, and in one evening it was all gone. It would have been so easy for me to just let go of myself and let my instincts take over.

"It took me a while to realize that Carlisle saved me, for so long I felt condemned. When I met Emmett, things fell into place for me. He made me happy. Everything is amplified in this body of mine, but the love I felt for him was so overwhelming, I just couldn't be angry about it anymore. This path let me to the man I love. I still have regrets, but they're no longer just mine, they're ours. In answer to your question, I couldn't inflict the pain that had been forced upon me, there is still so much of me inside that's human, I couldn't live with myself."

Bella could see the truth shining from Rosalie's eyes. They were pinned on the man that was digging a hole with almost blurred movement, his face etched with determination. For a moment, Bella found herself envious of that love she could see between them. She was twenty years old and had never known that kind of love. She was beginning to think she never would.

"That makes sense," Bella finally said. "I guess the better question to ask, is why the red eyed vampires chose the path they did."

"It's all about what you know, and who is teaching you."

"That's probably closer to the mark. I worry so much about what I'm teaching these girls. Millie has a terrible problem with cussing. I've never heard an eight year old drop the F-bomb so much in my life, and I know that's because she was listening to Summer and I."

Rose laughed in a peal that sounded like angle song to Bella's ears.

"Oh I've had the pleasure," Rose said, her laughter dying down. "She told Sophie she was glad that you got the fuckers."

Bella cover her face with her hand and shook her head solemnly. She had to be more careful when the younger girls were around from now on. It wasn't that it particularly mattered, there weren't that many people to make a pass of judgment over them, but for her own sanity, she at least wanted to teach them _what _they were saying.

She and Rosalie sat in companionable silence as the last of the digging took place. It really hadn't taken them long at all to get the hole dug, and as the men hopped out of the would-be grave, Bella felt her heart constrict in her chest. This was to be her last farewell to her best friend.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked as he approached her slowly. "We can wait a while if you'd like."

"No, thank you. We should . . . I need to . . . I should wake Stacey."

Jasper nodded in understanding and didn't linger. After one last look and nod of his head, Bella watched him walk away. She was certain that one of the blessings of his gift was to know when someone needed space, and when they needed comforting. She was beginning to feel guilty about how she'd treated him in the classroom he'd found her in. In her defense, she had just lost her friend to vampires, and the only thing she could think of while he was so close, was that he was one of them.

It was amazing what the mind could come up with when it was in shock. As lucid as she was now, Bella would never have grouped these people together with those animals. She just hoped they knew that.

Bella took a deep breath and shook the child in her arms in an attempt to rouse her from her sleep. She watched intently as Stacey's eyelashes fluttered on her cheek before opening up her big blue eyes. Bella was watching so intently she saw the pupils constrict in the light.

"Hey munchkin, it's time to say goodbye to Summer."

Stacey nodded and rubbed her fists into her eyes to get rid of the last of her repose. She sat up in Bella's lap and looked down the lines of the bleachers to where Summer laid perfectly still on the first bench. Bella could feel the little girls tremble and wrapped her arms around her tiny form.

"It's gonna be okay, Stace. I'll be here for you."

"I miss her," Stacey mumbled, turning at the waist to bury her head into Bella's shoulder.

"I know you do. We all do, honey. That's why we need to say goodbye, that way she'll know how much we all loved her."

Stacey nodded, and Bella knew that they had to get the show on the road. It was already an emotional roller coaster for them all. They needed to get this done, and move on before the day got too late and they were stuck in the open.

...

The weight of the emotions throughout the small ceremony was enough to bring him to his knees. The only thing that stopped him was Edward and Emmett. Both brothers held onto him and kept him on his feet as the girls unleashed their emotional onslaught into the atmosphere. Beyond the agony that twisted inside his body like ivy, he knew that they were entitled to their feelings over the loss of Summer, but for him, it became a physical pain.

By the time it was over, he was ready to bolt. All he needed was a two-mile gap and ten minutes and he would be able to clear his head and face the aftermath with the dignity he wished he could find within himself. The only trouble with this plan, however, was the fact that Carlisle was already approaching Bella.

"Bella, I was wondering whether we could talk with you for a moment?"

Jasper watched as Bella gave him a solemn nod and handed the young girl to one of the teenagers that had approached her. Deciding to forego the run, Jasper joined his family as each gravitated toward the conversation.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but where were you planning on going?"

Jasper could feel the panic rise in Bella. It was tangy on his taste buds, and her natural scent amplified through it. There was nothing predatory in the pull he had toward her, more that a need to protect her kicked in with such force he fought to keep his place beside Esme.

He stood and watched as her eyes pooled with tears. The lazy morning sun chose that exact moment to break through the trees and highlight her hair. The slight red hue to her mahogany locks that shone like a halo around her. From the emotions falling from Edward, he knew he wasn't the only one to notice her splendor.

"Please don't worry about us. You've done enough," Bella replied in her familiar confident manor, it was only Jasper that could feel the edge of uncertainty below the surface.

"I'm afraid you've asked something impossible of us," Esme responded for Carlisle. "You and the girls have come to mean a lot to us. You've all been through so much that we'd like to offer you a solution."

"We'd like you to come and share our home with us. It's big enough for all of you girls and us together. You'd have it to yourself when we travel, and we have power and running water. We know you're capable of looking after the girls alone. There is absolutely no question of that, but we would enjoy your company, and you would be safe."

The only response from the family members was from Angela. It wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear, just an intake of breath that was released in a small hiss. Jasper knew that it was only due to Edward's fascination with the girl. Her mental silence seemed to draw him to her.

"I can't . . . I have to talk to the girls."

"Please, take your time," Esme said, extending her hand and brushing the girl's shoulder. "Just know we would love for you to stay with us, you can take all the time you need. If you decide you would like to take us up on the offer, we have a way to get you there."

Bella looked around the family with wide eyes, but lingered on Jasper as his gold met her brown. There were so many emotions flooding her, he couldn't discern one from the other as they stared at one another. His promise became a mantra in his head, one word replayed over and over until it sounded like an insult.

_Friend_.

It didn't touch how he felt but he'd promised himself that he would be that and that alone for her.

"Jasper." His name sounded like music coming from her full lips. He had to remind himself of the word friend a few more times before he could respond.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Could I have a quick word?"

He inclined his head and stepped forward, ignoring Edward's emotions as he followed her. If Edward continued this lustfulness toward her, he and Angela would have a problem he may not be able to remedy, but it was not his place to say anything. He could understand the fascination, but it didn't make him any less married to Angela.

Not paying attention, Jasper almost walked into Bella when she stopped abruptly and turned to face him. Her eyes were burning with a question. With the flurry of emotional activity, he couldn't even pick out which pertained to the question. Instead, he tried to read her features, but all he could see was exhaustion and tension.

"Can you help me stay calm?"

"Bella, you realize . . ."

"I know, and yes I realize that it won't keep away the pain, but in order to explain this to the girls I need a level head. I need to be rational and objective and I can't do that with my head so full of crap."

Jasper nodded and dug deep within himself finding the serenity and peacefulness he knew Bella needed. With all of the other emotions lingering, he had to dig deeper. He pushed it out of himself and let it bathe the beautiful woman in front of him. He tried not to visualize the emotions dancing over her curves, and making her body arc in pleasure.

_So much for thinking of her as a friend_, he reprimanded himself, noticing too late that her eyes had grown wide from the small blast of lust he'd accidentally pushed at her. Her cheeks flushed the brightest pink he'd every seen before she gave a small nod and mumbled her thanks at him before taking off.

Jasper made his way back to his family and tried to mask not only his emotions, and thoughts, but his smile as well. Instead, he focused his thoughts on how they would get the girls to Forks should they agree. In his mind he made a quick calculation of distance, it was nine hundred and eighty-one miles to Forks. If they were even able to find a running car that could travel at a hundred forty miles an hour, it would take them seven hours, and there weren't enough of them to run them north, which would take them around two hours. The only other option was to find a small plane.

"I'll go," Edward said, picking up Angela's hand and kissing the palm reverently.

"Go where?" she asked, running her fingers down the line of his jaw.

Not wanting to watch anymore, Jasper turned away.

"The airport. If they agree to come with us all other travel would take too long. If we're able to find a plane Emmett can fly us straight into Forks municipal."

Jasper turned off the discussion of whether Angela should go with Edward or not and looked to the rest of his family. Alice was smiling at him but he knew better than to ask.

"Do you think she's going to come?" Rosalie asked Alice in his place.

"They'll come. They're going to vote on it," Alice grinned. "And the younger ones already like us and a couple of the older ones think that we'll be able to protect them. It's only Sophie and . . ." Alice paused and frowned. "Sophie and I don't know the other two girls names, but they're the only ones who negate it."

"So they're going to come?" Edward asked. His hand tangled with Angela's.

"Yes. You should go, and you will find a plane there, but you may need to get it refueled. The boys up by the gym want to come as well."

"Anyone else?" Carlisle asked, his eyes still on Bella and their group.

"I need someone to make a decision to go and ask them."

Emmett nodded and Alice shook her head and leaned into Garrett. Apparently there was no point in even asking the others, she'd already seen their answers. Emmett's decision to make the rounds to ask had already shown Alice the answer.

"We don't have long, and we may have to keep that plane. There's going to be another attack in Augusta, Maine in the next two days. There's a group traveling from Kentucky, they've heard about a small nest of survivors there. They're stopping in every town on the way, big and small, it's why we have a little leeway."

When Jasper turned around, Edward and Angela were gone and the rest of the couples were cuddled into one another wearily. They'd been playing this game for a while, and no matter how many times they stopped a group, another came in it's place, and that was without traveling to any other country or continent. Tanya and her sisters had Alaska covered, but Canada and Mexico seemed to be a free for all. The thought of stepping foot into Mexico made Jasper nauseous.

They were all so caught up in their own thoughts that the squeal from a young child pulled all heads in the direction of the group of girls. Mid way between the two groups, Rose's name was squealed out with delight.

"Rose, Rose, we're coming to live with you," the girl sang as Rosalie met her mid way and scooped her up into her arms.

"You are?" Rose responded with a smile worthy of awards. Jasper could feel her happiness as she tickled the girl and hugged her close. "Well, we'll have to make Jasper's room pink for you."

He would have reacted, but he was smiling at Bella across the field as Stacey skipped toward him. Fwend followed her until she was within three feet of him. As she launched herself into Jasper's arms, Fwend sat patiently and awaited her return. As two tiny hands slapped either side of his cheeks and turned his head, he caught Stacey's huge blue eyes with his.

"Do you got games?"

"Have," Esme corrected. Instinctively the child giggled, and re-said the statement correctly.

"Do you have games?"

"What kind of games do you like, Munchkin?"

Stacey bit her lip and looked to the side as she thought.

"I don't know any."

A wave of pity hit him like a brick wall and mingled with his own. The thought of a six-year-old girl not having games was a travesty. It was something he planned on rectifying immediately.

"Well, I'll just have to teach you some," he said, arranging her in his arms. "I think we have connect four somewhere, that's a good start, and Emmett always loses."

"Hey!" Emmett laughed. "I resent that statement. I never lose."

"Which is why he doesn't play _that _game." Jasper stage whispered, making Stacey giggle.

"We're digging that sh . . . tuff out when we get home and we'll see who loses." Emmett challenged.

"You're on," Jasper replied taking the challenge. "Then you're gonna be beaten by a six year old girl."

The subtle change in atmosphere was discolored only by a subtle anger that came from the girls that refused to get any closer to the family than Fwend. Trepidation rolled from them in waves, but Jasper had to believe that in time they would come to trust them, and they would finally see that they could live their lives as they were supposed to. At least he hoped they would.

Unfortunately, something in Alice's eyes created discountenance in his gut.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I know the last line leaves some foreboding, but at least it's not a cliffie! *_Whistles and sways hips_* Not really anyway! lol! If you're curious about the art I've been playing with for this story –Nothing interesting just banner and covers – they are on my blog page nostalgicmisswrites (.) blogspot (.) com. I am horrible about updating, but I am hoping that will change soon enough. I am also thinking about adding the songs to a spotify playlist in case you're interested lol.

Thank you for the amazing and heartfelt reviews to the last chapter! I swear you guys are so amazing and I love you all for reading, and letting me know what you're thinking. I know I gush every week, but I hope you know how genuine I am when I tell you that. Every week you guys stun me and there is no way for me to thank you all for being so amazing.

Hev99, thank you for being an outstanding beta and an amazing friend, there is no way in the world that I could ever let you know how happy I am to have you in my life.

Sabi'sSookie, I just want to thank you for being your amazing self every day and for being a fabulous friend. There are no words that can ever describe how lucky I am to have you as a friend.

I love you both so much! **MWAH!**


	9. Chapter 9: Altitude

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 9: Altitude**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So that being said the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>When we collide we come together<br>__If we don't we'll always be apart  
><em>_I'll take a bruise; I know you're worth it  
><em>_When you hit me hit me hard  
><em>_**Many of Horror by Biffy Clyro**_

* * *

><p>"You have got to be shitting me," Sophie said from beside Bella, her hands were on her hips as she stared up at the plane in front of them. The Gulfstream seemed to gleam in the late morning light and even Bella had to admit it was impressive. She hadn't been on a plane in years and she wasn't exactly enthralled that she would be on something this small.<p>

"Edward, this only seats nineteen people, twenty one if you count the pilot and co-pilot. There's twenty six of us," Jasper said, coming up from behind Bella and making her jump. His cool breath seemed to reach her even from where he was stood almost two feet away from her. She hadn't had a chance to speak to him since she'd sent him away after she'd managed to lock herself in the classroom. She knew she needed to apologize to him, but she preferred to do that when she was able to have a moment alone with him.

"I know it's not perfect, but kids can sit on laps. It's the only option we have. Everything else is an eight seater,"Edward replied, locking the pump for the jet fuel into place.

Bella watched as the family of vampires worked together to check every inch of the plane that sat on the tarmac of the small regional airport. It had blown Bella's mind enough that they'd pushed the group of them there in a mini van. Of course Sophie had complained the whole time because the four deserters from Harrison's group were inside with them. She hadn't once marveled at the speed they were traveling or the fact that Emmett and Jasper were acting as the engines as Garrett steered the thing.

Bella's legs were still jellied from the ten minute trip, and as she looked behind her she feared the poor van would never be the same. The tires were smoking and the body was creaking in complaint.

"Are you always that hard on vehicles?" she asked, turning her head to catch Jasper in her peripheral. He was watching Carlisle as he checked the cargo hold to get rid of any extra weight.

"That?" He asked, nodding over his shoulder toward the van behind him, his beautiful smile in place. "That's a POS, but generally we're inside the vehicle not pushing it."

"Desperate times . . ." Bella mumbled.

"Desperate measures," Jasper finished for her with a small smile. "It's not going to be a long flight but you look as though you need all the sleep you can get."

Bella studied him surreptitiously from the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or insulted that the flirtation before the fight had stopped. Not that the situation called for it. It was inappropriate to even think about it considering what they'd been through. The only explanation she had for her own thoughts was the grief and shock she was still suffering. It meant she could shrug it off and bury it in her mind for further speculation when she felt a little more in control.

"So," Bella started, turning to face Jasper as the other girls occupied themselves chasing the younger kids over the tarmac. "Where are we going exactly? Please say you live in Hawaii."

"We live in Hawaii," Jasper deadpanned, his fair eyebrows arching with humor.

Bella couldn't help but smile at him. It was a nice gesture even if it wasn't their destination. In all honesty she really didn't mind where they were going, as long as they were safe, and together. Carlisle had mentioned that their home had power and running water, which in and of itself was like a miracle.

"Okay, so it was a pipe dream, but worth a shot right?" Bella finally said.

"Hey, it doesn't sound half bad to me. Unfortunately, that being said, we're going to Forks, we've had a house there for years now. It's safe and hidden in the foot of the mountains and we know the territory well."

"You're kidding, right?" Bella asked, her mouth falling open in astonishment. Of all the places Jasper could have said, that was possibly the last that would have crossed her mind. Forks, Washington wasn't exactly what she'd had imagined as their destination, especially considering how much history it held for her.

"No, not kidding. Do you know it?" Jasper asked, his head tilting to the side a little. She shouldn't have been surprised at his confusion. Forks was a small town in the Pacific Northwest that wasn't exactly well known. She was sure most people's response would have been _'Where the hell is that?'_

Not for Bella though. The name was as familiar to her as her own.

"I was born there."

"Wait," Angela said, cutting Jasper off before he had a chance to respond and skipped over. Bella found the inclination to retreat, this was the nicest tone she'd received from the woman since she'd met her, but it didn't make her any less nervous. "You were born in Forks? That means you're . . . Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan?"

Bella closed her eyes at her dad's name and nodded. She missed her parents terribly. She hadn't had as much time with her dad as she'd wished she had, but she still loved him. He was larger than life in her eyes. After he and her mom had tried again, she found herself longing for the years she'd been robbed of with him.

"He left Forks ten years ago," Angela said. "The rumor was he was leaving to find you and your mom. My mom was pissed because she'd advocated for him on the city council for another ten years, only three months before he took off and the interim chief was a complete ass. Your dad was sorely missed. Everyone loved him in town. There'd been a Swan in the police department as far back as they had one. Dad said it was an end of an era."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded with a sad smile playing on her lips. Her dad had caught both Bella and her mom off guard when he'd shown up at their door in Phoenix. Bella had always thought he loved his job more than her or her mother, but the image of him at the door, holding his bags and a smile that warmed Bella's heart made tears sting her eyes. He'd explained that they'd meant more to him, that he wanted the life that he'd been dreaming about since the day they'd left. Her mom hadn't hesitated. She'd always loved him. She just hadn't been cut out for small town life.

"He found us," Bella mumbled, her arms folding around her waist. As much as she loved and missed both of her parents, she found it hard to think about them. They'd had so little time together as a family before it was all ripped away from her. In retrospect, seven and a half years together, building a life as a unit, just hadn't been enough. When Bella thought of them, the only image she could call forward was the way they'd died together, hand in hand, forehead to forehead. They'd left her alone, surrounded by their love. Her dad had been happy to think she would survive, but all she'd thought at the time was: _why not me too_? They were a family after all.

"Did . . ." Angela started, but Jasper cut her off before she could ask anymore questions, and Bella found herself grateful to him yet again for saving her from more pain of having to listen to the woman ask questions that would bring on a brick wall of memories she'd had stored since they'd died.

"Looks like it's time to board the plane, Angie," he said shifting his eyes to his brother that was stood only feet behind his wife looking mortified. Bella had been watching Jasper intensely because it was easier than letting herself remember the day she'd lost her parents, otherwise she'd have missed the exchange as Angela seemed to have.

Edward approached Angela cautiously, and Bella could feel his piercing stare, so she looked to her feet as he took the woman's hand and guided her away. It was still just as intense as it had been before his confession as to his reaction to her on the roof of the school. Not that any of it made sense to her. She wasn't sure why he continued to act that way when his beautiful wife was stood hand in hand with him, but he made no attempt at hiding the way he stared at her.

Toeing some loose gravel on the dark tarmac of the runway, Bella tried to get her thoughts back in order. She really hadn't expected anyone to remember her name, let alone one of the children of the council that blamed her mother and her for ripping the Police chief from their small town. She was eleven when she'd heard her parents talking about it, her mom had just dealt with one of the women from the council on the phone.

There was a lot of history in Forks, but it wasn't as though Bella would remember any of it. She'd spent most of her time there in the house with her nose in a book, pouting because she missed the sun.

"I'm sorry, I really had no idea that you'd lived there before." Bella felt a finger on her chin before her head was tilted up to meet Jasper's. She could almost sense his remorse. For what, she wasn't sure, but she offered him a small smile. He couldn't have known, not even Angela had, and she obviously remembered the travesty the town went through when Chief Swan had left FPD.

"Just wasn't prepared for that," she replied quietly, trying to find the strength in herself to push past the blast of memories. "A huge country like this, it was the last place I thought you'd live. Not that it's a problem, just a . . ."

"Surprise?" Jasper asked, a smile of his own playing on his lips.

"That's one word for it. I haven't been back since the summer break before my dad tracked us down. He and his best friend Billy used to go fishing and leave me with Mrs. Black and her kids."

Jasper's eyebrows shot up as she retold her memory of her summer's in Forks. She wasn't exactly sure what was so surprising, but she found herself winding down with the story and shutting off the memories again. They gave her mind a raw edge that could have the ability to cut like a razor should she let it. They were better stored away to revisit when the memory of their deaths weren't so fresh.

Even over two years wasn't enough to revisit the scene she'd left behind in their small home. It had taken her a while to put them in a place where she could avoid if necessary. Summer had her own story, and because of that she'd respected the fact that Bella hadn't brought them up. Hell, they all had their own horror stories. The only one that seemed to be spared that particular horror was Stacey. Somewhere in her innocent mind, she'd decided that her parents had gone to sleep. No one had though to correct her. She know the girl would figure it out soon enough, but neither she nor Summer saw the need to rob her of her innocence.

Bella stayed by Jasper's side as the others began to board the plane. Emmett had found a pilot's hat somewhere, and had dropped it onto his head, his charming smile broad. He was bowing to the kids with big sweeping movements as they climbed the retractable steps of the plane making them chortle as they passed him. Bella appreciated his efforts to make them more relaxed, in fact, she was thankful to their whole family for the way they had welcomed them and bent over backward to make them comfortable.

"Thank you for flying Cullen air, please take your seats and get your asses comfortable. I am your Captain, Emmett McCarty Cullen, if you have any complaints about the flight or my mad skills you can shove them up your . . ."

"Emmett," Esme said with a small smile. "We have smaller ears around. You have to watch your language."

". . . Noses," Emmett finished with a mischievous grin.

The group heading toward the plane were giggling and moving up the steps as Emmett squeezed himself in the tiny cockpit of the plane and started flipping buttons with a small wave out the window to Bella and Jasper.

"He does know what he's doing right?" Bella asked, offering a small wave back to Emmett.

"He was actually top of his class, the only constructive criticism was that he took unnecessary risks, but I think Rose beat that out of him the last time they took a small plane out."

Bella rolled her eyes and let her eyes roam over the sleek lines of the jet one more time. She just hoped Emmett realized how much precious cargo he was carrying with them this time around. As much as she'd vowed she would protect the children from anything, she wasn't sure there was much she could do about a plane falling out of the sky with them in it.

Jasper offered Bella his arm and she took it, letting him lead her onto the plane. He sat next to her and Stacey took her place on Bella's lap her eyes on the window as though she needed to see what was going on in order to feel safer. Fwend had decided he was going to spend the flight at the back of the plane with the three girls that seemed to be as nervous of the vampires as he was.

It took them a while to get everything in order to take off, and the younger girls all seemed partially excited and terrified as the engines whirled and the plane began to move. A lot of them had never been on a plane before, and as it began gaining height, little squeals began to fill the air. It was only dulled by the quiet reassurances of the people around them.

Bella kept her eyes on the window as they climbed higher into the atmosphere. From that height she could see so much destruction. There were charred, scarred remains of buildings all along the flight path and she could only assume that the army had tried to keep the diseases contained in more cities than she'd ever imagined.

The roads were littered with, what looked like, matchbox cars from the height they were at. They were empty shells of the civilization that had been, each one had a story that would never be heard and belonged to a person that had more than likely been killed by the epidemic. Bella was almost glad when the view was blocked by cloud cover, she didn't think she could stand much more of what she was seeing. It was all just a reminder of how much the world around them had changed. It also seemed to reminder of how their small world had changed in one disastrous night.

. . .

Sat beside Bella, Jasper could feel the sadness wash over her. He didn't need to know what had put it there. He'd had the same reaction to the emptiness of the world below them. They'd been running through the mess for a while and it never got any easier to see. It was worse in the bigger cities, but bled out to the smaller ones surrounding them as people tried to escape. It was like living in a ghost town that had spread into a ghost city, country, and Continent.

Hiding what they were had always come naturally to him and his family. Under the rule of the Volturi, revealing yourself to a human was punishable by death. Now there weren't enough humans to even rally against the vampires, and Jasper wasn't sure what the Volturi was making of it all. Surely the standard rules no longer applied. The more prevalent question was: Where were they? What was their take on wiping out the last of the human survivors?

It was something he and his family had speculated on before, but as the human numbers seemed to be dwelling, he could only imagine that they realized what it would mean should the human race become extinct. From what Carlisle had told him about his time with the older vampires, Jasper couldn't imagine them enjoying the thought of a future that would consist of hunting animals.

"You look like you're thinking too hard," Bella said quietly as she nestled into the plush chair she was occupying. Stacey was still staring out of the window at the clouds that were now below them rather than above them. Jasper could feel the twinge of fear mixed with awe coming from her in alternating waves.

"I was thinking about how empty it feels, even this far above it all," he answered honestly, omitting his internal speculation on the Volturi.

"I know. It was so easy to pretend it was just in Salt Lake City. It was easy to hope that beyond all the empty cars and shelled out buildings life was carrying on as normal. Seeing it all spread out . . . It's like a shot of reality."

Jasper nodded. He remembered the first time they'd ventured out of Forks. Seattle had been so quiet. It still had power the first time they arrived, and the traffic lights seemed to blink to themselves guiding no one in particular. The small group of humans had been taking it upon themselves to steal fast cars and speed through the city. Most of them had sat upon the roof of a building watching the morons use the last resources they had for folly.

"Do you think . . ." Bella started, but trailed off, her eyes flickering to Stacey who had both palms of her tiny hands on the window. "Do you think this could have been prevented, or was it natures way of culling the overpopulated world?"

"You mean if it wasn't this it would have been something else?" Jasper asked for clarity.

Bella nodded and gave him another small smile. This was one of the things he liked most about Bella. She was always able to surprise him.

"I think that it could have been prevented, but there's nothing saying that a couple years or decades down the line it wouldn't have been something else. Humans have a way of rebounding. We've seen it time and time again. There have been wars, plagues, epidemics, and pandemics. This one was just worse than the others, but whose to say humans won't bounce back this time."

"Okay, that makes sense, but what about all of these new problems?" Bella asked, twirling the ends of Stacey's hair in her fingers.

"Like what?" Jasper asked turning in his seat slightly to face her. She gave him an incredulous look and a half smile that had his body reacting to her. He tried to ignore it and focused on the discussion at hand.

"Well, aren't the vampires outnumbering us now? How are we supposed to live through that? Then you have the fact that even though we survived, we still carry the disease. If one of us got pregnant there's absolutely no guarantee the child would be immune."

It was an interesting point. They'd assumed that within the survivors, if they decided to reproduce the children would have the immunity as well, but it was a theory, and one with too many variables to prove without having an example to go by. As for the vampires, well they were still trying to deal with that situation themselves.

"Okay I see your point. The vampire thing, we're trying to take care of. The more humans we can save means less vampires hunting them. We're natural predators and you're a species bordering on extinction. Most of them just haven't figured that out yet. With the children and immunity, there's no way of knowing without seeing it happen for ourselves as well as extensive tests."

"What do you mean you're trying to take care of the vampire thing?"

Her introspect astounded him at times. From all he'd said she'd managed to pick out the one thing he wished he could have taken back.

Jasper sighed and tried to think of a way around having to tell Bella what they were planning to do next. He wasn't going to lie to her. He respected her too much for that. He was more looking for a way to omit details or scale it down. Unfortunately, the look she was giving him told him that neither was an option. He swore she was too intuitive for her own good. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd already figured out what he'd meant.

"We're going to have to leave again after we've got you all settled in. I think Rosalie plans on staying, but we have to head to Maine to stop another attack. Alice saw that we have a couple of days head start, and the plane will be a huge help."

Bella sat back in her seat, the cogs of her mind almost visible through her soulful brown eyes. He could feel the conflict roiling within her as she made a decision. He almost counted down the seconds until Alice saw it. He didn't take his eyes from Bella though. He was too interested in what she was feeling to direct his attention to his sister.

"No, Bella," Alice finally said from two seats in front of them. She sprung to her knees and leaned over the seat, causing Esme and Carlisle to look up at her in alarm.

Not to be outdone, Bella sat up straight and pulled her shoulders back with pride as her eyes met Alice's. Jasper knew that she was going to make her point, and he knew the question she was going to ask before she'd even opened her mouth.

Bella wasn't just intuitive, she was brave as well, he thought. Then again, he wasn't sure if it was bravery or stupidity, it was a very thin line between the two adjectives.

"What's the outcome, Alice? And please don't insult me by lying or exaggerating the truth. Just be straight with me."

Alice's frustration washed over Jasper in a wave, making him realize that she'd been hoping Bella wouldn't think that far ahead. Resignation was the next to take hold of him and he sighed in relief. At least she would be honest.

"It would work, but it's not a risk we're willing to take." Pleased with herself, Alice gave Bella a nod and crossed her arms over the back of the chair thinking she'd won the battle. It was a shame she hadn't had the time to get know Bella as well as he'd managed to through her emotions alone. It would have saved her a lot of time and effort, even though he was certain Alice was beginning to see that for herself.

"It's not a risk if you see it working," Bella countered. "I can help, and me sitting back and doing nothing . . . It's as though Summer died for nothing. If we teach these people how to look after themselves, teach them the vampires vulnerabilities, then it will mean less attacks, and you know they'll be more accepting if you have a human with you."

"Bella?" Stacey asked, turning from the window, her wide blue eyes searching Bella's face for answers. "You want to leave us?"

"No! Munchkin, it would just be a short trip and I will be back before you know it. If there's more people out there like us I just want to help them. I would never leave you if there were a chance I wouldn't come back. I told you I'd be there for you, Stace, and I meant it."

"Then why go at all?" Sophie asked from the back of the plane. Jasper realized then that their conversation hadn't been as quiet as he'd originally thought. He could feel the atmosphere around him undulate and change. It appeared everyone had an opinion on this.

"After everything we've been through, I just want to stop someone else going through the same pain as we have. If we can help them, maybe they can help others closer to them. It could be a revolution. The last stand against an enemy that believes themselves to be invincible."

"No," Another girl next to Sophie said. "You want to go and rip some more of those leeches a new asshole. You want vindication, and I get it, but Bella, we need you. The Cullens can teach them without you, and you know it."

The tension in the cabin grew into hostility, and a majority of it came from the girl sitting next to him. He could feel the love for the girls burning under the surface of her anger, but them making decisions for her did nothing but make her resent the situation.

"You're right," she finally said out loud, her eyes closed. "I promised I would be there and I won't break that promise to you."

Jasper looked to Alice, she had the signature look of finding something in someone's future she didn't like. Jasper made a point to commit it to memory. The moment they landed he was going to ask her what she saw. Alice normally shared on a need to know basis, but he didn't like the small burst of panic that came from her as her vision cleared.

The rest of the flight was spent in a jaded silence. The hum of the engine seemed to carry the plethora of emotions through the cabin toward Jasper, but he combated it with his own and Alice's.

The moment the tires hit tarmac, he knew they had a whole set of new problems ahead of them. It was confirmed when Emmett cursed and ignited the reverse thrust bringing them to a choppy stop.

"We have company," he grumbled through the small galley. The sound of nineteen belts being unbuckled was like a gunshot through the fading sound of the engines, and each of the passengers leaned into the windows and stared out at the Forks welcoming committee.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I'm certain that you guys know exactly who the welcoming committee is lol. Still, I realize it's another cliffie, and I do apologize. Welcome to Fork Regional :)

Thank you so much to all of you for the amazing response to the last chapter. You guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you for that. Every week you've had me smiling with your response to what happens. I do realize that it's a slow burn with Bella and Jasper, but I appreciate your encouragement and your patience.

A huge thank you to Hev99, she's my wonderful beta, but if you see mistakes in this it's not her fault lol, I was too late to get it to her and post on time. Hev, you know how much I love you honey! Thank you for being so amazing and so supportive of me in everything I do. Sabi'sSookie, thank you for being your wonderful self and for your support and encouragement too! The two of you have been amazing to me, and your support in everything keeps me in awe of you! I love you both loads!

**MWAH! **


	10. Chapter 10: Home

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 10: Home**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So that being said the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>My past is perilous<br>__But each scar I bear sings  
><em>_Monuments to where I have been  
><em>_And melodies to where I am going  
><em>_**Monuments and Melodies by Incubus**_

* * *

><p>Bella didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the tension rise in the cabin. It seemed to coagulate around her making the air cloying and heavy. Like most of the others in the plane, she was curious as to what seemed to create the heady atmosphere. Leaning her ear close to Stacey's she peered out through the window to find a wall of russet skinned boys stood shoulder to shoulder next to the plane. All of them had dark eyes and dark hair, their stances almost identical as they glared at the plane in front of them.<p>

Considering the company they were in, Bella wasn't sure what was so significant about the boys she was looking at. Other than them being half naked giants with well defined muscles, of course. What about these boys, or perhaps she should call them men, made the Cullens so nervous? From what she'd seen there wasn't much that could kill them, and none of the men outside the window seemed to be carrying a flame-thrower.

"I'll go with you," Edward said from behind Bella. When she turned she realized he was answering Carlisle's thoughts. His amber eyes were filled with concern as they focused on the blond man in the seat in front of her.

"Probably best," Carlisle sighed, standing up after kissing Esme reverently on the lips. He turned to the rest of the group on the plane and smiled as he tried to relax some of the more eager of the passengers. "Please stay on the plane for a while. We'll take care of our friends and then we can make our way to the house."

"Who are they?" Sophie asked, and when Bella turned to look at her, Sophie was still staring out of the window with an expression of awe. She hadn't even noticed one of Harrison's boys looking over her shoulder. It stood as a testament to how distracted she was. Bella could see where her fascination was coming from, she herself had noticed how . . . Impressive, their physiques were.

"Quileute's," Alice replied, which had Bella turning back in her seat to face her. "They're from the reservation by the coast."

"Nothing to worry about," Carlisle emphasized. "We're in their territory, so we need to clear our passage and then we'll be on our way."

Bella had picked up on the phrasing of his words, and was curious about the fact that they even had territories. It didn't make much sense to her at all. She bit back her plethora of questions and watched as Carlisle followed Edward to the door. Their posture didn't exactly back up the words of reassurance that he'd given. Both men seemed tense as they broke the seal on the door and pushed it open.

Bella could feel the cool air as it crept in through the open space and began filling the plane. She closed her eyes and let it wash over her for a second. It eased the tension in her. The recirculated, but stagnant air of the plane had been bothering her. The slight brine of the sea was lingering in the subtle breeze creeping through the cabin.

Not wanting to miss anything, she opened her eyes and watched the exit of the two men from the plane. The moment they were out of view, she turned her eyes to Jasper who seemed less comfortable with the situation than anyone else. There was even a subtle wave of trepidation rolling from him. It seemed to vibrate in the air around her. It was the only way she could really describe the sensation. She wanted to ask what he was worried about, but her eyes were drawn to the window where Stacey hand her palms sprawled out on the translucent plastic window.

Each of the boys on the tarmac seemed to tense as Carlisle and Edward approached, which was all she needed to realize that there was no secret of what they were. The Quileutes knew they were vampires and it was obvious that made them nervous as hell.

She couldn't hear the exchange, but she could see the tension roll through the line of boys. One of them, closer to the middle, seemed to be shuddering. The man's face was dark as he scowled at the men in front of him in contempt. It seemed as only one spoke for the group, he was taller than all of them, his shoulders wide, and his face strained as he glared forward at the approaching vampires. There was something familiar about him, but Bella couldn't put her finger on it. Having seen enough she sat back in her seat and turned to Jasper.

"What's going on?"

"Their not happy about us being so close to their land. They know us and they know our diet, but after everything that's happened their still cautious. It's understandable, but they're being stubborn. We may have to go to Port Angeles and drive back."

"Is that really necessary?" Bella asked. To her, it seemed like a waste of time. They had to only be a couple miles away from the Cullen's house. If memory served her correctly, it would take an hour to drive from Port Angeles to Forks.

"Unfortunately, if they maintain this level of hostility, yes."

"Let me out."

Jasper looked at her as though she'd lost her mind. She was almost sure he was searching for her emotions so she pushed her impatience and fatigue at him in small waves. It had been at least thirty-six hours since she'd last slept. She didn't want to fight with these guys, but if they were worried about the vampires, she was more than happy to be an advocate for them if it would give them an opportunity to get to somewhere the girls could finally sleep.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Jasper," Bella sighed impatiently. "I'm human. A tired, impatient human that's about to have a total sense of humor loss if I don't get some sleep. If I can reassure them we won't linger and they listen, then no harm done."

"You don't understand."

"They're territorial? I get it. Am I going to have to climb over you?"

There was a flicker in Jasper's features that moved so quickly Bella didn't have time to identify it. Rather than fighting her, he stood up in the seat as Bella placed Stacey on her feet in the chair she'd just vacated.

"Can I come with you?" Stacey asked, her face open and curious as Bella shimmied past Jasper's cool body.

It took her a second to make the decision. Stacey was so small and defenseless she had her doubts, but these men seemed human, there was a chance that she would make it all the more prevalent that they weren't a threat to them. Still unsure whether or not it was the right thing to do, she nodded her head and opened up her arms. It was a gamble considering she had no idea who these men were and what they were capable of, but she needed to get these girls settled in; sooner rather than later.

Before anyone could argue, Bella scooped Stacey into her arms and strolled toward the open door where the wind was pulsing into the cabin with more fervor. The moment she stepped out into it she shuddered. The air was almost freezing as rolled over her figure. She pulled Stacey closer to her body and tried to wrap the leather of her jacket around her small body.

"It's cold," Stacey whispered letting off a timid shiver.

"I know, honey. We shouldn't be out here too long."

That being said, Bella headed to the front of the jet and stepped around it hoping she was right. She could see the line of men stiffen as she approached. They were huge. All of them had a foot if not more on her and stood with imposing rigidity as she stopped on the other side of Carlisle.

"What the hell is this?" One of the boys asked almost baring his teeth at Bella.

Bella eyed each one of them separately, but came back to the tallest in the middle. The familiarity of him continued to nag at the back of her skull, and from the way he was staring at her, she was starting to think he was having the same reaction.

They stared at one another for a while longer making the air even more awkward to the others who really had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Do I know you?" he asked, putting his hand on the chest of the boy to his left. The guy seemed to be itching for a fight. His hands were balled at his sides and his eyes were locked on Edward.

"I don't know, but you look familiar to me too." Bella said, holding Stacey closer under her jacket. "That's not the point or why I'm out here though. I don't know what your problem is with the Cullens, but I think you should know they saved our asses, and they've offered us a safe place to live. I know this is your land or whatever, but do you think you could just let us pass through so we can get some fucking sleep?"

"Oh my God! Bella Swan?" The boy asked, a grin that had the warmth of sunshine breaking out over his lips. "I recognize that foul mouth anywhere."

As soon as he said her name, everything clicked into place and his name formed on the tip of her tongue. She examined him a little closer and could finally see the child he had been in the man he now was. It was a wonder she hadn't recognized him sooner.

"Jacob Black. Some things never change do they? I should have known you'd be the one blocking paths. You always were a pain in the ass. I do have to say it's good to see you're alive though."

Jacob laughed, his shoulders shaking in his humor. The boy he'd been holding back leaned in and whispered into Jacob's ear making him shake his head. His smile disappeared and his brows furrow the longer the fervent whisper went on. Edward shifted on the other side of Carlisle, and Bella noticed his fists balling at his sides. They were obviously thinking, or maybe talking about something he didn't especially like. His face seemed to grow darker the longer the exchange went on.

"Perhaps you shouldn't make assumptions. They're here by choice," Edward finally snapped, his tone cold. His eyes flickered to Bella as though asking her to interject in the conversation.

"It's true, the Cullen's were nice enough to offer us a home after ours burned to the ground. We're cold and tired and we'd really appreciate it if you let us get there."

Jacob shook his head at the boy next to him and turned his head in his direction and spoke too quietly for Bella to hear. She knew the Cullens could probably discern what was being said, but she wasn't going to ask. Not while they were stood as close as they were. It was that moment that Stacey decided curiosity was more important than fear and twisted in Bella's arms so she could see the boys. She gave them a shy wave as her other arm hooked around Bella's neck.

The boys looked at one another and then to Jacob who they seemed to regard as their leader. His eyes were on the small girl in Bella's arms, obviously noticing her for the first time. Though what they'd thought she was hiding beneath her jacket, Bella didn't know.

"How many of you are there?" Jacob asked offering Stacey a smile and a wave.

"Thirteen girls, four boys and the Cullen's," Bella responded, cuddling Stacey closer to her body as the wind continued to envelope them in it's grasp. She was surprised by how silent Edward and Carlisle had become since her arrival. She'd expected them to say something, but they seemed content to let her do the speaking.

Jacob however seemed torn. He didn't seem to like the fact that the Cullens had shown up with more humans. Bella appreciated his concern, but she was growing impatient standing out in the cold. She was so tired even her limbs seemed to weigh twice what they normally did.

"Fine," Jacob finally said, resignation on his face as he stared at Bella.

"Jake . . ." The guy on his left said out loud, the outrage plain on his features.

"Not now, Paul. We'll discuss it later." Paul didn't seem placated by Jacob's words and disengaged himself from the group and stormed toward the tree line, his fists balled and small tremors running down his spine.

"Thank you, Jacob," Bella said earnestly noticing the small change in Carlisle and Edward's rigidity. They seemed to have been a lot more strained than Bella had first realized.

"Bella, do you think after you've rested a little we could meet up? It's been a while, we probably need to talk and catch up."

"I guess," Bella smiled. "I just need to get the girls settled. It's been a long couple of days."

Jacob nodded in agreement and turned to look at Edward who'd seemed to tense yet again. He gave a small nod of agreement before Jacob turned and headed after Paul. His friends following him as the mumbled amongst themselves. Bella didn't wait to talk to Carlisle and Edward; instead she made her way back to the plane and climbed the steps, hoping they'd have a way of getting them to the house.

"Okay, we need to moved quickly," Carlisle said as he followed her in. "There's a shuttle bus over by the parking lot, Jasper and Emmett if you could do the honors, we can get everyone to the house."

Jasper slipped past Bella and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before following Emmett out of the plane. Everyone else seemed to move wearily out of their seats and head toward the doors where the rest of the Cullen's were already exiting. The only person that didn't leave with the rest of the group was Sophie. She stood next to Bella and watched as the rest of the girls left the warm confines of the plane.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Bella asked incredulously looking at her friend.

"That!" Sophie nodded to the windows in the direction Jacob and his friends had been stood. "Why do you keep taking unnecessary risks?"

"It wasn't an unnecessary risk," Bella said defensively. "I know him. His sisters used to babysit us when our dad's went fishing together. I was asking him to let us get out of here. He agreed. No big deal."

The silence hung between the two girls as they stared at one another. Bella knew she was more defensive than usual because she was so tired, but she couldn't back down. Sophie was known to test boundaries, and if there were an inkling of Bella backing down she would take it and run with it. Sophie was tired of being out of the loop for too long, but Summer had been far more confrontational than Bella had.

"Don't fight," Stacey whispered, her hands landing on both the girls' shoulders. "Not today."

"I'm sorry," Bella said breaking the battle of wills between her and Sophie. "I'm really tired, and it's putting me in a bad mood. We can talk about all of this later. We just need to get some rest."

"And a hot shower," Sophie added with an apologetic smile.

"Ladies, your chariot awaits," Garrett called through the door startling the three of them and making Stacey fold into fits of giggles.

. . .

Jasper had never been so happy to see the house that stood before him. He could hear the chatter of the girls in the bus that was still making it's way up the gravel driveway that winded over the small hill toward them. Whatever had passed between Bella and Sophie in the airplane had changed the mood between them for the better and some of the tension that had been lingering had dissipated.

"It's so good to be home," Esme sang as she let her hand rest on Jasper's shoulder, her eyes on the huge structure ahead of her.

"We keep this up we may need to expand," Jasper replied, half joking. Unfortunately, he knew that Esme would love to work on the project, which would undoubtedly mean manual labor for his family.

"It'll be nice to have a full house. Even with all of us together, not hearing the sounds of life surrounding us makes me feel hollow sometimes."

"I know, Es," Jasper laughed, patting her hand. "You're going to be in your element. We'll have to see about that vegetable garden you've always wanted."

"Jasper!" Carlisle breathed shaking his head as he approached. "Are you trying to make more work for yourself?"

Jasper shrugged as Esme removed her hand from his shoulder and leaned into her husband. The thought of doing something relatively normal was actually appealing to him. They were going to have a house full of humans who needed food, he would be glad to help. It didn't hurt that it would also distract him from the girl that seemed to consume his every thought.

"I should go and arrange some rooms for the girls. Do you think they'd mind sharing until we can arrange more beds?"

Jasper chuckled at Esme's concern. He was certain that the girls were more than used to sharing, they seemed to have been doing so for a while. The school was big, but the room he'd seen them in was arranged in a way that kept them all close. He knew being close would offer them comfort as well.

Esme rushed toward the house in a sprint and before he could blink the lights began spilling a warm glow over the grass in front of the house, highlighting the motes in the air that strayed into their path. It looked beautiful like that, especially framed by the gray sky of the late morning light. The cloud cover in Forks often gave off the impression of late afternoon for most of the day, and to him it was comforting.

He made his way to the house slowly as the bus trundled up the last of the driveway. He could hear quiet exclamations from the girls as they admired the Cullen's home, and reveled in the quiet happiness that radiated from the moving vehicle. Most people seemed to revere their home when they first set eyes on it. It was a beautiful architectural feat of engineering. Esme had worked for months on the plan, which was open for additions. Its walls were almost completely made of glass letting any and all light filter through, the shutters were hardly ever used, but they were useful when someone wanted time alone with their spouse.

As he walked in through the wide front door he sighed at the familiarity that surrounded him. The neutral colors accented with vibrant bold colors were Esme's signature look. Even Edward's grand piano was nostalgic for him. He took the stairs two at a time and headed for his room that he was planning on offering to Bella. The huge king sized bed wasn't needed for him, but he'd enjoyed sprawling out on it with his laptop while everyone else coupled up and took a sabbatical from wakefulness. Which was code for sexual intimacy.

He pulled his trunk out from under the bed and filled it with magazines and DVD's no woman should ever have to see, he left his books on display and his clothes in the closet but tried to remove anything too personal to stop the awkwardness of the refusal he was expecting from her.

Stowing the trunk in the attic, he made his way down the stairs to greet the people streaming in through the door with eyes filled with wonder. He danced through the mulling crowd toward his target and smiled at Bella, who returned it as she watched her small family admire their new surroundings.

"What do you think? Could you be comfortable here?" Jasper asked, carefully knocking his shoulder with hers.

"I dunno," she sighed feigning boredom. He knew she was faking it, he could feel the excitement radiating from her. "It's sub par, but it'll do."

Throwing his head back, Jasper let out a raucous laugh that Bella responded to with a small laugh of her own.

"It's beautiful," she finally said, shaking Stacey's hand that was still glued to her own. "What do you think, Munchkin?"

"It's so pretty, and it has a piano."

Jasper laughed again and knelt in front of the two of them. "Maybe when you wake up in the morning you can ask Edward to teach you how to play."

"Really?"

"I would be honored to teach you," Edward said as he strolled through the door with his head held high. "If it's all right with Bella of course."

"Hey if she wants to learn, I am all for it."

Jasper looked up at her and smiled. She looked radiant even with the deep, dark circles under her eyes, and the smile she gave him in return almost warmed his cool skin. It was almost impossible to imagine this ethereal creature in front of him fighting like a warrior. If it hadn't been for his perfect recollected memory he wouldn't have believed it was the same person that had fought with such volatility.

"Would you and Stacey like to see your room?" he finally asked, standing up.

He could see Stacey nodding, and when Bella looked down at her she let off a small giggle that moved straight through Jasper like electricity. He would give anything to be able to make her emit that sound again. Instead, he stepped out of her way and swept his hand toward the stairs. Bella led the way with Stacey and made slow progress up them as the girl took one at a time, her patience was endless.

Once they'd crested the top of the stairs he swept past them and stood against the jam of the door as they followed. The rush of pure enjoyment that came from Bella as her eyes fell on the bed almost made him shudder.

"This is beautiful," Bella breathed, her hand moving to her chest as her eyes scanned the rest of the room. She stepped in slowly as Stacey detached herself from Bella's hand and launched herself on the bed. Once she was in the middle she started bouncing, her naturally large eyes growing even bigger as she giggled her approval. Bella however was a little more restrained.

"This is your room," she said, looking at him from under her long lashes.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, a little surprised that she'd picked up on it. There really wasn't all that much of him in the room. He had his possessions, but there was no way she knew him well enough to realize his love of history and, ironically, technology was what had inspired most of the books and gadgets that littered the surfaces.

Bella's cheeks flared pink as she shook her head. It was an endearing look on her. Jasper found himself reacting to it in the most surprising, if not slightly uncomfortable, manner.

"No, it's just it . . ." She paused, her cheeks growing pinker by the second. Jasper could smell the blood as it flooded into face, making her almost glow. "It smells like you."

Jasper barked out a laugh. Of all the answers he'd been anticipating that hadn't been one of them. He hadn't thought she'd taken that much notice of him. Part of the idea that she knew his scent above the others excited him, the other part of the revelation, however, terrified him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to resist her when she said things like that.

"I'm sorry. I know that sounds really creepy, but you have a distinctly masculine and . . . Never mind."

God help him, had Stacey not been in the room, Jasper couldn't deny he would have had her on the bed before she could have finished the sentence. He had to be more careful, and more restrained. The woman had no idea how enticing she was.

He offered her, what he hoped, was a comforting smile and changed the subject.

"If you need something to sleep in, there are shirts in the closet and dresser. I know it's not perfect, but I'm sure Alice will manage to find you something to wear. Anything else you need just let one of us know and we'll see if we can find it for you."

"Thank you," Bella said with genuine emotion. "You shouldn't have to give up your room to us though."

"I don't need it," he admitted with a smile. "It's actually nice to know someone will use it as intended. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. The bathroom is through there if you'd like to take a shower."

He could have kicked himself for repeating himself, but there was something about her that almost made him feel human again. The nervousness and excitement that swept through him just seemed to jumble his thoughts.

"Thank you. For everything."

"You are most welcome."

Jasper backed out of the room and pulled the door closed behind him. He wanted to move away but the squeal of giddiness and laughter that came from Bella as she launched herself on the bed with Stacey was mesmerizing.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, Jasper," Rose laughed as she carried Millie toward her and Emmett's room. There were a few other girls following her, their eyes drinking everything in and ignoring the exchange between Jasper and his sister.

"Not eavesdropping," he replied with a small wave at the young girl in Rose's arms. "Did you clear your room out?"

"What do you mean?"

Jasper tried to project an emotion at her that made her eyes wide as they turned on him. It was obvious that she understood what he was asking. She and Emmett weren't exactly quiet about their downtime. They were married so it wasn't like it they were deviants, but a small child finding what they had stashed could be quite embarrassing, if not highly amusing.

"No. Crap. Millie, do you think you could give Jasper a cuddle while I . . . Tidy my room for a minute?"

Jasper laughed and barely reacted when Rosalie glared at him with narrowed eyes. It was the look that normally sent Emmett into the basement where he'd play Xbox for hours, but Jasper wasn't scared of Rosalie like Emmett was. She didn't have sex to threaten him with. She could be a raging bitch and hold a grudge for decades, but Jasper wasn't normally a target for that, and she wasn't petty enough to hold this against him.

Before the little girl could stop nodding, she was in Jasper's arms, and Rosalie was nothing but a cool breeze. He had no idea just what they had in their room and honestly didn't want to know. The fact remained, however, they were all going to have to make changes in their lives, but somehow, he didn't see anyone minding. Change was good, and they were doing something positive, unusual, but positive.

This was definitely going to be interesting, Jasper thought happily as he turned to the young girl in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong> I know it wasn't much of a surprise that it was the shifters lol! Still, Paul is as hostile as ever, Bella and Jacob have a slightly antagonistic acquaintance, and they finally got to the house. I think we've also established that Jasper would be more than happy to trip Bella and beat her to the floor! Ahh the joys of sexual attraction lol!

As always, thank you to all of you for all of you for reading, alerting, adding to favorites, and reviewing. All of your support and thoughts keep me smiling and I love hearing some of your theories on what you think will happen next. I also thank you for your patience in their slow burn lol!

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie, your love and support means so much to me. Thank you for everything you do for me, and for being there at the end of one journey and the beginning of another. You both know how much I love you, and your being there and celebrating with me when I finished my little project is more than I could have ever asked for. *Wink*

**MWAH!**


	11. Chapter 11: Unsavory Decisions

**Rekindles Ashes  
><strong>**Chapter 11: Unsavory Decisions**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>Safety net don't hold me now<br>__In this hole I've fallen down  
><em>_Secret home I've made and found  
><em>_A new way to breathe_

_**Skin by Zola Jesus**_

* * *

><p>Bella woke up and stretched out in the huge bed. On one side of her was Stacey who was curled into her side, emitting fragile snores through her miniature features. On her other side was Millie, who, Bella imagined, had found her at some point while they slept and climbed in with her. It wasn't that she minded. The bed could have held half of the girls in it comfortably.<p>

It had taken longer for her to fall asleep than she'd intended. As tired as she was, her instincts were screaming that someone needed to be awake to keep watch. It was a ridiculous notion when they were being protected by vampires that didn't seem to need to sleep, but she'd spent so long alternating with Summer and keeping things in order it was like fighting her very nature.

Trying not to disturb the girls, Bella slipped out of the bed and hopped to the floor before padding to the bathroom and peeking inside. The thing was cavernous and the memory of the four showerheads blasting hot water over her the night before made her long for another. She hadn't felt that clean in a long time. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she smiled. She hadn't _looked_ that clean in a long time. Gone were the dark highlights of eyeliner that she'd worn for years. The dark circles under her eyes had faded a little, and her clean hair shone in the spotlights that were directed at her from the ceiling.

Even the shirt that fell just above her knees made her look more alive than she had in a long while. It also smelled distinctly like Jasper, which only brought another blush to her cheeks. She couldn't believe her verbal projecting before he'd left the room. There was something about him that made her feel comfortable, which in turn hadn't made her think about what she was saying until it was out there and he was grinning at her.

After finishing in the bathroom, which included brushing her teeth when she'd found two toothbrushes and paste on the counter, she wandered through the room on tip toes and pulled open the door, blocking the small space with her body so the rays of light wouldn't disturb the girls. She left it cracked only a quarter of an inch once she was on the other side, so if the girls woke up they would know she wasn't far.

As she stepped away from their room, she rolled her shoulders and stretched her aching body out. She wasn't sure if the aches were from her heavy sleep or the fighting anymore. Her chest was still burning from inhaling the smoke from the fire, but here in the mountains, she was certain it wouldn't take long to heal and remedy.

Her eyes scanned the hall she was in lazily, and she almost laughed out loud. There was a huge ornate wooden cross at the end of the hall, and it appealed to her sense of irony. Walking toward it, her bare feet slapped against the wooden floor. It was the only noise in the silent house and she found herself wondering just how long it would take someone to realize she was awake. As she stepped closer to the huge cross, her fingers ran over the aged wood and over the cool metal that seemed to bind the thing together.

It was rough against her fingertips, but she couldn't help feeling as though there was years of history locked up in the gentle grains of wood that were more visible this close to it. Her eyes moved over the rest of the wall as her fingers lingered, and for a moment she felt like she were in a museum. All of the pieces were exquisite.

"You're up," Jasper said from behind her.

She hadn't heard him coming so her heart was in her throat as her body convulsed and expelled all of the air in her lungs. She spun around to face him with her hand on her throat. The sound of her blood rushing through her body was so loud it echoed in her ears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll have to remember to make more noise moving around." Jasper grinned.

"Please do. I think I just had a heart attack," she laughed, panting a little as she fought to catch her breath.

Jasper took another step toward her, his grin leveling out into a polite but genuine smile. It reminded her of the moment they'd shared together in the hall of the school, which only served to make her heart patter unevenly in her chest.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, gravitating toward her in a slow flow of movement.

"I did, thank you. Your bed is comfortable."

"Your bed," he corrected her.

"I'm so not arguing," Bella sang, turning back to look at the art on the wall again. "These are beautiful."

"Esme and Carlisle have been collecting them for years. Each one of them represents somewhere they've lived."

Bella was amazed at the history that was on the wall. It wasn't just one lifetime but several, all laid out on display. For a moment, knowing what they represented made her feel like a voyeur.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper asked, leaning against the wall beside her. "I don't think I've seen you eat since I met you."

Bella thought about the last time she'd eaten. It was the morning the Cullens had arrived. She'd had one of the meals that she and Summer had managed to get from a camping store. They were supposed to survive anything and last for years, which was understandable considering they'd tasted like cardboard. She'd shared what she had with Stacey because she knew the girl needed more food than she was eating.

"Famished," Bella admitted. "But I know you guys don't eat so I can . . ."

"Esme's already taken care of it. It's nothing exciting considering the circumstances, but there were a few chickens on one of the farms close by and she was able to get some eggs. She's trying to find a book on how to cure pork as well. She's very thorough."

"Apparently so," Bella laughed again, surprised at how accommodating they were. "But she doesn't need to go to all that trouble."

"You obviously don't know Esme very well. She lives for this kind of thing," Jasper said, offering Bella his hand as he turned his head toward her.

Taking his hand, Bella smiled. His skin was cool against hers, but there was a warmth she couldn't explain that spread through her hand and traveled through her body. The ease with which the two of them seemed to share in these moments made Bella's head reel. Both she and Jasper just gravitated toward one another without much thought, and though she wasn't complaining, it did surprise her. She hadn't been around many men since this whole disaster had started.

"Then who am I to disappoint?" she said as Jasper pushed away from the wall.

Jasper's musical laughter flowed easily as he led her toward the stairs. He kept a hold on her hand on the way down and didn't release his grip on her until they neared the kitchen. She didn't think anything of it until Edward turned the corner ahead of them.

Edward said nothing to her; he simply nodded his head and continued on his way, brushing past her before she could even sidestep out of his way. She still wasn't sure what he'd meant when they'd spoken in the hall at the school. It seemed like a lifetime ago to Bella. So much had happened since then that it was hard to imagine it was probably less than twenty-four hours since they'd spoken.

His words still didn't make much sense to her and left an odd feeling inside her mind once she replayed them. He couldn't hear her thoughts, and her blood sang to him? She wasn't sure how that was her problem or even if it was something she could control. She'd had the same blood for years, she didn't see why she should be ostracized for it because he felt as though he couldn't resist it.

"Ignore him," Jasper said, leading the way to the kitchen. "He and Ange are fighting at the moment. He's having trouble seeing that he's the cause."

"I'm not gonna ask."

"Probably best," Jasper chuckled, pushing open a door ahead of him.

As the two of them pushed into the room, Bella's stomach began to lurch and growl at the smells that filled the air. Inexplicably, there were pancakes and eggs laid out, with toast and a variety of preserves. There was even milk, orange juice and coffee spread out.

She wasn't sure how they'd managed this considering the food sources had all but died out over the course of the two years, but everything looked divine, and the smell... Bella could have happily just stood there all day with her eyes closed.

"Good morning, Bella," Esme sang, cracking a couple more eggs into the steaming pan in front of her.

"Esme, how did you do this?"

Bella thought that if Esme could have blushed she would have been doing it in that moment. Instead, she offered a shy smile.

"Well, we have been maintaining a couple of the farms around here. We may not eat, but the boys down at the reservation do. We keep hoping they will take up our offer to make dinner for them, but they refuse."

"Yet you still keep up the maintenance and still produce food for them," Bella said, amazed at the kindness of the family she was surrounded by. "They're idiots, Esme. Some people are just scared of the unknown. You're different and that scares them. I can assure you I am not _that_ stubborn."

Bella's stomach growled as if to reiterate the point. She ran her hand over it to quiet the sound and realized how underdressed she was.

"Alice and Rose are putting some things together for you and the girls to wear. For now, sit and eat."

Bella didn't need to be told twice. She parked it in a stool at the granite counter of the breakfast bar and helped herself to a plate. Trying not to be greedy, she spooned some eggs on her plate and took a slice of toast and a pancake.

"Oh darlin'," Jasper laughed, sliding into the seat next to her. "Esme had made enough to feed a stadium of people. You need to eat more than that."

Bella looked to Esme, who nodded a confirmation and backed away to show a skillet full of eggs. Taking the hint, Bella piled her plate with more food and dug in. Her palate was so used to flavorless food, the amalgamation of flavors made her head swim. The divinity almost made her hum in pleasure, and she wasn't sure she hadn't when she heard Jasper chuckle next to her.

"Am I making a pig of myself?" she asked, her cheeks warming with her blush.

"No. Not at all," Jasper laughed. "It's nice to see someone indulging."

Bella grinned at him and picked up a slice of toast, taking a big bite from it with a smile. Even the dried bread was a delicacy for her, especially with the sweet tasting butter that was sat in a small Tupperware bowl. Bella would have bet her only boots that Esme had made that, too.

"Jasper, I think I hear someone else moving around. Do you want to go and collect them and point them in the direction of breakfast?" Esme asked, flitting around the kitchen. She was focused on her task and seemed perfectly gratified that she had something to do.

Jasper nodded happily and slid from the stool, then disappeared from the room in a blur of speed. Bella almost choked on the mouthful of toast in her surprise. She didn't think she would ever get used to the speed at which they moved.

_Blink and you missed them_, she thought to herself.

"How is it?" Esme asked, eyeing Bella's plate.

"Divine."

"Would you like syrup for your pancakes?"

Bella looked at the woman with wide eyes. She was surprised that they'd even managed to get some. Unless, of course, they'd made that too. It was like stepping back in time, before all of this mess had started. There was a feeling of normalcy sitting at the counter and eating fresh food. Bella would have thought that this would have felt more alien after two years of living without it, but here she was.

"You have to have the Internet," Bella laughed with a shy nod. "I don't see how else you could have all of this stuff. Or even know how to do it."

"We had it for a while, but then without anyone to maintain them, the connections died down. Now we have a full library."

"You're amazing," Bella said as Esme placed a small gravy boat full of syrupy goodness in front of her.

"It's just nice to be able to do something for other people."

Bella shook her head and looked to the side as little feet slapping on the tile became louder. She almost laughed as Stacey skipped into the kitchen in front of Jasper. The shirt she was wearing like a train following her in.

"Morning, Munchkin." Bella smiled, leaning down and pulling the girl up into her lap. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Stacey giggled as Bella showered her with little kisses. "It smells good in here."

"That's breakfast, Miss Esme cooked for us."

Stacey looked up at the woman and smiled her brightest smile. It was the kind of smile you couldn't resist if you wanted to. It was full of innocence and wonder. Esme gave her a smile back that had Stacey giggling.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing.

Stacey nodded and shifted her weight in Bella's lap. Her shyness was beginning to wear off.

"What do you like to eat?"

Stacey pointed at Bella's plate and looked up at Esme hopefully.

"Eggs, toast and pancakes it is then," she sang happily.

. . .

The calm serenity rolling from the girls almost warmed Jasper. He eased into the corner of the room and looked down at the bowls filled with rice and boiled chicken that Esme had made for the dog, and instantly wondered where he was hiding. He'd thought he would be with Bella and Stacey. He'd been lying outside of their room when he'd gone to check on them while they slept.

He could still smell the animal, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. Being in the house, surrounded by the smell of Jasper and his family, seemed to make the animal more nervous and he couldn't blame him.

"Jasper."

Jasper looked up and smiled at Esme. There was someone else stirring. He knew she wouldn't rest until they'd all eaten their fill. This was who she was and he could feel the happiness radiating from her as she worked quietly and talked with the two girls sat at the counter.

Thankfully, it only took a half hour to guide the last eleven girls and four boys into the kitchen. Fwend had appeared with Sophie and two of the small girls that had shared her room with her. He'd been nervous about entering a room with two vampires, but Stacey had taken priority, and when she'd led him to the food, he relaxed considerably.

While everyone in the house had slept, the family had taken the opportunity to hunt and gather what they needed to feed the mass of humans now inhabiting their home with them. Jasper and Esme, however, had stayed behind, determined to watch over them while they slept. He knew he should have gone hunting with the rest of the family though. His throat was already beginning to get scratchy and irritated. He'd offered to wait for Esme, and had hoped that leaving Rose with the girls would keep Edward at arm's length. His bloodlust had become worse as the girls had slept and he'd found him outside of Bella's room, his emotions a swirling vortex. Carlisle had taken him out to hunt, and Edward's yellow eyes when he returned told Jasper he'd been successful, but he wasn't willing to take any chances.

Alice was the next to arrive home. She mingled amongst the girls with a smile and a happy chatter that made some of them more relaxed, but there were still a few that were unsure of being in the folds of a home full of vampires. They stood out from the group, cloying the air with their suspicions and anxiety. Jasper stayed away from them, hoping it would ease their minds or at the very least, emotions.

"Hey, Jazzy. Could I have a word?" Alice asked as the humans began to filter from the room.

"Sure, Ally."

He followed her into the basement where lights from Emmett's electronics blinked aimlessly. He perched on the arm of the couch and watched Alice pacing. Trying not to be rude, he didn't reach out for her emotions and tried to block them from being projected.

"We have to leave soon," she finally said, her hands on her hips. "The group of vampires are closing in on the human survivors and we're running out of time. We have to leave today or we'll fail."

"Have you told Carlisle?"

"Yes, we spoke about it while we were hunting. Edward wants to stay behind and watch over the girls . . ."

"Fuck no!" Jasper almost shouted, rising from his perch on the arm of the couch.

"We said the same thing, which is why he was so pissy when he came back. He did say something interesting though. After the talk with the wolves, he said they're going to try and convince the humans to move to La Push. With Jacob knowing Bella, he thinks he can convince them."

Jasper knew there were a few girls that would jump on the chance, but he wasn't so sure with Bella. He'd been getting feelings of contentment from her all morning. She seemed to enjoy her surroundings here in the house. Unfortunately, Bella's main priority was the girls and looking after them. He wasn't sure that she couldn't be convinced to go.

As much as he was enjoying her company, he knew he would never try to stop her if it was what she decided. Bella was more than capable of making choices for her small family, and she, more than anyone, knew what was best for them. He could also attest to the fact that she wouldn't enjoy being told how to handle it. Her pride would only create a rift between the two groups.

"When?"

"After we leave. Bella disappears for a couple of hours tomorrow afternoon, which tells me that Jacob will probably show up for a bow wow around that time."

"So what do we do?"

"Asking her not to go or trying to convince her to stay will do nothing but force her hand in the opposite direction," Alice sighed. "That's an assumption not a vision. This leaves us only one choice."

"Which is?" Jasper asked, feeling stirrings in his chest where his heart once beat. The thought of losing Bella to the pack of feral dogs wasn't something he was excited about.

"We leave Rosalie and Angela, and take Bella with us."

Jasper was stunned into silence. He was gripping onto his emotions as best he could. Projecting them would do nothing but cause confusion and fights. That kind of anger did no one any good. He pushed out his feelers and found Bella amongst the myriad of emotions that was floating around the house. She was still calm and happy and he pulled that into himself hoping to overcome his own emotions.

"Absolutely not," he finally said with a calm indifference. "I will not risk her life to be selfish, and it would be manipulative. She wouldn't thank us for it."

"It's not being selfish, Jasper. We can offer these girls something the wolves can't. For crying out loud, Carlisle and Emmett are discussing cutting down a couple mile stretch of trees to make a landing strip behind the house. They want to offer more humans a place to stay. There's a whole town of houses, and the crazy thing is it may just work. With our family and the humans tending to the farms, we can have our own economy here. It just all depends on what Bella and the girls decide."

"You can't tell any of them that. They'll feel obligated to stay and obligation will turn into resentment. Especially Bella. Alice, she has a good heart. She wants to help."

"You think I don't know this?" she asked, tapping her temple. "Believe me, I don't like the idea of her facing off vampires with us either, but she was right, she'll ease the humans when she shows up with us and she will live through it. If we come back, she will still see Jacob, and she will make up her own mind. It just strikes me as underhanded for him to do it while we're not there to defend ourselves from their accusations."

"Nothing new there then. For being the defense for humans, they're damn self-righteous."

Alice nodded and looked up at him from under her long, feather like lashes. Jasper didn't like that they were playing this game. It felt wrong, but Alice was right. Jacob and his pack of wild dogs would take advantage of their absence. He turned to leave the room. The unsettling feeling in his gut was making him frustrated.

"Do you think you could talk to her?"

"Me?" Jasper asked, stopping mid stride to turn and face Alice again. "Why me?"

"She trusts you, Jasper. She feels comfortable with you."

"Because I refuse to lie to her. What you're asking me to do is mask what's going on. Manipulate her, while asking her to go against the girls' wishes. She may want to do this, Ally, but she also has those kids to think about. Have you thought about how this could sever her relationship and trust with them?"

"Then tell her the truth."

"That a pack of werewolves–"

"Shifters–"

"Whatever. Wants to whisk them away to the reservation so they'll be saved from the bloodsucking fiends in the mansion on the hill? Alice, we're in a precarious situation here."

"And you're in danger of losing her." Alice slapped her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

"You saw something?"

Alice shook her head, refusing to open her eyes.

"I haven't looked in that way," she said, her eyes fluttering open as she dropped her hand. "I just see the way you are with her. I'm sorry. I'm trying really hard to stay out of it all. I just like seeing you happy."

Jasper was torn. He'd been trying to keep his emotions hidden, not just around Bella, but also around his family and throughout this conversation. He didn't realize he was quite so transparent. The more he interacted with Bella, the more he wanted her, and the more he had to shut himself down. He'd promised himself that he would leave her alone to have a human life. To be who she was supposed to be. He felt as though this was tangling with her destiny.

She and the girls had already made their decision. He didn't want to be the one to plant doubt in her mind. The last thing he wanted to do was turn her family against her for their selfish needs. Yes, the situation wasn't exactly desirable, but was that a reason to risk Bella's life and relationships?

"Well?" Alice asked, her voice quiet.

"I'll talk to her, if you make me a promise."

"What's the promise?"

"If you see her relationship with the girls change with her decision, you tell me so I can stop her. They're a family Alice and I will not jeopardize that."

Alice nodded her agreement and a small smile broke over her lips. The last thought Jasper had before climbing the stairs was that she knew something, and she wasn't telling.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> They're playing a dangerous game, but I doubt Jasper will do it as deceitfully as Alice appears to think he should. He respects Bella too much. I apologize for any errors in this chapter, I seem to be having major compatibility issues with FFn and I can't tell whether it kept the edits I or my beta made. It's putting line breaks and paragraphs breaks where there aren't any and I think I managed to catch them but I'm not sure. I am close to pulling my hair out after hours of trying to fix it lol!

Thank you so much to all of you for reading, favorites and alerting, and of course for the amazing reviews. You guys are amazing and I am always looking forward to what you have to say about the chapters. I love you all!

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie . . . You guys are so amazing and there are no words to explain how much your love and support mean to me. You're both amazing and I love you loads!

A huge Thanks to Hev99 for betaing for me!

**MWAH!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Choice

**Rekindles Ashes  
><strong>**Chapter 12: A Choice**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>You're looking round, looking good<br>__Looking just how it should  
><em>_Heart of gold, lock it tight  
><em>_Everything else left behind_

_**Rosebud by The Jezabels**_

* * *

><p>Bella had been watching the girls playing in the back yard of the house without burden. She reveled in the smiles on their faces, the wind burned cheeks and the brightness in their eyes. It was nice to see them cutting loose without having to look over their shoulders, and even Fwend, who'd been keeping a low profile, was bounding around in the grass care free and fanciful. It had been so long since they'd had that freedom.<p>

While they'd been in the school, everyone had been delegated a task, some were lookouts, others were hunters, then there was babysitters, teachers, night guards, healers, sorters, cleaners. They'd had a full rotation of chores, and Bella had feared they'd been forced to grow up too quickly in an unforgiving and dangerous world.

Moments like the one she'd been watching had been so rare. Watching them made Bella's chest fill with happiness. She was starting to believe that maybe things could work out. That maybe they she, with the help of the Cullens, had a chance of giving the girls a childhood they deserved.

"Bella?" Esme asked gently, taking a moment to step away from the mountains of dishes. She'd turned down the help of all thirteen girls and sent them out to explore. She approached Bella slowly and stopped beside her, her wise eyes looking out into the yard.

"It's nice to see them playing so freely," Bella said in a whisper as she wiped the tears falling down her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was so emotional over something this silly, but she couldn't have stopped the warm drops escaping her eyes if she'd tried. The thought of everything they'd had to endure was a weight, but the scene she was watching gave her some hope.

"You love them so much," Esme said without judgment. "You don't know how amazing you are, do you?"

Bella shook her head and gave off a little laugh. As much as she appreciated the gesture, she thought she was anything but amazing. She wanted to give them all so much, but she continually felt like she was letting them down. If the Cullens hadn't made the offer, she wasn't sure where they'd be and she wasn't certain how she would have fed them all.

"No, I'm not amazing, Esme. You are. All of you are. You didn't know us and yet you took us in without question. I won't know how to thank you for that, I will be in your debt for the rest of our lives."

"Don't be silly, Bella. You've made us all happy by accepting the offer to stay with us. It's just so quiet now. It's nice to finally have some voices that don't belong to the family around. It reminds us all that there's still hope out there."

Bella offered the woman another smile and sucked in a long breath before releasing it. Whether or not they chose to acknowledge it, Bella knew she would always be thankful to them for taking them all in. She didn't know what was in their future. She didn't know how the world was ever going to recover from this, but this family of vampires had given her something she hadn't realized she'd been missing up until that point; and that was hope.

She hadn't realized how little of that they'd had before. They'd spent most of their time fighting for the right to live, to keep the small home they'd made for themselves from the grasp of other humans. Every day was a struggle, they hadn't known where their next meal would come from, or how they would keep the girls warm once the winters closed in. They weren't even sure whether they'd make it that long.

Now. She knew they were safe. They were in a warm house with real food and electricity. They were being supported by these amazing creatures that had more compassion than a lot of the humans they'd run into. They were resourceful and smart and so giving. It made Bella's head reel.

"Hello, Jasper," Esme said with a smile. Bella hadn't heard the approach at all and she realized that the announcement was for her sake. She didn't think she'd ever get used to their silent ways.

"Esme," Jasper replied, making Bella turn to look at him. He offered her a smile as he approached, and Esme touched Bella's arm briefly before going back to the sink where she was rinsing off the dishes before stacking them in their dishwasher.

Both she and Jasper stood in companionable silence as they watched the girls chasing after Fwend who had a branch in his mouth as he trotted gleefully across the yard, until he got stuck between two trees.

Bella laughed as the girls stood on either end of the branch tugging, while Fwend turned and pulled in little jabbing motions as he tried to get the long branch to fit, his tail swashing from side to side happily. Another surge of happiness washed over her at the scene.

"They seem to be adapting," Jasper laughed as Amanda slipped in the damp grass and landed on her ass.

"They are. Sophie is still unsure, but I think she's trying. For the younger girls," Bella said looking toward a log stack that the girl in question was sat on. She had her two closest friends with her. Veronica and Beth worshipped the ground she walked on because she had been the one to find them. She's shown up at the school and fought for dominance, but Summer would never have allowed that. She'd already taken the role of leader, and when Summer made up her mind about something, there was no moving her. Sophie had been quick to learn that. It had taken only two days for her to relinquish her goal and fall in line with the rest of them.

Jasper nodded from beside her and sighed deeply as he clasped his hands around the back of his head. His amber eyes were on the line of trees that surrounded the yard, searching. After the smiles they'd shared over breakfast, Bella was curious as to why his mood had changed so drastically.

"Are you all right?" she asked, turning to face him and leaning her shoulder on the wall of window she'd been looking out from.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you had a minute to talk?" His voice was more serious than she would have liked, but she would never have denied him anything. Somewhere, in the midst of everything that had happened, she'd come to respect him.

"I've got lots of minutes," Bella answered with a smile to mask the curiosity and worry. She wasn't sure what he wanted to talk to her about, but something stirred in her gut that she could put into words.

He inclined his head and started walking. Bella followed Jasper out of the kitchen toward the stairs where he stepped through a door and descended into the basement. She stopped at the top, not out of fear or panic, but because she could see how dark they were, and her propensity for hastiness would guarantee a tumble. She could barely see Jasper at the bottom, he was concealed in the shadows, only his blond hair could be seen, because it was highlighted by the light creeping into the gap from behind her.

"Bella?" His voice was full of curiosity, as though he were unsure of her hesitance, and couldn't get a read on her emotions. It made sense considering it was simply self-preservation that had made her hesitate.

"Is there a light you could flip?" she asked, feeling like an ass.

"Afraid of the dark?" Jasper replied, a smile in his tone.

"No," she said elongating the word, her own lips curling in humor. "I just like to see where my feet are landing." _So I don't break my neck when I go ass over tit on the way down_. She finished in her head.

Light illuminated the steep stairs and Bella could see Jasper at the bottom smiling up at her. She was glad she asked for light. With the imposing angle of the stairs she probably wouldn't have made it down three of the steps before tumbling down the rest.

With the path ahead of her lit up, she began her descent and hopped to a stop next to Jasper with a smile. He was blocking the way with his arm against the wall, his fingers still on the switch. She was so close to him she could feel his breath dancing over her in cool, sweet little puffs. Her heart hammered in her chest and she had to wonder whether it was fear or excitement making the muscle act so unusually. Dipping under his arm, she continued into the room and looked around with wonder.

There was a huge television against one of the walls; an overstuffed couch was sprawled out in front of it, its cushions deep and inviting. There were shelves full of video games lined up on one side, while the other had board games pushed haphazardly into place. It was a family room, one that was obviously used well considering the lived in feel of it. As beautiful as the rest of the house was, it had the feel of a model home at times, down here was just run of the mill, messy life. It was perfect.

"This place is amazing."

"Emmett lives down here most of the time," Jasper answered, dropping his arm and letting it slap dully against his side. "He calls it the lions den."

"The lions den?"

"You don't want to know. If you do you can ask him," Jasper chuckled, stepping past her and further into the room until he was leaning against the couch. Bella watched him and shook her head, her hair swung over her shoulders freely.

"I don't think I want to know," she laughed, and watched as Jasper looked down at his feet. "Are you sure every thing's all right? You seem . . . Hesitant."

There was a moment's pause before Jasper reacted, he patted the couch next to him inviting Bella to join him, and she took the cue, her hands gripping the couch as she leaned back.

"Alice asked me to speak with you."

Bella let out a small breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and turned to look at him. At least whatever it was wasn't coming from him, and she hoped his discomfort was because of the message he'd been asked to relay.

"Here's the thing, Bella. I don't want to lie to you. You and I have developed a good friendship in the short time we've know one another and I think honesty is the best policy here."

Nodding her head, Bella agreed. She'd appreciated his openness when they'd spoken in the hall. She'd even appreciated him trusting her to do what she needed when Summer's scream had reached them in the crossroads of corridors. Him confirming he'd been nothing but honest with her was refreshing, but it brought to question what was making this talk so difficult for him?

"I don't like telling other peoples secrets, but I think you need to know all of this before you're faced with the decision. Jacob and his friends are shape-shifters, the shift into giant wolves that were born to kill vampires. We're natural enemies, which is why there's so much tension between us. Normally, I would leave this revelation to him and his friends but I don't want you surprised."

Giant wolves? The idea shouldn't have been so extreme to her considering she was talking to a vampire that fed from animals rather than humans, yet it was. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time in the shock of this revelation. She wanted to call Jasper a liar and call him out for being so cruel, but the look on his face was simply full of patience as he waited for her to process this new information.

Yet, she found she couldn't be upset with him. There was something in his eyes that screamed with sincerity and she intrinsically knew he wouldn't lie to her about something like that. Why she was so certain, she couldn't say, but there it was.

"Okay, I'm a little stunned," she finally said, her fingers digging into the couch. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Your friend Jacob is going to try and convince you to stay with them while we head out to the other human colony to fend off the vampires. Alice and the others asked me to talk to you about coming with us because they'd like an opportunity to defend themselves. The wolves have nothing good to say about us."

"And you think I haven't formed my own opinion?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrow in question. She was surprised that they hadn't figured out that she was more than capable of making up her own mind by now. She may have accepted their help, but it didn't mean she had completely relinquished control to them.

"Oh I know you have," Jasper finally said breaking a smile and bumping her shoulder gently with his own. "I just don't know whether it's you Alice is worried about or . . ."

"Sophie," Bella finished.

"Jacob is planning to come around tomorrow while we're gone, Rosalie will be here with you, but Alice wants to trade you with Angela. She knows that you were right about helping us get through to the humans. I just don't want you to go against the girls."

Bella covered her face with her hands and ran them back through her hair. She should have known that Jacob would be a manipulative little twerp. He always had been with his winning smile, uncanny wit and sparkling charm.

Even as a small child he'd managed to steal her first kiss, it's when she'd pushed him ass first into one of the rock pools when he was five and she was seven. In her child like mind he'd stolen that magic moment from her prince charming. She'd always dreamed of something magical like the Disney princesses she loved so much. It was all taken away from her in one stupid moment when Jacob had grabbed her arms and laid one on her.

Then there was the fact that it wouldn't take much to persuade Sophie to leave anyway. But with that smile and infallible charm of his, she would happily fall into his arms and let him lead her to wherever the hell they wanted to take them. There was no way Bella could allow him to talk to them while she was gone. Yet she felt as though she should help the Cullens with the humans they were trying to save. Leaving would only cement Sophie's decision to leave, staying would mean there was a chance the humans wouldn't accept help.

Hello rock and hard place. She thought bitterly to herself.

Bella was getting more anxious by the second as her thoughts steamrolled through her mind. When Jasper shifted beside her she knew that it was setting him on edge too. She couldn't help herself though. This had the potential to be disastrous.

. . .

Jasper fidgeted quietly as Bella contemplated her options. He hadn't meant to for her to be put in a position like that. He wanted to take it all back and tell Alice no. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and calmly tell her that she didn't have to worry about them. Yet, he wasn't completely certain what was creating the anxiety inside of her.

"Bella. Talk to me."

"I just don't know what to do. If I go with you, Sophie will make her own decisions and my not being here will make the other girls wonder if I am making the right decisions for them. If I stay, there's no telling what will go down with Jacob, and there's a chance the humans won't trust you. I want to make the right decision, but I just don't know what that is."

Jasper could feel her frustration like a live wire. It curled around the dead organ under his sternum and coiled through his veins. She was closing in on panic. The situation had no right answer and she knew it. She wanted to do what was best for everyone involved, but her fear of making the wrong choice was palpable. She was so confused. He could taste it on his tongue, a bittersweet amalgamation of emotions.

"Then stay, Bella. Believe me we can talk to the group, and they'll come around just like you guys did. Don't let this put pressure on you. You have to do what's right for you and the girls. No one will deny you that."

Jasper watched as Bella's hands tangled in her hair again, she was pulling so tightly it was almost like a guitars string being plucked in his ears. He wanted to remove her hands. He knew that kind of force couldn't possibly feel good.

Bella dropped her hands to her thighs in a gently slap and leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder as she blew out a breath. She was so close to him that he had to fight the urge to wrap her in his arms. He was beginning to think he was a glutton for punishment, but when she was that close, she was like a force of nature.

"What would you do?" She asked, the heat from her cheek bleeding through his shirt and into his skin. The heat was so good, so pure. He froze for just a second to memorize it before thinking about his response.

He really wasn't sure what to say. His family had always taken precedence, but he'd been willing to leave them to protect Bella if she'd decided not to come with them. He wasn't certain about how she felt about him other then the occasional erratic heartbeat when they were close together. Maybe to her they were all a family now, so she would once again be split in trying to make a decision.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. Toying with the ends of her hair idly as they cascaded down over his shoulder and his chest. They were so soft between his fingers that he was almost lost in the momentum of it.

"You're helpful," Bella snorted, slapping his arm and leaving it there to rest. He could see what Alice meant. She did feel comfortable around him, it reflected in her body language. He could feel it in the way she was around him. He hadn't been certain until now. With the small staccato beat of her heart when they were together sometimes, he found he'd hoped that her reaction had been something more than the rush of danger before she calmed herself.

"I try," he teased back, concealing his pleasure in having her touch him. "It's your decision to make and the last thing I want is to influence you either way and have you resenting me for it."

"Maybe I should talk to the girls. Explain what's going on and ask them to hold off on talking to Jacob until I'm here?"

Jasper made a sweeping motion with his free hand.

"Yeah, yeah my choice," she mumbled, pushing her lips out in an adorable pout. "Maybe I could also talk to Jake and have him hold off. Not that the ass would listen."

"You don't like him?" Jasper asked surprised as Bella rolled her eyes at the mention of his name.

"Oh he's alright, I guess. He was just arrogant as a kid. He stole my first kiss from me."

Jasper tightened, his muscle like coils ready to spring. He tried to hold onto the emotion that flared to life in him. It wasn't something he was used to, it was a new emotion, one he'd felt in others and hated. He'd pitied them for this sudden rush of jealousy, yet here he was with his very own kind, when he shouldn't be reacting at all.

"He did?" Jasper asked almost through gritted teeth.

"Yeah when I was seven," she laughed. "I don't think I've ever forgiven him for it. I always figured my first kiss would be magical with angels singing and the floating feeling. Instead I had sand up my ass and an annoying little boy stealing my happiness."

Jasper shook his head, both at himself and the story. He hadn't realized it had been quite so far back as that, and if he was being honest, if Bella was even halfway adorable as a child as she was an adult he could empathize with Jacob.

"So I'm guessing there were no angels and floating when you did get kissed?"

Bella ducked her head and Jasper could feel the flooding of warmth into her cheeks as it washed through his shirt. He couldn't believe what her indirect answer meant. For a moment he wondered what was wrong with humans. A girl like this in front of them and they passed her up. Wonders never seemed to cease.

"How is that even possible?" he said out loud without conscious thought of doing so, which was odd because he was a vampire and that never happened.

"My dad was a cop, even after he moved to Phoenix. He loved everything about it, while I had to deal with the fact that it terrified deviant teenager boys."

"That's rough."

"Shut up." She laughed slapping his arm. "My point is, I know Jacob and he owes me. Maybe if the girls see it my way, I can still go and there will be no drama until we get back."

"Do you think they're going to be alright with you going?"

She sighed and pushed herself up from the couch, pulling her hair around her neck and over her shoulder before she turned to him. She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Only time will tell my friend."

She gave him one last smile before heading to the stairs and jogging up them, leaving Jasper alone leaning on the couch. He still wasn't sure that he wanted her going with them to face off with rogue vampires, but he'd given her the choice. She was a fighter so there was no way she was going to sit back and let all of them do the work if she came with them. She would be in the middle of the fighting with him, and he would be more worried about her than anyone else.

Falling back on the couch and leaving his legs hooked over the back, Jasper looked up at the ceiling and listened to Bella move through the house with her light footsteps. He knew somewhere Alice was going to be waiting to see when he was alone, so when he heard her dancing down the stairs in her usual spritely manner he wasn't at all surprised.

"What are you doing?" she asked, making her way around the couch and bending at her waist so she could look at him the right way up. Her smile was radiant, which meant only one thing.

"They're going to agree."

"Annnnd," Alice said elongating the word. "Jacob will stay away. I'm not sure how she does it but she only disappears after we return. I knew you could do it. She was flipping from decision to decision for a while there."

Jasper sighed. He really wasn't sure what the right decision was. Like Bella, he was at a stalemate. He just didn't want her to get hurt, but at the same time he was loathed to take her choices away from her. She was strong and courageous, and she was warm and kind. If she thought she could help in any way, he knew she would do it. It was a mixed sense of propriety and honor. When he'd found her in the kitchen, he'd felt that surge of joy at seeing the girls happy and safe, the respect as she spoke to Esme.

She wanted to appease both sides of what she now considered family. It was yet another unfair choice she was being forced to make. Not even he could have found an answer that would have made him feel any better. The fact that Alice was downright chipper about it, which just pissed him off.

"It's because I gave her this marvelous thing we call a choice," Jasper responded dryly, pushing up to his elbows. "Can you imagine that? Someone choosing their own destiny without you helping them?"

Jasper tugged on Alice's finger before flattening himself out again and grinning at the ceiling again.

"You're an ass," Alice laughed in her usual tintinnabulation of laughter. She placed her whole palm over Jasper's face before sinking into the couch next to him. "It's a good job I like you."

Jasper removed her hand and dropped it between them. She was euphoric about Bella's decision, while he couldn't be, and he had a feeling Edward would feel the same way. No matter how much he glared at her, he still felt an inexplicable pull toward Bella, and as much as that annoyed Jasper, he had to rationalize it as Edward's curiosity about her blood and her mental silence.

He could ask Alice what Edward was planning, but he had a feeling she wouldn't tell him. They were an open family, they communicated well, but privacy was privacy. If someone wanted to talk something out they would come to the family. There were only ever interventions when it was completely necessary, and no matter how strongly Jasper felt about the situation, he knew Alice wouldn't tell him.

"You bet your ass I wouldn't."

"You're an insufferable know it all."

"Kill joy."

Some things never changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Poor Bella. I don't think I would have like to have that decision to make. Rock and hard place is about right. How would you choose? No matter what you did you would piss someone off, and then to throw in the lives on the line from rogue vampires... No thank you! lol!

Thank you to all of you for reading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing! And thank you so much for all of your support guys! As always you totally rock my world :) I love you all! Your thoughts and comments are always so amazing! Just like you guys are!

To Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie... You know I love you guys more than words! You're my rocks and I wouldn't know what to do without you! Thank you for ALWAYS being there and for being the most amazing friends I have ever had the good fortune to know!

**MWAH!**


	13. Chapter 13: Set in Motion

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 13: Set in Motion**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>Speak plain he said, but didn't see<br>__He acted that way, and held me like a cup  
><em>_Fill me up then pour me out  
><em>_Therein lies the doubt.  
><em>_We had the same feelings  
><em>_At opposite times._

_**The Bad in Each Other by Feist**_

* * *

><p>Bella was amazed at how the girls had reacted to her request. One night in the house and they seemed more understanding about what needed to be done, and they felt safer. Even Sophie had agreed when she'd asked whether they would reconsider her leaving with the Cullens. All she'd had to do was put it to them in terms they understood. Once the girls realized it could help more humans escape what had come for them in the school, they gave their approval and left it at that.<p>

All that was left for Bella to do was get in touch with Jacob, and it wasn't as though she could just pick up a phone and tell him not to come, and she couldn't wait for him to come to her. Which meant only one thing . . . She had to go to him.

There was only one person she was confident enough to ask for help, and she hoped he would still be in the basement where she'd left him.

Sticking her head through the door, the light was still on so she took a chance.

"Jasper? You down there?"

"I think so," he teased, his voice filled with a smile.

Bella skipped down the stairs and saw feet hooked over the back of the couch. He was exactly where she'd left him, just a little less formal. Heading toward the couch she leaned on the back and fell back next to him so she was mirroring his position. Her back on the couch, her legs hooked over the back.

"Comfortable." She laughed, turning her head in his direction. "I thought you guys didn't sleep."

"I'm meditating," he said, his tone laconic. He turned his head to meet hers, his mesmerizing yellow eyes locking onto hers as gave her a dazzling smile. Bella liked seeing him like that, there was normally an edge of sadness to him when he thought nobody was watching. For her, his smile lit up a room, not that she would ever admit it out loud. She was having enough trouble processing how she felt without digging deeper and confusing herself further.

"So I'm interrupting," she sighed, feigning remorse. She struggled to sit up in the position she was in, but Jasper placed his hand on hers, holding her in place. She couldn't place the feeling that shot through her body as he touched her.

"Nope. I'm glad your here, I was getting bored."

Bella laughed and kicked her legs back and forth over the couch as she searched the ceiling for points of interest. She wasn't sure how to broach the subject of asking for his help. If they were leaving, she needed to make sure she got to Jacob sooner rather than later. He wouldn't hesitate to come if she didn't confront him, she knew he was arrogant enough to talk to the girls that remained if she didn't head him off at the pass; and that was something she wasn't all right with.

"Jasper, I was looking for you to ask a favor."

"I feel so used," Jasper sang out dramatically. "And here I was thinking you simply enjoyed my company."

Rolling to her side and propping her head up with her hand, Bella grinned at Jasper. His amber eyes were reflecting the smile on his lips. She poked at his chest with her finger ignoring the cool solidity of his skin.

"I do. It just so happens this visit has an ulterior motive."

Shifting onto his side, and facing Bella, Jasper now mirrored her pose. His eyes were searching her face, just as she was sure his little talent was searching her emotions. She was actually curious as to what he would find there.

"You have my full attention," he finally said.

"I need to go and see Jacob. He won't listen to me unless I make the effort to meet with him. I don't know how to find him or how to get there and I was hoping you would help."

Jasper's face lost the hint of humor that had been there while they'd been bantering. His eyes, normally so golden, seemed to dim as she watched. Bella understood that they didn't get along with Jacob and his friends. There was a lot of history between them, and she could imagine that the Cullen's were dubious of any interaction between them. As much as she understood, she couldn't help feeling a little affronted that Jasper seemed to think Jacob would influence her so easily.

As far as she was concerned she'd already made her decision, but not letting Jacob talk to her would only make him push harder to get what he wanted. She remember the kid he had been, he'd been just as pushy and didn't take no for an answer. He was the kind of person you needed to get up in their face to make them listen.

Bella knew better than anyone how charming Jacob Black could be, but she could also see past that. Even on the tarmac at the airport it was evident he hadn't changed much.

"Bella–"

"Jasper," She countered, narrowing her eyes at him. "He's not going to change my mind about you and your family and he's not going to kidnap me. I can look after myself, especially with the likes of him. You just have to trust me."

"I do trust you. It's him that I have the trust issues with. I felt what he was feeling outside of the plane, Bella."

Bella could feel her face scrunching up in reaction to Jasper's statement. The thought of Jacob laying another kiss on her made her nauseated. No matter what game Jacob thought he had, she could almost guarantee it wouldn't work on her.

"Then trust me to know what I'm doing. I'm going with or without your help, Jasper. It would just be quicker with it."

She watched as he deliberated. His expressions barely changed, but she could see the process reflected in his eyes. She trusted him implicitly, she couldn't say why or what had formed that bond between them, but she knew that he would be there for her. That he would help her as best he could if it was in his power to do so.

The flash in his eyes gave away his resolution and she smiled prematurely, which made him arch his eyebrows at her.

"You developing a new skill set?"

"No. I just think I'm getting to know you pretty well. Now what do you have in mind?"

Rolling off the couch in one swift movement, Jasper offered her his hand and pulled her from her position as she took it. She was aware he was mumbling under his breath, but she could barely hear the words. She heard the occasional "Regret this" and "I can't believe I'm doing this," but she kept her mouth shut and let him tow her up the stairs and through the house to the garage.

"Have you ever rode a motorcycle before?" he asked, releasing his grip on her hand and pulling back a tarp that had been hiding a beautiful, sleek, black Ducati. Bella's eyes almost popped out of her head as the excitement swelled inside of her.

"I have," she replied almost hopping up and down on the spot. Her dad would have killed her if he'd known, but she and Summer had taken a couple of bikes after they'd met and rode them until they were out of gas. Summer had taught Bella how to ride because she loved everything to do with them. If she was here now, she knew she would have to wrestle her for the honor of riding it.

Thinking about Summer almost brought her down from the high of riding the bike, but she swallowed it back and ran her fingers over the sleek paint job with reverence.

"Then you know this is going to fly like a banshee and buck like a wild mustang."

"Yes," Bella sang almost pushing Jasper out of the way to throw her leg over the beautiful machine. She physically shuddered at the feel of the power between her thighs. It was truly a thing of beauty. The crotch rockets she and Summer had ridden had nothing in comparison with this beast.

"First things first," Jasper chuckled. "You're going to need to get dressed."

Bella looked down at herself and felt her cheeks burn. The shirt she was wearing was dangerously high on her thighs. Her bare legs were pale against the black paint of the bike as they gripped the well-formed sides of the machine. Making a circular motion with her index finger, Jasper caught the hint and turned his back on her so she could dismount with at least a small amount of her pride intact.

"I'll be right back," she mumbled and took off toward the door that led to the house, she spared a glance over her shoulder to Jasper before she disappeared through it.

Fortunately, for Bella, she bumped into Rose on the way up the stairs. When Bella asked where she could find her clothes, Rose almost snorted. Apparently, they weren't going to cut it, and Bella found herself pulled into an enormous closet in the room that had been Rosalie and Emmett's.

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to talk to Jacob and Jasper is loaning me his bike. So I need a leather jacket if you have one and some sturdy jeans."

Rosalie seemed more than happy to oblige, handing Bella everything she'd asked for. Ten minutes later, Bella reemerged in the garage looking like a biker chick from hell with the boots to match. The way Jasper looked her over made her feel more undressed than she had in only the shirt. She wasn't naive enough to think he could ever see something in her though. He was gorgeous, masculine, and looked like a deity, whereas she was short, shinny and a tomboy. Even with that in the back of her mind, it didn't stop the small fantasy playing out.

"I filled her gas up," Jasper finally said, his voice a little deeper and grainy than usual. It rumbled through the cavernous space making Bella close her eyes as the tenor washed over her. "Just be careful."

"I won't damage the bike I promise," Bella said, swinging her denim clad leg over the beautiful bike again.

"It's not the bike I'm worried about."

Bella blushed and turned the key, almost giggling out loud as the bike roared to life between her thighs. The pure power purring through her body and sending shivers up her spine. She was going to enjoy this, she was certain of it. She took the helmet Jasper pushed at her and pulled it over her head, fastening the strap while Jasper pushed the button on the wall that had the garage door closest to them rolling open.

Bella clicked the bike into gear and gave it some gas, the tires screamed on the painted cement of the garage floor the ass end dancing like a ballerina before shooting her forward and into the cool air. Ducking low she fought the urge to scream in pleasure as she leaned into the curves almost close enough for her knee to scrape against the winding drive. When she was out on the freeway, she swung onto the road and stuck to the middle lines, flying past the abandoned vehicles.

She felt free, unburdened and alive as the forests and empty steel traps flew past her in a blur. She leaned into the body of the bike and became one, her eyes trained on the asphalt ahead of her.

She knew she was heading in the right direction when the salty brine of the sea air began to penetrate her senses below the helmet she was wearing. She followed the road hammering around corners, her body and the bike becoming one, until she could see the ocean ahead of her.

The pacific ocean rolled out angry and gray before her, but before she could even get close one of the half naked boys stepped out from the trees making her slam on the breaks. The black tires screamed as she gripped onto the breaks and held the thing in control as the back slid from side to side from the sudden decision. It took her a moment to realize that it was the very boy she'd come looking for.

As Bella peeled the helmet from her head, she felt the cold air slam against her. The smell of the sea was stronger as she took a deep breath, collecting herself.

"Jacob Black."

"Bella Swan," Jacob responded with surprise. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"You owe me and I've come to collect," Bella replied, kicking out the stand before swinging her leg over the bike and setting the helmet on the seat. She shook out her hair that was sticking to her neck and approached the boy who had to be at least six four, if not bigger.

"I owe you for what?"

"Stealing my first kiss, asshole."

Jacob looked her up and down and offered her his famous panty dropping smile. His shoulders shook slightly as he chuckled in arrogance. He really hadn't changed at all in that respect. His eyes drank her in, much the same as Jasper's had when she'd come back to the garage in the get up. The only difference was Jacob's look of appreciation made Bella's skin crawl.

"Looking like that, I could offer you another first," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Back off dog boy," Bella spat with a small shudder of disgust.

Jacob threw his head back and laughed raucously. There was no surprise from him that she'd known what he was. He didn't even seem fazed by her knowledge. Instead, he took another step forward and opened his arms.

"I'll hug you, but you touch my ass or put your lips anywhere near my face I will stab you in the ass so you can't sit for a week. We clear?"

"Crystal, toots," he bellowed, and closed the distance between them, his arms closing around her and pulling her off the ground. "It's good to see you. Even if you haven't changed."

"You haven't changed much yourself. You're just more imposing and in a totally different atmosphere," she grumbled playfully. He may gross her out in most ways, but she still liked the guy. He was like an annoying little brother.

As he dropped her to her feet, he offered her another smile and gripped her chin with his forefinger and thumb. She swatted his hand away with an impatient sigh and stepped out of his reach.

"We need to talk, Bells."

"And we will, but I need you to back off for a couple of days."

"No can do. You need to know what you're dealing with here."

"Vampires and wolves?" She asked smugly. "I'm clued in thanks."

Jacob shook his head and ran his hands over his shaved head impatiently. The smile was gone and in its place was an older and tired version of the boy she knew.

"They're killers, Bells. They suck the blood of . . ."

"Animals," She finished for him getting impatient. "I don't need to be fed your propaganda, Jacob. I am well aware of who we're staying with, and I can look after myself and my girls."

"It's not like Hollywood. You can't just stake them to death."

"No shit, Sherlock. I've taken four of the bastards down. I know how much effort it takes. You sit here spouting off about how evil these people are, and yet they're the ones out there trying to save humans. What are you doing? Sitting on your asses protecting your territory? You were born to kill vampires, yet they're eradicating the last of humanity and you're doing nothing."

"The Cullens . . ."

"Saved our lives and offered us a home," Bella snapped, her hands going to her hips. She'd only just got there and she was tired of arguing with him. It was plain to see that they were prejudiced against the Cullens. They had a set view of them and they weren't budging.

"Will you just let me fucking talk?" Jacob shouted.

"Yes, but not here and not now. I am asking you as a friend to back off for a week. I need you to stay away from the Cullen house. If you want me to listen to what you're saying, you will do as I ask."

"What if I don't?"

"I will cut off your balls and wear them as earrings. If I see any of your boys talking to my girls, the deals off. If I see any of you close to the Cullen house, deals off. I need to get my girls taken care of then you and I can sit down and talk. That's the deal, take it or leave it."

Jacob growled, his hands tensing up into balls at his side as he glared at Bella. She knew what he was thinking. He believed that the Cullens were trying to brain wash her and the girls. He thought that these evil predators, as he saw them, were biding their time and picking them off as snacks. As much as Bella thought of the guy as an old friend, she wouldn't hesitate teaching him just how she operated when pissed off.

"We're wasting time. You need to know that . . ."

"In. A. Week." Bella seethed.

"You're still stubborn and hardheaded. You know that?"

She did, but she wasn't playing this game with him right now. Bella rolled her eyes and made her way back to the bike. She picked up the helmet as she swung her leg over the machine.

"Well?"

"Fine. A week, and you will listen."

"Agreed."

Bella pulled on the helmet and buckled the straps before starting the bike. She revved it a couple times before, retracting the stand, kicking it into gear and sliding the ass end in the direction she needed. The moment she was facing the way she'd come, she took off toward the Cullen house, feeling confident that Jacob would stick to his word.

. . .

Jasper was pacing in the garage. He scuffed the black marks left behind by the bikes wheels as Bella had jetted off into the unknown. Especially looking like she did. Whether she was aware of it or not, she looked beautiful, and sexy as hell. Then on that machine . . . He would have happily taken a knee and worshipped at her temple. She was the image of sex incarnate. He'd have happily distracted her by taking her to his bedroom if they'd had the time, hell he would have had her on that bike if he could have, but they were running out of time, and Bella's determination had been solid.

He couldn't believe he'd agreed to help her head out to see Jacob. He and the wolves hated Jasper and his family, and even though he and Bella had history, Jasper wasn't convinced he would listen.

He had been stood over that single black line for a while, his eyes on the drive that disappeared into the trees. His mind was mulling over whether or not he should have offered to go with her. Not that it would have made the task with Jacob any easier, but he still hated that she was out there alone with that letch. The same arrogant asshole that had, in fact, stolen her first kiss from her when they were kids.

It seemed as though it was less than an hour before her heard the purring wail of the motorcycle climbing up the drive. Trying not to seem to concerned, he wandered further into the cavernous space of the garage and busied himself with cleaning some of the tools Rosalie used to tune the cars. It wasn't until he heard the last rev of the engine before it died that he turned around to face the beautiful girl peeling off the helmet with a grin.

"How'd it go?" he asked in a casual voice as he approached her. He couldn't help his eyes from spanning the length of her leg as she kicked it over the bike. The leather jacket and tight jeans seemed to do something to him that he forced himself to ignore.

"Not bad. He's still an ass, but he promised to hold off until I let him know I was ready to talk to him. We may want to use another landing strip on our way back though. They really don't like you," she teased.

"I could have told you that," Jasper laughed, taking the helmet from her and replacing it on the wall. His curiosity was biting at him to ask how she'd done it, but the last thing he wanted was to be pushy. If she wanted to tell him, she would in her own time.

"So when do we leave?" she asked, peeling off the leather and shaking out her hair. The smell of the shampoo she'd used seemed to filter his nostrils and he couldn't help but inhale. It was about the same time that the words '_You're screwed_' became a litany in his head.

"That's up to Alice," Jasper answered, taking the coat from her and laying it on the workbench.

He watched as she nodded and wandered through the garage with her dainty hands roaming over the different cars. He knew he was staring at her, but she seemed oblivious so he kept his eyes on her body as she wandered deeper within the cavernous garage silently. Something inside of him was finally realizing that Jacob could have said something to her to make her think about her place amongst his family.

Man, her beautiful face was set in a thoughtful grace that he found alluring though.

"Do you think," Bella said slowly, turning to face him as she leaned against Emmett's Jeep. "Other people may want to come back with us? I mean if we can protect them it would be worth it right? You've got an empty town here. If we could get more solar panels, keep the water place clean and give them all jobs growing crops, we could have our own kind of civilization."

"Have you been talking to Alice?" Jasper laughed, remembering a similar conversation with her earlier that morning.

"No, why?" Bella grinned, crossing her arms. "Did she already think of that? Is that why she was so adamant about me coming with you?"

"No, more that our family already have an idea to get it working. The plans sounded similar to yours, and I'm wondering if she saw your decision."

"But you said she can see decisions as we make them. I only thought about it as I was riding back and saw all the empty houses. They're untouched in most cases. How could she see a decision I hadn't made yet?"

It was only then that Jasper realized that Jacob hadn't come close to dissuading her from staying with him and his family, and he found himself smiling at her. Her ideas seemed to include his family and him. She'd referred to them as we. It made him feel lighter than he had all morning, but he was trying not to share his feelings.

As Bella turned around to wander deeper into the garage, his eyes locked onto her ass, the gentle curves of it were perfect as far as he was concerned. It seemed no matter how much he tried to not think of her in a sexual manner, the more his body and mind responded with defiance. For a moment, he almost felt as though he may say something.

Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to respond or say what he was thinking. The woman in question came bursting through the door looking a little disheveled and worried. Jasper's glowing feeling immediately extinguished the moment he felt her urgency biting into his own emotions. Something had changed and she was almost panicked as her eyes flickered between Jasper and Bella apologetically.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"We have to go. Now. They've hit two empty towns and decided to bypass the rest. We're barely going to arrive in time, even if we leave this second."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bella asked, making her way toward Jasper and Alice. Her footfalls determined and hurried with t he sense of duty she seemed to be projecting. There was no fear, no doubt, just determination.

"Nothing," Alice laughed maniacally. "Emmett has found a blow torch for you in a welding shop, and we found cans of hairspray for you. You just need to grab one of the tool belts before we head out."

"And the airstrip?" Bella asked. "Are we going to have problems?"

Alice's eyes seemed to glaze over as she checked the decision. Her eyes came back into focus and landed on Bella. She shook her head, which had Bella raising her eyebrows.

"No fuzziness, which means no wolves."

"Lets go before that changes then."

Bella and Alice disappeared into the house leaving Jasper alone to close up the garage and grab Bella one of Rosalie's tool belts and a her jacket. He still didn't feel comfortable about taking Bella with them if for the simple reason that she was too brave for her own good. He was resigned to follow regardless of that though, because he knew that Bella would never take herself from the girls when they needed her the most. The plan had been set in motion; all he had to do was follow it. Grabbing one of the wood chopping axes from the wall of tools, he sighed and followed the women into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I know Jasper's hesitance at the end is a little foreboding, but believe me he's just being a guy. A guy that cares about the woman he's falling for, even if he's trying to fight it with every fiber of his being. :)

I want to apologize for taking so long to respond to your reviews, it was a weird kind of week to be honest. Still, I think I got all of you this morning and I just want to thank you for all of your support. You guys are truly amazing and I love each and every one of you for being so awesome! Thanks also for reading, adding to favorites and alerting.

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie... You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for and I love you both so much for always being there and being so supportive. You really are amazing. I love you both so much!

**MWAH! **


	14. Chapter 14: Mindless

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 14: Mindless**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>Blow the smoke right off the tube<br>__Kiss my gentle burning bruise  
><em>_I'm lost in time  
><em>_And to all the people left behind  
><em>_You are walking dumb and blind, blind_

_**Zombie by The Pretty Reckless**_

* * *

><p>The flight seemed to take forever. Knowing what she was heading toward only made Bella jittery and restless, even with Jasper's gentle waves of calm washing over her. It had been bad enough saying such a hurried farewell to the girls, but the storm that was knocking the plane across the sky like a rag doll only served to create more anxiety in the pit of Bella's stomach.<p>

"Is this flight ever going to end?" she muttered, her hand grabbing Jasper's and squeezing, her eyes closing as yet another drop in altitude pushed her stomach into her throat.

"It will," he promised her, offering a light squeeze in return. "Is it the turbulence you're worried about?"

Bella nodded her head, tendrils fell from the lose tail she'd pushed her hair up into. She'd flown a couple times in her life and was well versed in small planes, but the turbulence had always set her on edge and formed visions of the plane going down with no hope for them. She tried to quash her doomsday visions but it was difficult when the plane sank, climbed and shook hard enough to make her teeth rattle.

"Alice," Jasper said in his calm, logical voice. "How does this flight end?"

Alice turned in her seat and Bella could see the humor in her eyes. She guessed having the foresight would make it so much easier to be comfortable when you could _see_ how it turned out.

"We're going to land perfectly, and the edge of this storm is coming so we shouldn't have anymore trouble."

Bella nodded and closer her eyes as the plane dropped yet again. She could hear Jasper chuckling beside her. She could even feel the calm waves of encouragement wash over her. Sadly, none of it was helping in the slightest.

"Three," Alice said as Bella's eyes flickered open to stare at her.

"Three what? Minutes, Seconds?"

"Two."

Seconds, Bella thought to herself, relieved. If the plane would just stop bouncing around like a moonwalk she could be a little more relaxed about the whole thing.

"One."

The plane evened out and Bella let off a bark of laughter as she threw her arms around Jasper. He embraced her lightly before his hand found the nape of her neck and tipped her head back so he could see her eyes.

"Feeling better then?"

"I'll feel better when my feet are on land," she grumbled.

"Five minutes," Alice called out happily making Bella turn her head. Her lips brushed across Jasper's arm and his shudder was noticeable. For a moment she wasn't sure whether it was out of disgust or not, but she remembered the conversation they'd had about the warmth of her skin and she relaxed.

"Sorry," she mumbled again as she turned her eyes back to him. He shook his head as though it were nothing and smiled as he dropped his hand from its place on her neck.

As Alice continued her countdown, Bella could feel the plane losing altitude and wondered how Emmett was able to navigate without things like air traffic controllers or lights. He just seemed to know where he was going.

As the wheels of the plane touched down, Bella was almost giddy. She was ready to climb over Jasper and tumble out the door. Not caring what was on the other side of the as long as it was a non-moving surface and open spaces.

"Bella, do you have everything you need?" Carlisle asked, turning in his seat.

Thankfully, for her at least, she was equipped with a small kitchen blowtorch that she'd seen used only once to finish a crème Brule. Eight cans of cheap hairspray that would probably burn out faster than the one she and the girls had used, and the Zippo that she still had.

"Locked and loaded boss," she said, making the others laugh quietly under their breaths. When her hand wrapped around the handle of the axe she felt more relaxed than she had. She had something to dismember after her flame on routine, which was a bonus.

"Okay, the mall they're holed up in is only about three miles from here. Jasper, you're going to have to carry Bella if we're gonna get there in time," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Carry me?"

"Yeah and you're gonna wanna close your eyes for that. If you don't you're going to make quite a first impression."

Bella groaned. She'd just stepped off one carnival ride to get on another. She looked to Jasper and narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"If you drop me. You're in trouble, mister."

"Duly noted," he answered with a smirk as he stood up. "Just be careful with the axe you're going to be carrying."

Emmett held out his hand and Bella laughed. Placing the sharp axe in his opened palms, she watched as his fingers closed around it. They shouldn't be in such high spirits considering what they were about to do, but for this last five minutes it was nice to gather her wits about her. It was nice to pretend the world hadn't lost its mind and killed off so many of it's populous.

Unfortunately, that thought itself sobered her, and she found herself preparing for a fight she was going to have to work to win. These vampires were unscrupulous and lethal. All they wanted was to drain the blood of their victims and move on. In their eyes, she was part of that. The Cullens were the inconvenience, and for now, that worked for her, because she had the element of surprise.

"We have to go now. The rogue vampires are almost at the city limit. We only have a five minute head start on them," Alice said dazedly, looking up to Garrett beside her.

In a breath of movement, they were outside of the plane in a darkness Bella couldn't ever remember seeing before. It ate up everything, leaving no shadows or silhouettes. There was no power, no moon, and it seeped into everything making Bella feel as though she'd lost one of her senses.

"Bella?"

"I'm good," she replied, holding out her hand for Jasper to take. She let him guide her toward him and the smell that was so uniquely him filled her senses. He scooped her into his arms and held her close to his chest until it encompassed her. Whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not, it calmed her to the point her rationality came back.

"Comfortable?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, thanks," she said into the darkness. She still couldn't se a thing, even though she was probably less than three feet from his face.

"Just hold on and close your eyes. We'll be there in a minute."

Bella ran her hands up his arms and tangled them around his neck. Her thumb brushed the downy hair at the back of his neck. It was softer than she'd assumed, but shut herself up for thinking such a thing with what they were about to do. Jasper's arms pulled her closer to him, and before she could even breathe the wind was blowing in her face as though she were a dog with its head out the window of a moving car.

There was no way of knowing how fast they were going. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. It was still just darkness surrounding them as he moved, and her eyes were so tightly closed they were actually beginning to ache. The whooshing sound was as loud as a tornado in her ears and she couldn't help but bury her face in his chest as she waited for it all to be over.

"We're here," Jasper whispered, releasing her legs as Bella tried to remember how to function other than gripping him with the stiffness of rigor mortis. She should have asked how fast they ran before she'd actually agreed to that little stunt. It was going to take her at least ten minutes to dislodge her heart from her toes. Unfortunately, they didn't have ten minutes, and before she'd even caught her breath, they were being towed toward a shadow that almost seemed darker than the never-ending darkness that surrounded her.

"Jasper, I need you and Bella to find a map and find the most pivotal point for holding off an attack. Edward and Emmett, I need you to look for weapons for the humans. Alice and Garrett, round up stragglers as quickly as you can, and Esme and I will find the leaders."

Everyone seemed to hum their agreement, which Bella believed was for her benefit. Then there was a sound of air pressure, like air being released from a tire. Bella couldn't see a thing so she had to rely on her instincts, and the hand that found hers in the dark.

"Just the automatic doors," Jasper said under his breath, and Bella nodded in understanding. She was guided inside by Jasper's hand in hers. She breathed a sigh when she could finally see a gentle glow ahead of them. It was literally a light at the end of a tunnel, the sensory deprivation had been a form of torture all its own if she was being honest.

It had to be the survivors.

Before she could even make a move toward the light, Jasper's arm was around her waist sweeping her in a different direction. When they came to a stop, they were once again surrounded by inky darkness, and Bella could hear her own breaths coming in small pants. She wanted to speak, but they all moved with such stealth she didn't want to risk making a noise.

"Okay, there's a hexagonal furniture store slap bang where the four wings meet, we can get everyone in there and by the looks of this, there's only three sets of doors."

"What the hell are you looking at?" Bella hissed feeling a little like she was losing her mind, all she could see was darkness, black, encompassing darkness with no end in sight.

"We have good eyes," Jasper said easily. "Come on there's a hardware store and a candle store next to one another. I have an idea."

Bella let herself get towed further into the darkness. It was like being stuck in a black hole. She had no idea where they were headed, but after a couple of stumbles, Jasper swung her up into his arms and took off.

"Stay here," he said, dropping her to her feet as the feel of him wandered further away.

"Where the hell would I go?" she asked, liking this even less and fighting the urge to pull out her lighter. She could see nothing, hear nothing, and sense nothing around her. It was akin to being in a black hole.

She stood alone her hands pushing out ahead of her to see whether she could feel anything at all. She spun in a slow circle, before realizing she had no idea where she'd started.

"What are you doing?" Jasper's voice made her jump and almost stumble into nothingness. She could hear the humor in his voice and flicked off the darkness surrounding her with one meaningful finger, serving only to make his laugher louder.

"I have my hands full, can you grab my shirt?"

"Ha! If I could see your fucking shirt, I would grab it."

Jasper shuffled something before taking one of her outstretched hands and placing it on his back. As they walked slowly through the mall, their footsteps echoing, Bella felt terrible about slowing him down. She knew she was just being a pain in the ass. More of a hindrance than help.

It wasn't until the glowing came back into view that she felt somewhat sane again. She could see figures standing around the outside of the reach of light. They were silhouetted against the darkness.

"Please tell me that's the family," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"It is. They're waiting for us so you can talk to them."

"I just hope they listen," Bella sighed finally releasing Jasper's shirt the closer they got to the light. The nearer they got to the Cullen's, the more anxiety seemed to flood Bella's blood. She had no idea how these people were going to react, and they were running out of time.

"You know what you're gonna say?" Jasper asked as they stopped next to their family members.

"No," Bella answered quietly. "But anything has to be better than Rose's 'Surprise we're vampires' line."

She heard the snickers from the family and the indignant snort of Emmett's at his wife's blatant honesty.

Bella shook her head and pushed back her fear as Jasper gave her a nod. She honestly had no idea how to address all of this, but she did know that time was running out, and she had very little time to get what she needed to say out there. She had to make sure everyone was in the furniture store before the others hit.

"Excuse me?" she said, stepped further into the light with her backpack over her shoulder and a nod of encouragement from Jasper. The whole group of humans seemed to rush to their feet at the sound of her voice. Their weapons were in their hands, pointing directly at her in defense. For a moment she froze where she was. Staring down the barrel of a shotgun wasn't exactly encouraging.

"Who the hell are you?" A gruff voice asked. He was holding what looked like a six-shooter aimed at her, his hands wavering.

"My name is Bella. I'm here to help you. You have trouble coming your way, and if you don't move now. We're not going to be able to protect you."

"We?"

"My family and I," Bella said, pausing when she realized what she'd said. "I'm human, but my family are vampires. There are more vampires on the way and they're going to kill you if you don't let us help you."

The group exploded into laughter, most of them seemed to be in their late twenties and early thirties as they huddled around a large area filled with candles.

"Next you're going to tell me that a leprechaun is going to steal all my money."

"Or a witch is going to suffocate us all in our own clothes."

"Or the faerie princess is going to gnaw off my balls."

Bella was close enough to hear the growling coming from behind her, and she knew this would have to be a show and tell.

"Fine, maybe this will make you understand . . ."

A breeze moved past her and into the light, as it stopped beside her, she saw there was a noticeable bend in the shotgun barrels. Beside her, Edward stood with his teeth fully exposed, and Bella finally saw why they smiled the way they did. The teeth fully exposed make them look like predators. Sinister and lethal.

The women screamed and the men made a small wall in front of them as though protecting them. Bella almost had to fight to stop her eyes from rolling.

"Listen to me. There are two types of vampires out there. One like my family–" She'd said it again. "And another predatory kind that will kill ruthlessly. Believe me, I lost my best friend to them. Now you have a choice, you let us protect you and listen to what we're telling you, or you ask us to leave."

The guy with the bent shotgun dropped it to his side and watched her with eyes full of fear. She could see which preference he'd choose, but his eyes darted to the men around him who seemed unsure.

"And if we ask you to leave?"

"Death is imminent," Alice answered for Bella, stepping forward to Edward's other side. "We can save your lives. You just have to trust us, and you have to get rid of the damn guns. They're useless."

"And you?" One of the women asked, leaning around a man who Bella presumed was her husband. "Why do you trust them? You're like us, I can see the differences."

"Because they saved my life the same way they're about to save yours. I owe them my life and I trust them with it. The question is will you?"

"Six minutes," Alice said in an outward sigh.

"What happens in six minutes?" asked shotgun, waving the useless weapon along the three of them that were stood in the light.

"The other vampires arrive," Jasper replied stepping forward with Esme, Carlisle, Garrett and Emmett. "We can show you how to protect yourselves, but we don't have enough time."

Bella watched with wide eyes as three of the men looked to one another. There was one shrug, and the rest nodded.

"You can leave."

. . .

Idiots! Jasper thought, disgusted with the small contingent of humans stood like herded sheep in front of him. They were going to be lambs to slaughter with their useless weapons and bad attitudes. Bella had done beautifully with her speech, she'd been nervous with the gun pointed at her, but she'd managed to give a good argument.

He understood their fear and disbelief, he understood that they'd grown up thinking that vampires were a fallacy, but they were being faced with seven of them and they still weren't willing to accept the truth.

"Four minutes," Alice said, her body twisting into the lithe line of a panther. Her eyes were lingering on every door leading to where they were. They even turned skyward to the glass dome that was above them. "They're spreading out, can you hear that?"

Jasper could hear them. There were gentle scratches on the outside of the building and soft footfalls that were disturbing the pebbled asphalt roof of the mall. The humans were too exposed in the middle of the mall like this, and he wouldn't let Bella die for these fools.

If they wouldn't listen to reason, then he was going to get them somewhere safe and protect Bella. She'd done everything she could and if they wouldn't listen there wasn't much more they could do about that. The thought of Bella having to listen to the humans being slaughtered made his frozen heart clench in his chest. He would have saved her that if he could have, but they were trapped and surrounded on all four sides.

"We have to get to the furniture store," he finally said to no one in particular. "If they won't help themselves, we have to get somewhere safe until the storm blows over. We're cornered."

_Edward, hold your breath and grab Bella. Get her to the store now!_

Edward nodded, his arms going around Bella and pulling her up. Jasper could feel the shock rolling from her, but she didn't fight, she knew her life depended on it. He led the way with the armful of candles and the actual welder's blowtorch he'd found and led the way around the group in a wide arch toward the furniture store that was less than fifty feet behind them.

"Hey, where are you going?" one of the women called, her hands on her hips.

"Saving ourselves," Esme said gently, following the others. "If you chose not to live that's up to you, but we have a family to look after."

"We told you to leave," someone screeched as Edward dumped Bella on her feet and moved around the darkened store blocking the doors with couches and beds. Emmett started helping the moment he was inside, while Bella stood at the door her pity rolling in waves.

"Too late," Jasper said, turning to face them. "They're here, and you have no choice unless you get your asses in here now. They will hunt you for sport, they'll kill you slowly. It's what they do."

One of the younger women broke off from the group and sprinted toward the store and Jasper. Her fear rolling from her as she slid past him and into the darkness of the only safety they could provide. It seemed out of the group, she was the only one with any sense whatsoever.

"Alice how long?"

"A minute," she called from inside. Her eyes rising to meet his before they settled on the woman that was grabbing the other end of the couch she was hauling out of the way.

"Thirty seconds and we're locking you out," Jasper called gravely, wishing he could offer more. He wanted to spare Bella this. The humans, though important, were not as important as Bella and what she was feeling in that moment. Fear, anxiety, regret and confusion swirled around her in a maelstrom. It coagulated the air around her with a tangy emotion that seemed to lick into Jasper's body.

Dammit. He didn't want her to have to go through this again.

There was a crash above them. Shards of glass fell from the ceiling and littered the ground between the furniture store and the group. Reality was like a lightening rod, slamming down in the middle of the group as they shielded themselves from the falling fragments. Without looking up or wasting another second on deliberation, the group moved as one unit, sliding across the glass and into the store like a herd of cattle. Their emotions were like a tidal wave that knocked Jasper back and out of their way.

The moment they were inside, the door was shut and furniture began piling in front of it. Locking them all inside together as the vampires inside tracked the movements of those outside.

Jasper swung around and made his way to Bella who was already digging through her bag to find what she needed. Her emotions were still rolling like a storm, but she was more focused, her single mindedness and resolution eclipsing anything else boiling under the surface. Jasper gave her a short whistle in the darkness and she looked up, her eyes blank as she tried to see where the sound came from. With the doors closed it was just them and darkness, and he knew she couldn't fight like that.

"Bella. Lighter."

With a frown of concentration she dug in her pockets, found it and held it above her head with two fingers. Jasper used it quickly placing scented votive Yankee candles throughout the store on any hard surface he could find. After seeing the set up of the humans at least he knew where most of the larger candles had gone. It was beginning to smell like an ocean bake-off, but it was all he had, and he needed Bella to have the advantage of light.

Oddly, the light seemed to ease the rest of the humans as well, and the stink of fear seemed to reduce into a simmering cesspool of trepidation. As distracting as that was, it was better than the outright fear that had made dread creep into his subconscious.

Without stopping, and shaking off the emotions of the others, Jasper began the process of lighting the bigger blowtorch, which had blessedly come with the tanks he needed.

"What, is that?" Bella asked, her eyes lighting up as the jet of blue flared after Jasper used the static lighter to ignite it.

"This is a welders torch," he grinned at her over the glow of the flame.

"Yes, it is," she said back, her eyes flickering to the doors that were being shaken loudly from the outside. "Now all I need is my axe."

"Emmett," Jasper called, looking across the store at his brother. "Axe."

With a flick of his wrist, he threw it across the store causing a couple of gasps to come out of the humans that were huddled together close to a clump of furniture that had been pushed out of the way. Jasper almost laughed at them. They were all older, and yet they were watching this young girl readying to fight off a horde of bloodthirsty vampires. Bella looked like a warrior in the buttery light of the candles, her determination worn like a badge of honor as she settled her tools into place for easy access.

It said a lot about whom the humans were. The men were so volatile when she'd appeared, yet they too were mixed in with their woman as they watched the family move into place to protect them. It truly would have been a slaughterhouse if they'd stayed out there in protest. Sadly it wasn't sense that had driven them into the furniture store, it was fear and the instinct to seek shelter from the coming storm.

Jasper caught the axe easily and set it at Bella's feet with a wink. He stayed close by. He wanted to make sure he had her back if she needed him. The family seemed to slow their movements as the furniture began rattling with the door. The vampires were seconds from entering.

Crouched low, Jasper's lips peeled back from his gums as he trained all of his consciousness on what was coming. His muscles twitched in a predatory way as an ottomon came tumbling from top of a pile. Every part of his body was primed ready for use, his limbs humming as he released the part of himself that relished in a good fight. As more shaking slipped the furniture free, he caught the red eyes of the bastard that had wasted no time infiltrating the place. With a growl, Jasper sprung on a roar.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Bit of a transitory chapter, still, Bella has what she needs, and we've established that the humans are hard headed fidiots that obviously don't know what's best for them lol! In all honesty though, I don't think I would have reacted until Edward's little demonstration of barrel bending lol!

Thank you so much for reading and adding to alerts and favorites, and of course for the reviews. You guys are seriously amazing and I have no words that express my thanks in the way I would like to. Pathetic for a writer, bahahaha. I guess I am better with fiction than I am reality ;) Seriously though you guys are amazing and I love you all!

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie. Y'all are the best friends a girl could ask for and I wouldn't know what I would do without y'all in my life! I love you both so much! You are so supportive and wonderful and talented and Yeah... I could go on lol! Love you guys!

**MWAH!**


	15. Chapter 15: The More the Merrier

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 15: The More the Merrier**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>Each day you come closer<br>__So close I can almost feel your breath on my shoulders  
><em>_But I know if I turn around you might run away again_

_**Prehistoric by Now, Now**_

* * *

><p>To Bella, if felt as though the building was coming apart around her. She wasn't sure how many vampires were surrounding the octagon, but she knew there had to be at least six already. They had the place surrounded and were shaking the walls as though they could remove it by simply lifting it, and for a moment, Bella wondered whether or not they actually could.<p>

Her eyes flickered to the group of ten humans that were huddled together on a mattress. They looked even more terrified than she felt, but she couldn't help wondering what she'd said wrong for them to turn down their help. Their minds had changed quickly, but still, to Bella, it was hard to believe they thought they could handle the red-eyed fiends alone.

Bella was barely aware of Jasper moving away from her, but when she turned to find him in the dim flicker of candlelight she was in awe of what she was seeing. He was no longer her Jasper, gentle and quick witted with a kind smile. No. This was a different side to him, volatile and deadly. He was moving quickly like a snake striking, his body a weapon of it's own as his muscles flexed and rolled under his shirt. He looked almost godly in the subtle oscillation of light.

She could see now why he'd been so lucrative to the Southern Vampire Wars, he was unrelenting in his movements, never hesitating once to do what he had to do. His eyes were trained on his prey and he attacked it without thought. If she hadn't been aware of another stack of furniture tumbling toward the middle of the room on the opposite side, she could have stayed watching him fight. Unfortunately, she had her own red-eyed freaks to deal with.

She pulled out a can of spray as her eyes ran through the three doors of the room. She was just waiting for one of them to get past the Cullen's. It's what they'd discussed on the plane. Bella was the last line of defense between the humans and the vampires, and even though she'd protested to begin with, she'd known it was the right thing to do. Only now she was itching to torch of them. The fire spitting from the end of the welding machine was hissing angrily as though not enjoying being held back itself.

"Heads up, Bella," Emmett shouted as one of the two he was fighting began advancing on her. She spun on her heel and gave the vampire a sweet smile as it stalked forward. She still wasn't sure she enjoyed killing but she'd realized back in the library that they could be distracted. With her finger on the top of the can she depressed it with her finger and watched as the vampires flesh began to ignite. The can fit easily in the tool belt she was wearing and now her hand was free, she picked up the axe and looked between that and the flaming torch.

She needed both hands to swing the axe but if she dropped the torch it was going to light the carpet. It was a second before she found it removed from her hands. With a slight turn of her head she realized it was the first girl that had decided to trust them. With a small nod Bella handed her a can of the cheap hairspray and stepped away from the girl and the torch. She swung the axe with both hands at the staggering figure that was consumed by the flames that had torn through his clothes. In three swings, she'd managed to remove his head. The thickening crunch of the sound made her stomach flip wildly, but it was what she had to do to survive. The next to go were his arms that became mingled with the other limbs being tossed into the fire by the Cullen's.

Bella was aware of the gagging of some of the humans, but ignored it and danced out of the way of another vampire stumbling into the middle of the room.

"To the right," a voice called behind her, and Bella did as she was told. Flames came shooting past her as the girl ignited the spray. The moment the flames backed down she went at the flaming vampire with the axe until it too was in the small fire burning. There was no doubt the fire was going to spread. Bella as well as anyone knew that, but they needed to get rid of the attacking vampires and fast.

There was a lull in the fighting and Bella fought to catch her breath, the thick cloying smoke was filling the octagonal building slowly but surely. She was searching for a fire extinguisher when one of the piles of furniture was tipped out of the way and a door cleared. Six vampires stood crowding the entrance, their eyes reflecting the light of the fire like cats caught in headlights and they moved quickly.

Bella's hands had never released the axe, but even if she'd been prepared for their advance, she wouldn't have been able to fend off the chair that was thrown at her. The arm of it hit her in the stomach knocking all of the wind from her as she fell close to the flames of the fire that was slowly dancing outward from the pile of ashes.

She rolled away from the flames and fought for breath as a foot stomped down where her head had been. She tried to move quickly, her limbs scrambling for traction but the vampire was faster. He was on her in a second, his foot kicking away the axe as his red eyes gleamed. Bella tried to swallow back her fear. The voice in her head was screaming that this wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to survive.

Then, without apology, the vampire lunged at her, his teeth blazing in the firelight.

He was less than an inch from her when he was ripped out of the air and thrown toward a huge armoire that disintegrated under his weight. Bella had only a moment to register who her savior was as the others filtered into the room. Jasper looked feral as he leaped from his place beside Bella and toward the struggling vampire. Hisses seemed to fill the air as the vampires faced one another, but Bella had no time to reflect on what could have happened. In an instant, she was on her feet and kicking the chair out of the way as the homemade flamethrower projected toward another approaching vampire.

Bella swung the axe with everything she had as she turned toward him, the action of her body gave her the momentum she needed and the blade almost sang as it picked up speed through the air. The crack of contact was louder than the screams and shouting in the building, and she was surprised as his head rolled from the first swing. Unfortunately, her anger at being bested wasn't something to be messed with. She raised the blade over her head and brought it down again and again and again. It wasn't until arms closer around her from behind that she realized the fight had died down and the fire was raging angrily.

"We have to get out of here," Jasper whispered in her ear, his hands closing around the end of the axe and easing it from her hands. "They're all gone. You did beautifully."

Bella nodded and kicked the last of the vampires body into the fire before Jasper could drag her away. She could see Esme and the girl that had helped her ushering the humans out of the room, and she followed, her anger fizzling as the smoke became thick in her chest.

The mall was filling up with white smoke as the furniture sat around the edges of the store began to ignite. She could see clearly with the inferno throwing light out into the darkness.

"What now?" The man that had wielded the shotgun asked sarcastically. "You've set fire to our home, what the hell are we supposed to do now?"

His voice and sardonic comment seemed to push Bella over the edge she'd been precariously balanced on.

"You ungrateful bastard," she screamed louder than she had in her life.

She wasn't sure where the residual anger was coming from, but it propelled her toward the man in question, her hands curled into fists as she did. It wasn't until a steel bar closed around her waist just a couple feet from him that she stopped, and even then she kicked out at him.

"You would have died if we hadn't have been here."

"We've done just fine up until now," the smug bastard spat, turning to walk toward the small group that was headed toward the door. For the first time in her life, Bella wished harm on a human and wished she could be the one to do it. That was until she felt slow fingers of calm and rationality working it's way into her body from the figure pressed into her back.

"You should have let her do it," the girl that had helped Bella mumbled, coming up beside her. "He's always been an arrogant bastard."

"She would have beat herself up over it later," Jasper said quietly, his palm smoothing Bella's hair as the other stayed around her waist. She could feel the anger depleting as she glared at the man smirking over his shoulder at her.

"I'm Kelly," the girl said introducing herself quietly. "Thanks for protecting us, I know they don't seem grateful, but we are."

"I'm Jasper," he said, his cool breath brushing against Bella's overheated skin. "This fire thrower is Bella. Thanks for your help, Kelly."

Kelly nodded as Bella finally let her body go limp in Jasper's arms. Her rationality was finally making a comeback with every passing second. She was sucking breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth but coughing on the white smoke that was now filling the mall slowly.

"We should leave," Bella finally said, her voice steady and her mind no longer tangled with anger, thanks to Jasper. "The place will go up quickly as soon as it's out of the store. We can't protect you here, but I know that Carlisle is going to offer you a place in our small town."

"You mean there's more of those things?" Kelly asked swallowing.

"More than you can possibly imagine," Jasper answered for Bella. His hand was lingering close to her hip, and Bella knew he was waiting for her to crack again. Fortunately, her brain and sanity were coming back in slow waves with Jasper's balm-like calm.

"What about us?" one of the other women asked. "Our home is burning."

"I know the feeling," Bella murmured. Patting Jasper's hand to let him know he'd succeeded. "Unfortunately, fire is the only thing that makes them vulnerable."

"You've got guts, girl," Kelly said, starting toward the doors following the others. "And if you don't mind, I would love to take you up on the offer."

Bella nodded and followed the rest of the people out from the mall, her hand finding Jasper's as the darkness began closing in around her again. She could see some of the candles the others were holding just beyond the doors, and headed toward them keeping pace with Jasper as best she could, even though he seemed eager to get her out of there.

. . .

The moment they stepped outside Jasper knew that he'd have to keep a hold of Bella. The asshole that had fired her up to begin with was yelling at Carlisle over a space of about ten feet, Jasper could feel the nerves rolling off him.

"So you just expect us to trust you?" he yelled, his face a puce color as his blood pressure rose. Jasper could hear the blood rushing through his veins as his heart overworked to process it quickly enough. If he wasn't careful he would give himself a heart attack.

"No," Bella interjected before Carlisle could respond. Her tone a little more level, but Jasper could feel her patience being pulled taut like a rubber band stretched to its limits.

The anger that had taken a hold of her before had burned out when he'd surrounded her with calm, but it was slipping. As much as he would have liked to see the human put in his place, he was certain Bella would be plagued by her guilty conscience later. She was calmer now, but he could feel the pulsating anger on the edges of her emotions.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. That's what you're not getting. You can't see past your own arrogance to see that these people saved your life."

"They're not people, They're just like _them_."

It was an argument Jasper had heard over and over again since they'd started their endeavor to protect humans. It was understandable considering what they'd been through, and each of the family had developed a tough layer against the accusation. Grateful or not, they were alive, and that was the important thing.

"Then don't come," Bella said flatly, looking to Carlisle. "They're giving you a choice, not making a demand. But you should all know what we're trying to do before you make up your minds."

With that, she strolled off into the darkness in the completely wrong direction. Jasper followed her, and redirected her with a little nudge that made her blush. He could feel the heat in her cheeks long before he saw the stain spreading.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to lose control like that," she finally said, gravitating toward him as it became darker and darker around them.

"No. You had every right to be angry, Bella. It's assholes like that who make me question if we're doing the right thing."

"Oh I am so with you there," Bella said with a sigh. "Maybe it's best I don't come with you next time. I slow you down and get over emotional, and then I distract you. Make a fool out of us. Lose my ever-loving mind and try and attack a man. I'm on a winning streak here."

"You didn't slow me down, and you weren't over emotional," he said, but Bella looked at him incredulously through the darkness, her eyes unfocused.

"I went chainsaw massacre on the vampire. With an axe."

"It wasn't like he didn't deserve it."

"Jasper!" she barked out, walking into him. He threw his arm around her shoulders and walked her in the direction of the plane. It was nice to hear the humor in her voice after everything she'd been feeling not only in the mall but since they'd left the house.

"What?" he answered with just as much incredulity.

"Come on. You have to admit I went psychotic there. I was ready to punch the guy."

Jasper smiled into the darkness, happy that she couldn't see his expression. He would never have admitted it out loud and especially not to her, but he'd found her little outbreak sexy as hell. The determination that had rolled from her as she brought the axe down on the vampire over and over again had stirred something in him. She was every part the warrior he'd thought she was, and he found it was just another thing to add to the long list of things he liked about Bella.

Pulling her in close, he let his chin rest against the top of her head, and they walked as he gathered words that would match their friend status. It was so difficult to separate the two warring sides of himself at times. It used a lot of his concentration to keep himself from saying something more than the occasion or status of their friendship asked for.

"No, I think you were upset. It was a fight, the smoke was filling the room, and things were getting desperate and you snapped a little. Believe me, you're not the only one it's happened to."

Bella slapped his stomach with a feminine snort that he found endearing. Then she said, "Says the perfect specimen."

"Hey we may look good, but it doesn't mean we don't still have human emotions that get the best of us."

Bella nodded and looked down at her feet as she took each careful step. She should have known Jasper wouldn't let her fall, but it was human nature to look anyway. They continued to amble in companionable silence as they began passing through the forest that bordered the edge of the airfield. It was at least three miles wide, but he didn't make the offer to carry her. He knew she had too much frustration to walk off.

"Tree, coast left."

She moved left and further into his side. Not that Jasper was complaining. He realized he was blurring the lines between them in his own mind yet again. He had been since he met her, but that didn't mean she needed to know about it. He could admire her from afar.

"Do you think most groups are going to react like this?"

_Yes_, he thought to himself. They had in the past, but then again, they'd never had a human to talk for them before. It was easy to see that most of the group had been watching Bella after the melee had begun. The guy with the attitude had been rude because of his own embarrassment from the fact that a young woman was protecting him. His pride was stung, not that anybody would ever get the asshole to admit that.

"No. I don't think so. Unfortunately, not everyone who survived was a nice person. There are still assholes out there."

"Makes you wonder why doesn't it?" Bella whispered, her throat thick.

"Why what?"

"Well why throw about a virus and kill so many good people? Why not wipe everyone out, or spare the good people like Stacey. She's so innocent, and it makes me sick to think what _could_ have happened if we hadn't have found her. So many of the girls have stories about what happened before they met up with us. It's scary."

This time Jasper didn't hesitate. He stopped and pulled her against his chest. He could only imagine the stories that she'd heard, the things she'd seen. He never wanted her to go through any of it again. He promised himself he would be anything she needed him to be. He wanted to see her laughing like she had been at the house just hours earlier.

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled against him, her hands coming to rest on his chest. "I don't mean to be so doom and gloom. It just catches up with me sometimes. I mean you and your family risk your lives to save people, and that's the thanks you get for it. It's just wrong."

"It's all part of life. We are what we are, people have a hard time seeing past that."

"I don't," she said confidently, slipping her arms around his waist.

"I know you don't," Jasper mumbled into her hair.

They both started walking again this time they were hand in hand. Jasper gently tugged her out of the path of trees and lifted her over fallen logs. There was so much to say, and yet Jasper couldn't seem to find the words to say them. The world was eerily quiet at times, which was a reminder of just how badly everything had turned out. He'd seen so much in the months the deaths had occurred, Just walking through their small town had been haunting. Emotions seemed to flow from the buildings as freely as air itself. Yet they'd locked themselves into believing it would help. Unfortunately, the airborne pathogen that had taken over wasn't stopped by walls or windows, it was free flowing. It wound itself under doors and into cracks.

This idealistic vision Bella and his family seemed to have of repopulating the small town of Forks with survivors, was a genuinely honorable idea. They could protect them from small groups of vampires, they could produce food and electricity with the Cullens know how. The only thing that was bothering Jasper was the idea that it could create enemies. Enemies that would happily group together to share the fodder that had congregated. His family were good fighters, but should someone get wind of the survivors grouping together, Jasper feared the worst.

Thankfully, it seemed as though this trip wasn't a complete wash. He could feel the groups following a couple of miles behind he and Bella. The group was talking loudly and it carried on the breeze. Not that she would hear it.

"You've gone all quiet on me," Bella finally said, pulling his attention away from the following group and back to her. "Did my crazy finally freak you out?"

"No," he laughed, swinging their joined hands between them. "I'm listening to the other group."

"You can still hear them?" she asked with astonishment, her eyes turning to him so quickly she tripped over her own feet. Jasper caught her in his arms and steadied her on her feet.

"Well they're following us to the plane so it's not as far as you'd think."

"How far, Jasper?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe two miles, but it's a clear night so it could be more."

Something about discussing his vampire abilities with her made him uncomfortable. So far they'd been on the same level, and they were almost equals. Admitting his heightened senses and abilities, other than his gift, felt as though it was giving her more excuses to see the differences in him. Jasper had come to terms with what he was long before he'd met the Cullens. As he'd said to Bella as they'd been walking away, they were what they were. Most hadn't had a choice in changes. They'd been on the verge of death, or had been attacked without provocation. In a sense they'd been saved.

Unfortunately, that didn't make them compatible, and for the first time, in a long time, Jasper had wished he could be something more. Something worthy of this girl who seemed to inexplicably trust him. He didn't feel deserving of her trust or her friendship, he'd done some abhorrent things in his past. Things he could never take back. Yet he wasn't willing to give her up, he didn't think he ever could.

"That's impressive, but embarrassing. It means you can hear my heart speeding up when I get scared, or . . . Excited."

Jasper laughed vivaciously. "Yes, I'm afraid so, but it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say." Bella laughed, walking into him.

"It's true. Sometimes my gift has a mind of it's own and my emotions get sent out into a room full of people. It's been a while since it happened last, but believe me it's not as bad as you think."

"What kind of emotions?"

Jasper smiled freely, knowing she wouldn't see it. There were some things he just wasn't going to say out loud. There were some embarrassing memories that he didn't want repeated. Rather than lying, he simply omitted.

"Relaxed, happy, humorous, which was a hoot. Mostly just projected emotions most people get."

"Sure," Bella laughed dragging out the word. It made Jasper's breath catch in his throat. "Like any of them are embarrassing."

Filled with relief he chuckled out loud for her benefit. "Then you have the emotions I get hit with . . . living with four couples."

"Oh . . ." it was a serious sound for a second but segued into a fit of giggles. "That has to suck."

"You have no idea," he said dryly, pulling back a branch before she walked into it. He could see the plane ahead of them and was a little sad that their time together was going to come to an end. As Bella's feet hit the tarmac, she released his fingers and looked up at the sky.

"So beautiful," she whispered under her breath before turning her head to look at him. "How much more do you see? Can you see stars we can't?"

"You have no idea," he laughed and grabbed her hand moving a little more quickly toward the plane. She followed easily, completely trusting him. With a smile he hoisted her onto the wing of the plane and followed her up with a chuckle of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> It was a pretty short fight, but they had a handle on the situation, which left them time to get a little bit closer. I know the human guy is a pain in the ass, and he's not going to get any nicer. That will be explained though!

Thank you to all of you who have been amazingly support and have read, added to favorites and alerted the story, and of course reviewed. You guys are amazing, I just wish there was a better way to thank you. :) You guys are awesome.

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie, I love you ladies so much. Y'all are my best friends, and you're always there for me, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am so grateful and I love you!


	16. Chapter 16: Resigned and Bound

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 16: Resigned and Bound**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>Primitive mirror on the wall,<br>__To fortify your grim resolve.  
><em>_And made the glitz of a shopping mall  
><em>_Another grain of indigent salt for the sea._

_**The Rifle's Spiral by The Shins**_

* * *

><p>Jasper stood next to Bella on the wing of the plane. She wasn't sure what she was doing up there or what Jasper was trying to achieve, but she let him guide her. He sat down slowly and tugged on her hand asking her to do the same. Lowering herself beside him, she pulled her knees to her chest and waited for more directions.<p>

"Lay down."

Bella obeyed and felt him do the same beside her. Their bodies were so close their sides were touching, she could feel the cool of his body radiating gently against her.

"Look up," he said with a wistfulness Bella had never heard in his voice before. "Do you see those three start there? That's Orion's belt . . ." Bella was mesmerized as he pointed out stars, constellations and plants above them. He could see things beyond that and tried to describe them. More than that, she was feeling what he was feeling, he was so wrapped up in the sky above him, he didn't seem to realize that his feelings of awe and complete adoration began encompassing her and making her heart soar.

"I wish I could see all of that. You're so passionate about it."

"Am I rambling?" he chuckled, dropping the hand that had been sketching out a small constellation high above them and letting it fall over his stomach with a whisper-like slap.

"No," she replied smiling into the darkness. "It's actually kind of nice, and I see what you mean about losing control of your gift."

"Shit. Sorry."

Bella pushed up to her elbows and looked over at him, hoping he could see in her expression that there was nothing to apologize for. Sitting here with him as the darkness had prevailed had been an experience she would never forget. She wanted it to last longer, but even with her frail human ears she could her the group approaching them.

"How did you learn so much about stars?" she asked, hoping to prolong the moment just a little longer. As selfish as it seemed, for her it was time away from everything, being the protector, the big sister, the mother, the voice of reason; as much as she loved the girls it was nice to be just her for a breath of time.

"NASA," Jasper barked out a laugh. "I was born in Texas, and I went beck for a little while one year and did the tourist thing for a while. I did a tour of the Johnson Space Center, seeing some of those things close up was amazing. So I started studying it as much as I could when I got home."

"So how do you remember it all?" Bella asked, letting her head fall back so she could see the shining points of light in the sky above her.

"I remember everything. After you become a vampire you realize how big your brain can be. We have photographic memories. I can recall anything from the point I was changed right up to this second with perfect clarity."

"That's cool and creepy all at the same time. What shirt was I wearing when you met me?"

"Easy, AC/DC," he laughed. "Challenge me."

"What poster was on the wall behind the sleeping bags in the art room?" Bella asked, thinking it was impossible for him to know that. Half of the poster had been covered by an easel that had been pushed out of the way to make room for the girls sleeping bags. Bella only remembered it because she'd done an art project on it before the world had gone to shit.

"It was a movie poster for Alice, directed by Jan Svankmajer, circa 1988."

Bella's eyes almost popped out of her head. There weren't many people who knew that. It was a cult classic, or so her art teacher had told her. She'd loved the strangeness of it. The images were unsettling but familiar as they'd retold the story of Alice in Wonderland.

"Okay, I'll admit it that's kind of cool."

"What's cool?" Alice asked, from somewhere close by. For a moment Bella was squinting in the dark but the sound of the door opening led to the lights inside the plane flickering on and suddenly she was illuminated, her elbows on the wing as she looked up at the two of them with a knowing smile.

"Your photographic memory," Bella replied, sitting up all the way. "I was testing Jasper."

Alice wiggled a finger at him, her smile broad and teasing. "You know it's not polite to show off, Jasper."

"Oh he wasn't," Bella said before he could even drag in a breath to reply. She slid down the wing cautiously, avoiding the flaps as she hopped to the asphalt. Jasper landed next to her nimbly and frowned at Alice as though she was holding a secret he wasn't savvy to.

"Don't ask," Alice laughed, patting his arm. "You know I won't tell you."

She gave him a wink before dancing into Garrett's arms and pressing her lips against his with a giggle. Jasper shook his head in frustration but headed toward the doors regardless, stopping to let Bella past.

"Sit up front," he whispered as she passed. She wasn't sure why, but again she followed his request without question and slipped into the seat closest to the cockpit, and he slipped in beside her. Alice and Garrett settled in behind them.

The humans came in next. All of them shuffling to the back of the plane and taking seats where they could find them before strapping themselves in. The guy that had pointed the shotgun at her climbed in last and eyed her with a look of disgust that made her skin tingle and anger bubble under the surface.

"You're a traitor to your own kind," he mumbled, brushing past Jasper. Through the seats, Bella saw Garrett's arm shoot out and grab the wrist of the man that was passing.

"You need to learn some manners. If you're that upset about this you need to exit. The door is behind you. Don't let it hit you in the ass on the way out."

Bella mentally cheered Garrett on, but she could see the guy wasn't going to leave. Instead he shot her another look of disgust before staring down at his wrist where Garret's hand was circled around it. No matter what the guy was thinking, he seemed to bite back his retort. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on the mind reading vampire stood directly behind him.

"You have a choice," Edward said, leaning forward with a sinister tone. His cool eyes were a dull yellow as the darkness of his pupil seemed to take over. "You can stay, and no one would miss you. If you're coming with us you need to drop that prejudicial outlook and get over yourself."

"Brandon, just sit your ass down and shut the fuck up," Kelly sighed. "If you ruin this for the rest of us you'll know all about prejudice."

Jasper laughed beside Bella and she shot Kelly a look of pure admiration. She was the only one that seemed to handle the guy. With a humph of air, he strolled to the back of the plane and fell into a spare seat alone. Bella couldn't figure out why he was so pissed off, but he rubbed her the wrong way and could set off an anger in her that flared to wildfire in a matter of seconds. She almost wished he'd change his mind and stay.

She avoided looking to the back of the plane throughout the flight. One word or even a look from him and she would have happily escorted him to the door. She could have cared less about the altitude. Even Jasper seemed to stay quiet next to her, sending gentle waves of calm as she felt the burning of hatred rise into her throat like bile. She'd never, in her life, met someone she hated with as much passion as she seemed to hate Brandon. Living in the same community was not something that appealed to her.

"The future is completely clear, which means we can land safely," Alice said through the chairs. "No wolves to bother us."

"What about the people?" Bella asked on a yawn. She could feel the subtle aching in her joints and her stomach felt like a trampoline where the chair had hit her.

"We'll lead them to houses and organize some power for them in the morning. It shouldn't take long to show them how to maintain it. We'll figure it all out why you get some sleep."

Bella nodded and felt the plane dip slightly as they came in to land. She had to admit, sleep seemed to be calling to her like an old friend. She'd managed to catch up some since they'd arrived, but exerting all of her energy had made her long for the huge king bed that seemed to be whispering her name. She also missed the girls more than she could have imagined.

Emmett landed the plane as smoothly as he could and the humans in the back seemed to collectively let out a breath as Edward slid out from the co-pilot's seat and opened the door. Bella could see the night sky giving way to a gray light on the horizon. They'd been gone all night, which answered the question as to where the wolves were at least.

Jasper left Bella in her seat as he shuffled off the plane and helped Edward direct people to the bus they'd returned after shuttling the girls to the house. Bella closed her eyes and tried to ignore the hurried footsteps as they passed her. It was only when one paused that her eyes fluttered open, she'd thought it was Kelly, but Brandon was staring down at her with hatred in his eyes.

"You're an idiot to trust these animals."

With that, he turned his back on her and started for the steps leading down from the plane. Before Bella had a conscious thought of moving, she was on her feet. She only had to take a step forward to get close to him. Grabbing the edge of her seat, she planted a foot square in his back and kicked with all of her strength. It only took a second to lose his balance, and he tumbled forward landing on his hands and knees at the bottom.

"You stay away from me," she seethed, taking each step slowly. "If you come near me. If you say another word to me. I will kill you myself."

Brandon groaned and fell to the side so he was sitting on the tarmac looking bewildered. The gray of the morning was getting brighter and she could see his eyes as they moved up to look at her.

"You're insane."

Bella dived down the stairs, but once again found herself caught in a set of arms that this time belonged to Edward. He was completely still against her, no breath coming from his mouth or his nose.

"Let me go."

He shook his head, still not taking a breath. He pulled her away from the startled man on the ground and was met with Jasper. Bella could have cared less who was in front of her or behind her. All she was interested in was making sure that Brandon got the message loud and clear. He may have had almost a foot on her and maybe a hundred pounds, but she had no doubt she could handle him.

"Breathe, Bella," Jasper chuckled. "He's not worth it."

"Then you have to get him away from me. And please, don't put him in my dad's house."

Jasper nodded in agreement, and tucked Bella under his arm. She gave him the address of her father's home before he pulled her up in his arms. As she closed her eyes and he sped away, she actually made a wish that it would be the last time she saw Brandon in her lifetime. She'd never met anyone as infuriating as him in her life, and she hoped she never would again. He made her irrational to the point of being violent.

Bella had always been able to look after herself. Even in the small wars against Harrison and his boys it was something she'd been able to do with precision and a sense of calm. She had never hit someone out of anger before. She actually considered herself a levelheaded person. This new side of her was scary and she really couldn't explain it at all.

"Jasper?"

He hummed at her in response. She could feel the wind brushing over her cheeks and through her tangled hair. It was all the prompt she needed to continue though.

"What's going on with me?"

"In what respect?" he asked, slowing down so the wind wasn't quite whistling past them anymore.

"Why do I . . ." There was a scream that cut through the morning like a cold knife through Bella's chest. She twisted in his arms her neck straining as her eyes tried to focus on what was ahead.

Without hesitating, Jasper took off again at full speed. Bella slammed her eyes close as everything around her became a blur. They were moving impossible quickly and if she hadn't have closed her eyes; she would have lost the last of the food in her stomach.

Another scream cut through the morning as Bella and Jasper shot through the trees and over the meadow toward the house. It was coming from inside, and she knew without a doubt it was Stacey.

Jasper was disinclined to released Bella as the reached the porch. She could feel it in the way he cradled her against his body. As much as she understood it, she kicked her legs over his arms taking the choice away from him.

"Bella, wait," he said, reaching out for her in slow motion, but it was too late. Her instincts were already pushing her through the house to the back door where she could hear struggling.

"Put her down, mutt," Rosalie growled as Bella slid around the highly polished corner.

"Make me leech."

"Bella!" Her name came from Stacey who was wedged under the guys arm like a barrel. Her eyes were wide and her tiny hands were clasped around the edge of the door. She was using all of her strength, Bella could see from the white knuckles of the girl's hands.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Bella yelled, stomping toward the huge guy still holding Stacey. She tucked her hands in the child's armpits and pulled her easily from his grip. Stacey coiled around her like a python, her tiny hand linking at the back of her neck as though she were too afraid to let go.

Jasper was hot on Bella's heels and she felt him brush the hair out of Stacey's eyes as he checked on her. This was the reason she trusted the Cullens, this was the reason she would never trust Jacob and his friends.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bella seethed, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm trying to help. You don't . . ."

"Please don't feed me the same line of bullshit Jacob tried. You will get my boot up your ass."

"Look lady."

Bella held up her hand to silence him and was surprised when it worked. For a second they just glared at one another, and before either could say a word, Bella felt the sting of betrayal as Sophie sprinted toward him.

"Paul, what the hell are you doing? We don't have time to . . . Bella!"

Bella gave her a condescending smile and stepped toward her. She'd known Sophie didn't feel safe with the vampires, but she'd never expected her to be this underhanded about the whole thing. She'd trusted her implicitly, and she should have known better.

"Yes, Bella," Bella stepped forward and pushed past the girl and the tall boy so she was out in the open. She could see the girls lined up by the wood stack. Angela was holding Gemma and imploring the other girls to go back inside.

"Bella, you're back," Samantha said, sprinting toward her while her eyes shot Sophie a dirty look. "I told them you'd be back."

"What's going on Sam?"

"She made a deal with this guy. After you left he approached her and told her that the Cullens were killers and their pathetic attempts to be human were going to get us all killed. I told her she was being stupid, but she wouldn't listen. Now she's convinced a lot of the girls to leave with her."

"I didn't convince them. They wanted to go," Sophie replied stepping down and stopping next to Bella. "You can't stop us."

Bella laughed sardonically and handed a trembling Stacey to Rose who was now stood beside her. The moment the little girl coiled herself around Rose she ran her hands through her hair, staring at the ten girls ahead of them.

Bella wanted to be mad, she wanted to scream and slap Sophie for her ignorance. She wanted to order them back in the house and put them on lock down, but the truth was this was their lives they were talking about. They were alone in the world and free to make their own decisions. The anger that remained was for Sophie, who seemed to ignore the fact that what she wanted wasn't necessarily right for the others.

"Why did you do this?" she asked in a tired voice, looking to Sophie who was stood with her hands on her hips.

"Because you wouldn't have let us leave. You would have made our decision for us."

"You're so wrong."

. . .

Jasper could feel a black pit opening inside of Bella. This was the biggest betrayal she could have ever imagined. There was no anger, just resignation and disappointment as she stared at Sophie with those unfathomable brown eyes. The dog faced boy was on red alert at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes seemed to flash between Jasper, Rosalie and Angela as though waiting for one of them to spring. He just couldn't understand that it wasn't their battle to fight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sophie snapped, her arrogance showing through as she sneered at Bella. Jasper had felt her burning jealousy underneath her fear, but he'd never suspected this from her. They were a family, and Sophie was ripping them apart.

"It means," Bella said with exhaustion. "If you wanted to go, you could have always gone. I asked Jacob for a meeting not just for me but for all of us. We each have our own minds to make up, but look at you . . . You're accusing me of making decisions for you. Yet what are you doing for the rest of the girls?"

"I . . ."

Bella looked at her pointedly and glared past her to the tall Quileute who was stood uneasily.

"Paul, right?" Bella asked, stepping past Sophie and getting in his face. Jasper tensed as a shiver ran down the spine of the wolf. His discomfort could easily be a trigger, and Jasper was poised ready to push Bella out of the way if it came to that. "You better go get Jacob."

"Are you giving me orders?" Paul snapped, folding his arms across his chest, his dark eyes boring into Bella. Jasper was amazed at her strength. She came back at him, her head barely reaching his shoulder.

"You bet your fucking ass I am. Or are you scared?"

There was another shudder down Paul's spine. For a moment his emotions moved between human and animalistic as though dancing on the line of his wolf's consciousness, but Bella stood her ground.

Paul nodded at the forest and a howl began to stream from the trees. There could have only been two or three of them but the noise was tremendous. Especially to Jasper's sensitive ears. As the sound died down into a gentle grumbling through the forest, Jasper felt a pang of fear hit him from where the girls were stood. The two wolves emerged from the trees, their eyes reflecting light from the porch making them look sinister.

"Holy shit," Bella murmured, her eyes moving between Paul and Jasper. She'd known they were wolves, but her eyes said everything she couldn't. She hadn't realized how big they were.

Some of the younger girls seemed to take a chance and pooled around Bella's legs, small whimpers spilling from them as their fear rose up like a tangible force. It filled the air around the house and danced around Jasper as though willing him to accept it.

There was silence filling the yard, the only sounds where gentle sniffles from the girls and the breaths released from the huge wolves standing guard at the edge of the forest. Bella's emotions were a vortex for Jasper. He was so finely attuned to her that it struck him harder and faster than any of the others. She was scared, but defiant, angry and resolute.

"I hope you're happy," she finally said to Paul, her hands tangling in multi hues of the girls hair with affection and reassurance.

"They will be safer with us," he spat back. "You may trust the leeches, but we don't, and I don't think a lot of your girls do either."

Sophie dropped her arms and gave Paul a glare as though telling him to shut up. At least she was smart enough to have processed Bella's words and realized her mistake. Remorse seemed to be the only thing she was feeling, which made her knowledge of the wolves loud and clear.

"Girls, come here please," Bella sighed, and she waited as they obeyed. Resignation was written all over her face, but a sadness that almost knocked Jasper to his knees was coming from deep within her. She knew she was going to lose some of these girls, and it was breaking her heart. She had wanted to keep them together, but she refused to take their decisions from them.

The girls pooled around Bella and looked up at her as though waiting for her to order them as Sophie had, but Jasper knew better. Just as Rosalie knew, and even Angela who was still holding Gemma in her arms.

"You have a choice to make. I had asked Jacob to come over in a few days because I though we all needed to hear the offer he was going to make. They have a place for you with them, and you can see as well as I can that they're more than capable of protecting you. After tonight, I have made up my mind, and Sophie has made up hers. No matter where you go you will have someone there who loves you and will protect you. You're free to go wherever you want to go."

Bella turned her eyes on each of the girls with a smile. Even Sophie received one that Jasper didn't think she'd deserved. Bella had thought this out, she'd put some effort into talking to the girls and now she was having to make it up as she went along. Every girl in that group meant something to her, you didn't have to read minds or feel emotions to know it. Bella cared about them and what happened to them, but she knew they each had their own path to take.

"I will always love you, and I will always be here for you no matter what you decide. We will just be living a little further apart than before. We're still a family though. We will always be a family."

Before any of the girls could answer, Jacob, the pack Alpha stepped from the trees. He was wearing only his cutoffs as he approached, and his eyes were wild and wide from the betrayal of his own pack.

"What have you done?" he barked at Paul. There was no hint of humor as he glared at the boy in front of him. "You swore I didn't have to make it a command, Paul. " He turned to Bella. "This wasn't me. I promise. I'm sorry, Bells."

"Go to hell, Jacob. You better look after my girls or you will be sorry. One scratch on their heads, and you will regret ever seeing my face in your lifetime."

"Bella . . . I would never–"

Bella smiled at the girls and kissed foreheads and cheeks as she bit back the tears. Jasper could smell the saltiness mingled with her natural smell.

"Love you guys," Bella finally said, and ran up the stairs and into the house, without so much as a glance backward.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I know that there will be some of you not happy that Brandon came along, or the betrayal of Sophie and Paul. It's not how Bella saw things going, and unfortunately, Alice hadn't thought to look to the girl's. She knew Rose and Angela would keep them safe... Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on the Wolves arrogance at knowing better. Bella's heartbroken. She's tried so hard to do the right thing for them.

Thank you to all of you for reading, alerting and adding the story to your favorites. I also want to thank all of you who reviewed! You guys are so amazing and I love hearing what you think about the happenings in the decrepit world they're living in... I know you guys have got to love that loud mouth has decided to tag along lol!

I apologize about taking so long to do RR's it was a weird week to be honest! I love you guys so much for all of your support and your comments!

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie! You guys are the best friends ever and I love you both so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate all of your help and support in everything! I don't know what I did to deserve the two of you, but I will forever be thankful for whatever it was! I love you guys loads!

**MWAH!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Great Divide

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 17: The Great Divide**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

_Don't think about it at all  
><em>_Just keep your head low  
><em>_Don't think about it at all  
><em>_Soldier On  
><em>_Soldier On  
><em>_Keep your heart, close to the ground._

_**Soldier On by The Temper Trap**_

* * *

><p>Bella's heart hurt. She couldn't put it into better or simpler words if she'd tried. Sat cross-legged on the huge King sized bed in the empty room, alone; she realized that there was a chance she could be left alone for good. She would never take away the girls rights to make decisions for themselves. If they thought they would be better off with Jacob and his band of merry men, then she wouldn't stop them. It didn't mean she was going to cut them off. She would borrow Jasper's bike every day to check on them if that's what it took, but she would let them know that she was thinking of them every chance she got.<p>

She sat there for at least twenty minutes before a small knock sounded at the door. For a moment she thought it was Jasper or Rosalie checking in on her, but without her shouting out for them to come in, the door cracked open. Fwend was the first to enter, his huge body launching onto the bed. Stacey, Millie, Gemma, Michela, Tegan and Samantha followed him.

"Do you honestly think we would leave you?" Samantha asked with a grin. "The others may not see how much you sacrifice for us, but we do, and we're not going to repay you by running the at the first chance that presents itself."

"And I like the Cullen's," Stacey added, crawling onto the bed and throwing her arms around Bella. Each of the other girls followed suit until Bella was in a small cocoon of arms.

Bella laughed as the long wet tongue of Fwend ran up her arm. Not everybody had stayed, but she hadn't expected even this many. She felt the loss of the other girls as she embraced the ones that had decided to trust her enough to stay. There were some that weren't a surprise, but others she couldn't help but feel the sting of abandonment over.

Regardless of how she felt, Bella hoped that Jacob understood what she was trusting him with. She'd meant her words to him. If a hair on any of the girls were harmed she would come after him with her axe and make sure he was an alto for the rest of his life. Just because they were in his small town, it didn't mean they weren't still in her care.

"Well look at this," Rosalie said from the door, bringing Bella's attention to her. She was smiling sympathetically as she leaned against the doorframe. "It's nice to see you all together. And if any of you feel the need to talk to one of the other girls, we gave them the mate to this one."

Rose held up a radio that looked like something Bella's dad used to carry around with him on duty. She knew that it would reach the other girls easily and felt a swelling of gratitude. She knew she'd made the right decision to stay here. These people had opened their homes and their hearts to Bella and the girls. They were good and kind, and nothing Jacob said was going to change her opinion of them. She knew what they were, what they were capable of, but they didn't scare her.

"Thanks, Rose," Bella smiled at her. "You want in on the hug?"

Like a cat, Rosalie launched herself from the spot by the door and onto the bed in one graceful movement. All of the girls giggled as Fwend grumbled and moved out of her reach. Her lithe body bounced on the bed before she rolled to her knees and wrapped her arms around the laughing girls.

"What do you say we let Bella sleep? I'm sure Esme will be back soon. She can whip up some food that's much better than the burned attempts of Angela and I?"

"You tried to cook?" Bella grinned.

"It wasn't very good," Stacey answered from under Bella's arm. "Sorry, Rose."

"It's just the truth, munchkin," Rose sighed dramatically. "We could also decorate some of the rooms, but you know that means you're going to have to pick out the one you want."

In a matter of seconds, the girls had scrambled from the bed and to the door tugging Rose with them. The only one left behind was Samantha. She was kneeling close to Bella; her eyes on the spot the girls had just disappeared from, her eyes wistful. At seventeen, Samantha was slight and beautiful, her blonde hair fell to her shoulders in shaggy layers that Summer had given her accidentally. It suited her though, and gave her almost aqua green eyes a shine that made her look like a fairy tale princess.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked turning back to Bella. "I told Soph she was making a mistake, but she told me to shut up."

Bella offered her a smile and fell back against the pillows, patting the space beside her. Sam fell down next to her, resting her head on her hands.

"How the hell did it happen?"

"After you left, Sophie went for a walk in the woods. When she came back she was acting weird. She spoke with Beth and Veronica, avoiding Rose and Angela as much as they could. Then they came to me. They said we had to do what was best for the girls. That you were going to go the same way as Summer because you were being reckless."

"I wasn't being reckless." Bella said, rubbing her forehead with her hand as she tried to process all of the information. "Alice saw the outcome. If there was any doubt at all then I would never have gone."

Sam laid a hand on Bella's arm, her face understanding. "I know that, Bella. We've always been able to depend on you, but the girls made a good argument against you. I told them they were being unfair, that you should be able to be there to defend yourself, but you know Sophie when she gets an idea in her head."

Bella nodded. She knew exactly how Sophie could be. She could never understand Summer's decision to lean on Bella so much when she refused to dye her hair. Sophie had been fighting for months for Summer to listen to her more. Now Summer was gone, she'd made her decision to go straight to the girls and had led half of them off into the unknown.

"Not that I'm not happy you're here, because I am, Sam. But why did you stay? You said they made a great argument."

"Because I trust you, and I know that everything you do is for us, to better our lives. You trust the Cullen's, and that makes sense to me. Sophie has gone off half cocked, trusting a bunch of guys that turn into giant dogs because she has a crush on Paul. The Cullen's care about what happens to us, they saved our lives. Paul kept saying that they were the protectors of humans, but all I could think was where were they?"

It was the exact thought Bella had herself. She'd said as much to Jacob. She just couldn't understand why Sophie couldn't distinguish the difference between the wolves, the vampires and themselves. It would have made more sense for her to move into the town and become independent. Was there really a difference? Both vampires and wolves were supernatural; there was nothing less dangerous than either of them.

"I knew you were smart." Bella yawned out. Her aching body was beginning to sink into the bed. "Do you think you could keep an eye out while I sleep? If any of the wolves show up could you wake me up?"

"You know I've got your back," Sam replied, laying a hand on Bella's arm before shuffling to the edge of the bed. "Sleep well, Bella. Things will work out."

"I know they will," Bella answered, closing her eyes. "Thanks, Sam."

Samantha hummed before pulling the door closed and shrouding Bella in the darkness of the room. As much as Bella wanted to deliberate what had happened, the darkness and comfort of the bed pulled her under and into a deep restful sleep.

"Bella, get up!"

Bella's eyes flew open. She felt as though she'd only been asleep for and hour tops, but from the look of the light streaming through the door, she knew it had to be longer. For a moment it took her a second to orientate herself. Her dreamless sleep had been so deep that the voice had startled her.

"Sam?"

"You said if one of the wolves guys came to wake you up."

"Fuck," Bella growled, and a little giggle from Sam's legs alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone. Bella would have apologized but she didn't have time. "Who Where?"

"That Jacob guy you yelled at and he's stood on the porch demanding to speak to you."

"Son of a . . ." Bella trailed off and swung her legs from the bed and onto wobbly feet. Her whole body seemed to spasm with aches, and her stomach was on fire where the chair had hit her. She stumbled forward before catching herself and swallowing the pain. She didn't want to worry the girls.

"Should I get the girls inside? They're in the back yard playing with Fwend."

"No, it's fine. Jacob's an idiot but he's not going to force anyone to go with him, and if he does, he knows I will castrate him."

"What's castrate mean?" Stacey asked, her blue eyes reading Bella's face.

"It's something not nice and would hurt a lot."

"It makes boys into girls," Samantha snickered, stepping out of the way of Bella as she finally found her feet and stepped forward.

"That too," Bella agreed with a small smirk. She walked to the stairs and jogged down them, not stopping even as she stepped through the door and the wall of Cullen's that stood defensively just outside of it. Their amber eyes glared at the russet skinned boy at the bottom of the porch steps as one unmoving unit.

None of them tried to stop her as she descended the steps and stopped in front of Jacob, her arms crossed as she glared up at him with every ounce of hatred she could muster. Whether or not he'd allowed his 'boys' to come and talk to the girls was irrelevant. He hadn't stopped it and he had encouraged them with his lies.

"What do you want, Jacob?" She asked, without a hint of the teasing belligerence they'd shared previously. Bella's voice was flat and emotionless as she stared at him.

"To apologize. I fucking told them to leave your friends alone until you got back from wherever the hell you were. He's been disciplined."

"Did you rub his nose in it and put him out in the yard?"

Bella hear a quiet snicker behind her, but didn't turn around to look at Emmett, His laugh was probably the most distinguishable in the family. He also seemed to love antagonism. Bella wasn't interested in putting the Cullen's against the wolves though. This was her fight with Jacob.

"You're funny," Jacob replied humorlessly. "I get that you're upset, Bella, but you have to start thinking about these kids. If you stay here you're . . ."

For the second time in the same day, Bella lunged, her palm flat came across Jacob's face leaving a sting that spread out to her fingers, but once again she ignored it. Her anger was forming into something bigger and if she didn't rein it in she wasn't sure what she would do next.

"How fucking dare you!" she shouted. "You don't know what we have been through. You don't fucking know us. Your damn prejudices against vampires are making you blind. How many times do I have to tell you? The Cullen's saved our lives while you sat on your asses protecting land where there aren't enough people to attack for."

Jacob took a step forward, he towered over Bella and she could see his anger in his dark eyes. His hands were twitching as a roll ran down his spine. Bella was aware of the growls coming from behind her, but kept all of her focus on the man in front of her.

"You want to chase vampires, dog boy? There are plenty out there trying to wipe out the last of civilization. You want to know where we were last night? Stopping a group of ten humans being annihilated by vampires. Red-eyed vampires."

"It's not just about Vampires."

"Then what is it, Jacob? Because nothing you have said has convinced me."

Jacob's huge hands tangled in his short hair as he threw his head back in frustration. His elbows seemed to wave like little wings above her head as he blew out breath in a long even stream.

"He wants you, not the other girls," Edward finally said, his voice filled with disgust.

"Get out of my head, leech," Jacob growled, dropping his arms.

Bella stared at the boy in front of her as waves of hostility hit her back. She didn't need anymore than she already had, but she was guessing Jasper wasn't exactly in control of his emotions. Had she not been faced with Jacob she would have put more thought into it.

"Stop shouting your thoughts, mutt."

"Enough with the damn name calling," Bella sighed with exhaustion. "We're all on the same side and this is getting us nowhere." She looked up to meet Jacob's brown eyes. "You can forget it, I'm staying where I am, Jacob. Whatever you think could happen between us, will never come to fruition. You have half of my girls with you. They're all good girls and you should be honored to have them there. You also better look after them."

"This is madness."

"No. It's not."

"What can these bloodsuckers offer you that we can't?"

Bella dropped her shoulders and balled her fists, restraining herself from slapping the shit out of him again. Whether or not the slap would sting she knew she wouldn't hesitate.

"I said stop name calling."

"You're impossible," Jacob half shouted, gripping the tops of her arms. "Why won't you answer my question?"

"Because I don't owe you anything! You want to know why I'm staying . . . Fine, I'll tell you. The Cullen's are my family. Not only did they save our lives in that school we were attacked in, they took us into their homes and showed us love when we lost Summer. They care about what happens to us, they care about our happiness, and they've never said a bad word against you or your friends. They offered us a place in their lives; they made concessions to make it happen too. You think our being here doesn't put added pressure on them? All you think about is yourself, Jacob. You're so filled with hate you can't see that this is the best place for us. I have come to trust this family, I . . ."

She trailed off stopping herself from saying the words that were a shock even to her. She hadn't known until she was spewing out her emotions.

The silence that filled the air after her speech made the leaves rustling in the light breeze sound like a hurricane. Her breath was coming hard and heavy making her chest ache as she heaved in breaths. She hadn't meant to say quite as much as she did, but she'd stopped before saying too much.

Jacob didn't say a word. He spun on his heel and walked toward the driveway. He started sprinting as he neared the tree line and an enormous russet wolf exploded mid jump and disappeared into the trees. Bella hoped her words had sunk in, she hoped she'd made a difference, but all she could think was that she'd made it worse.

. . .

Bella hadn't been the only one stunned into silence after her speech. Jasper was stood on the porch with his family, his mouth open as he stared as the mess of mahogany hair dancing in the breeze. Bella was still watching the spot that Jacob had disappeared in, and he couldn't get a read on her emotions. As much as he wanted to go to her, he couldn't. He'd felt the attraction rolling off Jacob as he'd stared down at her, as much as Jasper hated to admit it, he'd been jealous. For a second it had been mingled in with Edward's, which only seemed to confuse him more.

Bella's speech had all stunned them into silence. Her understanding and respect for them had brought out so much love in his family, even Angela had stood a little taller, her pride for this human girl rolling off her in waves.

As Bella turned around, Jasper could see the exhaustion in her face. She took one step forward before her knees buckled under her. She stumbled forward, but before she could hit the ground he was beside her, his arms cradling her against him. She was in pain, and it was physical.

"Carlisle . . ." Jasper said almost desperately as Bella let out a stuttered breath.

Carlisle rushed forward and kneeled in front of Bella trying to capture her eyes with his. Bella shook her head, but shuddered in his grasp.

"Where does it hurt, Bella?" Carlisle asked in his calm and easing voice. He was imploring her with his eyes.

"Stomach," Bella stuttered out. "It's just bruised where the chair hit me."

"Can I see?"

She blew out her breath and nodded watching as Carlisle gently pushed up the sweater she was wearing. Jasper cursed the moment the flesh was revealed. Her fair skin was mottled with a darkening bruise that was so angry it was alarming. He hadn't studied much medicine in all the years he went to school, but he knew an abrasion of that magnitude couldn't be good.

Carlisle's fingers brushed against the flesh making Bella wince in pain. Even knowing that he was helping, it took everything in Jasper not to growl at him.

"I don't think you've broken anything. Mostly it's just deep tissue bruising, which is painful."

"You can say that again," Bella laughed using Jasper to steady herself. "I think I just need to get a little sleep and I'll be fine."

"And I thought I was the doctor around here," Carlisle teased replacing her shirt and standing up. "Just take it easy for a couple days."

"Sure thing, I'm not going to argue."

"Jasper could you help her up the stairs?" Carlisle asked, stepping out of the way as Bella swallowed the pain and stepped forward on her own. Jasper didn't think he would ever get used to how independent this girl was.

He offered Carlisle a nod as he stepped forward with her, and silently, the two of them made their way into the house and started the trek up the stairs. Thankfully, for Bella's sake, the girls were all out in the back yard playing with Fwend. Before Jacob had arrived, they'd been trying to persuade Emmett to build them a tree house.

They entered the darkened room that Jasper had inhabited for a while, it was so much the same as it had always been, the blacks and grays dotted around the room. It wasn't a girl's room, yet all he could smell in the room was Bella. It fogged his head and clouded his mind.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered, releasing herself from his arms and almost falling onto the bed with a sigh of pain. "Come talk to me while I fall asleep."

Unsure of what to do, Jasper nodded and sat in the chair by the desk that was stacked with books filled with history and astronomy. As Bella got comfortable she gave him a look.

"I'm not going to bite," she laughed, patting the spot next to her.

"You sure about that?" Jasper asked. Feeling like an ass as he got up and moved to sit beside her on the bed. He gave her a smile as he crossed his ankles, leaning back against the headboard.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore."

Jasper brushed the hair over her shoulder and let his hand rest on the sweater, hoping she wouldn't get too cold being so close to him. He wanted to ask her so many questions. He wanted to hold her in his arms until she was well again. He wanted so much, but instead he stayed still beside her.

"Was I too mean?" she finally asked, rolling on her back a little so she could see Jasper's face. He looked down at her and smiled.

"In my opinion, no. He doesn't seem to understand that you have your own free will."

"Do you think what Edward said was true?"

Jasper felt a twinge of the Jealousy he'd felt when Edward had revealed what was in Jacob's mind. He knew it was irrational, Bella was a free agent, able to make decisions for her own life, but he couldn't help the longing he felt for her, especially in times like this when they were alone and talking quietly amongst themselves. He damned himself to hell as he thought that he could do this with her forever.

"He didn't deny it."

"He's out of his mind then."

"Maybe, but he obviously has feelings for you. After all he was your first kiss."

Bella laughed gently and snuggled into the side of Jasper like a kitten, her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as her head came to rest on his stomach. She didn't say a word as she fiddled, and Jasper didn't dare move, he barely breathed.

"You're so not a comfortable pillow, J."

"J?"

"It's easier, I'm lazy. Deal."

Jasper moved to grab one of the pillows from the other side of the bed, mindful not to jostle Bella too much. As he straightened out, she lifted her head for him to place it under her head. She hummed comfortably and pulled the dark gray blanket over herself as she took a deep breath.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, her breathing evened out and her heartbeat became a steady, constant thrum in her chest. Jasper didn't move for the longest time, he just sat in the semi darkness and listened to her sleep, his eyes closed as the sounds of her surrounded him. It was another one of those moments between them where the lines were so easily blurred it was hard to decide what he should be thinking.

He could have stayed there like that all night. The breaths she sucked in and released were hypnotic for him. For a moment he was almost certain that he'd fallen asleep himself. After an hour he slid out from under her and almost smiled when she squeaked and mumbled a couple of names. He felt honored that his had been the first.

Unfortunately, the moment he stepped from the door, he felt Edward approaching and pulled the door closed behind him. Nothing good was going to come from the conversation, of that he was certain. He'd been blocking Edward's emotions for days, but just as Jake had shouted his thoughts, Edward was pushing his emotions at Jasper.

"Have you been in there all this time?" a voice said from behind him. Jasper smirked and made his way to the stairs to the third floor, where Edward was staring down at him.

"What if I was?" he asked, testing the emotional force that was being thrown at him.

"Don't you think that's irresponsible?"

"Jealous?"

Edward was in front of Jasper in a blink. Both were nose-to-nose at they glared at one another. It was a challenge. Edward was flexing his mental muscles as though he were stretching for a leisurely run.

"I'm married."

"Then start acting like it," Jasper said shortly. It was something else he'd been pushing to the side. Angela was still hurt and confused over Edward's behavior, which only made her more resentful toward Bella. It was a never-ending cycle.

Jasper knew Edward could see his thoughts about Bella, that he could see the conflict in Jasper's own mind, but there was nothing he could do to stop that. It was just the same that Edward couldn't hide his emotions from Jasper. Neither was kidding the other.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Edward hissed through his teeth, his eyes flicking to the floor above him.

"Jasper?" Alice called from the floor below. "Can you come down here a second please?"

Edward and Jasper glared at one another, the air between them stagnant and cold. They'd always been close before, but something had shifted between them when Edward had tried to kill Bella on the roof of the school. They could both sense it.

"Now." Alice tacked on a little louder.

Jasper turned from Edward and was in front of Alice before she could say anything more. He could see in the look she was giving him that she'd seen the results of the disagreement between he and Edward, and for once he was glad she'd taken initiative. It wouldn't have ended well, but it wasn't something that was just going to go away either.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>You got to give it to Jacob . . . The boy is persistent! He can't seem to take no as an answer at all! Poor Bella was just trying to sleep and he has to come along and make another asinine attempt to change her mind. It's a shame he just can't seem to listen!

Thank you to all of you guys for reading, adding to your faves and alerting! And thank you for the reviews. You guys are always so amazing with your theories and questions and I love reading what you have to say! You're all great and I love you all loads! There's been a request for the teases in the RR's so I will start that up again :)

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie . . . Both of y'all already know how much I love you! You're both such a huge part of my life and I wouldn't know what to do without you guys! You've always been there for me, and your support means more to me than you will ever know! LOVE YOU GUYS!

**MWAH!**


	18. Chapter 18: Distracted

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 18: Distracted**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>I want to be wild and bold enough<br>__To run with you, my baby  
><em>_I want to skip time lay the hours aside  
><em>_And stay with you, my baby  
><em>_But oh if I look down now, will I fall  
><em>_And what if the water's cold, when I fall_

_**When I Fall by Lizz Wright**_

* * *

><p>Bella woke up with two small girls buried into her sides. The ache in her stomach had eased from what it had been while she'd been confronting Jacob, but it still made her lightheaded if she moved too quickly. Her whole body seemed stiff, which told her she managed to sleep through the night. She just hoped it would knock her body clock back into sync. Trying to keep hours with vampires that didn't sleep wasn't doing much for her.<p>

In all honesty, it could have been the middle of the night and she'd have been none the wiser. The room she was in seemed perpetually dark, and she wasn't complaining. She'd always preferred to sleep in the dark. Lying in the inky blackness and debating whether or not natures call was enough to get her up, Bella could hear raised voices coming from somewhere deep in the house. It wasn't loud enough to distinguish who was shouting or what they were shouting about, but it was enough to know that both parties seemed to be angry.

Sliding out from between the girls, Bella dropped to the ground as softly as she could and tip toed toward the door. Cracking it open, the voices were even louder and more distinguishable. She would have been able to tell Jasper's voice apart from anyone else. She made her way from the room to the landing of the stairs as quietly as she could and paused. Listening to the argument below her.

"Please, don't pretend you don't know. Do you really want me to say it out loud for everyone to hear?" Edward snarled in a voice that reminded Bella of the way he'd pinned her to the wall the first time she'd met him.

"Does it _matter_? I'm not the one who's married."

"Don't you dare bring my marriage into this, Jasper. You don't know the first thing about what's going on?"

"Really?" Jasper seethed, his angry voice on the same level as Edward's. "Do you forget I can _feel_ what you feel?"

"Will both of you shut up. The girls are still asleep," Alice said impatiently, and Bella could almost imagine the way her impervious stare would be trained on them both. "This is so stupid. How many more times do I have to tell you both to back off before somebody gets hurt?"

"No, Al. Let him say what he wants. We all know that what he's doing is wrong. Angela is confused and blaming Bella for what's going on. She can see the way he looks at Bella, the jealousy that rolls off him in waves when someone even breathes in Bella's direction. Angela's not stupid."

Bella sucked in her breath, but before she could back away she realized there was a figure stood silently beside her. Angela's eyes were filled with sadness as she stood with her hand on her throat. She was beautiful even like this, Bella thought. Her hair, a chestnut brown hung over her slender shoulders in a slight wave, her skin was like a porcelain doll and she was completely motionless.

"It's true," she whispered almost inaudibly. "I did blame you, Bella."

"I . . . For what?"

Angela turned her eyes to Bella, and Bella had the distinct feeling that if she could have cried, her eyes would have been bleeding her pain. She wasn't crying though, and the way she regarded Bella almost made her want to back away. Angela didn't say anything else. She simply put her finger to her lips and turned her face back toward the argument still in progress.

". . . not like that. It's the silence of her mind and the draw of her blood. If I don't think of her affectionately I'm afraid I will kill her."

"Oh, that's encouraging," Jasper bit of sarcastically. "You can't think of her as a sister? That's how most people would handle this situation, Edward. It seems to me like you're just being a huge asshole right now."

"I'm doing the best that I can!"

"Not. Good. Enough."

Bella couldn't listen to anymore of this conversation in hiding. She knew she and Angela had a right to be in the middle of it with them. Taking a risk, she slipped her hand into Angela's and guided her toward the stairs where she took the first step. Angela moved at her pace and let herself get towed down the stairs by Bella. The silence from the two men below told Bella everything she needed to know. They'd heard them coming.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Jasper asked as he avoided her eyes. It was obvious he was unsure of how much she'd heard. Bella understood that they'd more than likely realized that their argument had masked her appearance.

"Better, thank you. Now that's out of the way. Do you two have something to say about the two of us?" Bella asked raising the hand of Angela's she was holding.

"Edward's in love with you," Angela said in a cold, matter-of-fact voice. "I blamed you for it, but I realized earlier that you don't value any one of us over another with the exception maybe of Jasper."

"Baby," Edward stepped forward, But Angela held up her hands to stop him as Bella tried to swallow what the woman had just told her. "Please, Angel, listen to me."

"What's there to say, Edward? Bella and I have been stood up there long enough. Are you going to deny it?"

"I don't love her in that way. I'm not in love with her, but I am attracted to her and I know that makes me a shitty person, but I love you. I'm in love with you, Angie. I just have to process this. My body tells me to kill her because of her blood, the more I push that idea from my mind, it turns the bloodlust into just plain lust. I would never act on it."

"Yet you deny Jasper his attraction to her, that's really freaking nice, Edward," Angela snapped shaking her head. Bella's head was spinning as her eyes finally met Jasper's. There was no denial there. Jasper was attracted to her. Before she could even work through her own emotions, Angela stepped between them. "I'm sorry, Bella. I truly am. I had no idea how nice you were. When I saw you on that roof I thought you'd possessed him in some way, how ignorant I was."

"God, Ange," Edward said, stepping forward, but she shrugged him off and made her way to the stairs. It was only a breath before Edward followed her, leaving Bella, Jasper and Alice alone in the huge foyer.

"Well that was awkward," Alice said, but Bella's eyes were on Jasper's again. Angela's vacant spot had made sure that they were in one another's line of sight. She couldn't move. So many thoughts seemed to slam against the sides of her mind with this revelation.

Jasper was attracted to her?

She really didn't know how to process it. She knew she was attracted to him. There was no doubt in her mind about that. They got along so well and it was easy to be around him, the two of them had gravitated toward one another since they'd met. Butterflies swarmed her stomach as she stood mindlessly facing the person she had trusted the most since they'd arrived at the school. Words seemed to slam against her mind as she fought to find something to say, but it was useless. There was nothing coming to her.

"I should go and check on the girls," Bella finally said backing away toward the stairs.

"Bella," Jasper called out quietly, and Bella didn't deny him the eye contact. She offered him a reassuring smile as best she could.

"Well, talk later," she said nodding in confirmation. She meant it too, she just needed to wrap her head around all of this new information and figure out how she felt. Her mind continued to take her back to the corridor in the school when he'd shared his emotions with her. She'd thought he was so out of reach. This beautiful specimen of a man couldn't have possibly wanted her. He was ruggedly handsome, even with his perfectly shaped features.

Looking at him now, she felt like she was seeing him for the first time and felt a flush rise to her cheeks.

She turned slowly and walked up the stairs in almost a numb haziness, her hand on her stomach as it stretched causing it to ache. As she reached the top and made her way barefoot across the hardwood floors she heard Alice's voice ring out.

"Let her go, she needs to think."

Bella stepped into the room and pushed the door closed as quietly as she could before making her way to the bathroom. She started the shower and stripped, stepping under the spray and letting it fall against her aching body. She went through the motions as she replayed every conversation she'd ever had with Jasper. Looking back on the way he'd regarded her, how he'd always been so willing to offer her anything she asked even if he didn't necessarily agree; all of it led her to the truth.

It was only once she was stood in front of the mirror that she realized the goofy smile she had on her face. She was happy about this. She was happy that Jasper seemed to feel about her the way, she realized, that she'd felt about him the whole time she'd known him. There'd been so many distractions that she hadn't had the chance to really analyze that tension between them, and she was embarrassed it had taken this to make her realize it.

"Morning, Bella," Stacey giggled, sticking her head around the door. Before she could take off, Bella clicked into gear and got her head on straight.

"Hold it, little bit. Brush your teeth before you take off."

Bella handed her the toothbrush that wasn't hers in the pot, it was a child's brush so she knew it could only belong to Stacey. Millie's was in the bathroom she shared with Tegan.

"But . . ."

"No buts, look I'm brushing mine too."

Bella squeezed some paste onto her toothbrush before nudging Stacey's at her again. She couldn't help laughing as the little girls eyes rolled.

As they made their way down for breakfast, there was no sign of Jasper anywhere in the house. Alice was in the kitchen with Gemma and Michela, and Esme was cooking, but everyone else seemed to be gone.

Grabbing a bowl of oatmeal, Bella sat down next to Alice and smiled at her. The two girls were greeting Stacey and completely occupied with Fwend who was under the table nudging at them for scraps.

"He's gone hunting," Alice whispered with eyes that seemed to hold all the answers.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Emmett, Edward, Garrett and Carlisle are setting up the power for the occupied houses. Rosalie is with Angela."

"How is she?"

Alice gave Bella a knowing smile. "She's fine, and they'll be fine. Edward just has to figure all this out. You, however, well I think you and I need to talk."

Bella wasn't convinced. She'd only just figured things out in her own head. She needed time to process it all before she talked to anyone. As much as she appreciated Alice's offer, she just wasn't ready to talk it out.

"Not about that," Alice laughed. "More that the humans are coming over to eat and I want to make sure you're out of the way before Brandon shows up. Otherwise you're going to pop him in the mouth."

"Then I'll get the girls out of the way. I don't want him around them."

Alice laughed in a bell-like peal that made Bella respond in turn. "How about you and I take the girls into Port Angeles and see if there's anything left up there to scavenge?"

Bella almost laughed. It seemed Alice was determined to get her as far away from Brandon as possible, and the truth was, Bella couldn't be more grateful. If she didn't see him again in her lifetime it would be too soon. There was something about him that Bella didn't trust, and the moment he opened his mouth, she seemed to lose all rationality.

"Sounds good," Bella smiled and found herself wrapped in the strong arms of Alice.

. . .

Jasper wasn't into the hunt but knew he had to feed. The bloodlust was beginning to become unbearable. It was a burning in the back of his throat and being around the humans in his home, he needed to keep it at bay. He ran further up into the mountains and pushed out his senses, only to sigh with frustration.

He couldn't focus.

All he could see was the unfathomable depths of Bella's brown eyes as she'd stared at him across the foyer, Angela's words slowly sinking in. Again, he hadn't realized how transparent he was. He was playing Bella's exit over and over again in his mind and it hindered his ability to seek out prey. He needed something big and a predatory, but this distracted it would be impossible.

He'd been avoiding the fact that she'd walked away from him. He was focusing more on the smile she'd offered him before turning away. He hadn't felt any particular emotion from her as she'd left, and when he'd moved to follow, Alice had stopped him. He knew she was right, but the pull to follow her and ask her what she was thinking had been so strong that he'd left and decided hunting would pass some time.

What a joke that was. He conceded thoughtfully, his hands clasping at the back of his neck. He was still unable to concentrate.

Attempting another tactic, Jasper leapt into a tree nimbly and scaled a couple of the larger branches until he was higher up. Pushing the brown eyes to the back of his mind he pushed out his senses yet again, and finally locked onto something about three miles up the mountain.

The blood was rich and heady, which confirmed his initial belief that it was a predatory creature.

Staying closer to the canopy of trees. Jasper cut his way through the forest hopping from limb to limb as he closed in on what he was sure, now, was a bear. The smell was earthy and gamey, but the dried blood in its fur was a more telling sign that it had eaten recently.

When he was above the animal he stalked it through the trees slowly and pounced as the came close to a clearing. The bear put up a good fight. It bucked and clawed, it rolled and roared, and it wasn't until it was too late that Jasper noticed why. He hadn't been paying attention. Dead ahead of them in a hollowed out tree was a bear cub, it's eyes wide and filled with sadness as it called out to his dead mother.

Jasper felt like an asshole. He was always so careful, he always watched his prey to ascertain whether or not it was with young or had an infant, and now he'd made the mistake of killing a nursing mother. His thirst was satisfied, but his conscience was far from appeased. He only had one choice if the cub was going to survive, and that was take it home and feed it until it was strong enough to be released.

The only problem being that the animal would panic. He was a vampire, and any living creature with survival instincts would immediately attempt to escape if he got close. It was why Fwend didn't like his family. The dog stayed simply to protect Stacey and the others girls. In time he would ease in their company, but his instincts were still ruling him. Animals were well aware of the dangerous edge to them, the odd smell, and the silence of their hearts. They were all warning signs.

Jasper wasn't worried about being bitten or scratched. He was more worried about the animal's heart giving out in panic.

"Hey little guy. I know I'm scary and I know I hurt your mom, but I need you to trust me," Jasper said aloud approaching slowly.

The bear cried out and tried to furrow deeper into the hollowed out tree, his eyes wide with panic. Jasper felt more guilty by the second and couldn't help but think about Bella. Inexplicably, he knew she'd know what to do in this situation. She was kind and gently, he was certain that her nature alone would ease the animals fear.

"Please," he implored stepping closer and pulling off his jacket. "Ten minutes tops and you'll be with someone that will light up your little world."

He almost rolled his eyes at himself. He had to get a grip. He'd made a promise to stay out of Bella's life. He'd sworn he would only be her friend. So she knew he felt more, it didn't mean anything had to change between them.

Even Jasper knew that was a crock of shit. She'd always be wondering, anytime they were together. Their dynamics would inevitably change.

It was while he was arguing himself that he found himself snuck up on by a bear. She pushed up onto her back legs, her arms out wide as her lips peeled back over her teeth in a feral snarl. It was then Jasper noticed his second mistake. He'd killed papa bear. It was better than killing the mother, he thought to himself idly as he took off.

He was a mile from the house when he finally stopped again.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to face Bella. Yet, he wanted to see her.

He'd never had such tumultuous emotions while he was stood alone and isolated. His own body was in a constant flux as he tried to decide how he would be received. He'd thought himself an expert at hiding the things he felt. It was a survival instinct. If he didn't want the world knowing when he was upset or horny, he had to keep his emotions buried deeply. Or at the very least fight his natural ability to project it. He'd also never felt so much from his own body.

He took off toward the house at a human-paced jog and tried to clear his head by concentrating on the movement of his legs. When he finally crossed the small boundary of trees into the yard he slowed down to a walk. He couldn't feel Bella.

He pushed his way into the back door, and Esme greeted him with a strained smile. It took only a second to realize why. Brandon and the humans from the mall were filling the kitchen picking from the food Esme had laid out. Brandon was in the center of the breakfast nook talking about the decline of America and how he wasn't surprised that "a house full of vampires," were stinking rich while hard working people like himself had suffered. Jasper was only in the room five minutes and was ready to leave.

"Bella and Alice went to Port Angeles," Esme said, ignoring the voice that grew louder behind her.

He understood completely, and he couldn't blame them for getting out of there. Alice had obviously seen how another interaction between Brandon and Bella would have worked out. The thought made Jasper smile.

"See, this is what I'm talking about," Brandon said pointing to Jasper. "His family are out working and he's been lazing around."

"I was hunting," Jasper spat out flashing his teeth reveling in the way Brandon shrunk in his seat. "And while you're in _our house_ I advise you to be cordial. Our hospitality has boundaries."

"Teenagers have such bad attitudes these days," Brandon grumbled under his breath, and Jasper couldn't help taking the bait. Leaning on the table he stared right into Brandon's gray eyes.

"Teenagers?" he asked with a short laugh. "I was a major in the civil war you moron."

Jasper wasn't blind, he could see eyebrows rising all the way around the table, but his eyes were trained on the arrogant shit ahead of him. It seemed like things finally clicked in his mind. They weren't people pretending to be vampires. They'd lived lifetimes.

"Your mama should have raised you better then."

The only thing that stopped Jasper from pulling the fool across the table and ejecting him from the house was Esme's hand on his arm.

"Why don't you check on Rose and Angela?" she said gently, her eyes full of warning.

God bless that woman, he though affectionately. She could derail an oncoming disaster without batting an eyelash.

"Of course." Straightening himself to his full height, Jasper squared his shoulders and strolled from the room, ignoring the comments that continued to tumble from Brandon's mouth. He swore the next time Bella went after him, he wasn't going to stop her. It would do him some good to have his ass kicked by a girl half his size.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So they both know... The question is, what are they going to do about it lol! I would be more loquacious, but sadly I think I am getting sick and I'm heading back to bed!

Thank you so much for reading, adding to favorites, alerting and for the amazing reviews you guys give. I always look forward to what you guys have to say. You make me smile with your guesses and your reactions. I love you guys!

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie, I wouldn't know what to do without the two of you! I love you both so much and I am blessed to have the two of you as friends!

**MWAH!**


	19. Chapter 19: Level

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 19: Level**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>Give a little time to me or burn this out,<br>__We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
><em>_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
><em>_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

_**Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

><p>Days had passed since the morning Bella had found out how Jasper felt about her. She hadn't seen him since and she wasn't sure whether she was subconsciously avoiding him, or he was avoiding her. It really didn't help that most mornings she ate and ran with Alice. They were somehow fixing up the girls rooms and beefing up their closets of all things. Something Alice seemed to find highly important, as Bella had figured out almost four days prior when they'd come back from Port Angeles in a stolen U-Haul that had practically every rack from Justice and Children's Place squeezed in the back.<p>

Though Bella couldn't complain. She'd done her own looting in not only a clothing store, but also an electronics store where she nabbed a huge ass LCD 3D TV, a Blu-ray player and every Blu-ray she could fit in the back of the truck. Which was another reason she probably hadn't seen Jasper. She and the girls had been making their way through TV series on disc as though the world was still continuing on as usual. Sometimes the illusion was all they needed in order to feel like the world was still turning. Although Bella found it distracting, when she ended up wondering how many of these "stars" had survived the fallout.

She felt guilty for not facing Jasper. As Millie and Stacey snuggled into her at night, she found herself wide eyed and awake in the darkness thinking about Jasper and the way he looked at her, and the way she felt about him. It had only taken her that first day to realize she felt the same way, but even in her own mind she couldn't see how things would work out, and she'd been over analyzing it since. Her mind had clung to the sound of his voice, his full-lipped smile and the gentle brush of his cool fingers on her skin. It was making her crazy.

It was only when she woke up almost five days after what she called, _it day_, that she finally decided that she was going to search him out. Even if he were avoiding her, she would hang around the house all day if she had to. Though the thought of not running into Brandon made this decision considerably easier. Now the houses had power, they were free to make their own food, which meant no more visits or risks of running into him. Thankfully she hadn't seen him at all, but she knew he was still running his mouth because she'd heard Esme talking about him to Carlisle and Alice.

After crawling out of bed attempting not to disturb the girls, as she did most mornings, she took a shower and found satisfaction in pulling on her newly acquired jeans and shirt. They weren't anything special, but they were more her style and her size, which made her feel more like herself.

She stayed calm as she made her way through another morning routine of teeth brushing with Stacey and Millie before following them down to breakfast. The kitchen was quiet when they got there. Esme had left a note saying she'd gone hunting with Carlisle and in usual Esme style had still cooked a full breakfast that was waiting in the oven.

It was just like any other morning, except Bella's determination burned inside of her. It wasn't until Stacey turned in her seat and squealed with joy, that Bella was pulled out of her own mind and robotic routine and into the present.

"They did it, Bella. Emmett and Jasper did it!" she squealed, making Fwend's head tilt to the side in curiosity. Bella followed Stacey's line of sight to the trees that lined the backyard. Her lips curled involuntarily as she found herself sliding out from her chair and following the two girls out into the cold, damp morning.

The tree house was huge and beautifully designed. The floor of it seemed to twist around several trees that offered the foundation and the structural beams that crossed in huge X's above their heads. The walls were all painted white and even looked like siding, and the windows, that ran from floor to ceiling, which cradled the roof that they'd actually shingled. More than that, there was no simple rope ladder, instead there was a multi-tiered staircase twisting high up into the boughs of the trees where the structure was sitting. To her surprise, it was almost a perfect replica of the Cullen house.

Stacey and Millie were already half way up the stairs before Bella followed them, as she got to the top she circled the porch that surrounded the whole thing, her hands gliding over miniature Adirondack chairs and tables before ducking through the small door and inside the structure. Stacey and Millie were in the middle with their arms wrapped around both Jasper and Emmett as they beamed at the attention. The girl's voices were full of excited chatter, but it was like everything melted away as she saw Jasper crouched in front of Stacey, his smile in place.

"You two outdid yourselves," Bella managed running her hand along a carved replica of an oven.

"We've been working on the small parts and design. After that it was just putting it together," Emmett laughed, his huge hand patting Millie's head. He and Rose had practically adopted her, and Bella knew she loved them just as fiercely. If they'd have slept it would have been them she'd have climbed into bed with.

"It's beautiful," Bella added again, willing Jasper to look at her. "But maybe, if you girls want to play, you should get showered and dressed and put some shoes on?"

She'd only just realized that both were barefoot and in their flowery sleep wear. She'd been as enchanted as they'd been when she'd seen the place but she was forcing her mind to work now, which meant being practical.

"I'll take them to Rose and Alice," Emmett laughed, pulling a girl under each arm and making them giggle. He shot a look at Jasper before heading to the door and squeezing himself out of it, making the laughter of the girls even louder.

Bella waited as the sound moved further and further away. Words were smashing against the sides of her mind as she tried to find the right thing to say to the man she'd been left alone with. She didn't want to be too forward, she didn't want to be too reserved either; it didn't leave her with many options at all.

"I've missed you," she finally said, squeezing her ass into a tiny couch she and Alice had picked up on one of their outings.

She saw Jasper's eyes flicker to her from where he stood, leaned against a tree that had miniature shelves carved into it.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said not looking at her. His eyes were on one of the windows that were facing the house. "We've been working on this thing for days in the garage."

"And I've been looting with, Alice," Bella said in a half laugh looking down at her hands. She hated how awkward things had become. "Jasper, I'm really sorry."

"For what?" he asked, turning his head in her direction.

"Walking away. Not giving you a chance to talk, not talking to you about it," she replied with a shrug. She had hundreds of reasons to be sorry, but she was avoiding the one that was on the tip of her tongue . . . For not letting you know I feel the same way!

It wasn't that she didn't want him to know, she did, but for her it felt like something she had to work up to. Not something to be blurted out in the spur of the moment, which would have been something she would have done.

Jasper was knelt in front of her before she'd even registered the fact that he'd moved. His hands cupped hers as he ducked his head to capture her eyes. The moment hers were locked into the saffron color of his, her world finally seemed to slide into place as though tethered to the spot it always should have been.

"I haven't been avoiding you," she blurted feeling the color rise in her cheeks, "but I haven't exactly searched you out either and I'm sorry for that."

"You know there are two of us, right? One of us being a vampire who could have found you without effort at all. "

"You were giving me space. To think." She realized the truth in her words and offered him a brighter smile as he rolled his eyes at her. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too," he laughed, squeezing her hands. "No more avoiding one another then."

"Definitely not," she replied, trying to segue into the build up of what she needed to say.

"Your stomach?"

"Carlisle said good as new," she answered feeling the opportunity slipping through her fingers.

"Good, because I've been thinking."

"That's dangerous."

"Smart ass," Jasper responded, pulling her from the seat and wrapping his arms around her. "Anyway, I was thinking that if you're wanting to come with us on more of these . . . For lack of a better term, missions. You're going to have to be able to defend yourself from vampires, and not just burning them and chopping them into firewood."

"Has Alice seen something?" Bella asked, feeling a small twinge of annoyance. Considering how much time she'd spent with Alice in the last couple of days she'd hoped she would tell her something like that.

"No. I just thought that maybe with me being a vampire and all we could finely tune your reflexes. You just can't burn me."

"You'd really do that for me?" Bella asked with a smile, realizing that the moment to say what she'd wanted to was, well and truly gone.

"If it kept you safe, then yes."

An hour later she and Jasper were stood face to face on the grass of the lawn as the girls played house in the tree. Bella was glad they were so distracted, because even though this was supposed to make her reflexes better, and her speed more accurate, all it did was make her heart explode in her chest every time Jasper knocked her to the ground.

"You're going easy on me," Bella panted, doubled over with her hands on her knees.

"You're recovering from an injury. Baby steps grasshopper," Jasper teased, bouncing on his feet serenely, not even a little out of breath.

"But," Bella said, taking a deep breath. "How will my body ever adapt to taking hits if you go all gentle on me. Think of it as conditioning."

"Bella . . ."

"You could kill me, I get it, J. but so could the other vampires."

"Fine but we're working up to it. For now we're going to work on you keeping up with my movements and avoiding being compromised."

Bella stood up straight and curled her finger for him to bring it. He began moving and it was like watching hummingbird's wings flutter. A blur of pure speed and instinct. She tried to center herself and focus every sense she had on him. His footfalls were light but distinguishable when he moved this fast, she could hear his body cutting through the air with a hushed swoosh as he moved. Her eyes were focused on the tracers that seemed to hold the color of his clothes as he moved, and she could feel the breeze his body created around her.

When he pounced, he missed her by an inch and she smiled to herself until she landed flat on her back in the grass. Her arms stretched over her head and pinned to the damp, earthy-smelling blades.

"You did well the first time, but you can never let your guard down," Jasper said, fixing his stare on her. Their eyes were locked on, and Bella's heart hammered in her chest as one of his legs slid between hers.

It was then that it occurred to Bella that she didn't necessarily have to tell Jasper how she felt. Maybe she could show him. She only had seconds to make her move if she was going to do it. Her chest rose and fell with breaths as she contemplated what she was about to do, but as Jasper shifted above her to move from her body, she swallowed the scream of trepidation in her own mind and bowed her body toward his.

The arch of her spine, and lift of her head made sure her lips landed squarely on Jasper's and her body seemed to explode to life as his cool lips met hers. There was a pause, a second of hesitation before he took control and moved his lips against hers. One of his hands released its grip and became another point of soaring energy as it cupped her neck and tilted her head back to allow him more access to her.

He was so gentle with her. His lips closing around her bottom one and sucking softly as a moan rose in his throat and his hips rocked subtly against hers. Whether or not she knew what was happening was irrelevant. Her body took over in a surge of power, as white light seemed to slam into her gut making her hips roll against him.

Unfortunately, the action seemed to wake Jasper up from his haze, and he pulled back from her. Bella immediately missed the weight of him as he rolled to the side. He was everything her first kiss should have been and more.

. . .

Bella had kissed him. It was the only thing that was coursing through Jasper's mind as he found himself pulling in as much air as he could to fill his useless lungs. His eyes were on Bella and she smiled at him shyly and he almost lunged at her, ignoring what needed to be said so he could feel her lips against his again. They'd been so soft and full against his own, and their warmth . . . His lips were still tingling in the memory of being against hers.

Her emotions were even harder to ignore, they smashed against him in the same rhythm as the elevated thud of her heart as she seemed to wait for him to say anything. Jasper, however, was at a loss for words. He was encompassed by something that felt a lot like love. It wove its way in through his hard skin and lodged itself around his heart as though willing it to beat for her.

Never in his long life had Jasper ever felt anything like it. With the way his own emotions tangled with hers, he was sure it would achieve its objective and almost choked on his tongue when he felt a gentle lunge in his chest.

"Jasper?" Bella finally whispered, pushing up on her elbows so she was eye to eye with him. "I'm sorry, I just . . . Well, I was trying to tell you earlier, but you were so close and I couldn't help myself. If you don't want . . ."

"Are you insane?" He asked, leaning forward to brush his lips against her in a feather light move that seemed to make her shudder. "It's just I never thought you could want me like that. You're so . . . alive."

Bella's head fell back on her shoulders as she laughed. It took her a moment to collect herself as the happiness inside her soared out of control. "Now who's insane?"

Jasper could have basked in the happiness he was feeling but he could feel jealousy tainting it from beyond the two of them. He didn't need to see who was watching them to figure it out. He could feel the familiarity of it as it stained the edges of his overwhelming happiness.

Edward was close by, and as Jasper looked behind him, he caught the back of his retreat as he headed toward the landing strip they'd been building a little way up in the forest. It was on their land, which meant they weren't dependent on the wolves that were, if it was possible, more hostile than ever these days.

"What is it?" Bella asked, a shadow of nervousness in her voice. As though he could ever have not wanted her. The slight sign of how unsure she was would have been insulting if Jasper hadn't have found it funny.

"Edward," Jasper said thoughtfully, his hand cupping her face just under her jaw as his thumb traced a gentle line over her cheek.

"You should go talk to him. He's your brother, Jasper."

"He's being an asshole."

Bella gave Jasper an incredulous look, and he could have spent a lifetime kissing it from her features. Even though they'd kissed and everything seemed to be going in the right direction, they still needed to talk about things. As much as he hated to admit it, she needed to know how dangerous being with him could be. He needed to know she was sure. He'd much rather talk to her than Edward, but a nagging inside him knew she was right. If this caused a rift between them Bella would undoubtedly so something martyr-like in order to make things right.

"You're right," He sighed, and Bella beamed, her smile radiant. "But you and I need to talk as well. Will you meet me in the basement later? After I talk to Edward I need to help with the landing strip."

"What time?"

"After you put the girls to bed?"

"I hope to see you before then, but if not I'll see you there," she grinned running a finger along his jaw before pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss. It took all of his will to push up from the ground next to her. Even then he had to walk backwards away from her so he could memorize the image of her in the grass. She gave off a small laugh as he backed further into the trees and tore himself away from her.

It wasn't difficult to find Edward, the path of trees that were lopsided and leaning against others while their roots had a new view of sunshine was a dead giveaway. As pissed as Jasper had been about Edward's behavior, he knew the guy was hurting. His wife had kicked him out of their room, and refused to speak to him and he was having trouble shaking his connection to a human girl with blood that called to him and a silent mind that would always offer him solace. Given how Jasper felt about Bella himself, he could understand it, but vampires mated for life. When they found someone they loved and chose them, it was a bond that would always be there. Bella was a distraction for Edward. Something he hadn't expected, which seemed to make it more difficult for him to look past.

"Edward, wait," Jasper shouted as he finally caught up with his brother. "Just slow your roll big guy."

"Nice to see you got your sense of humor back," Edward growled, pushing another tree with barely a flick of his wrist. It still fell to the side with a groan of effort. "Now you got the girl you've found your compassion, how very sweet."

"Drop the attitude, Edward, it doesn't suit you."

"Fuck you, Jasper. It's so easy to find compassion when you get your own way isn't it?"

"Will you listen to yourself? Edward you are married to a wonderful woman that has given you everything. I know that Bella's blood calls to you, I know all of those excuses you have for feeling the way you do, but you said yourself you're not _in_ love with her. You're in love with Angie."

"Then why can't I stop thinking about her?"

Jasper could feel the frustration rolling from Edward in suffocating waves. He truly was lost to his own feelings. He didn't know what he wanted. He was terrified of killing Bella if he let go of these feelings, but he was stricken at the though of losing his wife.

"Have you tried looking at Bella as though she's a sister?"

Edward shot Jasper an incredulous look and lowered himself to the floor, his back flat against a tree as he ran his hands through his hair making him look maniacal. The reddish brown hair was unruly most of the time, but this tousled it was like Yahoo Serious' hair in Young Einstein.

"You realize I can't give her up?" Jasper asked, taking a seat and mirroring Edward's position opposite him. "I think . . ."

"Jasper, you know," Edward corrected him, laying his arms over his knees. "I wouldn't deny you that kind of happiness. But I can't lie to you, I am going out of my mind with jealousy."

Jasper nodded and muted his mind, quashing his incredibly large urge to conjure the vision of Bella smiling at him. The feel of her lips against his when she'd kissed him, the warmth of her body as she'd pressed into him. He would revisit it all later while he was working with his family, and at a safe distance from Edward.

"Thanks, Jasper."

Jasper nodded and tried to focus his thoughts on how to help Edward. He could feel the misery now that the jealousy had subsided a little. It was nothing to do with him wanting Bella now. Edward missed Angela.

"Have you considered that maybe putting all of your effort into winning back Angie rather than trying to figure all this out, may be a better use of your time?"

"But how?"

Jasper smiled and hopped up from his place against the tree. He paced a couple of times as he tried to figure it all out. Having the memories stored in his head, he knew it was a long shot, but it was worth taking a chance. At least he hoped it would help.

He offered his hand to Edward, even though he didn't need it and pulled him up from the tree and into a man hug.

"Come on, we may as well work while we talk. We're going to need some help pulling this off."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I'm so sorry for lack of review replies. It's been one of those weeks and I just lost my grip on time. I hate it when that happens. I also know that I am a day late posting. The long weekend threw me off and I'm all in a tizzy. So I apologize. RR's will be back to normal now, and I really as sorry that I haven't been able to do last weeks!

Thank you all so much for your support, patience and for reading, alerting, adding to faves and for reviewing. I love you guys! You're so amazing and there are no words that say thank you with as much gratitude as I would like to show you guys! You're amazing and I love you!

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie, I don't think there's anyone as lucky as I am to have friends like the two of you! You're always so supportive and caring and you read me like an open book. I love you both so much!

**MWAH!**


	20. Chapter 20: TêteÀTête

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 20: Tête-À-Tête**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>All of the things that I want to say<br>__Just aren't coming out right?  
><em>_I'm tripping on words  
><em>_You got my head spinning  
><em>_I don't know where to go from here_

_**You and Me by Lifehouse**_

* * *

><p>After the evening check in with the girls down on the reservation, Bella could feel her excitement bubbling over in her gut. She was tucking in all of the younger girls and making them giggle as she littered their tiny faces with kisses.<p>

Samantha was in Carlisle's study. Curled up on his leather couch reading, and the rest of the family seemed scattered around the house. Bella was almost floating down the stairs on her way to meet Jasper, until she ran into Edward.

The silence that encompassed them both was awkward and stilted. Edward was probably the only person Bella hadn't, and didn't know how to, talk to. After the argument in the foyer, she wasn't sure she wanted to either.

"Bella."

"Edward," she responded with a terse nod of her head. She was actually grateful for being a freak, because she wasn't certain how he'd react if he could have read her mind at that moment.

When is seemed as though that would be the extent of their meeting, Bella started down the stairs again, only to be stopped by Edward's hand curling gently around her wrist to stop her. His cool touch gave her cause to pause.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know this maladroit air around us is my fault, and I'm working on it. You have to understand that I love my wife. She's gentle and kind natured. Her smile, for me, is like when a kid watches Christmas lights turned on for the first time," he said almost wistfully, his eyes far away as he thought about the woman he was describing.

"Edward, why are you telling me this?" Bella asked. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it. Hearing how much he loved and respected his wife was probably the most they'd talked. She had no doubt in her mind that he loved Angela, but she wasn't sure why it was relevant to tell her. In her mind, he should have been saying all these things to Angela, not her. His wife was the one that needed his reassurances, not her.

"Because as much as I hate to admit it, the Edward you know isn't who I am. I know I need to explain all of this to you, but it's going to take time. Right now, my first priority is getting my wife back."

"As it should be," Bella agreed with a small smile. "You don't owe me any explanations, Edward."

In all honesty, she really hadn't given him much thought at all unless he was in her face. His hostility had confused her at first, but so much had happened between the school and now, that Bella had moved on. Sure the scene in the foyer has been confusing, but she'd been more worried about Angela. Her hurt had radiated around them, she didn't need Jasper's gift to feel her pain. It had been written all over her face.

"I wish I could hear your thoughts," he said on an exhale of frustration.

Bella laughed as Edward dropped his hand from her wrist and shook his head. That part she kind of understood. She could only imagine how he'd adapted to people by shuffling through their thoughts. Knowing what someone was thinking would make it easy to react the way he was supposed to in their minds. Bella could only imagine what an anomaly she was to him. He had no idea how to adapt to her. Maybe that was part of the problem.

"Maybe you should ask. It would save a lot of problems."

"So what are you thinking?" he quizzed as he flashed a lopsided smile that she'd never seen before. Come to think of it she couldn't remember him smiling in her presence ever.

"That it's nice to finally see you smiling rather than scowling, and that you should do what you have to in order to get Angela back. She's an amazing person."

Edward actually chuckled. "You don't edit much do you?"

"What's the point?" Bella shrugged, starting down the stairs again. "Lies just create more problems. There's not many of us humans left, why confuse matters further?"

Edward flashed his smile again, before it faded into glint in his eye. She definitely understood how it felt to not know what someone was thinking. She'd dealt with all of her life after all. Still, she couldn't deny that this earnest side of him was someone she could be friends with. It was a huge improvement on the scowling angry man she'd come to know.

"Thank you, Bella."

"What for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction. She really hadn't done anything to be thanked for. Sure she'd been honest but weren't most of his family?

"For listening. I know you didn't owe me anything, especially after the way I've been treating you."

She considered that a moment as her hand slid down the highly polished rail leading her to the bottom. She didn't stop. She didn't have the inclination to, especially when she thought about Jasper waiting for her.

"Life's to short to hold a grudge, Edward."

"I'm immortal," he said in a teasing tone as she hit the last step before hitting the foyer. She turned and looked up at him. He hadn't moved from the spot he'd been in when she'd started her descent. Tapping the last post on the railing she answered him.

"We're not, and you can see just how weak we are. One disease almost eliminated us completely. Nothings written in stone." Then she walked away, hoping that some of her words would sink in and make him see just how fragile life could be. They may be immortal, but their lives could be ripped apart in a second from one decision. Life was in a constant flux, one scientist playing god had changed the world for humans, and all it would take is one person to do the same for the vampire species.

It wasn't a happy thought to have, but it was reality. She couldn't think of anything in terms of immovable anymore. For most of her life, humans had been at the top of the totem pole. Unfortunately, the old adage, the higher they climb, the harder they fall had a whole new lease on life.

Bella continued her path to the basement in a more somber mood than she had been as she'd kissed the girls goodnight. Jasper had obviously hit the light switch as he'd entered, because the steep decline was illuminated be the soft light emanating from the room below. It was only then that she felt the cloud lift slightly.

She took the stairs carefully and couldn't help the smile that curled her lips as she saw Jasper poking his head around the bottom and looking up at her with a grin that make her knees weak.

"I hoped it was you," he said, holding out a hand to her as she got closer.

"Who else would it be?"

"My droves of screaming fans of course."

Bella slapped her forehead with her palm and grinned back at him, her other hand sliding into his. "Of course, how could I have forgotten?"

Jasper tugged her into his arms, and pulled her against him, ignoring the fact that her feet were dangling almost a foot from the floor. His lips brushed against her in greeting, and she lost herself in the feel of him against her. She could get used to this, she thought, winding her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist, effectively keeping them together.

"You're so warm," he hummed against her lips, making her smile. She would say the same for him because her overheated body almost couldn't register the cool of him against her, but she kept her mouth shut and pressed herself against him tightly.

"We're supposed to be talking," Jasper commented, his lips still moving against hers as he spoke. His hands caressed her, running up and down her spine and leaving roiling waves of need behind them. It was a beautiful contradiction between his words and actions. No matter how intent he was on talking to her, he couldn't seem to draw himself away from her lips long enough to do it, which was just fine with Bella.

"So talk," she teased, kissing him again. Her lack of commitment to the statement only made him laugh harder. His firm body creating a friction against her that made her skin tingle. The way his hand seemed to grip her thighs she knew he'd felt it too.

"Bella," he whispered reverently, his lips finally kissing over her cheek toward her jaw. He stopped at her ear where his cool breath danced gently making her shudder. "As much as I would like to continue this. We need to talk about this."

Mentally rolling her eyes, Bella let her legs unravel from around him. Her boots hit the ground with a small slap as her hands smoothed over his shoulders. She knew he was right, they did need to talk, but she'd been content where she was. As far as she was concerned, she could have stayed there all night and not noticed.

Jasper took her hand and led her to the couch where he sat and pulled her with him, her legs falling over his lap.

To remove the temptation, she leaned back against the arm of couch and watched him happily as he formulated the words in his head. Jasper's eyes were a darker shade of gold in the dim light cast from the stairs. His strong jaw cast deep shadows over his neck making his Adam's apple look like it has a mind of it's own as he swallowed. She could have sat there all night just watching him.

"I made myself a promise," he started, looking over at her. She pulled her eyes from the scan over his body and met his. The dark gold was comforting and welcoming in a way she hadn't seen before.

"What kind of promise?" she asked. Unsure if she wanted the answer.

Jasper seemed to pause as he thought about how to respond. Bella had never seen him this unsure before, and it made her more than a little nervous. She nudged him with her foot in an attempt to encourage him.

He took a deep breath, rubbed his chest before letting his hand settle on her shin.

"For me, you're this larger than life, kind hearted, ethereal being. When I started to get to know you I knew you were special and you represented humanity to me. You're strong but delicate, fierce but caring. Everything you do seems to be for someone else," he closed his eyes and smiled as though he were remembering something. "When I saw you on that roof, your steady hands on the rifle that was directed at me. I knew that there was something more to you that the persona that you projected. Then we had that conversation in the hall. I swore to myself I would never be anything but a friend to you, you're so pure and . . ."

"Jasper, what are you saying?" Bella said sitting up a little. She had the distinct feeling that he was going to try and call the whole thing off. That he was going to try and take them back to where they had been. The sting of rejection was sharp in her body. There was no hiding from him either, because she couldn't control it enough to dampen it. It surged from the pit of her stomach like a siren.

"No. No, Bella, that's not what I'm saying at all," he replied, answering her emotions rather than her question. For a moment Bella relaxed back in to her seat, but she couldn't find peace in herself. She needed to understand what he was saying.

"Then what are you saying?" she asked cautiously. She was trying to hide the emotions again.

"I think we should just move slowly."

Bella rolled her eyes and gave off a small laugh as the words finally settled in. "Jasper, if we move any slower we'll be going backwards."

"And going forward will be complicated. Bella, we're not the same species. I know you see that and you understand it, but there's so much that we have to be careful with. If I lose myself to you for one moment I could hurt you, and _that_ would kill me."

It wasn't as though Bella hadn't thought about their differences. She'd been thinking about them all week. He would stay the age he was now forever, while she grew older. His strength could snap her like a twig with very little effort. He was fast; his senses were beyond anything she could even imagine. She wasn't ignorant to any of this.

"You don't think I've thought all of this through?" she asked, almost insulted. "Jasper, I've had five long days to think about this, and believe me I used the minutes wisely. I'm well aware of our differences and the danger, but nothing is going to stop the way I feel about you. It's been there all along growing and winding it's way into my heart like ivy. I wasn't completely oblivious to it, but it wasn't as though I could stop and think about it either. The truth was, I couldn't even hope that you felt the same way."

"You have lost your mind." Jasper almost choked out, his smile finally coming out to play through the heady aftermath of their confessions. It seemed neither of them had thought that what they felt could ever be reciprocated in a post apocalyptic world. Two different species, happening upon one another because the world had all but ended, it was almost cliché.

Bella shook her head and smiled back at him. She couldn't help but wonder if they would have met if this hadn't have happened. If the world had gone on the way it had been. How different could things have been?

"What are you thinking?" Jasper finally asked, his body sliding closer to hers while his legs continued to cradle hers.

"Whether we would have ever crossed paths if it hadn't been for all of this." She admitted, running her hands through her hair to keep them busy.

"Makes it bittersweet doesn't it?" he said, his fingers dancing over her cheek as their eyes met. "Considering how much you've lost to get to this point. How much the world has lost in order to bring us together."

As much as that rang true in Bella, there was nothing they could change. What had happened was already in motion and looking back and wondering would only make them crazy. There were no guarantees that they wouldn't have met. He was in Forks, in the town her father had grown up in, a town she'd spent summers in for years. If this thing hadn't happened, she still could have come here, she still could have met him. If it were fate or destiny, which she really didn't believe in, maybe they still would have found their way to one another.

"I won't think like that," she finally said, her voice strong and serious. "Jasper do you think it's a coincidence that you live in a town I practically grew up in?"

"Maybe not," he mused, a finger tracing down the column of her neck.

"Then all that should matter is here and now. Not what could have been. We can't change the past so it's pointless thinking that way."

A surge of love seemed to wash over her. It was sweet and gentle, filling her senses slowly and weaving around her own feelings before it danced over her skin and sank into her pores. The feeling made her almost lightheaded, but she reveled in it, accepting it into her as though it was part of herself, and it was. Because it was a reflection of everything she felt when she thought of him.

"Have we finished talking now?" she asked, her heart hammering in her chest. "Because I would love for you to kiss me right now."

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said, leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers.

The kiss was gentle and tender to begin with, but it didn't stay that way long. The buzz of passion and crackle of emotion seemed to push them both into a frenzy. The kiss became more desperate. Their bodies became more tangled. Hands moved over flesh and a gentle sigh filled the air around them.

. . .

Jasper could feel his control slipping. He was so in tune with Bella's body that his squeezes had to be monitored because the passion was too much for him. He wanted to hold her in his arms and squeeze her, but for Bella that would mean death. He held himself back with every touch, he held himself back as he pulled her bottom lip between his and fought the urge to nibble on the flesh in a burst of lust because it would mean her body being compromised by his venom.

He could taste her as their kisses deepened. It took everything in him to hold his concentration as her emotions washed over him. They reflected his own, with a gentle edge.

Everything about her drew him in. Their bodies together formed one being, her soft curves and his rigid lines together as though they were designed that way. Her warmth moved through his clothes and clung to his skin making his mind wrap around her. Oh, her emotions. They tangled with his in a harmony he hadn't even thought possible.

When his leg slid between her as she arched into him, his name falling from her lips in a moan, he knew he had to slow them down. He was losing himself to her, to the moment they were sharing with one another. Even as the thought occurred to him he found himself sliding into the cradle of her legs completely.

For a second time in a day, he found he had to tear himself away from her. With both hands on either side of her body, he pushed up and looked down at her. It was a mistake, her lips were swollen and a darker pink from their kissing, her cheeks were almost glowing in her satisfaction and her eyes . . . As they fluttered open, he could almost see the way she saw him. They were hazy with lust.

As he leaned toward her to press his lips to hers again, he heard the fluttering footsteps from above them and forced himself back from her. It wasn't the only thing he had to push back either. He could feel the growl rumbling deep in his chest looking for escape. He knew it was a Neanderthal notion to be so possessive over her. Unfortunately, as predators it was also natural.

Bella looked at him quizzically. He could almost feel the question in her emotion as they washed over him with a hint of rejection, but as Alice's voice floated down toward them from the top of the stairs she blinked into awareness. Her emotions muted as she sat up with him.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't a good time, but we have to go. Now," Alice said hurriedly. Jasper could feel the guilt rolling from her, and as much as he appreciated it, he knew it wasn't necessary.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella asked, swinging her legs around Jasper. She took a second to rest her hand on his cheek before pushing up from the couch and sprinting to the stairs and Alice.

"Houston," Alice finally said looking to Jasper. He could feel the worry rolling off her now and he knew what they were about to face. What Alice had seen? "We have to get to Houston."

The rest was left for Jasper to read between the lines. He wasn't completely lost in the haze of lust he'd shared with Bella. The warning came loud and clear.

Maria.

The name bounced around Jasper's mind and tangled with the reality of what he'd just been doing with Bella. Bella couldn't go with them. Not this time. He was more aware of that than anything else in the room.

Maria would see the connection between Bella and him. He had absolutely no doubt about that. She would see the bond. It wasn't a gift more than it was her nature. She knew how to use people against one another. She'd used Charlotte and Peter against one another to get what she'd wanted, and she wouldn't hesitate to do the same to him and Bella.

Maria had always been the worst kind of predator. She used anything she could to her advantage and she was relentless. She loved to win, and Jasper was her ultimate prize. She'd been insulted when he'd left.

"Bella, you can't come with us," Jasper said as they followed Alice up the stairs and into the family room. Though it was slightly from left field and without provocation, he knew it couldn't wait. There was no use in handling this delicately and talking her out of it. He couldn't take any chances with Bella, which meant he would never subject her to the capricious bitch that he'd spent so much time with in the past.

"What? Why?"

Jasper looked up at his family as they entered the room and longed one of them to explain, but he knew he was the only one that could say it the right way. He was the only one that could explain. He'd told Bella his history that first night in the school, he just prayed she'd understand. He wasn't going to lie to her about what was going on. She needed to know the dangers.

"Maria."

It was only one word, but the impact of Bella's recognition was like a light coming on in the dark. Her eyes narrowed, and her resolve steeled and Jasper knew he was going to have a fight on his hands. The protectiveness and possessiveness was leaking from Bella as she let it all sink in. The thought that she wanted to protect him, hit Jasper harder than he could have imagined. If he hadn't known how she'd felt before that moment, he was almost certain that it would have tipped the scale, the hint of jealousy that accompanied the two, more prevalent, emotions came up against him like a brick wall.

"The vampire that changed you."

It wasn't a question. Bella had remembered the conversation just as clearly as he had. The name created a coalescence of emotions inside of her, which coagulated with the others until she became a black hole to him. It wouldn't stop him from explaining though.

"Yes. She's relentless and lethal. She won't hesitate to use you against me, Bella. I'm sorry but I can't let you go with us this time."

Her frustration was like a steel cage around her. Everybody in the family could feel it. Her small body was wound up tighter than a coiled spring and he could hear the tension on her skin as her nails pushed into her palm. Jasper looked at his family imploringly. Rosalie nodded and stepped forward, her arms encircling Bella as she leaned in and begged Bella to understand. Everyone else headed to the door.

"Wait. No stop," she shouted from behind us, but she wasn't able to get loose until we'd already managed to get down from the porch and into the meadow. "You're going to be short of help. You can't go into this unprepared."

"They won't be short," a voice said from behind them, and the family turned. Jasper looked to Edward who nodded infinitesimally. Jacob was stood with two boys either side of him. "The three of us are going with them."

The fact that the dogs had managed to sneak up on them was a testament to how distracted he and his family were. The dogs were down wind, but not even Edward had heard the thoughts. Their sole focus had been on Bella, which was all the more reason to leave her at the house. Jasper and the others needed their wits about them.

Maria would have built and trained an army. She was smart enough to back herself up with people who could, and would, protect her. She may have been malevolent, but she was smart. Her survival instinct was strong, and was a testament to her. She'd been around for a long time.

As much as it pained Jasper to admit it, with the wolves, the fight just got easier. Having the shifters on their side, they would have the element of surprise. It would be the edge they needed to win this. Jasper let Carlisle and Edward deal with Jacob and his friends, while he kept his eyes on Bella. He could feel the sting of betrayal that she was feeling. He just hoped she would forgive him for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Poor Bella is not happy about being left being, but Jasper refuses to put her in danger like that. Especially after what they've just discovered! As much as I would love to say he's just pulling his macho, got to protect my woman, thing, he does have a point. Maria is a dangerous and smart opponent, and Jasper is more than aware of that. He knows she has more than enough resources to use his connection to Bella against him and he doesn't want to give her that opportunity. Though Alice's timing is terrible, isn't it!

I just want to say thank you to all of you that read, alert, add to favorites, and of course, review. You guys really are amazing and I can't thank you enough for you support and kind words. I love hearing what you guys have to say! You're all amazing and I love ya! :)

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie! I love you girls. You're the best friends a girl could ever have! I don't know what I would do without you! Thank you for always being there, even when I'm neurotic and babbling! LOVE YOU LOADS!

**MWAH!**


	21. Chapter 21: Divided

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 21: Divided**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>Under the skin of everything<br>__The Particles keep shattering  
><em>_There's an energy  
><em>_Remaining here  
><em>_Long after bodies vanish_

_**Particles by Josh Pyke**_

* * *

><p>Bella was pacing in the foyer like a wild cat in a cage. They'd only been gone for an hour but the sinking feeling in her stomach was making her feel ill. If she sat down for only a moment she could feel the bile rising. With the three shifters traveling with them, the Cullen's were more confident and left Rosalie with Bella in an attempt to keep her calm. Unfortunately, they hadn't counted on Bella being quite so agitated, and Rosalie had retired upstairs to keep an eye on the girls.<p>

Rationally, Bella knew that Jasper was trying to protect her. He'd been open with her about the stakes, and she knew it was the right decision. Unfortunately, not knowing what was going on made her feel restless and agitated. All she could think about was Jasper's stories of Maria. He'd told her their history together when they'd been in the school, and if the vampire managed to get her claws in him; Bella swore she would hunt her down with a flame-thrower and be the end of her.

The worse thing about it was the slap of reality. Bella had been in her own little dream world with Jasper in the basement. Being with him, and being lost in him like that made it easy for her to forget the bigger picture, and what exactly was going on in the world around her. At least while she was out fighting she felt as though she was accomplishing something. Being stuck in the house while the others were out there fighting; made her feel useless.

She must have paced for another hour straight, her legs had become solid from the constant flux of activity. When there was finally a knock on the door that dragged her attention away from the thoughts that were riddling her mind, she almost sighed in relief. It didn't occur to her that it was past midnight. It also didn't occur to her that there was still danger around, even with the vampires gone. It wasn't until she was facing the guy on the other side of the door that any of this registered, and she found herself relieved that she'd got lucky.

"What do you want?" she snapped at Paul. His head was almost level with the top of the door, but in the mood she was in she didn't think twice about her tone.

"We're here to watch over the house, and I just wanted to apologize. I didn't realize that you had planned on talking with Jake, or that you were going to let the girls make up their own minds. I have a habit of being impulsive, and I realize I fucked up."

Bella stood looking up at the huge guy in front of her with surprise. He didn't seem like the type to apologize, but there was something genuine in the words he offered that made Bella realize he was doing this on his own terms. No one had asked him to make amends.

"It's done, Paul. I'm not mad at you. I realize you thought you were doing the right thing, but you just have to understand that these girls are my family. We've been together a long time and they have, and will always be my first priority."

"I get it, I do. I promise no more undermining you or Jake." He looked behind him before turning his eyes back on Bella. It was easy to see how tired he was. "I should go back to patrolling, but I saw you pacing and figured that I'd check in with you."

"I appreciate it, Paul."

He gave a nod and turned, hopping off the porch in one easy leap before disappearing into the trees surrounding the house. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, it made Bella feel better knowing there was another line of defense surrounding them. At least they were well protected, even if she had no idea how the rest of the family was fairing.

"Bella?" Rose said from the top of the stairs, her gold eyes flashing as she wrinkled her nose. "What did the hounds want?"

"They're watching the house and us to make sure we're safe, and surprisingly, Paul wanted to apologize."

"Well damn, hell must have frozen over," she laughed, her voice still coming at a distance as she stopped in front of Bella. "You in a better frame of mind?"

Bella sighed. She realized she'd been in a bad mood since the rest of the family had left. "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm just worried. At least if I was there I could see with my own eyes what was going on. Being stuck thousands of miles away, I just don't know what's going on."

"Believe me," Rose said, pulling Bella toward the couch by her arm. "You're better off being here, and Jasper will be fine. He knows what to expect. Maria is a creature of habit and the minions she throws at Jasper and the others will all be taken down, and could probably be done so singled handedly by Jasper. He helped her train them for years, it was a winning formula so she won't change things."

As she was pulled onto the couch by Rose, Bella felt a small part of her panic ease, but there was still a nagging at the back of her head, and she knew exactly where it was coming from.

"What are you worried about?" Rose asked, tucking her legs under her. "I mean besides the obvious."

"He said Maria is vindictive, and controlling. She saw him as a possession and what if she decides to reclaim what she thinks is hers?"

"Do you honestly think Jasper will let her get the better of him? Especially when he has you to come home to."

Bella's cheeks flared as she grinned at Rose. It was her body's natural response to the thought of being with Jasper in any way she could be. Talking about it had the same response, it appeared.

"You know?"

"We all knew. We were just waiting for the two of you to figure it out," Rose laughed laying a hand on Bella's arm. "I'm glad you made the first move though."

Bella turned her head sharply, her eyes wide as she watched Rose who was laughing happily from her place on the couch next to Bella.

"How did you . . . Alice."

Rosalie nodded again and tried to control her laughter as Bella rolled her eyes and threw her head to the back of the couch. Her eyes followed the track lighting danced in waves across the ceiling. She should have known Alice would have seen her decision to kiss Jasper, and as embarrassed as she probably should have been, she wasn't. She and Rose were too close to get shy about things like that.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but you looked adorable."

"It scared me for a minute, I though I'd had an audience, other than Edward that is."

"Edward saw you?"

Bella nodded as she chewed on her lip. The troubles between Angela and Edward weren't exactly a secret after all. They'd been bickering through the house for a while, and then there was their silence since the confrontation in the foyer. It had made the air around the two of them icy cold.

"Jasper went to talk to him, and when I was heading down to meet Jasper; Edward told me he was sorry and that he loved his wife. It was a bizarre conversation, but it kinda made sense. I couldn't imagine reading everyone's mind and finding someone who was silent."

"Try telling Angie that," Rose teased.

"I don't get why she hates me. I mean I knew Edward was acting weird, but I have never encouraged him."

"She knows that, Bella, and she doesn't hate you in the slightest. She's mad as hell at Edward, which is why she hides herself away most of the time. When Edward chose her to be with, Angie's friend Jess was really mean to her because she always had a thing for Edward. Edward and us were all she had for the longest time, she never knew what we were until the world started dying around us."

"That can't have been easy."

"No, it wasn't. She took it really hard, especially when she realized she'd survived while everyone else she'd loved had died. She's always been kind of shy and quiet anyway, but with all of that survivors guilt she's got going on – because if Edward hadn't changed her she would have died with the rest of them – it's really hard on her. The only reason I'm telling you this is because you need to see that it's not personal, she just clams up when it all gets to be too much."

Bella nodded, she understood that Rose was asking her to keep this between the two of them, and she would gladly keep that to herself. Angela hadn't exactly had an easy transition into what she was, and the only constant in her life was acting like a loon. Bella couldn't be sure she would have behaved any better. This disease had messed with so many people's lives, it had done so much damage, surviving it was almost as difficult as having contracted it in some cases.

"So listen, why don't you try and get some sleep and let me wear a path in the tile for a while?"

Bella wasn't sure she was going to get any sleep, but it was worth a shot. Losing a couple of hours to unconsciousness had the potential to make the wait for the families return a little shorter at least.

"Thanks, Rose."

"No thanks needed. With Emmett gone I almost wish I could sleep to kill some time."

Bella leaned forward and gave the woman a hug before pushing out of the couch and heading up the stairs for the night.

Much to her surprise, she'd fallen asleep relatively quickly once she'd climbed in between the two girls cuddled up in the blankets. She wasn't sure how long she slept, but she was up before the younger girls, and went through her morning routine, in a hurry to get down to Rose and see whether she'd herd anything. Though she wasn't exactly sure how she would.

She found Rose sitting in the porch swing outside the house, her hair dancing in the wind making her look more like an ethereal goddess than a vampire.

"Anything yet?" Bella asked, sliding into the swing next to Rose and looking up at the sky as Rose was.

"Nope, not a thing," she sighed, shifting in the seat and looking to Bella with a smile. "I guess I should try and make some breakfast and keep myself occupied."

"You don't have to do that, Rose. If you want to stay here for the girls, I'll go get us some eggs and things to make breakfast. The coup is on a farm closer to town right?"

"Yeah, I think Kelly lives there. She's the most trust worthy out of them and she can regulate it. They've actually cleaned up the town a lot. They're hoping to start putting the produce in the stores. Once everyone has a trade they can start exchanging goods. Although how anyone is going to get corn is beyond me with that asshole looking after it."

"Brandon?" Bella asked with a short laugh.

"How'd you know? Does anyone really like the guy do you think?" Rose snorted, shaking her head.

"Nope. I would hazard a guess that he's all around unlikable."

"Oh wait. He's the one that "fell" out of the plane right?" she asked, making air quotes.

Bella tried to conceal her smile. She should have felt at least a tinge of guilt, but there was nothing. Just satisfaction coursing through her veins as he'd fallen to his hands and knees. She just wished no one had stopped her from kicking his ass.

"He is, but that's over with. Now I'm going to head on down and get some eggs and milk before the girls get up. I'll see you in five?"

"Sure thing. I'll help them brush their teeth."

Bella took off from the porch and headed toward a small path that had been worn into the forest. She knew this was where the farm with the chickens and cows were. She made her way through the trees, enjoying the cover from the canopy and the sound of birds chirping away high above her. She hadn't gone walking much since she'd been here. Most of her time had been spent with the vampires or the girls. She'd almost forgotten how beautiful the landscape around here was.

She stayed on the path, her hands brushing over the ferns and rough bark of the trees that seemed to stay on either side of the path. She only stopped once on her route to the farm, and that was because a wolf, which she assumed was Paul, stepped out in the path ahead of her. She gave him a nod, and he reciprocated, taking off between the trees as silently as he'd arrived.

When the trees started thinning, Bella knew she was close. She hadn't realized how close she was to town up at the Cullen house. Standing alone in a field and surrounded by trees gave off the impression that it was miles away from anything. She'd been walking for about twenty minutes, but it was still closer than she'd imagined it could have been.

The farmhouse was beautiful, and the smoke rising from the chimney made it look like something from a postcard. Even the livestock lingering close by was like a scene from the English countryside. Dancing around the animal pens, Bella made her way to the house to let Kelly know she was there. Essentially, the livestock belonged to the Cullen's because they'd been looking after them since the original owner had died, but it was still polite to announce yourself, Bella had thought.

Unfortunately for her, she never made it to the door. All she was aware of was a sharp pain, before darkness ate her consciousness and plunged her into darkness.

. . .

"Jasper. Behind you."

Jasper spun around and fell low to the ground. He turned, taking the ankle he'd gripped with him. The body fell hard to the ground but in a second, Jasper was on top of it his teeth in the neck as the metallic keening filled the air around the pretty little set up of the Swedish living room. Why the survivors had chosen an Ikea was beyond him, but it was huge and had all the things they'd need to survive.

There was a crash through one of the false walls as another set of vampires came at him in full attack mode. Jasper was well aware of the formation; he'd been the one to develop it. Thankfully that gave him the advantage because he also knew the weakness in it.

Maria was so predictable. If she liked the way something worked, she'd be hesitant to change it. It was the reason Jasper had escaped when he did. Things had been going south for a while, he knew that their time together was coming to an end, and he also understood that meant she'd be out for his head. As usual she sent the wrong person after him, and even though Peter and Charlotte had been there to help, they hadn't been needed. He'd eradicated his second in command, and taken off not once looking back. Even as her scream of rage had reached him miles north of the strong hold she'd had.

She hadn't changed a bit since he'd last seen her. The skinny jeans and knee high boots were certainly new, but the dark hair still fell in soft curls over her shoulders and her red eyes were still wide and alluring. She was beautiful, but she had nothing on Bella.

Jasper made his way through the formation of grunts and finally came face to face with the woman herself as his family continued to fight around them. She was stood at the door of the fire exit, her hands on either side of the frame with her sexiest smile on her pouty lips.

"Hello lover," she sang, her lids hanging lazily over her eyes in an attempt to be seductive. Unfortunately Jasper knew her too well. "I'm happy to see you survived."

"No you're not," Jasper snapped, standing up straight. "But you have underestimated me again, Maria. Don't you ever get bored of being wrong?"

The excitement and lust that streamed from her was almost intoxicating, but it brought back too many memories to drag Jasper under. Instead he clung to the memory of his time with Bella and focused on getting past this and home to her. She centered him in a way nothing else could. They'd been fighting all night, the memory of Bella had been the only thing that had assured he hadn't given in to the frame of mind that he'd always been in facing Maria's goons.

One of the vampires came from behind him and hadn't suspected that he'd heard their approach. Fools! He turned easily his hand gripping the neck of the vampire as he twisted it through the air and brushed his teeth against it's throat, hardly blinking as the two parts separated and fell to his feet.

"I see the Major is also alive and well," she purred running her tongue over her bottom lip. "He and I had some fun."

Disgust funneled from his body. The images from their time together flickering through his mind like a silent movie. He'd done some abhorrent things with her. She'd always looked at violence as foreplay and it wasn't something he would ever relive. It made the bear blood in his body curdle at the thought of it.

"You never learn do you?" Jasper growled, his body lowering closer to the ground as he watched every twinge of muscle in her body. She was as quick as a whip and dangerous as hell. She backed further out into the rising morning sun, her smile sardonic and filled with malice.

"No lover, you're the one who never learns. I always win," she said in her accented voice. It was her one tell, when she got pissed her accent became thickly laid on. "It's a shame, we could have had a reunion tour. You're the only one that could work my body into a frenzy like that. Unfortunately, I have to go, but I'll see you again soon. You can count on that, Esclavo."

She turned and leaped from the fire escape leaving nothing but her laugh behind her. Jasper took off and stopped with his hands against the metal railing as her retreating figure dashed down the straight of I-10 West, her dark hair trailing behind her like waves of silk. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw her, but he made a promise that the next time would be the last. She wouldn't have a chance to survive the next meeting. Having her around was too dangerous, especially now that he had Bella.

"Damn she's fast," Alice panted as the wolves arrived below the fire escape and sniffed around where she'd landed. Their heads looked up to Jasper and Alice before wandering closer to the freeway where's she'd sprang to the overpass.

"She'll come back with reinforcements. She's not stupid, she have some in reserve. She just never expected us to be here. She wanted to feed her minions and keep them happy while she decided what she wanted to do next."

Alice went silent beside him, and gripped the railing. The metal whined as her grip tightened and Jasper knew she was seeing something. Fear spiked through her, so raw and so real that it made him sway on the spot. Without thinking, he turned to her and gripped the top of her arms, pinning Garrett with a look as he approached behind her.

"What is it, Alice?"

It was only one word, but it was the one thing he never wanted to be associated with that kind of fear, that raw emotion. Something had gone terribly wrong, that much he knew. He could feel the flickering emotions as the last of the vision faded. He almost wished Edward were there to fill in the blanks.

"Bella."

The world around him seemed to stop and nothing much seemed to matter as the sound of her name resounded around his skull, wiping out everything else he'd just been through. Nothing mattered to him now but getting to her, and killing whatever put her in danger. The rage rose in him and seeped out of his pores and into the atmosphere tainting everything in its path. He wouldn't stay here and coddle the humans while Bella was in danger, and by the look in Alice's eyes they didn't have much time.

"We leave. Now."

"Of course, but we don't have much time," Alice said, scanning the parking lot. "Go get the plane geared up to leave I'll round up everyone else. And Jasper . . ."

He turned to look at her, body tensed to jump the rail and take off toward the small airport they'd parked the plane.

"Cool it with the emotions. You're not going to help her in that state."

Jasper nodded and leapt, taking off at a sprint with the dogs on his heels. It didn't take him long to get to the destination, and as he prepared the plane he was more than aware of Jacob phasing close by.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Bella's in danger. You wanna help so we can get this bird in the sky sooner rather than later?" he snapped. He knew it wasn't Jacob's fault, they'd been an amazing help in the fight, but Jasper couldn't find calm anywhere in himself to bring down the flux of panic working through his body.

Fortunately, that was all it took, and the three wolves were working with as much fervor as Jasper himself. Thankfully, the bus only took ten minutes to pull up and everyone piled in the plane, barely buckled in as the bird took off.

"Alice, talk to me," Jasper seethed crouching in the aisle. "What happened?"

"You're not going to like it, Jasper. I think it's best we wait until we're on the ground so we don't scare the humans."

Jasper tried to find his rational side amongst the tumult of emotions roiling through him like a storm, but it was useless. His thoughts bordered on the edge of violence as he sat trying to get a read on Alice's emotions. His mind was far worse at coming up with answers. Each theory seemed to get worse and worse, from the wolves, which he realized was ridiculous, to vampires that had managed to get to the house, even though Jacob had promised he had wolves running the perimeter.

"Alice," he finally said half way to their destination. His panic was spreading through the cabin until the human's heartbeats seemed to be the loudest noise, all hammering in different tempos. He tried to reel it in but it was impossible. He needed to know what or who the hell had Bella.

"Jasper, I don't know who, but she's still in Forks. I can see darkness, what I'm getting is from Bella's decisions right now, she doesn't know who it is and she's trying to untie herself, she can see an axe and she's trying so . . . I'm sorry." She tapered off as she realized her running commentary wasn't helping.

The armrest of the seat Alice was occupying would never be the same, but Jasper guaranteed that whoever had Bella would wish they'd died from the disease, because he would strangle them with their own guts until they took their last breath. That they could count on.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I am so sorry! You know I started editing this chapter this morning and thought, it feels like more than a week since I posted... That's because it was two! I swear my brain has the ability to turn to mush sometimes! I apologize for the week delay so I will be double posting today to make up for it!

Thank you so much for your patience guys! And the amazing response to the last chapter, I loved reading what you all had to say about Bella's being left behind. It seems most of you know her well enough to realize that she'd understand the why of being left behind.

Thank you all for reading, alerting, adding to favorites and for the reviews. You all blow my mind and I love you guys! *hugs*

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie, you girls know I love you both so much! You're the most amazing friends and you're always there for me when I need you! I just hope you can say the same of me! I love you guys!

**MWAH!**


	22. Chapter 22: Setbacks

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 22: Setbacks**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>Life goes on it gets so heavy<br>__The wheel breaks the butterfly  
><em>_Every tear, a waterfall  
><em>_In the night, the stormy night  
><em>_She closed her eyes  
><em>_In the night, the stormy night  
><em>_Away she'd fly._

_**Paradise by Coldplay**_

* * *

><p>Bella's head was pounding. The grey dots in her vision made her realize very quickly that there was a chance she could have a concussion. She fought to stay awake as best she could and tried to take in her surroundings.<p>

The lack of light around her seemed to suggest she was in a basement or something similar. She knew she wasn't at home because her hands were bound, and so were her feet. The way her spine was arched, she felt as though she were hog-tied. The discomfort of being bound this way was made all the worse by the grinding ache in her head.

She hadn't survived all of this bullshit to die in a cellar. So she made a decision, one she hoped that Alice would see. It was a long shot, considering the wolves patrolling surrounded Bella, but Bella hoped that none-the-less, she would see it and realize Bella was in danger. She had no idea where she was, but she forced her eyes to look around the space, making out shapes in the dim darkness. She saw what looked like an axe leaned against a stack of what smelled like wood to her. If she could shuffle her way toward it, there was a chance she could cut through her binds and take on whoever had decided to smash her on the head.

It felt like forever to her as she rocked her body forward, and from her estimation, she'd been moving like this for an hour before she got anywhere near the axe that was taking on a more definite shape the closer she became.

Panting, she laid her cheek on the gritty ground and tried to regain her breath to move the last three feet that would ensure her freedom. Her wrists and ankles felt raw from stretching her skin against the binds to move, but she couldn't think about that. She had to get out of this place. Then she could figure out what to do about her assailant.

With her lungs filled with dusty air, she lifted her head and began rocking herself forward using her hips to push herself a little further after each rock. Her muscles were already screaming uncle but she ignored them and pressed onward.

There was only two feet between her and the axe now. Desperation was coursing through her but exhaustion was creeping into her mind like an old friend that offered her solace and a break from the pain. Before she'd made the conscious thought to do so, she laid her head on the cold concrete and closed her eyes, letting the darkness take control. Five minutes she told herself. She would only stop for five minutes and then she would move again.

When she opened her eyes, the pounding in her head was more severe, but it was the ache in her body that alerted her to the fact that she'd been out for more than her allotted five minutes. She couldn't figure out how long she'd been asleep and it made her feel disorientated in the darkness that surrounded her. She blinked a couple of times and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. For a moment, she thought the axe had been moved, she couldn't see it in her line of sight at all.

Forcing herself to concentrate she let her eyes scan the room and saw that the axe was only two feet away from her, but she'd shifted in her slumber and was facing the opposite direction. Relief washed over her as she pushed herself toward it with renewed vigor. The sleep had replenished her energy a little and it was only a couple of minutes before she felt the cool blade come into contact with her bound hands.

Rolling onto her side she gripped the handle as best she could and held the axe in place. Her body was twisted at an awkward angle as she tried to work her binding against the blade. She slipped only once, but she could smell the rusty coppery smell in the darkness as the warm liquid ran over her cool skin. The pain was immediate, it lanced through her veins and smashed against her head mingling with the dull ache that was already eating her alive. Her mind panicked. How much blood was she loosing? How long did she have until she bled out and died on this dusty floor?

As much as she wanted to be brave and strong, it was difficult in this odd darkness that surrounded her. There was no liberation, no direction, and no hope. She didn't know how badly she'd cut herself, she didn't even know if the ropes were giving way.

Refusing to give up, Bella started sawing the ropes against the blade again, her desperation made the sharp edge dance across her skin a couple more times, but she refused to think about it. She needed out and she would keep going until the ropes were cut. Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she worked, her breaths became pants and her struggles became grunts that fell from her lips.

Unsure of how long she'd been sawing, Bella cried out as the rope jerked and then fell loose from her wrists. As much as she knew she had to move, her arms fell to her sides limply, the joints in her shoulder were on fire as the blood worked their way through her body in a rush. She stayed that way for almost ten minutes until she sat up and fumbled with the ropes around her ankles.

If she was going to get the hell out of there, she needed to come up with a plan. She still had no idea who'd hit her over the head and was holding her hostage, she had no idea where she was or what state she was in. There were so many questions in her head; it forced her to become coherent in the face of the danger she was about to confront.

Using the axe as a crutch, Bella pushed to her jellied legs and swayed on the spot, ignoring the lightheadedness and stinging on her forearms. All of those were things she could deal with when she was free of her prison. She didn't have time to lick her wounds and get emotional again. If she let the exhaustion take control for a second she would be in bigger trouble than she already was.

"Man up, Bella," she mumbled under her breath as she picked the axe up into her hands and weighed it loosely. It felt heavy in her tired arms, but she was sure she could use it if it became necessary. She would use every last ounce of strength she had if it meant her freedom.

Her eyes scanned the room again, looking for the small space under a door that would allow light to seep through. If there was no way of seeing it she would have to feel around the walls for stairs or a door, and that would only waste more time.

She was shuffling her way around the room when a light came on and blinded her. She blinked compulsively trying to adjust to the light, and managed to duck behind some shelves as footsteps echoed into the room from behind a door. It took a moment to realize, but when it finally did hit her, it was so obvious she wanted to slap herself for being so stupid. The layout was almost identical to her dad's basement. Just beyond the door there would be a utility room and a set of stairs that led up to a door that faced the pantry.

If it told her nothing else, it assured her she was still in Forks. Mrs. Landry that had lived at the end of the street had babysat her once and she'd had an identical layout in her basement. Bella had chased her cat down there.

The door was thrown open and smashed against the storage behind it in a loud crack and smash as something dislodged from the shelf it had hit. The footsteps were slow and heavy across the concrete, the dust making a scratching sound as one foot dragged.

Bella held her breath and pulled the axe close to her body so she could use it easily if it were necessary. As the noise got closer, the harder her heart hammered in her chest, and she realized if it was a vampire her place would be given up easily.

Watching with wide eyes, Bella almost swore out loud as her assailant stumbled past her hiding place.

Brandon.

All of her fear snapped out of her consciousness and was replaced with anger and rage that seemed to boil her blood. She should have known. She should have realized he would take her out if he could. He hated her irrationally enough to see her as a threat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bella asked stepping forward and planting her foot in his back to kick him. He stumbled forward and landed on his knees, a bottle of bourbon clanking down next to him as his hands hit the concrete. "Have you lost your mind, Brandon?"

"Shit," Brandon slurred, rolling to his ass and staring up at Bella with something akin to maniacal laughter. "I shoulda known yewd get free you sassy bitch."

"Whereas I can't believe I was knocked out by a drunk. Are you proud of yourself?"

"I was only trying to help," he squeaked with a sinister smile. "They brainwasssshed you. I was un . . . Brainwasshing you." He hiccupped.

"How much of this shit have you drunk?"

Brandon let off a snort of laughter and tried to get to his feet, but ended up falling of his own volition and laughing harder. "Enough to find you attractive."

He reached for the bottle, but Bella kicked it out of his reach. Brandon looked up at her, all humor gone. Again he tried to get to his feet and Bella realized she had to keep him down. He was less of a threat if he was on the ground and away from her. He was crouched when she finally stepped forward to knock him down again, but as she shoved him with her foot, he grabbed her ankle and tugged hard until she lost her balance. She fell hard, cracking her head on the concrete with enough force to make bile rise in her throat.

Brandon moved quickly, his hands becoming manacles on her mangled wrists making the pain shoot through her body and her mind swim with pain. He leaned forward, his breath a stench of old food and stale alcohol as he panted sending waves of the foul odor over her cheek.

"Not so fast without your vampirthes to back you up," he growled sadistically. "I want to see you kick my ass now."

Bella moved instinctively, her leg jerked up with the last of her strength and landing squarely between his legs. For a moment she thought he was too drunk to feel it, but he lurched, his eyes wide with pain as he rolled to the side. Bella shoved him off of her and scrambled to her feet. As Brandon crawled to all fours she kicked out and caught him in the gut, which set off a chain reaction. He wretched once before, right before he threw up all over the concrete.

Disgusted, Bella stumbled back and into a shelf, which rained down glass bottles around her. She wanted to run out of there and get the hell out, but with two hits to the head she was disorientated and became tangled in the maze of shelves.

"You bitch. I should have killed you while I had the chance."

She should have kept going. She should have escaped while she had the chance, but his words banged around her aching head like a red flag to a bull. She stepped closer to him again, the last incident not seemingly making an impact at all on her senses.

"Say that again."

"I. Should. Have. Killed. You. While. I. Had. The. Chance. You need me to spell it out for you, vampire whore?"

Bella's aching body was shaking with raged as she looked down as his smug face. She'd understood that he wanted to hurt her in some way. Every interaction they'd had since they'd met had been hostile. The two of them couldn't be in the same room without resorting to violence, but for him to threaten her life directly. She couldn't forgive that.

"You stupid son of a bitch," Bella's hand balled and snapped toward him, the contact rang through her body as his flesh gave away to the direct hit. "There's barely enough of us left as it is and you want to kill me because of your hurt pride?"

Before she could think coherently about what she was doing, her balled up fist smashed into him again and again and again. His nose gave a sickening crunch but it still wasn't enough to sober her as her balled fists came down again and again. She was going to kill him, she realized as the crimson clung to her skin, and she couldn't stop herself.

. . .

Jasper found Rose by Kelly's farm. The two of them were checking the barn frantically as he entered with Edward. His rage had been pulsing out of control, but they'd managed to get off the plane before it had driven someone crazy. Unfortunately, Bella had passed out and Alice had got nothing on her location.

"Jasper. I'm so sorry," Rose called out, her feelings of remorse and worry almost drowning him.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Jasper snapped.

"Porch. She left to get eggs and stuff for breakfast for her and the girls. Kelly says she never made it, and Paul saw her about a quarter mile into the forest. Somewhere in that quarter mile something happened."

This was one of the things Jasper loved about Rosalie. She did her homework. She followed every avenue and narrowed it down until it made some sense. She had a logical mind. Not that anything she'd discovered had helped them in the slightest. Jasper gave her a curt nod and pushed his way from the barn and looked around the small clearing where the farm was located.

"I'm so sorry, I should have gone. I didn't know that . . ." Rose trailed off as Edward grabbed her arm tightly.

"Rosalie, restrain me. Now."

She did as she was asked, but they knew it wouldn't hold long if he was determined to escape, and the bloodlust radiating from him was enough to make Jasper's throat burn painfully. That meant only one thing. Bella was bleeding.

"Where?" Jasper growled, facing his brother and gripping his shirt.

"Mile. South," Edward said through his teeth. He wasn't breathing at all. He was fighting his bloodlust. He couldn't go any further with Jasper, but it wasn't needed. As Jasper turned south, Alice broke through the trees with Garrett, her eyes wide with panic.

"Brandon has her," she shouted not stopping. Jasper followed her quickly, ignoring the gasp of Kelly behind him. He was faster than Alice and arrived at the house Brandon had been occupying. Without stopping he kicked in the door, the smell of blood was filling the house and radiating from a set of stairs that led to the basement. He moved as fast as his legs would carry him and stopped the moment he saw the scene in front of him.

It was no longer just Bella's blood that filled his senses. Bella was lunging at the man below her, her fury was the color red and it licked at Jasper's own anger, stoking the flames. Brandon was alive and well with a healthy heartbeat, but Bella was laying in to him. He wouldn't be fine much longer if she carried on the way she was going.

Jasper knew he had to stop her; his arms linked around her body and lifted her easily from the ground. Her hands and legs all kicked out as her own kind of bloodlust worked through her body. The scent of her blood was stronger now she was this close to him and he knew she'd lost too much already, he had to get her to Carlisle.

"Easy, Bella. Breathe." he said into her ear as she struggled against him. The scent of the blood in the room made venom pool in his mouth and his throat burned painfully. Bella stilled at the sound of his voice, and went limp in his arms as she panted for breath.

Alice was the next to arrive, her eyes wide as she took in the scene around them. Jasper could see the ropes covered in Bella's blood in a corner by the wood stack, and the axe that was discarded close by had the scent of her blood over the blade.

"Jasper, no," Alice's voice rang out in the silence before Jasper had a chance to move Bella in his arms. He knew she'd seen his decision to kill the human, he wasn't going to make it hurt, just a quick twist of his . . . "Stop, that makes you no better than him."

"But it'll make me feel better," Jasper growled, baring his teeth at the scum on the ground who was beginning to curl in on himself.

"You're not in control. It will set off your bloodlust," Alice said flatly, making her way closer to Bella, who was leaned against Jasper, her head against his shoulder. Her breathing was ragged, but there was a void where her emotions should have been. "You can't be that person and have Bella. You have to make up your mind now."

"Take me home, J," Bella whispered, turning in his arms. When she looked up at him, Jasper swore he went cold. Her eyes were fathomless pits of emptiness. She was going into shock.

"Of course, Beautiful," he replied, hoisting her up into his arms. He looked to Alice. Her eyes were reflecting a myriad of emotions that scaled from sadness to anger at the man now groaning on the floor. "I want him gone, Alice. He is not part of this community anymore. If he stays I won't be responsible for my actions."

"He's not staying," Kelly said from the door that led to the stairs. "If we're going to try and make some kind of life we can't be worrying about loose canons. We'll get him fixed up and them he's going to be exiled."

Jasper nodded and slid past her. He started up the stairs two at a time, careful of his precious cargo. He'd never been more glad that Carlisle and the others had talked Kelly into being the leader for their little town, because she was right. If this was going to work, they couldn't be worried about trouble from within. They had enough to worry about without psychopaths that would try to kidnap the girls. This was supposed to be a safe place for them and it had almost got Bella killed.

The moment he was out of the door and into the cold, damp Pacific Northwest air he took off toward the house, hoping that Edward had enough sense to go hunting before coming back. They needed time to clean Bella up and make her comfortable. Jasper knew Bella needed Carlisle, she was still bleeding relatively heavily and her wounds had been open for a while.

He ran through the trees holding Bella against his chest as he dodged branches and fallen trees, he was trying not to jostle her around too much, because there was no way she was feeling good after what she'd been through. Jasper found he had to change his line of thought, thinking about Bella hurt made him want to turn around and rearrange Brandon's limbs.

Thankfully, Esme and Rose were waiting for him when he broke through the trees. Rose's hand was over her mouth in shock as Esme closed her eyes as she gained her strength. He knew they'd smelled Bella long before he'd arrived and even with the chance to prepare themselves, they were still shocked with the scene.

"Take her to one of the spare rooms, Jasper. The girls don't need to see her like that. Get her comfortable and I'll send Carlisle up."

"The girls?" Bella asked, shifting her weight slightly. It was the first sign of consciousness since he'd left the house Brandon had been staying in.

"Backyard, they're distracted playing with the giant wolves."

Bella shifted to climb from Jasper's arms but he held her closer to him. Uttering words he never thought he'd hear himself say.

"They're safe, Bella, the wolves would never hurt them."

Bella relaxed into his arms and nodded, but her eyes were more alert, and there was a twinge of emotion deep within her. Jasper felt relief rush into him. He'd been worried about her frame of mind, concerned about how she was processing it all. Having something to go on, even if it was something as unnecessary as guilt, he was willing to take it.

"Jasper."

Esme's gentle nudge in the right direction had Jasper moving again, he moved as quickly but gently as he could as he carried her to the room furthest away from the rooms the girls had taken over. Pushing the door closed behind him, he moved to place Bella on the bed as gently as he could manage, his eyes taking in every inch of her to find more wounds other than those on her wrists.

The moment she was on the mattress, he backed away to go to the bathroom to find some towels, but her hand reached for him. Her eyes filled with a sadness that made his dead heart ache.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't go."

Jasper kneeled beside the bed and pushed her hair from her face with a gentle stroke of his hand. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and breathed in the scent of her. She's alive, he reminded himself, forcing the need for retribution deeper into himself. As much as he wanted to be the one to dish out the punishment and make it a little more permanent, Alice had been right. It would have pushed him over, and he wouldn't have been the man Bella had needed him to be.

"I'm not going anywhere, beautiful. And you have nothing to be sorry for." He sat back and searched her face, her brown eyes were finally refocusing and he could see the pain as well as feel it there. "I'm going to get a towel to clean you up a bit."

Bella nodded and he could feel her watching him as he disappeared into the bathroom and pulled out a couple of towels. He dampened one to wipe the blood from her hands, and made his way back into the room.

Taking his time, he cleaned her hands and dabbed the deep wounds on her wrists. They were a mess, riddled with rope burn and deep cuts from what he suspected was the axe blade. The smell of his blood never once affected him the way he'd expected it too. Knowing it was Bella seemed to quiet his bloodlust into a small fire in his chest that was associated more with his anger than his thirst.

When he was done, Bella pulled him to her until he was on the bed beside her. She buried her face in his chest and finally cried. Her pain was bleeding from her in little waves. He felt helpless, but he stayed where he was, stroking her hair with his palm as she finally started feeling again. Jasper blamed himself for leaving her behind, he blamed himself for not seeing the signs in Brandon, and he swore that he would never leave her alone again.

There was on more thing Jasper was certain of. With bitter rage dampened only by the affection of the woman in his arms, Jasper swore that if Brandon ever showed his face in Forks again, he would kill him for what he'd done to Bella, and he'd make sure it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Again I apologize for blanking last week! I seriously have no idea how a whole week passed without me realizing! I feel like such an airhead!

Anyway, Bella was able to save herself in the End, but I think emotionally it was a good thing Jasper made it there in time. I know that it seems too easy to let Brandon go, but they're trying to make things work; make the humans living there realize they can deal with things civilly. Though I think any of the Cullens would have happily killed him for what he'd done.

Thank you to all of you for reading, adding to favorites, alerting and reviewing. As always you guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you for your support. Thank you!

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie! You girls are the best and I love you both so much. Your friendship means so much to me... I'm gonna stop before I get all sappy! Love you guys!

**MWAH!**


	23. Chapter 23: Unexpected

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 23: Unexpected**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>I think I might've inhaled you<br>__I can feel you behind my eyes  
><em>_You've gotten into my bloodstream  
><em>_I can feel you flowing in me_

_**Bloodstream by Stateless**_

* * *

><p>Groggy wasn't a dirty enough word for the way Bella felt when she opened her eyes. Every part of her body ached as though she'd been hit by a bus, and there was so much pressure on her wrists she could barely move them. Carlisle had bandaged them tightly before giving her something to sleep, and it was finally, but slowly, coming back to her. She'd remembered being held by Jasper as the respite of dark unconsciousness had taken over. As she rolled onto her back to check whether he was there, her head pounded to a rhythm of it's own drummer.<p>

"Shit, that hurts," she mumbled, sticking her bottom lip out as her eyes met the saffron of Jasper's. She could see the concern that had lodged itself there since he'd found her in the basement beating the living shit out of Brandon. It lingered in the form of gentle lines at the edges of his eyes.

"You want me to get you some Ibuprofen?" he asked, guiding her hand away from the lumps she could feel under her almost matted hair.

"No, I'll get it. I need to get up anyway," she sighed, ignoring the way the room spun around her as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She pretended not to see Jasper's floundering hands as he tried to stop her.

Realizing that she wasn't going to relent, he dropped his hands to his sides and watched her as she tried to keep the dizziness at bay. She appreciated his concern, but she wasn't going to stay in bed all day because of a little dizziness.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly, in a tone that made Bella realize he blamed himself for what happened.

"I'm fine, a little dizzy, but nothing I can't handle. I'm more pissed off that I let the bastard sneak up on me like that."

"What happened?" he asked, brushing her hair over her shoulder in a way that sent a shiver down her spine.

Bella sighed. She was fighting through the foggy haze of pain to get to the truth. "I was heading out to get eggs, and I was going to knock on Kelly's door to let her know I was there when it felt like I was smashed on the head. When I woke up I was in that basement hog tied."

Jasper cupped her cheek and turned her head so their eyes met. The cool of his skin felt good on her heated cheeks, and she leaned into his palm and sighed. She supposed she should be in some kind of shock, but other than the aches in her body she felt fine. The crying she'd done last night seemed to have taken care of the emotions she'd temporarily locked up inside of herself. She was just glad to be there, with Jasper.

"I should have killed him," Jasper whispered, his thumb brushing under her eyes. As much as she would have loved that yesterday, her more rational mind was now present and accounted for. She didn't remember much after she'd started beating Brandon, but she had heard Alice's statement, and it made sense. They were instinctual, if he'd given into that there was no telling how he would recover from it.

"No, you did the right thing walking away," she replied, hooking her hand over his wrist. "He's not worth it, and I would have wanted to kill him all over again for taking you away from me."

A ghost of a smile played on Jasper's lips as he leaned forward. The contact between them was short and chaste, and only left Bella wanting more, but it made her feel better knowing not much had changed between them there.

"The cuts?" he asked.

"Stupid fucking axe was sharp as shit, which was great for getting the ropes cut, but not so forgiving on my skin apparently. He came into the basement before I could get out and he was drunk, but he said he should have killed me and called me a vampire whore. I just went for him, and I couldn't get control of myself."

"I told you . . ."

"I don't care what people think, Jasper. I know what you're going to say but I could give a shit what he thinks about whatever this is between us. I know my own mind and I know what I want. What pissed me off the most was that he was so flippant about killing a human when we're already on the endangered species list. What's going to happen to him?"

"He's being exiled, someone will be driving him to Seattle. Kelly said we can't have a loose canon around. She's kind of taken on the position of mayor of Forks. She's good and she knows how to get things done. People listen to her. Everyone was tired of him but thought he was harmless."

As much as Bella hated to think about people alone out there in the world, she couldn't feel bad about the fact that Brandon was being driven out of town. There was no way in hell she could have relaxed while he was there. What if he'd gone after one of the girls, one of the other humans that couldn't have escaped from that? He was dangerous. Human or not, she agreed with Kelly's stance on the situation. Violence couldn't be condoned in their small community.

Her main objective was to look after the girls. It had always been the same way for her. Now that Brandon was being sent away she could relax while they played outside. There was no way he could get to them once he was thrown out. With the wolves and vampires, they would catch wind of his scent if he got within a mile of the town.

"I hate to say it but it makes me feel better. I just keep thinking what if it was one of the girls."

"It wasn't."

"It could have been. But at least I don't have to worry about it now."

"You don't," he whispered, his hand moving from her cheek to her neck, his long fingers curling around to the nape of her neck. This time she was the one that closed the distance between them. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, humming in satisfaction as he bent to her will.

They stayed that way for a while, their lips dancing their intricate dance, their hands dusting over the others body to pull the other closer. By the time Bella pulled away she realized that she'd managed to end up on her back with Jasper hovering over her. His eyes were hooded as just watched her catching her breath. She would never get used to this. Her body always rolled into a state of frenzy when he was this close. Her gut would be a constant flux of wings, her thighs would automatically rub together and her heart hammered against her ribs.

"How about Houston?" Bella finally asked as her mind came back online. "Maria?"

"She was there," he replied, sobering a little as his fingers ran along the column of Bella's neck. "But she ran before we could kill her. None of her soldiers survived though. We brought back a bunch of humans. The others are settling them in now."

There was something in the way his eyes lingered on her collar that bothered Bella. It wasn't because he was a vampire, more that he was omitting something. Something he thought she couldn't handle.

"What aren't you saying, J?" she asked running her fingers along his hairline.

"She's not going to give up, especially now she knows I'm alive."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"You should be," he replied, his voice hard as he looked up at her. "Maria is dangerous and relentless, not to mention jealous. If she knows that there's someone I love enough to lay down my life for, she will come after it until it's broken or dead. It's why she ordered Charlotte's death. She believed we should all want her and her alone. Knowing that Peter loved Char drove her to distraction. She ordered me to kill her, and then him because she was jealous of the friendship I had with Peter."

Bella wasn't completely ignorant to the fact that Jasper had said loosely that he was in love with her, and it made her heart pound in her chest with excitement. She already knew how she felt about him; it was so intense, so pure that she would never in her life forget it. Taking a chance, she pulled the emotions that she felt about Jasper and pushed them at him with everything she had, until his breath escaped in little stutters of air.

"Bella."

"No, listen to me, Jasper. She may be vindictive and jealous, but she shouldn't underestimate the way I feel about you. If she thinks for a moment I wouldn't fight for you, for what is growing between us, then she's a fool."

The emotions Bella was pushing to Jasper came back at her tenfold. It was so heady and shocking, she could feel her body melting under its lingering touch. There was so much love within his emotions as they weaved their way through her body. It wrapped itself around her heart like vines of ivy. It was so profound, her body reacted with tremors that made electricity dance over her skin and slam into her stomach like an explosion of joy and the most amplified pleasure she'd ever experienced. Her body arched from the bed and pushed into his as her mouth fell open.

Jasper didn't move, just watched her with lustful eyes. Pushing everything he was feeling at her. The feeling of it was like the best high she could have ever imagined. It took over her nerve endings until the trembles in her limbs made her feel boneless. Bella could feel it down to her toes, which were curling in pleasure. Waves of emotion swept over her like a thousand hands wanting, and needing against her flesh. Ghosts of lips and touches ran over her skin. It mingled with the lust that shot straight to the apex of her thighs, and she clawed at the sheets below her.

Closing her eyes, she let the feeling take her over. In her mind, she visualized the look on Jaspers face, put his hands where she could feel the hands, put his mouth where she could feel the spector of lips exploring her flesh. It pushed her toward an edge inside of herself that she'd hadn't known existed. Her body was writing and twisting of it's own accord until it felt as though she were about to implode.

"Let go," Jasper mumbled close above her, his voice all honeyed and hoarse. When she forced open her eyes, he was leaning over with a lust fire burning behind the amber. Bella sucked in a breath and gave herself over to him and the emotions that were pushing through her body like a tumultuous storm. When she finally stepped over the ledge, bright points of light flashed behind her eyes, and as she opened her mouth to find her breath and found her lips against Jasper's. Her whole body shuddered and vibrated against his as the feelings that had coiled inside of her burst open and washed over her like static exploding into lightening.

She felt alive. Really alive for the first time in so long that she whimpered, overcome by emotion.

Jasper sat back with a satisfied smirk on his lips as their fingers tangled together beside Bella's trembling body. Her breathing was labored and sawed in and out of her lungs out of her control. She may not have much experience in some things, but it wasn't as though she hadn't talked to people.

Whatever she'd been expecting . . . this wasn't it. For her, it was so much more powerful than she could have ever imagined.

"Did I just . . ."

Jasper nodded and fingered some hair away from her cheeks. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips with reverence as his humor filled eyes danced with satisfaction.

"You just . . ."

He nodded again with a small laugh. And lifted her hand to kiss the palm of it. Bella sighed and shook her head. Not quite understanding.

"But you didn't touch. . ."

"No, I didn't touch you," he laughed. "You should be careful when you push emotions at me like that, darlin'. I couldn't help myself."

"My God. You're an evil genius."

At that, Jasper tipped his head back and laughed a deep resonant laugh that made his shoulders shake. With medicine like that, Bella had a feeling she wouldn't need the ibuprofen after all, but she did need a shower. There was a double ache in her muscles now, one with a painful bite and another with an echo of pleasure that radiated through her jellied body. She'd never experienced anything like that in her life, but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell _him_ that.

"It probably wasn't the best idea for me to do that when you're aching like you are," he said thoughtfully, smiling down at her. His fingers finding excuses to touch her not that he'd managed to do the impossible.

"Don't you dare apologize," Bella laughed, stretching out like a lazy cat, her body cracking gently from where she'd slept so long. "But as penance, you could help me into the shower."

Jasper gave her a chaste kiss and another beautiful smile as he slid off the bed and offered her his hands. She took them and let him pull her from the bed slowly until she was stood in front of him with the room spinning around her.

"I'll walk you to your room, and while you're in the shower, I'll get you that ibuprofen and something to eat. It'll make you feel a bit better at least."

"Thank you."

. . .

After dropping Bella in her room, Jasper took off down the stairs and into the kitchen. He hadn't had much thought for everyone else in the house while he'd been in the room with Bella. It was like being in their own world where no one else had existed. He'd never meant for that to happen, but the emotions she'd pushed at him had overwhelmed him. He'd been honest when he'd said he could stop himself.

Unfortunately, that world where they'd be so very alone all melted away the moment he stepped into the kitchen and all eyes of the occupants turned to him. He cursed their impeccable hearing and tried to ignore the looks they gave him.

"Morning?" he said slowly, thankful that the girls all seemed to be outside in the tree house. From what he could hear they were playing out red riding hood. Oddly, one of the Quileutes was still hanging around and happy to oblige as the wolf.

"Shouldn't that be _good_ morning?" Emmett chuckled, which turned to a frown as Rosalie pinched his arm making him react. That was the think about Rose, she knew just how to hit you to get a reaction. Jasper was certain she'd been a sadist in some former lifetime.

"Not a word to Bella, asshole," Jasper said opening cupboards to look for anything that resembled food. "If she realizes you heard any of that, she's going to be embarrassed, and I will be forced to kick your ass."

Emmett just laughed, his usual guffaw, without remorse. It was going to be a problem if Emmett couldn't keep his mouth shut. Jasper felt terrible about forgetting his family was in the house waiting for an update on her, he didn't particularly care, but for Bella's sake he hoped that they didn't bring it up. Moreover was thankful that Edward had stayed away as long as he had. Bella was still bleeding a little under her bandages, and he really didn't need to listen to that.

"Okay, I have one question then I will pretend it never happened," Rosalie said and Alice giggled beside her.

Giving up, Jasper dropped the quest to find food and turned to face the four of them. Glad he was spared more of an audience, if this didn't count for raging awkwardness, he didn't know what did. Alice and Rose were grinning at him, their emotions tangling together making it difficult for him to read, while Garrett and Emmett pretended to be disinterested. That was the problem with families. They knew how to hide their emotions from him.

"Shoot."

"Did you really do that without laying a finger on her?" Rose asked, her hand covering Alice's on the table as she smiled at him.

"Not a finger," he said, fighting his own smile. There were parts of his gift that they would never understand and he realized they'd be curious. There was a twinge of embarrassment buried deep inside of him, but he ignored it. If they got all of this out now, it would spare Bella having to face it.

"I had no idea," Alice laughed. "I mean I always wondered, but I had no idea."

"What's in it for you?" Garrett asked, hiding his smile.

Alice threw him a look across the table that made him shrink in his seat. He may not have got it, but the girls and Emmett did. Sometimes it was gratifying enough to see the person you loved reach that euphoric high. The way Bella's body had arched off the bed as her teeth worried her bottom lip had Jasper fighting not to go any further with her. She was beautiful when her inhibition fell away like that.

When she'd thrown what she was feeling at him, if he hadn't been sat down it would have knocked him on his ass. There was so much love tangled into her emotions that he'd wanted to just hold her, and let her feel the way he felt, but the moment his emotions seeped in to her, he could see the transitory look in her eyes. He couldn't have stopped himself if he'd wanted to.

"Well color me impressed, bro," Emmett laughed. "I'm guessing she feels better?"

Jasper sobered a little at the reminder of what Bella had been through. It had been easy to push that to the side in the afterglow of her climax, but now it had been brought up, he couldn't shake the images her words had planted into his mind.

"She's a little dizzy and sore. He'd hog tied her after he knocked her out. The cuts on her arms are from her sawing through the ropes on the blade of a sharpened axe."

The table was somberly quiet as they looked at him. He could see Emmett and Garrett's anger before he ever felt it. They were appalled. Bella may have not spent much time with them alone but they thought of her as one of the family. She'd impacted everyone's life from the moment she'd arrived. They respected her for her bravery and the way she faced everything head on. They loved her for her maternal instinct and selflessness with the girls, and they admired her unrelenting loyalty to their family from the beginning. She looked past what they were and saw who they were inside.

"I'm glad Carlisle is the one driving him. I don't think I could have been in the same car with him for that long," Rosalie said with disgust. "I wouldn't be responsible for my actions. I mean I am all for preserving human life, but that's one person I don't think the world would miss."

Jasper tried to stay out of the conversation. He knew exactly how he'd like to handle the douche that had tied Bella and would have done who knew what if she hadn't been the force of nature that she was. What Brandon had done was put a target on his back. If he ever had the nerve to show up in Forks again, he wasn't going to make it out alive. There was no way in hell Jasper could look at his face and let him live.

"He's gone now. There's no point in thinking about what we'd like to do. If he's smart he'll stay away. Coming back here would be signing his own death warrant," Alice said, directing her eyes at Jasper. She probably saw the decision he'd made and how it would turn out if the idiot made his way back toward them. The only pleasurable thought in that; was he'd have to contend with the Bears and Mountain Lions long before he'd ever arrive.

"Which brings me to another order of business," Rose said quietly. "What the hell happened in Houston? How many people did you bring back?"

"Maria happened," Alice sighed, her eyes picking up Jasper from her peripheral. "She still has her sights set on Jasper. He's the one that got away, or at least that's how she made it sound."

Jasper sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling where the sound of running water was still echoing from the bathroom Bella was using. He wasn't trying to hide things from her, but the last thing he wanted was for her to walk into the conversation and hear it that way. He'd explained most of it to her in the bedroom at least.

"I told you before, she's smart and she watches everything. She doesn't have a gift as far as I know, but she does know when there's a connection between people. That's the reason she was stood there watching the fight. She was trying to figure out who I'd tied myself too."

"How the hell could she have figured that out?" Garrett said in disbelief. "I've only ever heard of one gift like that and that was Marcus of the Volturi, he could see connections or relationships between people."

Jasper shrugged. Maria had tried to explain it to him once. It wasn't anything obvious that people or vampires would ever be aware of. It was a shift in their subconscious. Loving someone gave people something to fight for, and Jasper knew that she'd seen him fight enough to see the difference. Passion and love could motivate, and it wasn't until he thought about it that it made sense. She'd know that whoever Jasper loved enough to fight for wasn't there, which meant if she'd decided she was going to come after him. She knew where to hit the hardest.

"Alice, do you think you could watch for Maria's decisions? I know you're swamped but I don't trust her."

"You think she could be trouble?" Alice asked, her eyes glazing slightly.

"I know she can and she knows there's someone in my life. I made the ultimate betrayal leaving her. She's not just going to leave that alone. It's not in her nature."

Jasper heard the shower upstairs turn off and turned back to the fridge with a sigh. Pulling open the door he looked inside.

"Esme left her a plate in the oven," Alice said gently. "She figured she'd been hungry when she woke up so she made her something before she left to help the new humans settle in."

Jasper smiled. Of course he should have realized Esme would have thought of Bella before she left. He opened the oven and felt a whisper of heat dance across his skin. It wasn't on but it had retained the heat from when it had last been used.

"Carlisle left some pills in the office for her," Rose said, obviously knowing what else would be needed. This was what he'd meant about his family and their incorporation of Bella and her girls. All of them were attuned to what they would need.

With everything he needed. Jasper headed toward the room he used to occupy and kicked gently enough to pass for a knock. When Bella opened the door, she gave him a smile that spread all the way to her chocolate eyes. For a while, at least, he planned on keeping her to himself. He just hoped it would last for a while. With Alice watching Maria, he feared that it was only a matter of time until she made the decision to came after him, and knowing what she was capable of, there was no telling what she would bring with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Bella is okay... I know for some of you that is a disappointment as you wanted to see her changed lol! Still, I promise there's a point ;) You know I often wondered about Jasper's hidden talents lol! I figured I would explore those a little bit! ;)

Thank you to all of you who read, alert, favorite and review. You guys serious humble me with your responses and I love each and every one of you for it. You guys are amazing!

Hev99, and Sabi'sSookie, if you ladies don't know how much you mean to me by now... Then I am doing something wrong lol! I love you both so much! Thank you for always being there and being a huge strength for me when I need it the most! You've both managed to get me through some hard and challenging times. I love you both for it!

**MWAH! **


	24. Chapter 24: Shattered Silence

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 24: Shattered Silence**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>And you may find your place to run to<br>__In winter frosts, your bed to climb to  
><em>_But I have seen down deep inside you  
><em>_They won't love you quite like I do  
><em>_Look around, something real  
><em>_Touch something you can feel_

_**Long Highway by The Jezabels**_

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since Brandon had been exiled. Bella's skin was healing quickly and with the beautiful stitching Carlisle had managed, she was certain there would be minimal scarring. Not that any of it really mattered. The only person she had any interest in impressing could have cared less about the pre-existing or new scars she had on the visible places of her body. Of course she had more scars than she could count on both hands and feet under her clothes, but for now no one needed to know about them. They were reminders of how violent things had become in the past while Summer was still alive and they had to fight for the right to keep the school their own.<p>

She was reminded of each of these fights whenever she was naked in front of a mirror. The marring lines from the barbed wire that Harrison had used as a lasso had stayed open for weeks, the peroxide was the only thing that stopped the rust from causing an infection but it left her skin with puckered little recesses that were enough to cast shadows.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she left the bathroom and tiptoed to the closet to get dressed. Millie had finally started sleeping in her own room where Alice had managed to decorate it like a princesses castle. Stacey, however, was still having trouble. She got into bed in the room fine, but Bella woke up every morning with the young girl curled into her side.

She dressed and made her way across the room, sneaking out the door, she almost screamed when arms circled around her waist and lips brushed against her neck. Once the initial shock passed, she leaned into Jasper and sighed contentedly. She could never get enough of being this close to him.

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," she grinned, turning in his arms and hooking her hands over his broad, muscular shoulders. She leaned into him and he met her half way, his lips pressing against hers before he sucked her bottom lip between his. As was usual nowadays, her body exploded into wakefulness, her skin almost shimmered with the electrical pulse that seemed to move between them.

Her mind more often than not, traveled back to the one morning in the spare room where he'd managed to make her body create it's own hemisphere. She longed for another dose of the medicine he'd offered, but it hadn't happened since. In fact, he'd been trying to slow things down between them, always the one to pull back when her skin got to the point of searing under his touch. As much as she wanted to appreciate his need to be a gentleman, her body was singing under his touch and craved him enough to drive her crazy.

"Good," he sighed, brushing her damp hair from her shoulders with a sweep of his cool fingers. "I would love to say I was waiting for you just to see you, which I do every morning, but today I have an agenda."

"You do?" she asked, her voice almost unidentifiable to her own ears. It was husky and lustful, not like her at all.

Jasper smirked down at her. His hand cradled her chin as his thumb ran along her bottom lip. He leaned in and kissed her again. When he pulled away almost immediately, disappointment flooded her body making Jasper laugh lightly.

"Family meeting. They want to talk before the younger girls get up."

"Did Alice see something?"

Jasper's expression sobered under her scrutiny. It had been the same all week long, when she asked about Alice, her visions or Maria, he seemed to shut down around her, bringing down walls on each of the subjects. It was the only thing that frustrated Bella. As much as she understood his trepidation, it didn't mean she agreed with it.

"Come on, we'll let her explain," he said, taking Bella's hand and leading her toward the stairs. They walked down at her pace, his thumb brushing circles into the back of her hand in a tireless loop.

When they arrived in the basement, where they held all meetings because the younger girls didn't like to go down there alone, the rest of the family looked up with a warm smile. The only person missing was Angela, but that was more familiar than not. Edward had been doing everything he could to try and make it up to her. He'd even stood in the back of Emmett's Jeep with a boom box over his head doing his best impression of John Cusack in _Say Anything_, which was Angela's all time favorite movie. All of the inhabitants of the house had hung out of windows as Peter Gabriel sang his heart out. Angela had caved a little since then, but they still had a lot of ground to make up.

Of course Jasper was as proud as ever that he'd come up with the idea that had finally opened up a line of communication between the two. Bella liked to tease him that it was cliché, which would end up in him chasing her and catching her before she'd moved ten steps. It wasn't an evenly matched race at all.

"Okay, we're here Ally, what's up?" Jasper asked, tugging Bella to the corner of the room where there was an old recliner perched. He fell into it and pulled her onto his lap.

Alice paced in the middle of the room. Even though Bella knew it was for show it made her feel antsy. Until she stopped suddenly and put her hands on her hips, which was somehow even worse for Bella.

"Aro seems to have made a decision."

"About time," Rose grumbled from the couch.

"But it keeps changing. He's not sure whether he should make the trip or send some of his people."

Jasper went rigid under Bella; his arms were like iron bars around her. She knew that whatever this was it couldn't be good. She looked back at him but his eyes were on Alice, still and unblinking as he obviously tried to get some kind of reading from her mood.

"Send them where, Alice?" Carlisle asked, his hand rubbing up and down Esme's arms.

"First we need to explain this to Bella." She turned and gave Bella a small smile. "Aro and his brothers are like Royalty in the vampire world. They regulate the vampire's behavior to make sure we stayed hidden from humans. It's a moot point now that we outnumber you, but they're not happy about the rogues trying to deplete the–"

"Source of food." Bella finished, trying not to think to hard about what that meant. It was obvious they didn't feed from animals like the Cullen's.

"Yes. They've been very careful about their feeding habits. As much as they dislike it, they've been following our example and having humans only occasionally as a treat. They don't want the human race to become extinct, which works in our favor for now. Some vampires seem to think they've lost their edge, but they're trying to be smart about this, if the vampires wipe out the humans then they will starve eventually. Animals don't reproduce nearly fast enough to replenish the food source to keep us all alive. There is some talk of overthrowing them, which is forcing their hand to get involved and flex their muscles a little."

"They know who's plotting against them?" Garrett asked, linking his pinkie with Alice's.

"They have a lot of talent in that organization," Carlisle said quietly. "It's inevitable that they have the gift to see what's coming at them."

"Yes and he's sending a small contingent to Texas," Alice finally said with certainty.

"Maria?" Jasper asked, finally animating below Bella. His arms were still rigid around her, but she could feel him breathing again.

"She's rallying nomads. I wasn't sure what she was doing for a while, but seeing Aro's decision made me finally understand. Every vampire she meets, she's recruiting, and she's good at it."

"Son-of-a-bitch," Jasper growled. "If she gets any vampire with a half decent talent . . ."

Jasper trailed off into nothing letting Bella's mind fill in the blanks for her. There was no way her inclination could be right. She rolled the thought around her head and put it into the simplest terms she could muster.

"Wait. She's building an army of weathered vampires to go up against vampire royalty so she can wipe out the human race without any protestation?" Bella asked, her eyebrows rose.

"That's about the crux of it," Emmett said with a nod. "But what does this have to do with us?"

Bella's eyes widened. Just as everyone else in the room seemed to find the answer, the realization dawned on her, making an involuntary shudder work down her spine. They were gathering humans into one place. If they were going to fight stronger vampires, they would need more strength and they'd been putting together a colony large enough to be looked at like a buffet for the red-eyed creeps. This was not going to work out well for any of them if Maria succeeded and managed to drive her little recruiting wagon North.

Alice nodded as though happy everyone was on the same page. She ran her hand through her short hair and sighed dramatically.

"Aro, like Maria has heard the rumor of a growing human colony here with us."

"Please don't say he wants to snack on us for fighting strength too."

"No," Edward said, putting his hand on Alice's shoulder. "I think he agrees with us. He knows grouping humans together means reproduction, he also knows we can protect them more in groups."

"Which is what he's uncertain of. Does he wait to hear back from his scouts? Or does he move in to protect what we have here."

"You're saying the Volturi want to fight _beside_ us?"

Alice nodded. Bella understood from the looks of incredulity around the room that this was unprecedented. None of them had expected this.

"How long, Alice?" Jasper asked, rearranging Bella in his lap as he leaned forward.

"I don't know. Maria is focused on gaining more strength, and she hasn't made any decisions for traveling north. Aro is more concerned with her at the moment, but the decisions about us flicker in and out. I think for now we're safe, but it may be worth building up a front so we can channel incoming traffic . . ." her eyes unfocused briefly and came back to normal. "That'll work."

No matter what they said, Bella felt at unease knowing half of her girls were split off from her. If this was going to go down, she needed to know they would be safe. She had to know they were in reach so she could protect them. She didn't doubt Jacob's ability to watch over them, but by the sounds of things there was something big coming their way, and she needed to know they were safe.

Ignoring the rest of the room, she turned to Jasper and locked eyes with him. She knew he wasn't going to like it, even if the wolves had been spending more time within the Cullen's living area. They'd been bringing the girls to the house occasionally so they could spend time together.

"We need to speak to Jacob."

**. o . o .**

Jasper should have known it was coming. Bella's emotions had banked from worried, to panic, to resolute. The last thing he really wanted to do was face the alpha wolf with her, but he wasn't going to let Bella do it alone. Jacob had more than made his intentions toward Bella clear, and now that Jasper had Bella, he wasn't going to let her got that easily.

"I know you don't like him, but I have to think about the girls. If there's any danger at all I would prefer for them to be here."

Jasper rubbed his hand up and down her back and nodded. He'd worked with Jacob in Houston; he could work with him again, especially if it gave Bella piece of mind.

"Radio Sophie, see if she can ask him to come up here," Jasper said in a reassuring voice. "I'm sure he'll see your logic."

"He's going to want to help, you know that right?" Bella asked, looking from Jasper to the rest of the family. "I think now he understands what you're doing, he's going to want to help to protect them, us."

Alice sighed hard, and Jasper knew why. Working with the wolves would give her a blind spot and that made her uneasy. If she was going to watch out for this, she needed a clear vision. There was only one way, that Jasper could see, that would make this possible.

"We don't mind them helping, Bella. But they have to agree to stay out of it until we see what's coming. The wolves create a blind spot for Alice and she needs to see everything right now."

"I'm sure they'll agree if it means we have the upper hand."

Jasper nodded, as did the rest of the family. There was some skepticism flying around, but most seemed to be eager for the wolves to help. They could take out the younger group of vampires, before circling behind any group that approached. Maria was stepping out of her comfort zone by taking on vampires that had been around for a while. The unfamiliarity would mean she would make mistakes. She'd been running armies of newborns for years but as Jasper had noted from their last tangle in Houston, she hadn't replaced any in a while. All of them were above her standard year mark, and the vampire she'd chosen to replace Jasper had been easy to take down.

He wasn't being cocky, but he'd spent a lot of time with Maria, and they'd been close. In hindsight it had been an unhealthy relationship and had nothing to do with love. They'd both strived for power and companionship. It was a constant push and pull between them. They'd wiped out villages together for the hell of it. It was nothing he was proud of, but it did give them the advantage. He knew when she moved; she'd take the course of least resistance.

Bella disappeared up the stairs with a brief kiss to Jasper's cheek. He waited until she was up the second flight of stairs before pushing out of the recliner they'd been occupying. He hated planning behind her back, but they had to be prepared if, or more accurately, when Maria decided she had enough people and turned north.

"She's going to make Bella a target," he said looking at his family. He could feel the emotions stirring inside of the room and focused on his own for a while. He was worried; Bella was a fighter and refused to back down. She had a warrior mentality that he feared would get her killed against experienced fighters like Maria. Maria wouldn't hesitate to twist her neck, and she wouldn't ever let Bella hit her with a flame.

"We know that, Jasper," Edward said rubbing his forehead. "None of us want to take that risk with her. We think of her as family, but do you honestly think she's going to sit back and do nothing when she _knows_ she can do some good?"

"I know that better than anyone," Jasper snapped making Edward raise his hands in surrender. "She'll want to be part of this every step of the way, and we're going to let her, but we will meet while she's sleeping to discuss _her_ safety."

The family nodded, and Jasper realized he was in his military mode, his hands behind his back as he paced back and forth. Bella would be included in this, but he would make sure she was as far from him as possible. She couldn't be anywhere near them when they were fighting. Maria would make the connection in a second.

Footfalls from above pulled him back into the basement and the people watching him.

"We need to think about how we're going to block off the boundaries so we can funnel them in. Anyone have any ideas?"

Bella arrived at the top of the stairs and skipped down them carefully. Everyone was shrugging, unsure of how to make a perimeter that would keep vampires out. It wasn't as though they could put up a fifty-foot wall around the town. As tempting as it was it would still be easy for vampires to cross. Maria would realize that the funnel was for her benefit and try any way she could to get around it.

"Jacob's on his way," Bella sighed, stopping next to Jasper, her eyes scanning his face suspiciously. He hated keeping her out of the loop but if it would keep her alive he was willing to have her upset with him. As long as she lived, he would be fine.

"We should go up and meet him," Jasper said, running his finger along her jaw without any conscience thought of doing so. When she was close like that, he couldn't help himself from reaching out for her. He could feel the small twinge of jealousy from Edward, but it seemed to be fading as time passed. The more he was with Angela; the less he seemed to react to Bella and Jasper being intimate in any capacity. Not that he was going to push that theory by grabbing her ass in front of him.

"We'll try and figure something out," Carlisle said quietly. All of the violence was wearing on him more and more. He didn't like killing, and even though he knew he was saving humans, it still wore on him.

Jasper gave him a nod and followed Bella up the stairs and out into the yard. There was no sign of Jacob around, but Bella's emotions were full of anxiety. She was worried they wouldn't see things her way, he was sure of it. Rather than making assumptions, he asked. They'd made progress over the last week, which had given him plenty of chances to see just how candid she was. She didn't edit very often.

"What has you so worried?" he asked, his hand running across her shoulders as she leaned into him. When she was this close her heat was almost intoxicating.

"That they won't see things my way. If they don't see the logic in grouping the girls here together, I don't know what to do. I can't leave them down there or risk the wolves splitting into groups and leaving them vulnerable."

"Jacob's not an idiot. He's going to do what's best for them."

"Was that a compliment, Cullen?" Jacob asked, his wide smile on his lips and two of his biggest wolves on either side of him.

"Stop instigating, Jacob," Bella sighed, her cheeks puffing up as she blew all the air out of her lungs. The affection rolling from Jacob was almost nauseating for Jasper. The lust that filled the air and rolled in waves from the wolf made it hard for him to concentrate on anything other than ripping out the dog's throat.

The only thing that brought Jasper out of his haze of anger was Bella's hand on his chest. He could feel her attempt at throwing waves of calm at him. Whether she could feel what Jacob was doing or not, she seemed to know Jasper well enough to feel the change in his demeanor.

"Whatever you're doing, Jake. Stop it," Bella snapped. His hand covered hers on his chest, as he tried not to breath in the stench of the three dogs stood in front of him. Fortunately, them being around as often as they were made the lingering dog smell a little more bearable.

"I'm not doing anything," Jacob said defensively, his smile absorbing. It was then Jasper realized that these small waves where his actually feelings rather than a need to goad Jasper into a fight.

"He didn't," Jasper said quietly, lifting her hand and kissing her palm. "I'll explain later."

Disgust and hate mingled with the emotions Jacob had for Bella, they were so strong Jasper knew it wasn't a coincidence. Jacob had obviously realized what gift belonged to Jasper. He just hadn't realized that the loathing was the one thing that Jasper could actually deal with. It was considerably better than the attraction and lust that had been prevalent only seconds before.

"Bella?" Jacob said, ignoring the way she was looking at Jasper. "You said it was urgent."

Bella rolled her eyes and turned to face the wolf behind her. Jasper could feel her demeanor change as she cocked her hip and let her hand rest on it.

"Ever the nag, Black," she teased in a deadpan voice, gaining confidence and attitude with every passing second. "But you are gonna want to hear this. And I need you to make the right decision."

"What now, Swan?" Jacob asked, his eyes sparkling as the excitement of having this Bella confronting him.

"We have a problem. A big one and it's going to be heading our way."

"How big?"

"We don't know yet, but I think we're going to need your help. First, I need you to bring the girls back temporarily. We'll be safer together."

"No can do. Unless you want Paul living here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jacob swallowed and Jasper could only feel a nervous energy rolling from him. Whatever he was about to say, Bella was not going to like it and Jacob knew it.

"He and Sophie got married."

Bella's body went rigid, her small fists were balled up so her nails managed to pierce the skin and draw blood. Jasper only had a second of warning before she lunged.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I know it's a rather slow chapter in comparison to some of the others, but the Volturi making decisions is going to dictate what is about to happen in their little world. Some of you were right from the beginning, when the Cullen's started bringing humans back to Forks, you mentioned how tempting it would be to have them all in one place. Sadly, the rumors of what was going on got out there and now it's a real threat.

Then there's Paul and Sophie... I will leave that one for the next chapter, lol! I think it's safe to say, Bella's not happy about the new development! ;)

Thank you so much to all of you for the support! You guys are amazing! Truly. I always love hearing what you think about the new developments and what you see happening in the future. I swear I have the best readers on this site bar none! You're all amazing and you blow my mind every week!

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie... You girls know exactly how much you mean to me, and how important you are in my life. I love you both epically!

**MWAH!**


	25. Chapter 25: Reassessment

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 25: Reassessment**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>Be my friend<br>__Hold me, wrap me up  
><em>_Unfold me  
><em>_I am small, I'm needy  
><em>_Warm me up  
><em>_And breathe me_

_**Breathe Me by Sia**_

* * *

><p>Jasper only managed to grab Bella in the last moment; she was an inch from making contact with the russet skinned boy standing in front of her. Her anger came off her in rolls and for a second she felt guilty about the effects it would have on Jasper, but she didn't linger on that thought. More than anything she wanted redemption for the situation Jacob had put Sophie into.<p>

"You son of a bitch, she's fucking eighteen. Why would you even allow that?"

"Me?" Jacob asked incredulously, he was standing his ground against her and kept his composure. "Come on, Bella, you more than anyone else should know that once that girl has made a decision it sticks. I tried to talk her out of it, but Paul had already asked."

Bella tried to find composure. She knew that he was right. She understood just how headstrong Sophie could be when she wanted something. There was no doubt that Sophie had been attracted to Paul, he was probably the only reason she'd made the decision she had. Although Bella was certain living with the wolves still would have been the way she would have swayed. In Sophie's mind, she was certain that she considered the wolves the lesser of the two evils.

"Why did he ask?"

Jacob suddenly flushed in front of her, his dark cheeks flooding with color. His eyes moving to his feet rather than holding her glare as he had been. It didn't take much for Bella to fill in the blanks after that. There was only one reason two people got married.

"He proposed to get laid?" Bella guessed, closing her eyes. She should have known. Sophie may have been infatuated, but she wasn't an idiot. His proposal had more than likely caught her off guard to begin with; she may have been stubborn and foolhardy, but she still had her morals intact.

"I told him he was being selfish, but he'd already deduced that he liked her well enough, there was no point in waiting for a soul mate that could already be dead."

"Well, thank goodness it wasn't something stupid like love." Bella responded her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Unfortunately, I guess having him here is the only option. Our hands are tied."

"Why?" Jacob asked, he'd finally caught on to the serious undertones in Bella's voice; he was remembering the bigger picture. "What's so important you and the lee . . . Cullen's would tolerate having him around?"

Bella was actually debating on whether or not to tell him. He hadn't exactly proved himself to be morally apt. She didn't actually make her decision until Jasper spurred her on with a gentle rub to her back. It was then that she realized all of this was more important than some moronic wolf marrying a girl so he could get his dick wet.

"There's something coming. Actually," she amended, leaning back against Jasper. "There's two something's coming and we don't know when, we just know nothing goods gonna come of it."

"A fight?" one of the guys flanking Jacob asked.

"Yeah, a big one. And if we're going to protect the humans and stop them from becoming a buffet, then we have to get things in order."

The silence that met Bella made her realize the solemnity of the situation. Not that she hadn't clued into that before, but the girls had been her main objective, keeping them safe was always her first priority.

"How long would we have to stay here?" Jacob asked making his two minions shift uncomfortably.

"_We_?" Bella asked with a humorless laugh.

"Come on, Swan, you know there's safety in numbers," Jacob said scornfully. "We can help, we may not get along with the Cullen's, but working together will be more efficient. That way we all know the weakest links in the chain."

It was then that Bella had an epiphany. The way Jasper shifted behind her made it glaringly obvious that he'd felt the change in her emotions. That he'd felt her resolve. Jacob started to continue his argument, but Bella held up her hand to silence him. Something in Jacob's words had triggered an idea.

Before consulting or even replying to Jacob, she turned to face Jasper. They were so close that when she looked up, she could see the ring around his amber eyes darkening. The coolness of his body almost radiated from him. It was something she reveled in, but she pushed it to the side for a moment, intent on asking him the question that made her teeth worry her bottom lip.

"Does Maria know about the wolves? Did she see them?"

Jasper's eyes regarded her in such a way, that she felt as though he was looking past her exterior and into the confines of her soul. As far as she knew he was trying to pull where this was going from her emotions alone.

"Not that I know of," he finally replied. "But there's no telling what she did and didn't see, she was on the edges of the fight orchestrating her troops. Why?"

"Would the wolves scent be enough to deter them? You said we needed something to force her in the right direction, if the wolves ran the perimeter and left only a gap, would it be enough to drive her in the right direction?"

Jasper's lips curled into a smile. Bella knew he was piecing it together as she had been doing. Bella watched him calculate in his head. He was from a military background. There were hundreds of ways he could have been playing out all the options in his bottomless mind. While he stood deliberating, the sky above them seemed to have become bored with the accumulation and let the drops fall on the small group. Bella, though hasten to admit it, got colder the harder the drops fell. She imagined these supernatural creatures barely noticed, but the more the rain drenched them, the clingier her clothes became. It chilled her to the bone.

"It could work," Jasper finally said, snapping out of his mental war games. When he looked down at her again he seemed to realize his negligence. "Bella, you're freezing."

"I'm fine," Bella retorted fighting the chatter of her teeth.

Ignoring her, Jasper looked around her to Jacob and his friends. "I need to talk to my family, would you be willing to come back in the morning?"

Jacob nodded curtly, when he looked to Bella his hardened features softened. "We'll bring the girls with us."

With that, he turned and left. While Jasper tugged on her arm and pulled her toward the house, mumbling about the risks of mortality and rain.

Bella was dragged past the younger girls eating breakfast, and the basement door where the rest of the family still seemed to be convened. Jasper pulled her all the way up to her room where he waited while she changed. She'd insisted that he stay with her because she didn't want to miss whatever discussion he was planning on having with the family. She'd had the distinct feeling that he'd already said something to them in her absence earlier; she wasn't risking it again. It wasn't that she didn't trust them because she did, implicitly so, but the way the discussion had gone when she'd headed back down the stairs was just too convenient. She understood that Jasper wanted to protect her from his wicked ex of the south, but she was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

She realized that Jasper was aware of her diversionary tactics from her emotions, but she hadn't understood how upset he'd been about it until she'd rejoined him in the room and he was almost squirming. Well, she'd thought it had been her emotions. When she sidled up and stepped between his legs where he was sitting on the bed, she suddenly understood the source of his discomfort.

"Not here," Angela's voice said huskily from the hall. It was close to the bedroom door and her voice was easily identifiable.

"Why not? I've missed you," Edward murmured in what sounded like a purr.

Jasper's arms reached out for Bella reflexively, and he pulled her closer to him. Bella was momentarily distracted from the conversation outside once she'd caught a look at his face. His eyes were burning with lust, the darkness that had lingered around his saffron eyes had grown since she'd last looked and it stirred something within her. She was barely aware that the quiet voices had moved away. Bella had no idea what else was said between the two of them, all she could see was the way Jasper's eyes drank her in; the feel of his hands against her body, and the sound of her own heart hammering in her chest.

In that one moment, she could understand why Sophie had made the decision she had. If what she had with Paul was an inkling of what she had with Jasper, she could comprehend the girl's actions. Though the thought of how vigilant she'd been with the girls while she pursued Paul was still a worry. Not that was even a thought she could cling to with the heady air in the room.

The further Edward and Angela got from the room, the more rational Bella could see Jasper becoming. Unfortunately, her own body was betraying her and telling Jasper exactly what she was feeling. For a moment, she believed he could see exactly what she wished for.

"We should go downstairs and talk to the family," he said thickly, his fingers applying pressure to her hips making the tell tale sparks flood her body. His words and actions seemed to contradict one another and it flooded Bella with a sense of power. She had the ability to distract him that way.

"Not all of the family is down there," she countered. Becoming brave she ran her fingers through his hair, her nails scratching lightly against his scalp. Her breath stuttered on the intake as she leaned closer to him, she was only inches away from making contact when his hands closed around the nape of her neck and banished the distance between them.

As always when they kissed, Bella felt it throughout her body. She leaned into him, feeling the coolness of his body as she pressed hers against him. Before she was even aware they'd moved, they were a tangle of limbs on the bed. She'd never in her life felt anything like this before. Just being with him made her feel alive. When his lips moved from hers and traveled along the line of her jaw, she gasped for air, her body trembling under his lips.

She wasn't sure where this change of heart was coming from, but she was almost too afraid to breathe in case it deterred him from this course they were on. She could feel the same emotions rolling over her as she had the morning he'd used his gift to drive her to the brink of oblivion. He was using his gift again. Paired with his hands brushing over her body she found herself whimpering under his control.

"We should stop," Jasper growled as his lips brushed over her neck.

"I don't want to," Bella breathed, looking down to meet his eyes. "I want you, Jasper. I want all of you."

"I could hurt you if I get carried away."

"I could get hurt if you don't," she countered. She wasn't talking physically, but she was certain that the rejection would sting for a while.

"Bella," he sighed, as she hooked her leg around his valiantly.

She wasn't sure where this brashness was coming from. It could have been his proximity, or his talented hands; his cool breath washing her overheated skin, or maybe even her love for him. She wasn't sure what or where it was coming from, but she continued her insistent behavior, her body rubbing against his as he stared up at her; eyes hungry.

"Bella, I can . . ."

"No."

"You don't know what I was going to say," he mused, smiling up at her as his hand gripped her thigh and pulled it over his hip.

Oddly, Bella thought she did know, and it just wasn't going to cut it this time.

"You were going to offer to get me off with your Jedi mind tricks," she smirked as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "As lovely as it was, it's no substitution for this."

"I've never been with a human, I don't know how it would work out."

Bella had never been with anybody, but she wasn't going to drop that bomb on him. She knew how that would work out. As much as people claimed it was a good thing to hold onto ones virtue, the only time Bella had even been close to being with a guy, it had blown up in her face when she'd mentioned she was still in possession of her V card. Just after that the world went to shit, and so did her chance of meeting a guy. Or so it had seemed.

In an attempt to distract him, she brushed her fingers over his cheek and over his jaw until her fingers were tangled in the downy hair at the back of his neck. She guided him back to her throat and hoped that he wasn't going to be as chivalrous as man from his era.

**. O . O .**

Jasper was amazed at how alluring he found the woman below him. Even with his best arguments she seemed to be refusing to take no for an answer. His gallantry aside, he wasn't sure he would be able to keep control of himself should they go any further than this. The smell of her arousal made him doubt his compos mentis. It would be so easy for him to give into temptation, but the thought of physically hurting her always played like the angel on his shoulder; while his animalistic, hormonally lascivious side sang like a true devil.

She was perfect, he couldn't deny that; she fit against his body as though she'd been molded to his form. The heat from her body radiated through him and ran straight to the hardening length between his thighs. The scent of her screamed passion and stimulation, and he knew exactly what he would find if he ventured to the nirvana between her thighs. That warm, slick heat that would drive her, and probably him, over the edge.

The only question he had for himself was could he stop at that? Could he take her to the edge and pull away? He may have been a vampire who had been voluntarily celibate for . . . a long time, but he was also a man. Could he stop his selfish nature from risking her life and taking it further?

Whether he was conscious of his decision or not, his hands tangled at the hem of her t-shirt. He pulled it up over her head before discarding it over the side of the bed. To be fair, she seemed just as willing, her torso curling and arching to make it easier for him to maneuver. Her modest cotton bra couldn't have been more perfect if she'd planned it. Even with her tenacious attitude and confidence, it seemed to embody the girl that hid under the tough exterior. The woman he'd come to know and love.

He ran his hand up her stomach and up to the valley of her breasts. He watched her skin pebble under his touch; her stomach trembled as she fought to keep her breaths even. He could feel her emotions pouring from her as they mingled with his, excitement, nervousness, lust, passion, and . . . He paused and leaned forward, his lips brushing the curve of the bra cup as he investigated the feeling further.

Love.

She loved him. She hadn't said it, but by God he could feel it. It's long tendrils reached out and wrapped around his heart, squeezing as he felt his own feelings reciprocate hers. He pulled back from her body for only a second to look up at her; her eyes were closed as her teeth impaled her bottom lip. She looked beautiful like that to him. So uninhibited and free it was intoxicating.

He was terrified of hurting her, but he couldn't deny her either; he couldn't deny himself. He'd wanted her for a while and no matter how much he told himself he would abstain he knew there was no chance of that while she was offering herself to him like this. There was no way he could say no to her while her pale flesh was laid bare for his taking.

The fabric of his jeans became suffocating. He hadn't been this aroused since he'd seen her in that spare room, her body writhing from his emotions as he took her over the edge. He'd felt powerful that morning, he'd known that whether he was comfortable with touching her or not, he could always offer her pleasure. This though, this was dangerous territory, this was what he thought about while he relieved himself as Bella slept. He didn't need magazines or movies. The memory of her arching body was at the forefront of his mind every time he stepped into the shower. This is the direction his mind took him when he continued the fantasy. She was more perfect than even he'd been able to visualize.

He could see scars littering her skin and gently stored the questions that arose for later. As his lips brushed over the ridges of rough skin, he could feel Bella tense below him. It was only a second before her hands untangled from the sheets below her and tried to cover the scars. He could see it was a source of discomfort for her; it was also an opportunity to stop this before it went any further. Yet, he found himself peeling her hands from her body, his lips once again drifting over the scars of her past.

"You're exquisite," he breathed reverently, his eyes lifting to meet hers.

"No, I'm broken," she replied, her emotions pulling back a little as she brought up the walls of defense.

Abandoning his position on her stomach, Jasper crawled up her body and hovered over her, his lips mere inches from hers. He could feel her warm breath dancing over his skin as her respiration once again escalated at his proximity.

"Talk to me," he whispered, his eyes meeting the never-ending pools of chocolate brown that seemed to lead to her soul.

"The scars," she started, practically stuttering over her words. "They're ugly, Jasper."

"No." He ran his hand over the subject of their conversation and he felt the muscles flutter under his touch. "They're beautiful, Bella. What made them is ugly, but what they've come to symbolize is the person you are. They show your strength, your integrity. To me, they add to you're natural beauty and appeal."

Jasper knew that this one conversation wouldn't change how she saw herself. They wouldn't take away the significance of these scars for her, but he hoped, with time, he would finally get through to her. He would kiss every marring on her skin; throw his love into it so she could feel it until her emotions reflected her comfort.

"You don't understand." She sighed; her body was in a flux of self-consciousness and lust. She wanted him to continue, of that he was certain, but there was hesitance coming from her discomfort.

Making a decision, Jasper sat back on his knees, surprise and rejection filled her features, but he gave her a confident smile as his hands tangled with his damp sweater. He pulled it over his head and discarded it as he had hers. Her gasp was almost inaudible, even to his ears, but there was no mistaking the look in her eyes as she drank him in. Her hand reached out tentatively, the fingers tracing some of the scars that covered his body. They were subtle against the pallor of his skin, but with the light, he knew she could see the shadows that were created from the small ridges of his scars.

"I do understand. I know how the past can't haunt somebody, Bella. I am reminded of my time with Maria every time I see a scar."

Bella sat up pressing her cheek against Jasper's bare chest as her fingers continued to trace the crescent scars of the newborns that covered a lot of his body. Her warm touch didn't help in diminishing his amorous feelings for her, as it were, he would need to relieve himself sooner rather than later. She'd had that effect on him for a while.

"I love you, Jasper," she said, her voice quiet enough for him to be unsure whether she'd meant for him to hear it or not. Regardless of intention, he'd heard it and it filled his chest with the love he'd felt for her. She'd been brave enough to tell him aloud, he felt compelled to do the same. There was no question in how he felt about her so the words fell easily from his lips.

"I love you too, I always will."

Her arms wrapped around his torso as their bodies became flush against the other. The rapture of the moment was dying down with their declaration, but it didn't take away anything from their situation. The flames of passion were kindling, but in its place was something more substantial, something Jasper wouldn't have traded for the world. He laid them both on the bed and held her to him, satisfied with this deeper connection. The sex would come, it was an inevitability with the two of them if their prior activities were any indication, but he didn't mind slowing it down, it would give him time to become prepared so he could be the person Bella needed him to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Awe, they're in love! I think everyone but them had figured that out. Still, at least they said it out loud and were able to get a little further. As much as they needed to talk to the family and work out some of the creases, I also think Bella needed this.

Thanks to all of you for reading, alerting, and the favorites... And thank you for the reviews. For the anonymous reviewers... THANK YOU! :) All of you are so amazing! I swear I wish I could give you all a big hug for your words of encouragement, and for the care and time you take to put into letting me know your thoughts. I know it sometimes takes me a couple of days coughsevencough to respond, but my schedule is clearing up so it should be better this week! I adore you all!

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie I love you two to the ends of the unknown universe. You two have been so supportive and I love you dearly for it! Your gentle nudges in the right direction have meant so much to me!

**MWAH!**


	26. Chapter 26: No Rest for the Wicked

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 26: No Rest for the Wicked**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna leave my body (Moving up to higher ground)<br>__I'm gonna lose my mind (History keeps pulling me down)  
><em>_Said I'm gonna leave my body (Moving up to higher ground)  
><em>_I'm gonna lose my mind (History keeps pulling me, pulling me down)_

_**Leave My Body by Florence + The Machine**_

* * *

><p>Bella was reluctant to let go of the moment between her and Jasper. Tangled up in his arms on the bed was something she could never have tired of, but they didn't have the luxury of wasting time. Even with Edward and Angela off doing . . . Well, whatever it was they were doing, they still needed to talk to the family about utilizing the wolves. The only saving grace for Bella was the fact that Jasper seemed as reluctant as she was to leave their little cocoon.<p>

It was a wonder that none of the girls had wandered into the room, but the moment they hit the bottom of the stairs it was obvious that they'd had the a little help. Emmett and Rosalie were in the backyard running around with the girls. Emmett was more involved in getting Fwend to join in. He'd been making some progress with the Labradoodle, but he was still cautious if the vampires became too rambunctious.

Bella joined Esme who stood at the kitchen looking out over the yard with a small smile gracing her lips. It was obvious to Bella that the vampire was content with the family's expansion. A full house seemed to be something that kept the mother figure happy.

"Hey," Bella grinned, knowing that Esme had heard her coming long before she arrived. There was no sneaking up on a vampire. Their hearing and sense of smell gave Bella away long before she got close enough to even attempt scaring them.

Esme offered Bella a smile and wrapped one arm around her waist, which Bella reciprocated as though they were mother and daughter. As much as Bella missed her parents, as much as she knew there would never be a substitute for her zany, hair-brained mom, Esme seemed to ease the void that sometimes threatened to make a black hole in Bella's chest.

"Has Alice seen anything?"

"Nothing more," Esme sighed. "It seems both groups are reluctant to make a decision. With any luck they'll stay as far away for as long as possible. Though from what Jasper's said in the past, it's not likely Maria will delay for too long."

Both women turned their heads to Jasper who sat at the kitchen table spinning the syrup bottle at dizzying speeds.

"She not known for her patience, but she's not going to run in without a plan either. I can't see her doing much until she has a big enough army, unless of course something triggers her to make the decision. If we start working on building defenses sooner rather than later, we may have a better chance at getting an advantage."

It made sense. From what Jasper had told Bella about Maria, she didn't seem the impulsive type when it came to risking her life. From what Bella could see and had heard, Maria had no qualms about risking others lives in her stead. If they could get everything in order, channel the attacking vampires into an area they could use to their advantage, then there was a chance they would be victorious.

"What did you do?" Alice shouted. She was a blur of speed as she rushed up from the basement. Her features were contorted in frustration, her eyes flickering between Bella and Jasper. "I'm blind. I can't see a damn thing. I thought only the girls were coming. Why the hell would you invite the mutts, you know I can't see past their weirdness?"

Bella looked to Jasper. Though it appeared he would be no help, his amusement was written clearly on his face. Alice not being able to see past the wolves was problematic, but it didn't hinder her from seeing decisions about the Volturi or Maria. As much as she hated repeating the news, she knew they needed an explanation.

"Sophie married Paul," Bella said with a sigh. She still wasn't exactly thrilled about the whole thing, but her epiphany had given her some insight. "He won't leave her side, and the pack won't leave him alone here. Jacob thinks there's safety in numbers."

"And he's not wrong," Jasper added, silencing both Esme and Alice's retorts on their surprise over the nuptials. "Bella had an idea that I want to discuss with you but I think it's best we wait for the girls to go to bed. We don't want to let them know there's something wrong. We need to keep things as normal as possible for them until the last moment."

Bella held his gaze for the longest time. She hadn't thought much on what to tell the girls or even when to let them know what could be coming. She realized she'd have to tell Sophie all of the details, but she wished the younger girls could be spared of this altogether. They'd all become so comfortable in their new home the thought of changing that broke her heart. Stacey was spending longer and longer in her own bed and the moment she realized there was danger, Bella knew she would revert to sleeping with her all night.

It wasn't that she didn't want Stacey with her; she'd grown accustomed to having the little girl curled into her side like an abandoned kitten. She just couldn't do it forever. No matter how much she wanted Stacey to keep her childhood.

Bella hadn't realized how much though Jasper had put into this; how much he'd attuned to her needs, which equated to the girls needs. It was all another sign of how good Bella knew him to be. She knew his past was shrouded in darkness, but the man she knew, the man that was considering not just her feelings but the girls as well, was a far cry from who he had been.

"It's probably best. You could have warned me though," Alice sighed, distracting Bella from Jasper. "For now though, we need to get out there and try to get some defenses up. We also need to start moving things from the basement. I think it's going to be the safest place for the humans when the shit hits the fan. There's no windows and we can defend the one entry."

Alice stared off out the window, and for a moment Bella thought she was watching the girls with Rosalie or formulating layouts and testing the outcome of her decisions. It wasn't until Jasper pushed his chair back and approached her that Bella realized Alice was seeing something. He moved to her slowly, his hands hovering over hers as her blank eyes stared at nothing. The moment she blinked, he gripped her hands in his.

"That's unfortunate timing," she sighed. "It seems we may have some new humans to protect. If we get there quickly we may be able to evacuate them before . . ."

Her voice trailed off into nothing, but the look that passed between her and Jasper said it all. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure whether she could say it in front of Bella, but Jasper didn't seem to have the same reservations.

"Maria?" Jasper asked, immediately understanding her frustration.

"We have twenty four hours. You think you could coax a couple of humans into talking some sense into them?" Alice asked Bella.

"I can do it."

"No," Jasper said gently, dropping Alice's hands and making his way to where Bella was still stood next to Esme. "Please. It's too risky with Maria being around. I don't want her knowing about you until she absolutely has to. I know you can handle yourself," he said, cutting off Bella's attempts to interject. "But you need to trust me with this. The less she knows about you, the longer we can put her off and get prepared."

He had her and Bella knew it. There was no way she was going to endanger the girls without any time to prepare. If Maria knew about her and headed north there was a chance they would get there at the same time. Bella couldn't knowingly put the girls at risk like that, especially with Maria having an army, and Jasper knew it. She knew he wasn't being malicious, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"At least the wolves will be here." Bella sighed with frustration. "And if you're going to take someone, Kelly's your best bet. I think she's the only one that can convince people that they'll be safe here."

Frustrated, Bella gave Esme a squeeze and slipped past Jasper before heading out into the yard where the rain had apparently stopped. She knew she couldn't blame Jasper, that he was trying to protect her from someone he'd know well a long time ago, but what frustrated her the most was knowing he would do everything in his power to protect her once Maria made the decision to attack. Nobility aside, he was going to get them both hurt because of it. If anything would tip Maria off it would be him creating a diversion.

Jasper caught up with her as she hit the bottom step, he kept pace with her but didn't say a word. After the morning she'd had with him, she really could have done without this. She just wanted to bask in their time together. She wanted to enjoy their moment without the constant threat of impending doom. After everything that had happened in the world, it seemed wrong that their lives were once again on the line; all because some hungry vampires wanted to replenish their strength to attack an aristocracy.

"I'm sorry," Jasper finally said, his voice full of remorse. It was yet another testament to how well he knew her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she answered. It may not have been how she felt but it was the truth. He was trying to protect them all, and she couldn't fault him for that.

"Other than frustrating you again," he replied, his arms winding around her waist and pulling her to him. It was the first display of affection they'd had out in the open like this. Bella could see some of the girls giggling as they stopped their trek to the tree house.

"That's for me to deal with, Jasper," Bella admitted, her hands resting lightly on his chest as she looked up at him. "You're protecting us, I'm the one that has to get used to not being that person anymore."

"If it was anyone other than Maria, you know I wouldn't stop you."

"I know, but you can't protect me forever. Not if she's going to end up here anyway. It's not like I want to meet her and listen to the shit she's inevitably going to use to goad me into a fight or lure me away."

"You've never met her, yet you know how she operates."

"It's a sign of a jealous woman. A vindictive, powerful _and_ jealous woman."

"A dangerous combination. I would much prefer you to never have to face her, but she will look for you. She'll look for the one I am trying to protect. She already knows that there's someone in my life. She picked up on it last time."

"Then be careful."

"Only if you are."

Bella's eyes widened as he grinned at her. She was curious as to what he was referring to, whether he was warning her away from another capture of a freak human like Brandon or something else she wasn't sure. Even under his antagonistic smile, she could see the seriousness there, the real warning.

"Elaborate."

"Jacob's in love with you. I'd really hate to kill your friend if he pulled some wolf voodoo on you to make you reciprocate."

Surprised, Bella threw her head back and laughed. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck until her fingers linked together. The shyness of her feelings for him were thrown out of the window now. She pushed up on her toes and gave him a chaste kiss, her lips barely brushing his, but it was enough for the girls to cheer her on.

"See, you have back up," she grinned. "And I like to think I'm not that easily swayed."

**.o.O.o.**

Jasper could feel the emotions she was sending to him as she spoke the words. The words and even the intonation didn't hold the innuendo; it was the emotion she put behind it that screamed at him. She wanted to finish what they started before he left, and though it would have made him happy to do so, he could hear the others getting ready inside the house.

"I wish we had more time," he mumbled, brushing his lips against hers sending another wave of catcalls and giggles from the girls. When he pulled back, Bella's eyes were still closed and a smile curled her lips. "I promise, when we get back, we'll spend more time together."

Bella nodded, her eyes fluttering open. Jasper could see her long eyelashes dancing along the skin and had to tear himself away. Almost as though she knew, Bella smiled and fluttered them a few times.

"Hurry back."

Jasper forced himself away from her side. One quick motion to Rosalie and Emmett and they followed him inside the house. Carlisle was already stood in the kitchen with Bella's radio in his hand.

"I asked the wolves to come now. If we take Rose and Angela, then we won't need their back up. Edward already elaborated on the plan you and Bella concocted. If Maria shows up and finds them with us again she'll realize the wolves are allies. We can't risk that."

As much as Jasper loathed the though of the wolves being there while they were gone, he trusted Bella to keep them in line. He'd seen her handling Jacob Black as though he were a pesky little brother. Jacob may have been in love with her, but he respected her, something Bella was clueless about.

There was only one stop on the way to the airport, and that was to pick up Kelly. Other than that the journey was quick. When they landed in the airport in New Mexico, Jasper suddenly realized that Maria's path was finally taking her north, in the direction of the Cullen's home. It made him uneasy, but with any luck they would get the humans out long before she arrived. Without the wolves hindering Alice's vision, it was easy for her to pinpoint Maria's location.

"She's near the border, heading fast and hard in this direction. She knows they need to feed if she's going to fight us."

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck as they headed in the direction of the human stronghold. They had no idea what was coming for them, but he hoped Kelly could do some fast talking to get them out of there before Maria got any closer.

"Will we get out before she gets here?"

"I won't know until the humans make a decision, Jasper. You should know that by now."

Garrett snorted from her other side, his hand encasing hers as they ran toward the small human colony. The closer they became, the more nervous Jasper was. The group had holed themselves up in a military base, which made them having weapons inevitable. It had been the same when they'd approached Bella and her friends, but the threat had been forgotten once he'd met Bella. It wasn't going to be that easy this time. Even though modern weaponry wasn't a threat to them, they had Kelly in their midst and protecting her would be paramount.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Emmett laughed as we slowed by a guarded gate. There were two men with military standard rifles aimed at us. From the look they were giving us, we were unwelcome. Emmett had been trying to get to the closest base to Forks for a while. He'd wanted a tank to play with, but Rosalie, now they had children around, was never going to allow that.

"What do you want?" One of the men asked as the group slowed. It was easy to feel his nervous energy, it had assaulted Jasper the moment they'd come into view. They didn't like change. Jasper could only imagine how long they'd been alone. It wasn't like anyone chose to come to the desert.

"To help you," Kelly offered, taking the initiative. "We don't have long before you're going to be attacked. We have a community up north, we can protect you and supply you with food and homes."

"You've got to be kidding me," the second guard said, lowering his gun. His impetuousness was obviously brought on with his view of them. He apparently thought they'd lost their minds. Jasper could understand this sudden incredulousness, but the ease at which the man had let down his guard, only seemed to strengthen his resolve to get them to listen. Maria wouldn't play around, she would demand entrance, once refused she would kill them before they'd realize she'd moved.

"This isn't a joke. You're in danger. Believe me, sir, my group and I thought these guys were fucking around too and it almost got us killed. You don't have long to believe me, but we have a plane waiting to take you somewhere comfortable. Are you going to let us in and listen to what we have to say? Or do we have to force our way in and make you listen?"

"Force . . ." The man had been in the process of raising his gun at the threat, but before he could comfortably get it anywhere near being raised, Emmett had him in a headlock, his grin showing how easy it had been.

"Are you ready to listen?" Kelly asked smugly, cocking her hip as her wizened eyes took in the fear that was rolling from the man in waves. His friend hadn't moved, and was clearly in shock.

"What are you?"

"That's better to be discussed in front of the whole group. We're not here to hurt you, all we ask is that you listen."

"Then why the hell am I being manhandled?"

"To prove a valid point."

"Fine!"

The man was released from Emmett's hold, but rather than moving to let them past, he spun and directed the gun at Emmett's chest. Right where his heart was laid unbeating. In his defense, the guy had no idea what or who he was messing with. He was just lucky he had the most good-natured one of them confronting him. Jasper doubted the reception would have been quite so fun had a gun been turned on Garrett or himself. Thankfully, Emmett was the one in control. He stepped toward the gun with a glint in his eye and crushed the barrel of the gun as easily as a human could have squashed a cotton boll.

"You're wasting time," Kelly growled in a voice Jasper hadn't heard her use since she'd confronted Brandon.

"I don't buy the _Terminator_ 'Come with me if you want to live,' bullshit."

"Get over yourself," Rosalie snapped, finally stepping forward. "The world has changed. It's not fair, blah, blah, blah, but we're not in some apocalyptic movie that you will come out on top. In fact, you should think more about . . . _From Dusk Til Dawn _or _Buffy_, if you want it in terms of pop culture."

The guy laughed almost maniacally. Had it not been for the other humans inside Jasper would have suggested they let them be vampire chow, but he couldn't let this asshole speak for the group. He was also worried about time.

"Alice?"

"We have plenty of time, but if we don't want to have a meet and greet, sooner would be better than later."

Kelly's eyes zeroed in on the man that was still laughing. "By force it is then."

The majority of the group moved in. It took all of two seconds to be stood on the other side of the gate with the two men restrained. Carlisle and Esme walked with Kelly and helped her over the barrier they'd created. The two men were silent now that they'd been overwhelmed in less time that it took to blink. The self-appointed speaker had long since sobered from his hysterics.

"Where's the rest of your group?" Carlisle asked politely, ever the diplomat.

The silence that followed was more than enough to know they were on their own. Jasper, instead, sent out his emotional feelers and felt the fear tingle against him from one of the barracks a couple of blocks down.

"There," he pointed, and Edward nodded his agreement, more than likely discerning their thoughts. He took Angela's hand and started forward, but stopped, obviously hearing a contemplation he wasn't entirely impressed with.

"You will treat our women with respect," he growled, his eyes narrowing into slits. "You will also hold off your idiotic theories. You're giving me a headache."

It was almost laughable considering vampires didn't get headaches, but it seemed to stun the guard into submission. Night was quickly closing in over the desert, and the sound of the nightlife began to fill the dry air as they headed toward the barracks. Jasper just hoped that this would be done and over with before the sun rose. A new day meant progress on Maria's movements, and he didn't want to be faced with her again. Not while she was slowly heading north.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Sadly, he and Bella had to separate for a while again, but there you have it. Some secrets are out in the open, and their future, though uncertain in terms of safety, will be together.

Thank you guys so much for reading, and adding to alerts and faves, and of course for reviewing. For the people signing in as guests... Thank you so much! Could I, I would thank you in an RR lol!

All of you are amazing and I have no words for how much I appreciate you guys letting me know what you think! I realize my RR's are slow in coming these days and I'm sorry for that, but I will make sure you always get them.

_I just wanted to take a moment to recommend, a good story. I know I don't normally do this but we gotta stick together right ;) I was pointed to this story by one of my reviewers. Truelight by Cherry10403. It's a very well written futuristic Jasper and Bella. http (:)/(/)m*fanfiction*net/s/7544635/1/ (Just replace the * with . and remove spaces and ()'s .) Thank you lovelies :)_

Hev99, and Sabi'sSookie... You girls are amazing and I love you both so much! I wish I had something bigger to say, but I wouldn't know where to begin! I love you both! Thank you for everything!

**MWAH! **


	27. Chapter 27: Absence Makes the Heart

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 27: Absence Makes the Heart...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>Under a sky, no one sees<br>__Waiting  
><em>_Watching it happening  
><em>_Don't hurry  
><em>_Give it time  
><em>_Things are the way they have to be.  
><em>_**Still Life by The Horrors**_

* * *

><p>Bella was determined to handle this second absence of Jasper's with a little more decorum. Thankfully, Jacob and the pack arriving had been the distraction she had hoped for. Especially when they were determined to set up a tent village in the line of trees around the tree house. It didn't seem to matter to them that the darkness was falling quickly.<p>

Of course Sophie had insisted on staying out there with her husband. She may have made a decision for herself, but it hadn't escaped Bella's notice that she was enjoying rubbing in her face. Every time she opened her mouth to speak about Paul it ended in a barb about how she was married, and Bella . . . wasn't.

Although Bella's defense, it had to be said, came from the most unlikely source. Not so unlikely to her, but the topic, or way in which the defense was spluttered, was. Stacey's tiny little hand found her hips as Sophie once again squealed and asked Bella is she could believe she was married.

"You know, Bella has a boyfriend too. It's rude to not ask about other peoples lives." Then she spun on her heel and marched away, her curls bouncing with each step taking away some of the brutality of her manner. Bella had to swallow her laughter, especially as Sophie turned on her incredulously.

"I think I was just told off by a six year old." Sophie finally responded, her smile finally taking over the shock. Bella couldn't remember Stacey telling anyone off like that before. She'd added her fair of snark over the years. She had lived with Bella and Summer after all. "So, you and Jasper finally realized it was mutual?"

"I guess so." Bella replied, realizing for the first time that she and Jasper had been the last to know. She hadn't let herself think about how she'd felt about Jasper in the beginning. There had been so much going on that it had taken her a while to realize what she'd felt wasn't entirely platonic.

"It would explain Jacob's mood as of late," Sophie said with a sigh. "He was hoping you'd come around. Paul said that he's been thinking about you a lot. In wolf form they can hear one others thoughts. Pretty cool, huh?"

"If you say so. Honestly, I couldn't imagine having to sensor my thoughts."

"True. But isn't Edward . . ."

"He can't hear me. I'm alone in my head."

Sophie grinned at Bella. They may have had their fair share of bickering and fallouts, but Bella had missed her. Sophie had always been one of those people that would be screaming at you at one second, and a sister in the next. She spoke with conviction and was as stubborn as a mule; she also wore her heart on her sleeve, which wasn't always a good thing.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Even if the wolves give you a hard time about it."

"I appreciate it. It's still new, but I like him, Soph. He's . . . I don't know how to explain it. He just gets me. He never pushed, never even let me know how he felt until I made the first move and kissed him."

"That's the best feeling in the world though, isn't it? Knowing that what you feel is reciprocated. Paul can be an asshole, he's hardheaded and foul mouthed, but when it's just the two of us, I get to see a side of him no one else gets to see . . ."

"Sophie!" Paul called across the lawn. The moment she turned, he made a face at her that left her grinning at him.

"Let me guess," Bella said quietly. Realizing once again that the wolves had extra sensory hearing. "He doesn't like you telling people that."

"How can you tell?" Sophie laughed, her feet pulling her in his direction. "We'll talk more later, Bells."

Bella nodded and laughed to herself as she made her way into the house to put the younger girls to bed.

The house was entirely too quiet without the Cullens. The wolves were all out in the forest, finishing setting up their tents. Most of the teen girls were down in the basement watching movies on makeshift beds, and Fwend was patrolling the corridors. Bella was alone, drinking tea in the kitchen and watching the small fires burning amidst the circle of tents.

Bella's mind was on Jasper and the fact that, once again, he was facing down with Maria. He was terrified that she'd find out about Bella and forego all of her other plans. It was like Maria was a noose hanging over her head, waiting for the moment his back was turned so she could mess with him. He may not have been in love with her, but Bella knew, without a doubt, that Maria loved him.

"You look disturbed," Jacob said, making Bella jump. Her seat scraped along the tile floors in a long loud sound making her, and Jacob cringe.

"You asshole. You could have knocked," she shouted, her hand on her chest as she tried to slow her heart. Admittedly, she hadn't been paying as much attention as she should have, but that didn't mean he was free to age her another year.

"I did. Twice. Wanna talk about it?" he asked, his token grin in place as he slid into the chair opposite her. She'd forgotten how far she could retreat into her own head at times. She should have been more vigilant and on watch. The girls were all in the house and they were sleeping. She was supposed to be the one protecting them.

"Not really." Bella sighed, running both of her hands through her long hair and pulling it tight to the nape of her neck. "I'd love to get some fresh air, but I can't leave the girls alone."

"I'll have Paul and Sophie come in and hang out for a while. They'll be fine."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No. I'll even walk with you so crazy human stalkers won't knock you out and drag you into their basement."

Bella rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest. She was feigning her anger, to get him to drop it. It wasn't something that she remembered fondly and for her it felt too soon to be making jokes about it. Her wrists still tingled from the binds, and as she looked down at them, Jacob seemed to sober.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that. I just don't think it's safe for you to roam around alone with everything that's going on."

"Never pegged you for the chivalrous type, Black." She snorted, hoping to ease the tension. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, and I appreciate the offer. I just need to get out of here for a while."

He nodded. Whether he truly understood or not, Bella wasn't sure, but she would feel safer with him by her side. Especially when she decided her destination.

Ten minutes was all it took for Jacob to get Paul and Sophie into the house, and Bella feared for the Cullens furniture. She would not be telling them about what she was sure was defacing their pristine cream-colored couch in the formal living room. She tried not to think about it as she and Jacob set out into the woods.

They were silent for a while. The only sound was Bella making her way through the undergrowth, while Jacob made his soundless progress beside her. As they passed Kelly's farm heading toward the center of Forks, Jacob finally seemed to understand where they were going.

"They haven't put anyone in there yet," he finally said, careening closer to Bella when she shivered a little. His body heat seemed to radiate even from the foot of space between them.

"I think that was because of me." Bella replied quietly, her eyes trying to make shapes out of the darkness. "I told them not to put Brandon in there and I think they took it as me not wanting anyone in there."

"Makes sense. I have a feeling they'd do anything for you."

Bella almost stumbled over a tree root as they entered the forest on the other side of the farm, and Jacob's hand steadied her. She gave him a smile.

"What?"

"You. I think you just complimented the vampires."

"Bullshit."

Bella laughed and kicked her feet forward, looking for obstructions. When Jacob's hands grabbed her waist and hoisted her over a fallen tree, she took her time to find her bearing again. Walking slowly forward, she was almost aware that there was a tension rolling from Jacob. The silence that emanated from him was loaded with a question he seemed unsure how to ask.

"Spit it out, Black. If you keep this up things will just get weird."

He chuckled, as his arm came around her shoulder. There was no underlying motive behind the action, in fact, if she'd had to label it, she would have said it was a sibling-like embrace.

"You always were blunt, Swan."

"I needed to be, around you. You had a gift of misconstruing everything I said and twisting it to benefit you."

"True."

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

Jacob went quiet again, but it wasn't as loaded as it had been. He was formulating his words, trying to find the right way to ask her without making her feel attacked or cornered. He wasn't sure whether she would be insulted by the question or not. Bella stayed silent and waited for him to figure it out, though she had a good idea of what was coming next.

When he drew in a long breath, she almost laughed at his hesitance. Jacob Black, at a loss for words. She wished she'd had a camera.

"Do you . . . Do you love him?"

There was no question who _him_ was. There was only one person Jacob would ask about, so Bella didn't skirt around her answer. She didn't need to.

"I do. I didn't realize that it had been building since the moment I met him, but to change it now. I don't think I could do it."

"We could have been good together, you know. I know I annoy the shit out of you on occasion, but I think I could have made you happy."

Bella smiled up at him. His use of past tense said everything that he wasn't. He'd conceded, given up hope of ever winning her over. It stirred a lot of affection for him in her gut. It made it easier to be his friend now he'd accepted how she felt.

"Maybe, but it's a moot point."

"Not really." Jacob replied, pulling Bella into a headlock. "Before all this shit broke out, Billy had been talking about he and I going on a trip. We were going to see Becca and Rachel and swing around to end with you guys. He and I had an account with savings just for the trip."

"When?"

"The date we were leaving was two weeks after it all hit. We almost got on that plane, but I phased for the first time the morning we were due to leave. We hadn't been affected up here, so we thought it was all an exaggeration. Dad's eyes bugged out of his head when I started to complain of a fever, he thought I was getting sick. Then I phased on our front porch and he knew I'd have to stay. Sam needed to teach me how to be a wolf. It only took three weeks for the sickness to find us after that."

"I'm so sorry. I know that it wasn't easy on you."

"I had my pack brothers to lean on. All I can think about is people like you and the girls. You watched your folks die and you had to figure out what the hell to do next. We knew we would survive. You had to have questioned that."

"Oh believe me, there was lots of survivors guilt. There were still radio announcements after mom and dad were gone, warning people to stay inside, to not breath the air. I couldn't understand why I was still alive. It was obvious our house wasn't safe. It took forty-eight hours for mom to die, fifty for dad. I sat there for days, eating cold beans and pop tarts. A week later, the radio broadcasts faded out and I headed north and that's where I met Summer. The two of us found the others. Most of them didn't have the instinct needed to survive, but you know my dad. He taught me well."

Jacob nodded and squeezed Bella's shoulder before resting his cheek on top of her head. It was only there for a second, but it was his way of telling her he was sorry, his way of saying he understood. Bella sighed and looked up ahead of her, there was a glow from a couple of windows as they turned down the street she would never forget.

Jacob, understanding her need to go ahead, slowed. His arm fell from her shoulder as he took several steps forward. The house, a stone walled German colonial home, stood out from the others. Bella's father had always been so proud of its heritage. It had been one of the first in Forks. His family had been amongst the founders of the town. Bella's great, great, great grandfather had built the house with his sons to withstand the cold of the Pacific Northwest. It was only two bedrooms, but it was so filled with memories, it was like finding a relative alive and well.

Ghosts of memories seemed to swim around Bella's head as she came to a stop in front of it, her eyes wide with awe.

"It never changes." She whispered, looking up at Jacob as he stopped beside her.

"Would you want it to?"

"Never."

**.o.O.o.**

The emotions swirled around the room in almost a hurricane forced wind. Kelly's explanation had the humans split two ways. The believers, and the ones who didn't want to conceive it as reality. The believers were growing with each passing hour but it didn't ease Jasper's anxiety. The last thing he wanted was for Maria to find them here. Knowing that they had stolen the only meal, in who knew how many square miles, would piss her off enough, but she would continue to play her mind games. There was no way Jasper could hide the way he felt for Bella around her.

"Alice?"

"Hour and a half tops. Just as the sun hits the horizon from what I can see. I can see them marching together through the gates."

"Kelly?"

"I'm trying, Jasper." She seethed through her teeth. Even her impervious patience was beginning to wan in light of these humans. The male that had guarded the gate was still countering each of Kelly's arguments. It was like dancing around a maypole, pointless with nothing at the end.

"Perhaps you and Emmett should head back to the plane to get it ready?" Esme asked him gently. Being that she had been Jasper's mother figure for years, she knew why he was so restless. Unfortunately, she realized too late, that he would never leave them alone while Maria was headed straight toward them. She shook her head and held out her hand to him, which he took and gave her a smile.

"We're leaving in thirty minutes," Kelly finally said, her arms crossing over her chest. "I know it's a hard decision to make. I realize that this is all a shock to you, but we're not going to get ourselves killed to save three of you. You have thirty minutes and you can leave with us, or stay here. Time starts . . ." She looked down at her watch and up toward the last three humans. "Now."

Jasper watched as some of the humans that had already made their decisions, tried to talk some sense into the last of the resistant. The gunman, Jerry, was still adamant about staying and holding his ground. He'd decided, and used as an argument, the fact that something could never penetrate the walls of the base. That he'd allowed the Cullen's to cross over. It was something that Emmett had a lot of fun debunking.

"He won't hear sense," Edward said under his breath. "We won't change his mind. If we're going to convince anyone it's his wife. If she goes, he will follow."

Kelly nodded her agreement and eyed the woman that had stayed silent as her husband's voice grew louder. There was no way of getting her alone. She was obviously passive when it came to her husband.

"Jasper, could you persuade her with your gift?" Kelly asked, shifting toward him. The anxiety she felt made it obvious obvious that she thought thirty minutes was too generous.

"I could try."

"Please do. I'm getting antsy."

Jasper stepped forward, his eyes trained solely on the woman that was stood behind her husband. As the others spoke to her husband, he sent waves of encouragement to her. He wasn't sure if it was the right emotion. The only other he could think to use was fear, but he hoped he wouldn't have to resort to that.

"You're going to get mom killed," their son said angrily. He was in his early twenties and from the emotions rolling from him, Jasper could tell that he and his father had a strained relationship. Their daughter was the other resistor, she seemed to be determined to stay by her mother's side.

Finally, the woman sighed and shook her head, her hand reaching for her daughters. Jasper wasn't sure if it was her maternal instinct of the encouragement he offered, but the woman tugged her teen to the other side of the room. She turned her intent eyes on her irrational husband.

"I won't get Callie killed, Jerry. You're either coming or your not, but I won't let these people stand around in danger any longer. We're leaving now."

Kelly blew out all of the air in her lungs and headed toward the doors. She wasn't going to wait around for the argument. She was ready to get home, and Jasper was right there beside her.

Alice's sigh of relief told them everything they needed to know. They would be long gone before Maria arrived. That was something Jasper was on board with. She would be pissed off about the lack of humans, and there would be no hiding their scents, but they would have over an hour head start before she made any kind of decision. That was what he'd been looking for.

Alice would see how she'd react. How long she'd decide to wait before coming after them, because it was only a matter of time until she did. This slight, this stealing of her sustenance, would not be forgiven. She would head toward Forks as soon as she had a plan, and it wouldn't take her long to formulate one.

Jasper and Kelly led the way to the old bus that Jasper could smell gas in. It was how they'd traveled to the base. It didn't have a lot in the tank but it would get them to the airfield. Emmett, obviously understanding, took Rosalie and began moving the sandbags blocking the gate. The rest of the family ushered the humans on board the bus with little resistance. Even Jerry seemed to lack the gumption to grumble anymore.

The transition from base to airfield was an easy one. They had no roadblocks to contend with, and the bus seemed more than happy to slam anything in their path out of the way. The sky was graying as the started loading the plane, and it was only when Alice froze on her way into the plane that Jasper realized something was wrong.

"Alice?"

She turned around and grinned at him, her amber eyes shimmering with mischief.

"What aren't you saying?"

Jasper could feel the lightness rolling off Alice as whatever she was looking at became cleared. He'd made the mistake of misreading her confusion as a negative outcome, but the radiant smile she wore seemed to set his heart at ease.

"You'll see." She sang, dancing up the steps and into the plane. "But I'm saying no more than that so you can change your decision to ask again."

"You're no fun."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." She laughed as she smugly fell into her seat next to Garrett. "You'll thank me for keeping my mouth shut later."

Jasper grumbled. He highly doubted he would. When Alice got that look in her eyes he knew he was in trouble. It was the kind of look that had the males scattering from the house. Whatever she'd seen, he wasn't sure whether facing Maria would be a better outcome.

"Don't be so melodramatic." Alice laughed. She looked to Edward, her tone sobering a little. "You need to keep your mouth shut."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So they escaped without confrontation... And Alice saw something she found humorous... There's no telling what Jasper will find when he gets home. At least Jacob has accepted Bella's decision to be with Jasper gracefully. For a while I wasn't sure he was capable, but he insisted!

I want to thank you all for your support and for reading. You guys are amazing and to each and every one of you that have reviewed... THANK YOU! Your words continue to encourage and spur me on! I love you guys for that!

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie... I'm getting repetitive... So thank you for being amazing friends, I love you both so much I wouldn't know what to do without you!

**MWAH!**


	28. Chapter 28: Past, Present and Future

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 28: Past, Present and Future**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>But I'm gonna love you<br>__You never have to ask  
><em>_I'm gonna love you  
><em>_'Til you start looking back  
><em>_I'm gonna love you  
><em>_So right  
><em>_I wouldn't need a second chance_

_**Bright Lights & Cityscapes by Sara Bareilles**_

* * *

><p>By the time Bella fell into bed, the night was long coming to an end. Jacob had been the perfect gentleman all evening, and even though he had no idea what her plan was, he helped her silently. Bella's father's house hadn't changed much over the years, even stepping inside she could see the cupboards her mother had painted yellow, as well as every school picture of the years he'd missed with her. Jacob explained that his father had lied to Charlie about living there. As much as he'd appreciated the offer, Billy would never have changed anything in the house.<p>

It was like a cenotaph, everything was perfectly preserved ready for her fathers return. The only sign that he hadn't been there in a while was the layers of dust that hung over everything. For a moment, Bella's heart had squeezed in her chest, her hands had run over the worn recliner, but it had turned to a supporting grip when she'd imagined Charlie sat in it. So much time had passed, yet there had been so many reminders.

Without many words, the two of them set to cleaning the home. There were still supplies in the closet over the washer, and the candles that they burned had been there in the power outage supply kit Charlie had insisted on keeping. Bella found the task almost cathartic. It took her mind off what Jasper was doing, and helped her stay calm while the memories pirouetted around her.

Sleep had come quickly once she'd arrived back at the Cullen home. She'd been shivering from the dampness of the dew that clung to the trees as she and Jacob made their way through the forest. He'd stayed close to keep her warm, and she'd barely noticed his presence. He seemed to understand that she'd retreated into her own head, after what they'd just done it was understandable. He'd given her a hug goodnight and headed toward the tents as Bella had traipsed up the stairs.

She'd been surprised to find it empty, but was certain that Stacey had already come in and realized Bella wasn't there and sought solace with the next best person, Samantha. She knew she wasn't with Sophie, because Sophie and Paul had passed out on the couch, barely lifting an eye as she waved to them on her way to her room.

Bella had forced herself to take a shower before falling into the comfortable bed and pulling the down comforter over her chilled body. It had only taken her seconds to fall asleep.

She wasn't sure how long she slept, she wasn't even sure if she had when she felt the bed dip. Her mind was groggy, addled with residuals from her dreams. For a second she thought she was still dreaming when she heard Jasper's voice whisper for her to go back to sleep, but the moment the cool hand rubbed on her back, she propped open an eye and grinned at the man beside her. He was propped up on one elbow, his saffron eyes full of affection.

"You're home." She mumbled, shifting her body toward his. Her hand tangled in his shirt as she laid her head on his chest. The coolness of his skin felt good on her heated cheek.

"I am, but it's early. Go back to sleep."

She didn't argue, with her head on his chest she felt the gentle curl of darkness on her consciousness and fell back into the darkness.

Bella woke up sprawled across the bed. She could feel the heaviness of her slumber as it resonated through her head. Having Jasper home had put her mind at ease and let her get the much needed sleep. As she cracked open her eyes, they met with Jasper's. They were full of humor as he stayed perfectly still watching her.

"You talk in your sleep." He smiled, leaning forward to brush his lips over her temple.

"I'm aware." Bella groaned. She rolled toward him and shimmied her body against his, ignoring the chilled feeling of his skin against hers. "Did I say anything interesting?"

Bella noticed a small tinge of sadness flit across his eyes. It was no surprise to her. She knew what had been on her mind. After spending so much time in her father's home it was to be expected. She reached out her hand and let her fingers explore the contours of his face as he held his silence.

"My parents?" she asked, running her index finger along his jaw.

Jasper nodded. "For a while."

"That sounds ominous."

He laughed in good humor and wrapped his arms around her, making sure the comforter was between them to save her from the chill. It was nice waking up next to him, and though she would never say it aloud, she hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

"It turned slightly R rated after a lingering silence," he finally said, the laugh in his voice barely contained.

"Shut up. You're joking right?"

Jasper's laughed turned from the gentle chuckling sound to a full-blown belly laugh. Bella felt the stupid blush rise to her cheeks as she slapped his stomach. She knew he wouldn't really feel it but the action was all that was needed.

"I wish I were, darlin'." He shifted slightly, and Bella flushed scarlet making him laugh harder. "Nothing to be worried about, I wouldn't have heard it had I not been in the room. It's more of a sleep whisper."

"What did I say?" Bella groaned, her hand sliding from his jaw and covering her face. She peeked out from between her fingers and almost balked at the look on his face. Something told her had he been able to blush, his color would have matched hers.

"You were . . ." He drifted off, his body moving as though trying to rearrange himself. "You were running commentary of what you would like me to, uh . . ." He trailed off again.

"A sex dream." She grumbled under her breath. She buried her face in his chest and fought between fleeing and laughing. She wasn't quite sure what the correct response was.

"It would seem that way."

"Any good suggestions?" she asked with a snort as his eyebrows rose almost to his hairline in surprise. Bella had to swallow her laughter. She hadn't realized she was capable of shocking Jasper. It gave her a sense of power to finally catch him off guard.

Bella could see the slip in his infallible control. His eyes, normally so level when it came to her, showed a hunger that made her body ignite in to life. As much as she'd have loved to take advantage of that, she had other plans, and she hoped they'd have enough time to spend alone before they were needed to start working on the defenses.

"So," she started, her hand spread on his chest. She forced herself to look up into his eyes and held them in her power. "Do you think you and I have time to slip away for a couple hours today? I have something I want to show you."

"I'm sure . . ." He trailed off, and coughed his Adams apple bobbing. Considering they had no need for moments like that, Bella felt a shot of excitement at her ability to shake his normal impeccable composure. "I'm sure it can be arranged. Alice hasn't seen anything."

"Good, I'll take a shower and meet you downstairs. Have the girls already eaten?"

"Esme just finished the dishes from lunch."

"What? What time is it?"

Jasper laughed, finally gaining back some of his calm collectedness.

"One," he said, touching the tip of his finger to her nose. "Which begs the question, what time did you go to bed?"

"Must have been around four." She admitted. "I'll show you why later. You think you could make yourself useful and rustle me up some food while I shower. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Is that a yes?" she asked rolling him onto his back and pressing her lips against his. Bella loved the part of her that came to life while she was with Jasper. She'd always had to be strong after the fallout, but with Jasper, this strength seemed to come naturally. He empowered her, believed in her and made her want to be the person she'd had to be all these years. He'd made it easy for her to be the strength for the girls and that was something she could never thank him for enough.

Jasper finally agreed and stalked from the room with a lingering last look of approval at Bella's messy state.

She went through the motions in her morning routine. Her thoughts were on her plans for them. She tried not to linger on what she wanted the outcome to be, because it always brought the telltale stain to her cheeks. Somewhere in the back of her mind she understood that it could be now or never for them. With the impending arrival of his ex and her band of bloodthirsty fiends, it was only a matter of time before the stakes would get higher and their time together would become minimal. She had no doubts they would survive, but she wanted this to weld together what they had so they would fight harder.

It seemed silly to her to think the words. She saw herself as a survivor and was determined to live through this and be the person she wanted to be, to have the person she wanted in her life. Everything was still so new between them and she wasn't going to lose it all because some vindictive bitch thought she should have the right to murder the last of the human population.

Reining back the welling anger for a woman she hadn't even met, Bella headed from her room and down the stairs to where the smell of pancakes filled the air. Loping into the kitchen, she almost had to do a double take. Jacob and Paul were sat with Jasper and Sophie as though they'd always been this comfortable around the Cullens. Paul was devouring a huge stack of pancakes as Jasper and Jacob discussed the best way to create the funnel they needed to push Maria through.

"Good afternoon." Esme called, pushing a plate of pancakes and what smelled like bacon toward her. Bella raised her eyebrows and stared at the plate as though something more magical than dining with wolves and vampires was transpiring.

"Your book?" she asked with a grin, and Esme smiled. To make everyone comfortable and happy she'd been learning how to cure pork to make a ham and had been studying the way in which to make bacon. She was obviously a quick study.

"I hope it tastes good." She mused happily, dumping the pan into the sink.

"It smells perfect." Bella reassured her, taking the plate to the table, where both wolves were now scoffing down their food as though it were the last meal.

"Syrup?" Jacob asked, waving the bottle in from of his plate as though teasing her. Bella knew him too well to fall into that trap, and didn't engage in the game he was trying to provoke.

"Only if you put it on the table."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Well, it means you won't get smacked upside the head by the skillet. Think of it as incentive."

Jasper chuckled beside her and let his hand rest on her thigh under the table. Jacob's eyes flashed to the spot, his eyes darkening a little before he wiped his face clean and tried to compose himself. Unfortunately, Jasper had already picked up on the emotions, not that he removed his hand of course.

"Fine." Jacob conceded, letting the small pot rest on the table. When Bella reached for it his swift movement had swiped the thing from the table and out of her reach.

"Bastard." She seethed, her arms crossing over her chest. "I swear hanging with you supernatural types is going to give me a major complex. Like I wasn't already weirded out by you."

"Ouch." Jacob laughed, siding the syrup across the table in her direction, his smile showing his rows of perfectly white teeth.

"You're weirded out by me?" Jasper asked, his amusement fully on display as he pulled her chair closer to him.

"Not by you. It's more abstract than that. It's more that your speed, hearing and dexterity weird me out. Not that I mind the stuff, I'm used to that now. It was just a little disconcerting in the beginning."

"So, what you're saying is," Sophie said, as Bella took a mouthful of pancake, "is that the fact he can grab your ass and put a hundred feet between the two of you before you even turn around makes you feel incompetent?"

Bella laughed sending crumbs of pancake from her lips. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to swallow, but she began choking on the half swallowed mouthful. Jasper was a ball of tension beside her, but she waved him off, grabbing a glass of water in front of her. The moment Jasper realized she was no longer choking; he smiled at her. Sophie and Paul were still laughing and missed the exchange, but Jacob's quiet exit wasn't missed.

"Please don't put idea's into his head." Bella grinned, popping some bacon into her mouth. Her eyes flickered to the door and back to Jasper. His nod told her everything and she excused herself from the table, following Jacob out into the back door.

"Jacob, wait up," she shouted as he jogged slowly toward the tree line, away from the temporary campsite they'd set up. He paused long enough for her to catch up, but the moment she stopped at his side, he marched forward again.

"What do you need, Swan?"

"Don't be like this. I thought you understood."

"That you love him? Yeah, I get that. Doesn't mean I like it."

"You can't walk away every time my boyfriend touches me. There was never anything between us, Jacob. As much as I like you, you're like family. You're only going to make things more awkward between you and I. I will try to keep the affection down to the minimum. Can you try to be more accepting?"

Jacob snorted, his brown eyes turned to hers and all of the fight disappeared. His shoulders slumped as he leaned against the closest tree. As much as he wanted to fight it, Bella could see that he was finally beginning to understand.

"I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for."

Jacob agreed, but still excused himself. As Bella walked through the trees and back toward the house, she heard the subtle shift from man to wolf. It was only a sigh, but she knew what it was. He needed to get his frustrations out and she wouldn't deny him that. Even though she'd never even considered Jacob as anything other than a nuisance, it didn't mean she liked hurting him.

. . .

Jasper watched from the kitchen window as Bella made her way back toward the house. The wolf and his wife were sat opposite him, entangled in one another as though engaging in foreplay. It wasn't exactly his idea of table manners, but he kept his mouth shut and watched Bella head toward him.

He'd missed her while they'd been gone. It was less than twenty-four hours in total, but he couldn't deny the emotions that had washed over him as he'd climbed into bed with her. He hadn't wanted to disturb her, and he wasn't being presumptuous. He'd simply needed to be closer to her. To feel her warm breath and smell the subtle hint of freesia's that always lingered around her.

He'd tried not to watch her sleep, even when she'd taken claim of his chest and used him as a pillow. It was only when she'd started mumbling that he couldn't look away any longer. It broke his heart to hear her call for her daddy, her brow crinkling a little as she seemed to reach for someone that would never be in her grasp again. She'd rolled away from him after that and he'd been content to just rub her back while she fought with thin air. She woke up with a start and before Jasper could move to comfort her she'd closed her eyes and fallen back into her land of dreams.

It was an hour later that she started whispering his name with the timid smile on her lips. He'd watched her intently then, his head on his hand as his elbow propped him up. She'd rolled into his body again, her fingers tangling in his shirt as she'd told him, or his dream-self he wasn't sure, she wanted to finish what they'd started. Her porcelain skin blushed almost indecently as she got closer to him, her body undulating against his. It took everything in him to not react. She'd ended by telling him that she loved him, before rolling onto her back, her body spreading out and a soft snore emitting. It was the most bizarre seven hours of his life.

As she danced through the door, Paul shot her a look of apology. It was obvious that they'd settled things between them at some point. He knew how Jacob felt, it was obvious in the silent question he asked her, the look of apology was for . . . Jasper sent out his feeling and rifled through Paul's emotions . . . He was sorry for the awkward situation in her own home. Jasper hadn't attributed the mutt with much decorum, so finding he had manners and rational thought was surprising.

Bella gave Jasper a smile as she slid into the chair next to him and resumed her breakfast. Seeing as there had been no warning from Alice, and the family was still bent over the plans for the border around the town, he'd hoped to spend all day with Bella. Unfortunately, for him at least, she had other plans.

"Hey, I have to go run a few errands," she said, ducking her head and looking toward the two across the table that were so absorbed in one another they hadn't realized Bella had spoken. "Would you meet me at my dad's house in an hour?"

Jasper inclined his head and bit back the questions he wanted to ask. The most important being, was she going to travel there alone?

"Oh and could I borrow your bike to get there? I need to stop in the town and find . . . Uh, something."

"What are you up to beautiful?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Is that a yes?"

Jasper inclined his head again and laughed as she inhaled the food.

"Three O'clock," she confirmed after swallowing her last bite and standing up. She pushed her lips to his and gave him a radiant smile. "Don't be late."

With that, she disappeared. Jasper watched her go with his eyebrows high and his lips curled into a smile. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but the excitement and nervous energy seemed to keep any concern at bay.

He left the married couple feeding one another bacon, if he stayed much longer he was worried he would defy nature and throw up his last hunt. He made his way through the house avoiding the plethora of girls. The boys that had traveled with them from the school were in a house together down in the town and he hadn't expected them to be a part of Bella's umbrella of protection. In fact, she never mentioned them at all. Whatever had transpired between her and the group the boys belonged to, their relatively new status in the group obviously didn't exonerate them from the wrongdoing. Jasper was determined to get the story from her one day, but hoped that would come in time.

He wasted the hour of waiting reading a book in the spare room he'd stayed in with Bella. He couldn't explain his draw to it, the emotions that had filled it to the brim had long gone, but there was something about it that made him relive that moment with her. He threw the book down after twenty minutes. He'd read the same sentence four times already and knew it was a waste of time.

His thoughts were consumed with Bella, always with Bella. He knew he was turning into a pathetic sap, but he couldn't help himself. He loved her. Had anyone else had the gall to call him out on this love bitten side of him he would have made sure they wouldn't question his masculinity, but he was quite happy to be the man under the beautiful woman's thumb while he was alone with his thoughts.

Time seemed to slow down. When you had an eternity to live, it hadn't really been an issue, but waiting for sixty measly minutes to pass, was driving him to distraction. When he only had five minutes left until three. He pushed himself off the bed and headed to the door.

The run to the Swan house had been easy for him. He knew the exact location of it. He'd never mentioned to Bella that he'd been there before, looking for who she'd been all those years ago. He hadn't told her that he'd been staring at her pictures on the mantel trying to imagine her so young and carefree. He'd left everything untouched.

He stood at the bottom of the porch stairs and looked up at the home that seemed almost out of place. The history of it seemed to come alive for the first time now his thoughts weren't solely on Bella. Her family had been here since the town had been discovered.

"Are you coming in?" Bella finally asked as se pulled the door open. "I thought you were late but I should have known better."

He looked up at her and felt a wave of nervous energy wash over him. It wasn't his, which could only mean it was Bella's. His eyes moved to her and studied her features. Her face was flushed, her cheeks pink and alive with her life source. Her hair was falling over her shoulders in soft curls, a slight wave from being tied up for the hour they'd been separated. Her eyes were alive and almost sparkling and her teeth were impaling her lower lip violently.

"What are you up to, beautiful?"

"Do I have to be up to something?" She responded in turn, pushing the door open wider. Reverting into a southern accent, she curtsied and bowed her head demurely. "Why good sir, can't a lady invite a gentleman in for tea? I do declare."

Whether Jasper would ever admit it aloud or not, the whole act made him uncomfortable below the belt. She was beautiful to him like this. All inhibitions gone with the company they would have had back in the house. Her playful nature was doing things to him he wasn't sure he could restrain.

Ignoring the gentleman that his mother had taught him to be, he took the stairs two at a time and clicked his heels together as he rose to his full height and clasped his hands behind his back. He bowed, his back straight, then reached for her hand and kissed her palm.

"I would be most honored to accompany you," he said, milking his southern accent for all it was worth. For a full three seconds he was certain Bella would swoon. Gathering her wits about her. She stepped out of his path and allowed him entrance.

The moment he stepped inside, he knew what she was trying to achieve. Candles were strewn along the floor leading to the stairs that undoubtedly led to the bedrooms. He considered fleeing but he knew it would hurt her feelings. Rejection stung a woman, even if all rationality said he should act like the gentleman he was pretending to be. Fortunately, he had no inclination to run when he looked into her eyes. Resolute, she held his gaze, her determination shining through.

"Why, Miss Bella," he said, his southern accent still strong. "I do believe you're trying to seduce me."

Bella laughed her normal laugh and stepped toward him. Her hand moved to his chest where his heart had once beaten, before moving up to his shoulder. She pushed up to her toes, and he bent ever so slightly to meet her.

"Is it working?" she asked breathlessly in his ear.

He nodded and hooked his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body where her warmth radiated through his body and straight to his manhood. He was aware she could feel it, her eyes lit up in a lust filled haze, and her pink tongue darted along her lower lip hungrily. He may have been terrified of hurting her, but he was still a man. In his arms was the woman he loved, offering herself to him.

He leaned down and kissed behind her ear, smiling to himself as her breath hitched.

"You can bet your ass it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I am so sorryguys! I know I had a complete fail with the Reviews this week! And I am running late in posting! I went to a concert last night and crashed at my sisters because she lives closer to the venue.

My computer at work is being testy... Which means no responding to reviews during the week and I spend most evenings writing. I promise I will be better! I just figured I would post rather than respond this week seeing as I was so short on time...

But hey! Bella is seducing Jasper :) and I promise that I will make it up to you with a good tease in the RR's this week! I hate not RRing because I fell like I left a limb somewhere. You guys are all so amazing for reviewing and I don't want you to think I take that for granted, because I really don't!

That being said! Thank you so much for reading and alerting, favoriting and reviewing! You guys are amazing and I love you all loads.

One last thing... I'm trying to organize a writing contest called Twilightwood... Basically it's a cross over between your favorite romcom or 80's movie. For details you can visit .com. There's not start date as of yet, but more details should be up within the week.

All the love in the world to my two girls, Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie! I love you girls!

**MWAH! **


	29. Chapter 29: You and Me

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 29: You and Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, won't you stay with me tonight?<br>__All night_

_**Stay by Gregory Douglass**_

* * *

><p>Bella's heart was in her throat as Jasper's hands moved down to her ass and pulled her up his body. Even with her heart stampeding in her chest, she had the mind to wrap her arms around his neck. When she finally came to his height, her lips melted with his in their perfect synchronized dance. Something akin to fire traveled through her veins and spread a heat through her body she'd only ever felt once before.<p>

"You did this for us?" Jasper asked against her lips, following the candles to the stairs. There was no trace of the deep southern accent he'd used just moments before. He was talking to her earnestly.

"Yes," Bella admitted breathlessly. "We're alone here, and you promised to finish what you started."

"You're playing with fire, baby. I want this with everything I am, but for the first time in my life I think I may be scared."

Bella pulled back as he continued to move up the stairs slowly. The flames flickering from the candles sent shadows dancing over his face in the darkened stairway. He'd always been honest with her, but this was more than she'd been prepared for. She couldn't imagine Jasper ever being scared.

"What are you scared of?" she whispered, one of her hands coming forward to brush some loose strands from his forehead.

"Hurting you. Always of hurting you."

"Don't think about it. I promise if you start to hurt me, you'll be the first to know about it. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Jasper pushed into her old room. She'd made sure before that everything was how it should have been. As small as the room was, her dad had still managed to give Bella her dream room for when she'd visited. The queen Bed was pushed up against the far wall and dominated the room. The dresser and desk were squeezed into available spaces, and on the wall was a message board with pictures Bella had pinned there the last time she'd been here as a child.

Jasper didn't even seem to notice his surroundings. He was too enveloped in Bella to care about what was pinned to the wall or the color of the comforter. He lowered her onto the bed making Bella's breath catch in her throat. As he pulled back slowly, his hands moved down her sides, his thumbs inadvertently brushing the sides of her breasts, making her back arch slightly from the bed.

He seemed to regard her body with such reverence, Bella watched him as his eyes drank in every curve as he retreated from hovering over her. When his hands reached her thighs, her body almost exploded with anticipation.

"You really want this," Jasper said, almost surprised. It was as though he'd only figured it out. "I can smell your arousal," he hummed, his eyes turning from Saffron to gold as the almost sparkled in the dim light that was filtering in around the curtains. "Beautiful."

Jasper reached out for her hands, and pulled her into a sitting position as he got to his knees between her legs. Her mahogany hair hung like a curtain around them, and Bella couldn't believe how hard her heart was beating in her chest. She was clueless as to what she was supposed to do in this situation. Everything was new to her. Although, even with this knowledge, she never once considered stopping or postponing what she was hoping would happen. She loved Jasper, with everything she was, and she wanted to show him, even if she didn't have a clue what she was doing.

His skilled hands removed her shirt for the second time in so many days. His cool flesh brushed against hers as he pulled the material over her head and discarded it by his knees. His nimble fingers immediately moved to her back and unclipped her bra with an expert touch. He guided he straps down over her arms and his eyes lingered on her chest the hunger and need making him subtly shift his hips.

Bella was too aware of her scars in the cool room, in an attempt to stop herself from shutting down, she caught Jasper's eyes with her own. He seemed to understand what she needed and held her gaze for the longest moment. The only thing Bella could see in those pools of gold was the love Jasper felt for her. It swayed like a golden cornfield in the late summer afternoon, telling her how much he wanted this; wanted her.

To even things between them, Bella's shaking hands reached for his button up, her finger fumbling as she pushed the buttons through the small gaps. Jasper's endless patience never wavered as he kept his eyes on hers and his hands explored the expanse of skin he'd already exposed. When she finally pushed the material over his shoulders, he worked with her, dumping the fabric by his knees as he had with hers.

Now they were both topless and skin-to-skin, Bella let her eyes wander over the perfect formed muscles that ran over Jasper's torso. Every muscle was well defined and solid, the skin stretching over them like gentle caresses as Bella's hand ran over them. Her fingers seemed to linger in the ridges of his abs before they fell into the well-defined line that arced in and below his jeans.

"You're . . ." Bella trailed off, she was having difficulties trying to find the right words to describe this man and his body. Beautiful seemed almost like an insult. It didn't do it justice.

In one swift move, Jasper gripped Bella's waist and moved her toward the center of the bed before he crawled on the bed himself on his hands and knees like a predator. One of his knees slid between her thighs and pushed against her in the most sultry fashion. Unable to control her reaction, Bella's body bowed from the bed as Jasper caught the moan that fell from her mouth with his own.

Bella felt as though her body were on fire. Everywhere Jasper touched, her skin pebbled and ignited, his lips, normally so gentle against hers, became hungry as her breaths became pants and her moans became mews of pleasure.

She knew Jasper was moving slowly to keep her comfortable, to keep himself in control, but he was driving her to distraction. Her thighs rubbed against the leg of his that was pushed against her body. It was an attempt to create friction between her thighs where her need for him blossomed with every kiss and every touch.

His lips slowly moved from hers, and progressed down the column of her neck, until his nose was breathing in the scent of her carotid artery. Knowing he was a vampire, it should have scared her, but the eroticism of the moment only meant her hands tangled in his hair and scratched against his scalp gently. In that moment in time, she could have cared less what happened to her. Her body was so receptive of every movement of his, her skin pebbling under his cool touch.

Jasper didn't linger as long as Bella would have liked. His lips coasted over her skin and down between the valley of her breasts before he detoured and made his way over the swell of her breast. His cool breath lingered around the already taut skin of her nipple, without warning, he dipped his head and pulled it between his lips, where he flicked gently with his tongue.

Bella's body convulsed under his actions, her spine curved pushing her from the bed as his other hand rode up her spine and around her back, holding her to him as she lost herself in the feeling. Never in her life had Bella imagined her first time to be like this. There was such a sense of danger around the act that it spurred her on. Even as Jasper switched his ministrations to the neglected nipple, she found herself longing for him to go further, faster, to extinguish the fire between her thighs.

As Jasper started his descent south, Bella froze without any conscious though of doing so. Her reflection in the mirror flashed in her eyes. The carved flesh and deep pits of her scars were all that were on her mind. She knew she needed to push past this, that she had to get past the ugliness she felt emanating from the area, but she'd been staring at it for months, she couldn't ignore it.

It wasn't until Jasper ran his tongue over one of the ridges that Bella finally forgot what she was worried about, the pattern of his tongue sent her mind reeling into oblivion and beyond.

"So beautiful." Jasper mumbled against her skin sending vibrations through her body like little sparks that joined the fire in her abdomen. He kissed further down until he reached the waist of her jeans that hung low on her hips.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled, looking up at her, his eyes a dark gold that sent shivers down her spine. She nodded without hesitation and he popped the button holding her jeans together.

**. . .**

Every aspect of Bella's arousal seemed to close in on Jasper as he broke one of the last borders between him and the one place on Bella's body he longed to worship. Her hooded eyes were so filled with lust and need, it took everything in him to keep his control. Her emotions, filled with love and lust, assaulted him continually, and the scents rising from her body were pulling him into the verge of frenzy.

Each bite of the zipper on her jeans filled the air around him. He moved slowly as though unwrapping something delicate, which in his mind, he was. The moment he had pulled it as far down as he could, Bella raised her hips allowing him to tug them down her long legs slowly. Below the denim, he could see the very feminine, white cotton panties that somehow suited her and made him more aroused than he had been. Even though he hadn't thought that was possible.

Bella bent her legs as he pulled the last of the material from her slender legs. As they fell back to the bed, Bella rearranged them so they fell slightly bent on either side of him. Her whole body was convulsing with small tremors of excitement. He leaned forward and listened as her breath caught, a small smile played on his lips as he dropped a kiss on her inner thigh. He wasn't going to rush this. He wanted to take in every inch of her skin.

Oh but the way her body made room to accept him. He was losing his control slowly but surely, but he never forgot who he was with or what could happen if he let the tenuous hold on his need for her snap. He wasn't sure how he was going to hold back once he was inside her. The thought of it almost made his lust addled mind take the helm.

In a moment of weakness, he ripped the soft cotton. It exposed the most private part of her body to him. Now he could not only smell, but see how ready she was for him. Part of him felt like an animal for his observations. She loved him and she trusted him, and he was trying to be deserving of that.

His fingers trailed up to where her legs met her body, and ran along the silken skin of her lips making her body convulse and a moan fall from her lips. Now he was out of her reach, her fingers clawed at the bed below her, while her hair fanned out around her. She looked like an Angel in the process of falling.

Taking a change, he dipped a finger inside of her, and felt the heat encompass him. His erection strained painfully against his jeans as he gently pumped inside of her. He explored a little further, and found something he'd never thought he'd find. She still had her virtue.

He should have known with her innocence. It made sense to him. She was so pure and untouched and she was giving him that piece of herself. He brought his thumb to the bundle of nerves and made slow circles until she writhed above him. Sure she was distracted, he pushed his fingers deeper into her. His eyes closing at the small hiss of pain that fell through her teeth.

"It's over." He mumbled, kissing her thigh. "Relax."

Trusting him, she tried to regain control of her breathing. He hadn't stopped moving his fingers even through her small gasp of pain, and she was quickly falling toward euphoria as he worked her with his fingers.

"Oh God, Jasper." She groaned, her fingers tangling roughly against the bed, her joints popping with the effort. Her body twisted around his hands and he longed to bring his mouth to where he was giving her pleasure, but it was too dangerous.

She came in a wave of shudders and gasps. His name falling from her swollen lips as her eyes rolled under the thin membrane of skin. Her legs, still bent on either side of him, trembled before sliding to the bed with the last exhalation of her breath.

Bella lay there for a moment, breathing heavily with a small smile of satisfaction on her lips. Jasper watched her reverently as she recovered her breath. He watched as her fingers tangled into her messy hair and gripped the roots. She was glowing in the aftermath, and to Jasper she looked beautiful. He didn't move as she came down from her little high, in all honesty, he was afraid to. His body was primed and hard, and the suffocation was becoming painful.

When her eyes finally fluttered open, they met his. He'd wondered, briefly, whether this would have been enough for her, just until he was sure of his control. Bella, however, had other ideas. He could see the wanton lust in her eyes. It drank him in and made his length run against the denim cage. When she sat forward, he tried to make himself more comfortable, but it was unnecessary. Her hands moved to the button of his pants and popped it free.

She worked as slowly as he had. Rolling him onto his back so she could give him the attention he'd given her. As she had done, he raised his hips and watched as she pulled the jeans down his legs, her eyes wide and on his length as it stood tall and proud. As soon as she had deposited the jeans onto the floor, she worked her hands up his legs making him close his eyes at the sensation. The heat of her hands moved slowly as she made her way up his body.

His senses were so concentrated on her hands, his fingers pushed through the mattress as her tongue ran up the underside of his erection. He hadn't expected it, and the warmth hand almost made him come from the mere touch of her heated mouth. Her eyes met his and she smiled seductively making him twitch.

"Is that . . . Okay?" she asked, her shyness coming from her inexperience. Jasper swallowed hard and nodded his approval as she tried again, her small tongue circling the head of him before enveloping him in the heat of her mouth.

"Holy shit!" He managed, before his words were cut off and his head fell back. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone. So long since he'd had this with anyone he wanted. He'd never expected Bella to do this, not that he hadn't wanted it, of course. As he'd said before he was a man.

His body shuddered as she took him deeper and deeper within her mouth. Much more and he wasn't sure he'd last that long. He'd been so used to his own hand that this was proving to be testing his stamina. Not that it would take him long to recover.

His mind was on the verge of shutting down and letting instinct take over the closer he came to his release. He forced himself to focus on Bella, the way her hair fell over her shoulders as she took him into her mouth. The way her breasts bounced as she lowered herself further down.

Bella sat up as his body shuddered and readied itself for release, her eyes wide as she took in the power she had over his body. Her arousal was like a siren call to him, and before she could go back to her ministrations, he flipped her onto her back in one gentle movement, pressing his lips to hers.

Her fingers ran through his hair and did that gentle scratching on his scalp that made him shudder with pleasure. She had no idea of the effect she had on him.

"Jasper." She hummed his name with desire. Her lips caressing the syllables with love as her fingers continued their gentle scratching. "I need you."

Without another word, she hooked her legs around his hips and gulped down her anticipation. Her hips rose from the bed to meet his and he froze as he felt the heat of her near him.

Counting to ten, he finally let his hand come between them. Bella was still wet for him, and he almost came just thinking about how she would surround him. Guiding himself into her, her breathing stuttered and stopped altogether. The head of him was singing as the heat of her surrounded the tip. It felt so much warmer than her mouth. It beckoned to him, inviting him deeper, but he froze.

"Bella?"

"I just . . . Oh, Jasper."

He stayed where he was, on the precipice of utopia as she fought to catch her breath. Then her heels pushed on his ass, guiding him deeper inside of her. He looked up and caught her eyes and she nodded her assent. With that, he pushed deeper and let out a sigh of pure pleasure as the heat of her surrounded him completely.

He stayed still as she adjusted to him. His mind was reeling, his body almost taking over his thoughts as the indescribable feel of her radiated through his body. She loosened her legs grip and he pulled back, listening to the stutter of her breaths as he did.

It didn't take long to find a momentum that fit them both. Occasionally picking up his tempo, the friction of their bodies melded together became almost unbearable. His hands tangled in the bedding around her, his fingers tangling with the springs as he gripped and fought for control. He sped up, his eyes finally meeting Bella's. She moved with him, accepting him within her as her breathing became loud and labored.

It didn't take long for his body to tighten and ready itself for release, her heat and tightness milked him as he moved against her. It was a slow burn that started running through his body like fire. As his shoulders tightened, and his muscles locked, Bella closed her eyes and tightened around him. He fell undone a second later and released inside of her as her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you, Jasper." She sighed, her body arching into his.

It was in that moment that his bloodlust flared like the fires of hell consuming him. He bit it back, swallowed the venom that pooled in his mouth, but he had to leave. There would be no basking in the post coital afterglow of the best sex of his life, he was too afraid of losing control.

"I have to go." He grunted, feeling like an asshole.

"But . . ." The look on Bella's face crushed his unbeating heart.

"Stay where you are. I will be back as soon as I can. I'm so sorry."

With that, he retreated from her warm body, his hand cupping her cheek. In a blink he had on his jeans and ran from the house and into the cover of the forest. Hoping she would one day forgive him for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I hope that was tasteful as I tried to write it lol. I wanted it to be emotional for the two of them, and not focus so much on the actions. For these two it was an important moment and brought them together more solidly than anything they've done up to this point. I know that Jasper's actions may be taken wrong, but the last thing he wanted to do was bite her because his hold on control was at a breaking point. He would never forgive himself and I think he would have stayed away from her if it had happened. Even if she was more durable after the fact, he loves her too much to live with the idea of hurting her and taking away her human life. He has her up on a pedestal and her humanity is something he cherishes about her.

Thank you all so much for the response to the last chapter. You guys always blow my mind with how supportive and welcoming you are and I love each and every one of you for it! Personally, I think I have the best readers on FanFiction! Thank you for reading, adding to favorites and alerting the story. You guys are amazing!

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie, you know how much I love you guys.

**MWAH!**


	30. Chapter 30: Adjudication

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 30: Adjudication**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh he said it's crazy<br>__How love stays with me  
><em>_You know it hurts me  
><em>_Cause I don't wanna fight this war  
><em>_It's amazing to see me reading through this scene  
><em>_Of love and fear and apologies_

_**Apologies by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals**_

* * *

><p>Bella curled in on herself and pulled the ruined blankets over her naked body. She hadn't had much time to think about what had just happened, but as the silence fell and the light faded from the small crack in the curtains, her mind finally came back to her. If it had been anyone else that had run from the room like that, she would have been hurt and offended, but with Jasper, she understood.<p>

He was a vampire, and she was a human. Her logical mind clicked into place and pushed the weakening tendrils of rejection away from her sated mind. He'd said it was a gamble, and she knew that he loved her, so logically, part of his nature had taken over. She wasn't going to be one of those insecure women who needed reassurances. She wasn't going to throw accusations at him when he returned. They had the perfect moment together, and, in time, maybe they would have the perfect _after_ moment together.

With a sigh, Bella huddled into a ball and tried to cover the holes from letting in a breeze and chilling her to the bone. Her body was aching, but in the most beautiful way possible. The smell of him seemed to surround her, and she ended up falling asleep with a smile on her lips.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sleeping, but true to his word, Jasper returned. As he sat on the edge of the bed, she opened her eyes and grinned at him as he looked down at her. Every muscle in her body seemed to be alive and humming, which made her stiff and achy.

"You're back," she said groggily, holding out her hand to him with a smile. For a moment he seemed disbelieving, but she pushed out her own emotions of love and contentment, hoping he would understand.

"You're not upset?" he asked quietly, handing her a travel mug that smelled distinctly like hot chocolate.

"Why would I be upset? You said it might be hard for you, Jasper. Believe me, I would have loved for you to have stayed, but . . . well, I knew it wasn't personal."

He took the travel mug from her hands and set it on the night-stand. He returned to her and rolled her on her back, his forearms propping him up so he hovered over her. His eyes were so gold she suddenly understood exactly why he'd left. Bloodlust.

Bending down, he pushed a couple of strands of hair from her cheeks before kissing her reverently on the lips. It was short, and sweet, but full of emotion, and when he pulled back, Bella could see everything she'd waited to see since his hasty exit.

"You're amazing."

"No." She grinned. "I'm logical."

"I was sure that you would be upset." He whispered, brushing his lips along her collarbone. "I should have known it would be just another one of those things you took in your stride."

"I think . . ." She said, pausing to gather her thoughts. "I think if I hadn't known how you felt about me, it would have hurt. Don't get me wrong there was a tiny piece of me that wondered what I'd done wrong, but it was eclipsed by what I know about you. About us."

"Good." He grinned. He nuzzled a small amount of the blanket out of the way and kissed her just above her cleavage. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good," she said honestly, her hands resting on his shoulders. "I ache in places I had no idea could ache, but it's the good kind of ache, if that makes sense."

"Nothing about you makes sense to me." Jasper laughed, pushing the cover back a little more and exposing her breast. Bella let out a long sigh and arched as his lips covered the exposed flesh. The coolness of his breath seemed to make her skin flare to life.

"I'll take that." She moaned. "As a compliment."

He chuckled against her, the movement creating vibrations that spread through her body and set her stomach into knots of need. He was making his way down when he froze and lifted his head from her body. The cool air of the room, combined with the chill of his flesh sent the skin pebbling over her body.

"Damn." He growled, kissing her stomach before covering her up. He made his way to the window and cracked a small space between the curtains. "Alice is here with Rose."

Bella almost told him to ignore them, the fire in her body was almost calling out Jasper's name of it's own volition, but she knew that if Alice was here, something had to be wrong.

"Let them in. I'll get dressed and meet you down there."

Jasper looked over at her and smiled sadly. Bella knew that whatever emotions Alice was letting off meant this was the end to their privacy. Bella was going to ask that no one was put in her fathers home though. She couldn't ever imagine losing this piece of her personal history now. Even the memory seemed to make her body heat and her emotions reach out to him.

He moved quickly as she pushed the covers from her body, and pinned her lightly to the bed with a small, predatory smile on his lips.

"If you go and do that, I don't think I can leave."

Bella smiled and kicked the blankets from her legs. She raised her eyebrows in challenge and he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers again. Unfortunately, their time had passed. Alice's voice came clearly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Guys if you start you're not going to stop, and this can't wait," she said patiently. Jasper groaned and pulled the covers back over Bella's naked body. He ran his hands through his hair before his eyes moved from her to the door.

"Go," Bella said gently. "I'll be right there."

Nodding, Jasper tangled his fingers with his before heading to the door, after one last look; he disappeared through it and pulled the door closed behind him, leaving Bella alone.

She dressed quickly, thankful that some of her underwear from her last visit to her dad, before he found them, was still clean and thrown neatly in the drawers. She pulled her hair back and tried to ignore the glow in her cheeks and the brightness in her eyes. Even with a quick glance she could see how alive she looked . There would be no hiding that.

She finally trundled down the stairs and into the darkened living room. There was no power attached to this house, so there was no surprise there. Thankfully, the glow of the candles was enough to see by.

"Hey," she said as she walked into the room. Rose and Alice were both stood by the fireplace, eyeing the pictures from Bella's formative school years. Jasper was leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, obviously aggravated that they wouldn't tell him what was going on until Bella joined them.

"Oh good," Alice said quietly. "Listen I hate to bust up the . . . reunion, but we need you to come back to the house. Maria has made a decision, somehow, I think Aro knew and made a decision of his own."

"How long?" Jasper asked, stepping forward and wrapping his arm around Bella's waist.

"It depends on who you're asking about." Alice replied honestly. "Aro and a large contingent of the Volturi will be here in the morning. Maria, a couple of days, she's hell bent on finding some sustenance."

Bella could feel Jasper's frustration. His body was rigid, more so than she'd ever felt it. His silence meant he was calculating the odds. His military training was never far from the forefront of his mind. Even though Bella was hasten to leave this little sanctuary they'd created, her need to get back to the girls burned within her. They had mere hours to get them somewhere safe, which would mean cleaning out the basement.

"Yes, you're right," Alice said. "Emmett and Edward are already moving all the heavy furniture out of there. We have some cots we're going to set up down there, and Garrett found you some lighters and a closet full of hairspray and axe down at the hardware store. You don't have much time, but you need to teach these humans how to defend themselves should a vampire get past us, or you."

Bella nodded her assent and grasped for Jasper's hand, looking for a small amount of comfort before reality set in and she fell into her usual concentration. When fighting for her life, and protecting the people she loved, Bella had tunnel vision. Every thought would be strategic.

"We should go," Rose said quietly. "I want to make sure the girls are comfortable before we bring in the rest of the humans. Sophie, Beth and Samantha are going to be armed, and they'll keep the girls and the humans separated."

"How much planning have you guys been doing?" Bella asked, feeling a little left out. She knew it was ridiculous to feel that way, especially when she had no idea how long they'd known.

She loved each and every one of the family because they always put hers and the girls needs first. They never hesitated to do what was right for all of the humans they'd accepted into their town. The fact that they were conscientious enough to separate the girls from the other humans as an extra line of defense baffled Bella. It seemed to her as though the Cullen's already saw them as an extension of their family.

"Only in the last hour, since Alice saw the decisions. We waited as long as we could before coming to get you guys."

"You shouldn't have," Jasper said, his eyes flickering to Bella and back. He was, once again, worried about hurting her feelings. She knew what he'd meant. She understood what he was saying when he'd responded. He wouldn't have given up any of his time alone with her, but at the same time, they could have already had things in place. Maria seemed to be the only other entity, that Bella knew of, that could set Jasper on edge.

"Then we should get back," Bella said thoughtfully. "We need to help and we need to start rounding up the humans." She turned back to the two women. "Have you told Kelly yet?"

"That's our next stop, we need her to help get the humans up to the house."

Bella nodded and squeezed Jasper hand before letting it go. She moved around the room and started extinguishing candles as the three vampires in the living room had a silent discussion. It would have normally bothered her, but she somehow knew that this was concerning her safety. She would normally have demanded to be in on the conversation, but when it came to the unpredictable Volturi, she knew they were the only ones that could predict how they would react.

Rose and Alice left as Bella moved toward the door. She'd found the key to her father's house on top of the doorframe, but rather than returning it, she added it to the key rack and retrieved the ones that belonged to her. They'd still hung in the same spot they had been, with the angel wings keychain her dad had bought for her. She met Jasper by his motorcycle and pulled on her helmet before climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

The trip back to the Cullen home had been swift, and that in itself was an understatement. Jasper rode the thing like a bat out of hell, skillfully weaving between some of the cars that still littered the highway on the route to the house. Most of the ride had seen Bella with her eyes closed tightly and a death grip around Jasper's midsection. By the time they pulled into the garage, her legs felt like jelly and her arms ached with pins and needles from gripping him so tightly.

As she shook them out, she climbed from the back of the bike and shook her head to clear it.

"You're a maniac." She snorted, clenching and unclenching her fingers.

"You don't trust me?" He teased, pulling her toward him as he balanced the bike between his thighs.

"I trusted you enough to close my eyes."

Jasper laughed and pulled off her helmet for her, leaning forward to brush his lips against hers. They both knew that the clock was ticking and their time together was growing shorter. As soon as the Volturi arrived, Bella wasn't sure what would happen.

It was questionable whether they still kept their rules in place. If they showed up and they knew all about them, would they penalize the humans and the Cullen's for it? Or had they accepted that times were changing? Bella tried no to think to hard on it, there was enough going on without fearing the wrath of vampire royalty.

This was a time to be proactive, to get the girls into their protective corner. Teach some humans and the next three oldest girls how to defend themselves. After that, she needed to begin helping the Cullen's barricade the house up. The metal shutters would only do so much. It would only hold them out for so long before the managed to pull it out of the way.

The house was in the throes of chaos as the two of them entered through the attached garage. Esme was cooking up a storm and throwing the food into any storage container she could find. She'd made enough for a year long siege, and quadruple the humans that would be present, but no one seemed to stop her. Though Bella guessed the wolves ate enough for three people.

Emmett was feeding Fwend every time she turned her back, while Jacob and the other wolves began barricading the windows with table and any other furniture they could move. As Paul and Jacob took the dining room table, Paul looked down at the dog with humor. Bella didn't miss the "traitor" that fell from his lips either. Much to Emmett's amusement.

"You decided to join us then?" Emmett laughed, feeding the labradoodle a huge chunk of pork. He turned to face the two of them, his eyes a light with mischief. "Have fun? You look very . . ."

"Now is not the time, Emmett." Jasper cut him off. His hand tightening slightly around Bella's protectively. He swung his eyes to Bella and she caught the beautiful saffron gaze with her own. "You go check on the girls and see if you can find who wants to practice. I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind being the practice dummy."

"Ha, ha!" Emmett interjected.

"I have to find Carlisle and Edward and see what the plan is. Stay close to the house."

"Will do." Bella met him mid way as he leaned forward. Their lips connected only briefly, before they went their separate ways to fulfill their goals. Jasper disappeared quickly, but Bella hesitated and turned to face Emmett.

"I have a ridiculous question for you."

"Oddly, not the first time I heard that today." Emmett chuckled, his dimples making an appearance. Out of all the Cullen's he was probably the least stressed of the bunch. It wasn't that he didn't take the situation carefully, because he did. Protecting his family was paramount for Emmett. He just chose to do it optimistically.

"Do you have cans of silly string?" Bella asked.

"You came to the right man."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "I had no doubt in my mind, Emmett."

**. . .**

Jasper could hear Bella laughing downstairs and longed to return to her side. After everything they'd been through in one afternoon, he was all the more inspired by this beautiful, capable young woman he was in love with. He'd been sure she'd be upset when he returned after his brief hunt. He'd watched her sleeping, curled in to a ball with a small upturn of her lips. He'd never imagined that it could be because she'd fallen asleep that way, he'd thought it to be a dream that he hadn't been part of. Then, she woke up and he'd waited for the small grin to disappear, but she'd smiled at him, still glowing in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Bella was, perhaps, the most extraordinary creature he'd ever met in his life.

"Nice of you to join us," Edward said, sticking his head out of the office door. "You gonna daydream all evening?"

"Everybody's a damn comedian tonight." Jasper groaned, stepping into the office and slinging his arms behind his back, hands clasping together. "No one really seems to be taking this seriously."

"It's one of those situations. If you don't laugh, you'll cry."

"Nice to see you're so in touch with your feminine side, _Edwina_."

"Boys." Carlisle chuckled. "Jasper's right. We need to get our head in the game. We know when to expect the Volturi, but Maria is still a wild card."

Carlisle leaned back over the map he'd mulling over when Edward had decided to call Jasper out on his lingering. Approaching the desk, Jasper leaned over to see a map of the town and the surrounding elevations. Small red marks had been made in a circle around the Cullen's home and most of the town. With little prompting, Jasper realized it was the wolves path. The only open space was that of the one leading right into it from the trail over the elevations in Olympic National Park. It was the only way she would travel, if she managed to head into the town without her realizing she was being herded, they had an even better chance of surprising her.

"It's the only way she'll think to come. She'll know I would have blocked the roads and would have thought to ambush her that way, so she's going to take the course of most resistance. Although, as well as she knows me; she's going to be on high alert. I may have changed some of my tactics, but I know her too well to take a risk."

"What about her followers?"

Jasper thought about it a moment. Without the exact numbers there was no way of his knowing exactly how many groups of divided labor there would be. Maria was a tactical leader, but she preferred to bring up the rear. This way there would be almost an army of people between her and danger. She'd lived too long and fought too many battles to take anything for granted. She knew she had met her match in Jasper, which was the very reason she'd tried to get rid of him. Even if she admitted that it was a hardship for her.

Knowing he was alive, and had stayed away from her had driven her to distraction. She had taken it as the insult he'd intended it to be. She'd believe in some warped part of her mind that they'd been mates. When in truth, he'd only ever seen her as a powerful ally, and then a pain in the ass. One thing Maria would never do, would be underestimating Jasper. He knew it all too well.

"She'll have a couple of groups that will test the perimeter. She'll want to be well educated about our defenses as well as how many of us are here. If we convince the Volturi to take a step back and stay out of sight, then we can allow gaps where her fools will believe they have the advantage. If she believes we're going on business as usual she will get suspicious. We have to play this smart, show her the weaknesses we want her to see, the strengths she believes we have. The rest, we cover up. She doesn't like surprises, and once she's trapped she'll fight like a wild animal that has been cornered."

"Which is when she'll go after the one advantage she thinks she has," Edward said, perched on the desk.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, looking between Jasper and Edward.

Jasper nodded curtly, just once. He was as aware of this tactic as anyone. She'd actually used him for it in the past. If she couldn't find a weakness in her target, she would go after someone they cared about. It was like the mafia, she used leverage where she could get it.

"I want to be the one to take her out if I can. I realize that Aro will want to make an example of her and I am all for him making assumptions that we will bend to his will on that. For me, this is personal, Maria and I have a history and I will see that bitch burn in hell before she gets within a hundred feet of Bella."

Jasper had planned on asking Rosalie and Emmett to be closer to the house. Emmett wouldn't like it, but if they could stop Bella from venturing in his direction, it would stop him from worrying about her getting to close. He loved her, which would mean she would be a distraction if she approached while he was fighting Maria. One glance and Maria would know her target.

The last time they'd fought with her, Rosalie and Angela had stayed home. If he could throw his affection toward Rosalie, he knew that Emmett would protect her, not that Rose would need it. Jasper had seen Rosalie fight, and she was strong and agile, where Maria was direct and blatant. Rosalie would have no problems reading her body language. It was one of her many strengths and one of Maria's worst weaknesses.

"Now that's out of the way, what about the Volturi?" Edward asked.

Jasper looked to Carlisle. If anyone knew or could predict the member of the Volturi it was him. Jasper's eyes moved to the painting that sat above the leather couch in the office. The large ornate painting had Carlisle with the three heads of the Volturi, looking out over a renaissance Italy as though it were mere folly, which at the time it was.

"Times have changed," Carlisle said reluctantly. "Whether the Volturi have accepted that or not is anybody's guess. If they decide the humans know too much, it'll be up to us to change their minds."

The three of them look at one another, then at the painting.

Jasper suddenly wondered whether it was too late to get Bella the hell out of there. Even as he thought it, he knew the answer. It was too late, and Bella would be the exact type of human Aro would take an interest in. This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay it was a bit of a filler chapter but they're getting there. Bella got a little more time with Jasper and we finally know that the Volturi and Maria are heading in their direction now. This, of course, means that their going to batten down the hatches and that the story is on the decline into ending, but we still have 8 chapters left ;)

Thank you to all of you that read, alerted and added to favorites, and of course a huge thank you for reviewing. You guys blow my mind, and I love you all for having the patience and faith in the story to stick with me and let me know what you're thinking! You're all amazing! Thank you!

As always Hev99, and Sabi'sSookie, I love you guys so much and thank you for always being there. I am so blessed to have you both as friends!

**MWAH! **


	31. Chapter 31: Glitches

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 31: Glitches**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>For every footstep, it's getting hard to turn back<br>__And did I ever know where I came from?  
><em>_And do I know where I'm heading at?  
><em>_For every footstep, it's getting hard to look back_

_**The Drummer by Niki & The Dove**_

* * *

><p>Bella was stood to the side with a couple of human and the three oldest girls. Emmett was displaying his vampire speed and strength with a huge tree trunk in place of a human. Kelly, Jerry and the four boys that had deflected from Harrison's group, stood watching with wide eyes, while Bella and her girls watched with humor.<p>

"Okay, Bellarina, you're up," Emmett said with a small over practiced bow.

Bella shook her head and stepped up beside him, grabbing a can of silly string as she did. She was nervous about talking in front of the others, but she knew she had to swallow her embarrassment and get on with it. With her free hand, she picked up a lighter and a small axe that they'd gathered from a logging site.

"Okay guys. As you can see it's not going to be easy to keep up with a vampire, but they do have weaknesses. You just can't let them know that you're aware of that, most of them don't even realize how vulnerable they can be."

"Vulnerable?"

"Shut up, Emmett." Bella snorted, elbowing him playfully. "We're not going to really kill Emmett, as tempting as it may be, so don't ignite the lighters during practice."

Bella pointed across the yard to the forest. She wanted to try and stage a real attack, which meant having Emmett approach her. With immediate understanding, he jogged at human pace into the thick undergrowth of forest.

"Your best bet is to keep the can of flammable spray at hand," Bella said thoughtfully, sliding the silly string into the front pouch of her hoody. The lighter went in her jeans pocket, and the axe, in her waistband. "It's not going to be comfortable being laden down with all this crap, but it will save your life, so don't for a second let your guard down."

"Aren't you like, twelve?" Jerry asked. His arms crossed over his chest. "Why in the hell should we listen to you?"

"Because she's killed vampires before. A lot of vampires." Kelly amended. "I've seen her in action. She's the one that figured out their weakness."

It shut Jerry up immediately.

"And she's not twelve, asshole, she's twenty," Sophie piped in, giving him a glare.

Bella ignored the bickering and tried to put her back to the general direction Emmett had stalked off in. She tried to move past the barb that had stung, and set herself into a relaxed position. She was the only one with experience in this. If there had been anyone else she would have thought they'd be better for the job. She was a doer, not a talker.

"Okay, vampires are exceptionally fast, and inhumanly quiet. You're probably not going to hear them coming, but if you're vigilant, you may get lucky." Bella tried to concentrate on the noises beyond the group of humans that was beginning to get bigger as she demonstrated.

She evened out her breathing and paced a little bit. She had a feeling Emmett was psyching her out by waiting, but she wasn't sure. He was competitive. He'd more than likely display how easy it would be to snap her neck than anything else. At least, that's what she'd thought. When she heard a twig snap at the edge of the forest, she pushed her hand into the pouch to grab the can, while her other hand retrieved the lighter. She rolled instinctively to the left, the moment she hit her knees she was spraying the silly string at Emmett.

"Holy shit," Samantha said out loud, before covering her mouth with her hand.

Bella looked back at her and then at Emmett, who was somewhere between grinning and confused. Standing up, Bella pulled out the axe and mocked the swing of it to his neck. Of course Emmett faked a long and loud death scene, while Bella stood over him, hiding the smile at his antics.

From out of nowhere, Rosalie caught him a second before he hit the ground. She rested his head on her lap. Her smile was broad and real as she looked up at Bella with feigned anger.

"You wounded my husband's ego." She moved the back of her hand to her brow. "I shall never hear the end of this."

Bella snorted and aimed the can of silly string at Rosalie.

"You wouldn't."

Bella grinned and depressed the spray button. She hadn't even finished when she took off. The string rolled out behind her before she cut it off and shoved it in her pocket. The last thing she was aware of was Emmett's comment about some girl on girl action. That was when Rose caught her around the waist and Bella slid to a stop on the damp grass.

"That wasn't nice."

"All's fair in love and war, Rosalie." she laughed, tugging on the golden strands of hair that hung around her.

"Now you sound like Emmett."

"I heard that, Rosie."

"I know." Rose sang with a delicate laugh. "It's why I said it."

"You going to help us with the double attack then?" I asked as she released her hold on me. "I think I could pull off an excellent death scene, because I know Emmett's not going to make it that easy again."

"He didn't make it easy the first time. I think you've been around vampires for too long."

"Now you're just flattering me." Bella turned back toward the group, where Emmett almost looked disappointed that a chick fight hadn't broke out.

"No honestly. Close your eyes and Emmett and I will disappear. I promise the outcome will be the same."

Bella didn't exactly believe her, but agreed nonetheless. It would be good practice for her, and would show the audience just how difficult it would be to come against superhuman opponents.

Bella did as they asked, and closer her eyes. She stood deathly still. Doing the best she could to ignore the humans that were mumbling to her right. She listened for indication of any movement, but it was silent. Unsure of exactly where Emmett and Rose were positioned, she tried to think about how they would play it out.

There was a disturbance somewhere to her left that made her skin tingle. Her concentration stayed on that point. It felt like something was pushing at her from a distance. The closer it got, she moved into action, her hands dipping into the pouch and retrieving the silly string and lighter before dodging to the side of the approaching force. Her eyes flickered open and she sprayed, the lighter unlit below it. She spun to face forward and her eyes widened. It was neither Rose nor Emmett that she'd caught in the line of fire. Instead, there was a tall, dark-haired gentleman; with deep yellow eyes and skin that was a couple of shades darker than that of the Cullen's. He was impeccably dressed, his hair was pulled back into a small gathering at the back of his neck, and his goatee was coated in neon string.

Beside him, there was a small woman with the same skin tone as the male, and wide, smiling tawny eyes. Her dark hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders.

"Hi," Bella said, trying to keep her surprise hidden. "Who are you?"

"Carmen? Eleazer?" Rose shouted, appearing in front of Bella in a breath of movement. "What are you doing here?"

Eleazar was trying to remove the silly string from his beard as he smiled at Rosalie. Carmen was on her tiptoes trying to help, her eyes filled with humor.

"We're here to help," Carmen said over her shoulder. "And Aro asked us to meet him here."

Eleazar's eyes were trained on Bella, their scrutiny making her feel uncomfortable. She squirmed uncomfortably, but held her ground. At least she knew they fed from animals. Their variations of yellow eyes gave her a small sense of relief.

"Extraordinary," Eleazar said, capturing Carmen's hands, his eyes finally moving from Bella to Rosalie and Emmett. "I've never seen anything like it. Even in her human form she's more powerful than a lot of vampires would be with a gift like that."

'A gift like what?" Jasper asked, appearing from the house.

"You didn't know?" Eleazar exclaimed. "She's a shield, but a rare kind of shield that can use the ability to feel out threats. The further she pushes it out, the easier she can detect what's coming. As a human she's extraordinary, but as a vampire . . ."

"Enough." Jasper snapped, stopping at Bella's side, his arm snaking around her waist. "That's not even a consideration."

_Wasn't it?_ Bella thought. Maybe she hadn't considered it before, she hadn't really thought much about anything other than being with Jasper and keeping the girls safe, but suddenly her mortality seemed like a hindrance. She couldn't expect him to sit back and watch her get old while he stayed a perfect twenty years old for eternity. It's not as though she was going to offer her mortality on a platter at this second, but it was something that needed more thought.

**. . .**

"Jasper." Alice warned from the door as she flew out to greet her old friends. Bella didn't miss the short exchange between them. Jasper may have spoken for Bella, but Alice knew that it would only end up pushing Bella in the opposite direction.

"I apologize, old friend. I never meant to offend you," Eleazar said in his rich accent. "I was merely stating a fact."

Jasper waved it off, but the thought had already been put in Bella's head and he knew it. He could feel the intrigue and indecision rolling from her in waves. When this was all over, he promised himself he would be honest with her. Tell her every aspect and hope that it would dissuade her from wanting what he couldn't give her.

It would be so easy to change her. Take away the temptation of wanting the life source that flooded through her veins while they were close. It would be easier not to worry about hurting her when his body responded to her, but he would not condemn her to this life. Not when she had her whole life ahead of her, not when there were so few humans left.

To Jasper, Bella was the brightest light in humanity. Her strength, her beauty, her warmth added to the woman he already loved. It was all part of what made her unique. Would he still love her if she changed? Yes, of course. He just hoped it would never be forced on her, and that she would choose the chance to grow old and be the woman she was becoming.

Of course, he also had to ask himself another question. Would he turn Bella down if she asked him? Could he turn her down? No. It was her decision to make, and forcing her hand would push her in the opposite direction.

Alice was right. He needed to back off and let her make her own decisions. He couldn't answer for her.

"So, who exactly are you and how do you know I'm a shield?" Bella finally asked, relaxing into Jasper's side.

"This is Eleazar and Carmen. They live up in Denali with Tanya and the others. Eleazar knows you're a shield because it's his gift to sense them. He can sense them both in human's and in vampires."

"So you know what I would be able to do should I change into a vampire?" Bella asked, making Jasper smile down at her. It was yet another thing he loved about her. That inquisitive nature that had led her to the only way humans could destruct a vampire.

"Precisely." Eleazar answered, his arm wrapping around Carmen. The fact that Bella was involved with Jasper, seemed to keep them at ease. "And you, my dear, you would be spectacular. Throw out the shield far enough and you could use it as an alarm, and you would also block out mental attacks. Aro has been looking for someone like you for centuries."

"That doesn't sound encouraging."

"It's not," said Alice with a sigh. "Before the world went crazy, he was trying to convince me to join his ranks. It's a testament to his friendship with Carlisle that he didn't "bond" me to him."

"Bond you to him?" Bella asked, but her voice was drowned out by Eleazar's laughter.

"Yes, Chelsea is the most passive weapon he's ever possessed. There are times when I regretted finding her, but she's happy."

Jasper pulled Bella to his side and whispered in her ear as the conversation around them continued. "Chelsea can create connections, and remove them. By getting into someone's head she can scramble around and break even the deepest bond between two people, and then tie them to Aro."

"That doesn't exactly sound encouraging. We're supposed to trust these vampires?"

"We don't have much of a choice, but I won't let him touch you, Bella."

"He won't find out," she grinned up at him, before leaning her head against his chest. Unfortunately, Eleazar didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh he will. The moment he shakes hands with anyone stood in this group, other than you of course, Bella."

It was only then that Jasper realized how little they'd told Bella about the Volturi and what they were up against. He'd been so focused on Maria's attack, it hadn't occurred to him that the Volturi may see Bella herself as a danger, let alone show interest in her quirky ability to block out Edward. In hindsight, he should have known. Aro liked his trophies, especially the ones that had the ability to protect him from danger.

"Which is exactly why I'll be talking to Carlisle."

"He can only do so much," Carmen said gently.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Bella asked, her arms squeezing tighter around Jasper's waist. "I thought these vampires were supposed to enforce the law. What you're saying is they're a law unto themselves."

The five vampires fell silent around Bella. Jasper understood why, the Volturi had long held a dictatorship. Whether or not the vampires liked it, it was how things had been since they'd fought for power. You lived by the rules, and you were left alone. It was easy to see how fair and just they might be when they weren't baring down on you with their iron fist. If you were on the wrong side of their favor, it was easy to see how their loopholes would not work in your favor.

Now Jasper realized that they had something they would covet, their arrival no longer seemed to be the blessing it once had been. Not that Maria would make a better leader.

"I should get back to practice." Bella sighed, her emotions a little less inflated than they had been. "We need to learn to defend ourselves. Who knows what other gifts us humans may behold, other than our blood of course."

She touched her hand to Jasper's chest and walked back toward the human's as she searched for optimism. Her girls were going to be protected by these humans. They were going to be the last line of defense between them and whatever decided to force their way into the house.

"Jasper, I'm sorry," Eleazar said, his hand clapping on his shoulder. "Had I known . . ."

"Had you known?" Jasper pushed, turning to face one of his oldest friends. "What? You did nothing wrong. She's smart and perceptive. She would have figured it out eventually. Admittedly, it would have been easier had we had a plan to ease her concerns, but you didn't know."

Before anyone could say another word, Jasper stalked toward the house and in through the door, startling a couple of the wolf boys sat at the kitchen table. He didn't apologize, nor did he stop to explain. Instead, he carried himself back up to the study, where Edward and Carlisle were still talking.

"We have a problem," he said, leaning against the door. "Bella has a significant gift. Eleazar has arrived with Carmen and spotted it immediately, she's on Aro's wanted list."

"A shield?" Carlisle sighed, falling gracefully into his office chair as he steepled his fingers in thought. Jasper nodded in confirmation. "I really should have realized that when Edward couldn't hear her."

"The shield also gives her the ability to pinpoint people within her range. I don't think she's noticed it before, but working with us . . . It's brought it out. Eleazar says she's already very skilled as a human."

"My impunity only goes so far, Jasper," Carlisle said gently. "But she is, for all intents and purposes your mate, which will give us some leverage. It's highly unlikely that Maria is the only vampire to think about overthrowing their reign, they need to keep all the allies they can."

"So we can ensure her safety?"

"As much as anyone can," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "I'm sure Edward won't mind looking for red flags while they're here."

"I'll keep my mind open to his thoughts, but it may be worth having Alice keep an eye on his decisions, and maybe a couple of his key players as well. He knows about her gift, he also knows that she'll be looking out for any decisions he makes while he's here. If we're going to protect Bella and the humans, we need to ensure that he sticks to his word."

It didn't make Jasper feel any better, but it was all they had. Bella wouldn't back out of the fight, and she wouldn't cower away inside with the girls. The only option they had was to keep their eyes opens for decisions Aro would make. This would complicate matters, but he planned to keep Bella and Aro apart as long as it was possible, which meant, he wouldn't be leaving Bella's side for a while; at least up until Alice saw Maria's scout coming. Then he would force himself away from her side and leave someone else to protect her.

The only question was, who?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Another apology from me! I seem to be doing that a lot lately, don't I? Once again I realize that I skipped a week of posting! So I will be double posting this week to make up for it. I've got family in from England so I've been enjoying my time with them immensely, but my brain does let off the occasional noxious gas to the point I forget things. This is also why I have been so crap about the RR's! I've read them all, I just haven't had time to write back, but I do appreciate each and every one of them, and you guys blow me away with your responses to the chapters.

Thank you all for being so supportive. I love each and every one of you for sticking with me! I would also like to thank all the new readers for their feedback and letting me know what they think. You guys are all amazing and I just wish I could get my act together! lol!

Thanks as always to Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie for being amazing friends, prereaders and just all around amazing women. I couldn't ask for better friends. You two are always there for me and I love you for it!

**MWAH!**


	32. Chapter 32: No Rest For The Wicked

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 32: No Rest For The Wicked**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>If only I could work my way out into the light<br>__Start over new in the forest of dark night_

_**Move/Stay by Civil Twilight**_

* * *

><p>It must have been three am when Bella finally crawled into bed. After teaching the small group of humans how to defend themselves as best she could, she was accosted by Eleazar and Carmen. Her first inclination had been to run from them before they could laser sight her for the Volturi's target, but that wasn't in her nature to back down. Not anymore.<p>

She had been surprised when Eleazar had apologized. Apparently he hadn't meant to startle her or create any awkwardness. Then, he'd offered to teach her how to use her gift in its human form.

Not seeing any harm in it, she'd agreed. After hours of working, she was mentally exhausted and simply pulled off her jeans as she crawled into bed. It was when she closed her eyes that her newly honed spidey senses started to tingle again.

"Come in, Jasper."

The door only opened a crack, but Bella grinned up at the silhouette. She couldn't deduce who was there with this new sense of hers, but she knew there was only one person that would be hanging around her door at this hour.

"You're still awake?"

"Just got into bed, actually. You want to join me?" Bella asked, kicking back her covers and sliding over the sheets.

Jasper ventured further into the room and pulled the covers back over her and settled himself on top. He rolled onto his side facing her, though she couldn't see his face, she could feel his cool breath on her cheek.

They both stayed where they were with a small gap between them. They weren't touching, nor were they speaking. Between them was a companionable silence that lulled Bella toward sleep. Her blinks began getting heavier and heavier as time passed.

"I love you, Bella."

She smiled in her groggy state and scooted closer to him, curling herself against his chest as his arm wrapped around her.

"I love you." She mumbled in response, the end muffled by a yawn.

Even in the hazy world of near slumber, Bella could feel that he was holding back. He obviously had something to say, but even as they laid with barely a gap between their bodies, he seemed hesitant. She forced the foggy feeling from her mind and attempted to wake herself up.

"What aren't you saying?" she asked, her hand rubbing up his chest and over his shoulder. "Talk to me, Jasper."

"It can wait till morning. You need your sleep."

"What so you can think it over some more, obsess over it until you drive yourself to distraction?" Bella teased, her hand finding his cheek. She guided her herself closer to him, until he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed as they pulled apart. "Talk to me."

"If I asked you a favor, would you consider it?"

"Of course I would." Bella answered honestly, settling her cheek on his chest.

"I know asking you to stay with the girls is pointless. I wouldn't even attempt that, but would you . . . Would you stay away from the Volturi, just for my piece of mind?"

Bella laughed and buried her face into his hard chest. His hands brushed her hair over her head and down her back as he waited for her to reply. For a moment, Bella wondered whether he couldn't read her emotions, he stayed so still and silent, it was as though he couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying.

Lifting her head, she looking into the darkness, hoping he could see the honesty in her expression. His cool fingertips brushed against her lips before his palm cupped her cheek.

"Believe me, that won't be a problem," she said forcing her emotion into it. "I don't want to be a target for them, Jasper. I don't want the girls to be a target or leverage, so my best bet is keeping my distance."

She felt his body relax against hers and smiled into the darkness. As much as his doubt should have bothered her, she couldn't help but feel flattered by his need to protect her. That was what couples did for one another. They made sure the other was out of danger. She would have been a lot happier fighting by his side, but knew that Maria's impending arrival would make that an impossibility. Her jealousy would ensure that Bella would be her first target.

From what she knew about the vampire, Bella was sure she'd be found. She was smart and emotionally driven, which was exactly why Jasper could predict her next move. She would eventually give Jasper the slip, and Bella knew without a doubt that Maria would find her. She would be prepared for her when she did.

With those last thoughts in her mind, Bella drifted off into a comfortable sleep, her subconscious playing a faceless woman in her path.

Bella woke up to the sound of whispers. Jasper's voice was so quiet but she could hear it through his chest where she was still curled up against him. The other voice, also whispered, was Alice.

"What are you whispering about?" She groaned, slinging her arm around Jasper's waist and not bothering to open her eyes.

"They're almost here." Alice answered honestly, before the sound of the light clicking on made Bella's vision go pink. "You have to get up, I know you haven't slept much but we need to get all humans in the basement, and then we have to send the wolves into the forests."

Bella sat up quickly and groaned. She knew he hadn't been asleep long, her head was thick and heavy, and her eyes felt like she'd been rinsing them with sea water. It wasn't the best situation to be in. Ideally she would have preferred a couple hours of sleep under her belt, but this would have to do.

"Let me take a shower, wake myself up a bit."

"That's fine, but we only have a couple of hours, so it's best not to take Jasper with you."

"I . . ." Bella trailed off and looked at Jasper. She felt her smile growing as he raised his eyebrows at her.

Alice sighed and shook her head, but Bella didn't miss the small smile on her lips.

"I'm not even gonna try." Alice laughed and disappeared from the room, more than likely to rouse everyone from their sleep too, though her voice was still loud enough to pick up. "I swear between you two and Emmett and Rose it's impossible to get anything done around her, oh great . . . There goes Edward and . . ."

Alice trailed off as she continued mumbling under her breath, but Bella had stopped listening. Was it normal to want to be with your partner when danger loomed over you? If the Cullen's were anything to go by, it seemed a sound theory to Bella.

"You want to shower with me?" Bella teased as the door fell closed with a soft click.

"Probably best to conserve water." Jasper replied, leaning toward her with his most predatory smile.

"Precious hot water, with the house this full." She mumbled, her lips against his.

Forty minutes later, Bella found herself stood in a steam filled room, feeling very much awake and full of energy. A towel was wrapped around her, as was Jasper, while she brushed her teeth. For a moment, it had enabled her to forget about everything lingering over their heads, but when a small knock sounded at the door, her eyes found Jasper's in the mirror and the illusion shattered.

"Bella?" Stacey called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, baby?"

"Sammy says I have to brush my teeth if I'm gonna be stuck in a basement for days."

"Yes, I think she's right." I snorted, meeting Jasper's smile. For a second she wondered what the right thing to do was. The answer was loud and clear. Jasper wasn't going anywhere. "You can come on in, pumpkin."

Jasper shot her a look in the mirror and gestured to the bathroom window but she shook her head. As Stacey's head peeked around the door, she grinned at both Bella and Jasper and skipped toward the sink, where Bella handed her the small toothbrush Alice had looted for her.

"Is you and Jasper gonna get married too?" she asked, before shoving the toothbrush into her mouth. Jasper almost choked behind Bella, but she kept her calm and smiled down at the little girl who watched her with wide eyes.

"It's 'are' not 'is', and it's a little too early to be thinking about that, don't you think?"

Jasper hid his smile in Bella's hair as Stacey looked at them both thoughtfully. It was such an odd moment to be having in the midst of all this chaos, but for a while, Bella embraced it.

"Maybe. But Sophie didn't wait."

"How can you argue that logic?" Jasper whispered in to her ear.

Bella couldn't. She wasn't going to tell a six year old that one of her, for lack of a better term, sisters, got married so she could lose her virginity without losing her virtue. It was an archaic thought, admittedly one that had made Bella proud, but still archaic none the less.

"Some people just don't like to wait, hun. Jasper and I, we started as friends and we're moving slowly."

Jasper almost laughed out loud, but stifled it. Bella could see the humor in his eyes though.

"That makes more sense than Sammy's answer," Stacey sang, before sticking the toothbrush back into her mouth and chewing on it thoughtfully. Bella, making sure her towel was secure, crouched in front of her and removed the toothbrush. Stacey automatically complied and opened her mouth for her.

"And what, pray tell, did Sammy say?" Bella asked, unsure she wanted to hear it. She pulled the brush from Stacey's mouth and watched as the little girl emptied her mouth of paste and swiped at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That she's a slut with morals."

Both Bella and Jasper started laughing, and Stacey smiled at them quizzically, not quite understanding the joke. Bella knew it was wrong to encourage her, but it was Samantha's typical behavior, she and Sophie never saw eye to eye.

"Probably best not to tell Sophie that, munchkin." Bella snorted, dropping her lips to the girls forehead. "Why don't we go and get dressed and let Jasper brush his teeth?"

Stacey nodded and Bella rinsed her brush and put it in the holder with her own. Jasper gave her a wink as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

**. . .**

Bella had already taken Stacey downstairs by the time Jasper exited the bathroom. He dressed and headed toward the yard where the family were conversing with the wolves. They only had mere hours to get everything in place before the Volturi arrived, and the tensions were running high.

"Which direction are they coming from?" Jasper asked Alice, his hands coming together behind his back.

"Airport. They have two planes and are going to be flying over in just over an hour. They're going to circle before they land. They're almost more paranoid than Maria is. I was just telling Jake they need to go deep into the forest and disappear into the environment, but Paul is refusing to leave Sophie."

"Then he can be in the basement with her. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind the extra protection."

"That's just the point though, he won't stay down there, and then he blocks my vision. I can't see a damn thing in the house if he's in there. No matter what situation it is, he will respond."

Jasper shook his head and looked to Jacob. He seemed just as hopeless and annoyed as Alice did.

"You realize that Alice being blind could lead to more danger for Bella don't you?" Jasper asked Jacob. He knew it was a low blow. Playing on the wolves emotions for Bella would ensure he could get things done, but he still felt as though it were a cheap shot.

Fortunately, for the vampires at least, Jacob didn't seem to mind the manipulation. Instead, he called Paul over. He'd been listening to their conversation from a distance, his eyes narrowed as they landed on Jasper, but he stopped obediently in front of their alpha. They exchanged a couple of glances, but it lasted barely five minutes.

"Fine. We compromise. Paul, you lie low in the tree house. You see more than one vampire enter you interject. You do not make so much as a decision to interfere in the meantime. Do you understand? While it's just the Volturi, you are forbidden from going into the house unless one of the Cullen's calls you. I'm sure Sophie won't mind bringing you meals."

"This is bullshit, Jake."

"You wanna run the outer perimeter, Paul?"

"Fuck! What the fuck ever. If I see shit going down, I'm . . ."

"Going to do what, asshole?" Alice asked, she was almost a foot and a half shorter than him, but the guy seemed startled at her ferocity. "You're going to risk everyone so your ego doesn't get bruised?"

"No, but . . ."

"We're going to look after everyone. As far as we're concerned the Volturi have no business being in our home. If they want somewhere to confer, they can go to the high school like previously arranged. _You_," she said, stabbing one of her fingers into his chest. "Can pipe down or get the hell away from the house. You will not be risking our family, and that includes every human heading toward the basement."

"Jeeze lady . . ."

"Can it, Paul," Jacob finally said, his emotions giving away how funny he thought the whole thing was. "You either stay in the tree house until the army arrives, or you run the perimeter. If Alice so much as gets a blind spot I am pulling you out anyway."

"Fine. I'll stay."

"No but's?" Jacob teased, pushing just a little harder. "You need me to set Seth up in the tree house with you?"

"No, and fuck no. I got this shit."

"You better, or I will tie your ass up and you can sit the whole damn thing out."

Paul strode away from the group with his hands balling into fists as he cursed under his breath. Jasper could feel his emotions washing over him like a hurricane, but ignored them as he turned to Jacob.

"What's your plan?"

"Head out to the mountains and wait out the arrival of the Volturi. Once they're here, we'll start running the perimeter."

Jasper nodded and turned to Alice, who was still scowling.

"How much time?"

"Less than an hour. Maybe forty minutes before the fly over."

With a nod, Jasper went to help the other evacuate the humans from the town. It wasn't going to be comfortable in the basement, so they were holding off on that, keeping them in the house's upper floor until Alice felt Maria get closer.

They'd barely managed to get the last of them in when the droning sound of an engine came from overhead. Two planes circled the property before they disappeared to the south where Forks Regional was situated.

"Fifteen minutes." Alice murmured from somewhere to his left.

Jasper turned and looked up at the kitchen window where Bella was stood. Her eyes were on the sky, but as though she felt his eyes on her, she looked down until her fell into her brown eyes.

He didn't like her being this close to the Volturi, but knowing she had a coveted gift made him even more nervous. Carlisle was hoping his standing with the three leaders was the same as it had been. Jasper hoped that having Bella as his mate would be enough to deter them. There was no stopping Aro from discovering the truth. One shake of Eleazar's hand and all would be revealed. The question was; to what lengths would he go to get what he wanted?

"Ten minutes." Alice stated.

Jasper moved up to the back door and swept inside. He needed this last moment with Bella before the shit hit the fan. As much as they needed to play up their relationship for the Volturi, he wanted a couple of genuine minutes with her before they got here.

"Jasper?"

Without hesitation, he stepped toward her and curled himself around her fragile body. He took in the smell of her hair and skin, the warmth of her body against his, and the sound of her heart hammering in her chest. He drank in her chocolate eyes, and curvy body, her full lips and ample ass.

"What's wrong? Other than the obvious I mean?" she said with a nervous laugh. He could feel the trepidation coursing through her as clearly as he could hear the blood rushing through her veins. He wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"Nothing. I just wanted to remind you that I love you."

"You think I forgot in the last two hours?" She asked sarcastically, her hands working up his back and hooking over his shoulders.

"Humans do have terrible memories." He teased, looking down at her with a small sardonic smile.

"Assho–" He cut her off by kissing her, their lips fusing together and dancing with their usual intricacies. For a moment, he didn't want to let her go. He was afraid to let her go, but reluctantly he did. "–le."

"I have to go back outside." He almost purred, ignoring the name calling as he nuzzled her neck.

"I know you do."

"Stay safe."

"You got it," she said quietly. Before he could take another step away from her, her hand tangled in the front of his sweater and pulled him in for another kiss. As their lips parted again she whispered the words he'd realized he needed to hear. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>The shit, as Jasper so eloquently put it, is about to hit the fan. The little community they've made for one another has been herded into one place and though that's dangerous, it's also the only line of defense they have against what's coming. Should be an interesting time with the Volturi there though!

Thank you guys again for your patience. I really am sorry that I missed a week! You're all amazing and I am going to stick to this and give you guys the teaser this week. I'm not going to promise but I will give you my word that I will try!

Thanks to all of you for Reading, adding to favorites and alerts, and for the amazing the reviews that honestly do amaze me! That you take the time to read it floors me, to give me your opinion... I wish I knew how to thank you properly.

Hev99, Sabi'sSookie... I love you ladies!

**MWAH! **


	33. Chapter 33: No Turning Back

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 33: No Turning Back**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. **Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>I just lost the plot, got a little caught<br>__In a little knot  
><em>_I just hit a wall had a little fall  
><em>_Felt the swinging wrecking ball_

_**Stuck by Norah Jones**_

* * *

><p>Bella watched as Jasper slid out the door with a last look at her. She hated that she couldn't be out there with him at that moment, but there was no telling how the Volturi would react to the humans when they first arrived. They'd been abstaining from human blood as much as they could, and with the scent surrounding them, the Cullen's worried it would send them into a frenzy.<p>

"How long?" Kelly asked from behind Bella.

"Probably three minutes now." Bella answered with a sigh, her arms circling her torso. She felt a little useless being stuck inside. The Cullens had convinced her to step inside for the arrival of the Volturi and she still wasn't pleased about it.

The only upside to the arrangement was it seemed to put the girls at ease. Including Sophie, who wandered into the kitchen and eyed the tree house where Paul was hiding. They could barely see him from where they were stood, but knowing he was there made her feel better. Bella didn't have to be a mind reader or an empath to know that.

"This blows. I never thought humans could be bumped off the top of the food chain," Sophie sighed, her hand touching the cool glass as her eyes stayed locked on the small mini house in the trees.

"We weren't ever top of the food chain," Kelly said, leaning against the table. "Put a gun in a ducks hand and teach them how to use it, it would have the same effect. You take away our arsenal and put us in a room with something like a tiger, and we're helpless."

"Yeah, but we did have guns, only now they're pretty pointless."

"Kelly's right though," Bella said gently, not willing to get into a philosophical debate seconds before the governing force of the vampires arrived. "Knowing what we know now, we never were. Even with guns there was no way of fighting vampires. Just because we didn't know they existed, didn't mean they weren't always there."

"Still sucks." Sophie offered in her ever-eloquent manner.

"If you say so."

Before Sophie could add a rebuff, she stumbled back from the window and into the recesses of the kitchen, her skin paler than normal and her mouth open in shock. Concerned, Bella looked down to where the Cullens stood. It was impossible to miss the small army approaching. All of them were wearing hooded cloaked that obscured their faces from view; the air around them was almost nefarious and sent a shiver running down Bella's spine. There were only three wearing black with red lining; they led the march with a small semi circle of black-cloaked figures walking around them.

Bella noticed Jasper's eyes flicker to the window only briefly, but she understood, and retreated as Sophie had, pulling Kelly with her. Her sudden urge to check on the girls pushed her deeper into the house. Most of the humans were milling around in the living and dining room. The people Bella had trained were armed to the teeth with flammable sprays and sharpened blades, all of them on edge. The girls, however, were already in the basement.

Without a look behind her, Bella descended the stairs and stepped into the room that was now without furniture. The television was playing a movie quietly, but it seemed no one was watching it. All of them were too preoccupied.

Stacey's eyes lit up the moment she saw Bella. She released Fwend, who was growling at the wall of the basement with determination and ran into Bella's arms with wide eyes. Bella flawlessly pulled her into her arms and held her close and the girl's tiny arms encircled her neck.

"They're here aren't they?" Stacey whispered. "Fwend started growling."

"They are, munchkin, but I'm here with you. You know we won't let them hurt you. We just have to stay quiet for a bit while the Cullens talk to them."

Rather than responding audibly, Stacey nodded and tightened her grip around Bella's neck looking for solace that Bella wished she could have herself. The other girls were watching them with pale faces. None of them were moving in fear of being heard by the sinister forces that seemed to have stolen the air around them. Bella and Sophie had spoken to them together while Jasper and the others had spoken with the wolves.

Unable to stay in place, and not know what was going on, Bella held Stacey away from her and caught her eyes, needing the young girl to see her earnest words.

"I'm going to go and check upstairs. You stay with Sammy, okay?"

Stacey nodded again. Once Bella lowered her to the floor, she tiptoed to where Samantha sat with her arms around the others. She offered an arm to Stacey and nodded at Bella. Promising to look after them.

Having seen them safe, Bella felt better about being on the upper floor with Kelly and Sophie. Still nervous, she pulled the basement door closed behind her and let out a breath. She hated feeling trapped like this. The Volturi were, originally, supposed to be there to help them; now they were another threat. Bella felt cornered in this house, and the walls were beginning to close in on her. She fought away the clammy palms and labored breaths and focused on the task at hand.

"Anything?" she asked Kelly who was leaning against the frame that led from the hall to the kitchen and wall of windows. The could barely see what was going on, but it made them feel better to have the door in view.

"Nope, just talking. Though one of the shorter figures keeps looking up here."

Bella strained her neck and stood on her toes until she could see the petite figure Kelly was referring to. She was right of course. Either side of the robed trio with red lining, were two shorter figures, both cloaked in black, with black lining that stood almost a head below all the others. As Bella strained, the figured looked up once again a pale girl's face peeked out from the hood.

"That's freaky."

Before Bella could fall back onto her heels, Edward was stood in front of her, his arms wide as he pushed her against the wall. It was reminiscent of their first meeting, although this time, he was facing away from her.

"Leave this house, Jane," he warned in a growl.

"Just curious, Edward. Don't be a spoilsport."

It was a testament to how quickly vampires moved considering it had taken less than a blink for the girl to be inside the house with them. No one had tried to stop her, the rest of the family seemed intent on holding of the larger line of vampires.

"This isn't a game." Edward seethed, his frustration obvious. Whatever the girl was thinking, it seemed that it wasn't something to his liking.

Bella reached into her pocket and wrapped her hand around one of the canisters as insurance, just in case the worst happened. Hidden in her belt below her jacket was an axe, and in her pocket, a lighter. She just hoped she wouldn't have to use it on Wednesday Adams.

"You would do well to remember that too." Jane hissed, her voice coming out distorted like a cats. "This may be your home, but it is our lives we're risking."

Peeking out under Edward's arm, she could see the small girl. Bella estimated her to be around twelve, her small Mary Jane's were well polished as she stood heel to heel. Under the cloak, Bella could see she wore a pinafore, with a white shirt and white tights. Her dark hair was pulled into a severe bun at the nape of her neck. The most alarming sight was her orange eyes, narrowed and directed at Edward.

The girl's fists clenched, and after another twenty seconds, she stomped her foot and headed to the door, her hand sweeping a mug from the table as she slammed the door in her wake.

"What the hell was that?" Kelly asked as though letting out her breath for the first time since the girl had entered.

"That was Jane, and I think you just protected me with your shield, Bella."

"Good or bad?" Bella asked, unsure of her subconscious action.

"Oh, very good. Jane has a talent, which would be most unpleasant to experience. She was trying to use it on me, I could hear her thoughts of frustration."

"Then you're welcome." Bella grinned.

Edward shook his head and chuckled. "That should be the end of the boundaries being pushed. Aro's testing our defenses. Another ten, fifteen minutes and you'll be hauled out there. He's making his way toward us, eager to shake hands. You don't have to hide, but stay indoors."

"Oddly, I have no desire to go out there." Bella admitted, her eyes once again casting out over the sea of cloaks on the lawn.

"Unfortunately, that's not going to last long. I need to get back out there, but I would advise you to keep your thoughts to yourself," he lowered his voice until it was practically inaudible. "They can hear you."

"Damn. I forgot about that."

Edward smiled and shook his head. With one last glance at the two women pressed against the wall, he was gone.

"Wanna catch a window seat?" Sophie asked, peeking around the wall, an aerosol can in hand.

"May as well." Bella murmured.

The three of them stepped into the kitchen as Sophie concealed her only weapon against vampires. It was still something they had that these vampires knew nothing about. In fact, Bella wasn't eager for them to discover that she'd found their one vulnerability.

They were just deep enough to see out of the window, but there were several hoods that turned toward them as they did. The three leaders, however, were not amongst them.

"Why do I suddenly feel like meat in a butcher's window?" Kelly whispered so quietly that Bella had to strain to hear her.

"Because that's exactly what we are." Bella replied. Whether inclined to admit it or not, she knew that these vampires were like the hordes of others that had no qualms about killing humans. It's how they lived and survived. There was no fear for her in that moment; this was a vampire's true nature. It would be like fearing a mountain lion for taking down a rabbit it's all they knew, the circle of life. These vampires were living on a diet of animals as much as they could. Having humans so close was a test of their self-control.

Jane's eyes had surprised Bella, and now she knew why. They were lost, in a mixture of animal diet and feeding off humans. It was no wonder their tempers were on edge. Unlike the Cullens, these vampires were forced to go against their nature, while the Cullen's had made that decision themselves.

Bella turned her attention to Jasper after that. Having seen enough of the visitors, she settled her gaze on him and watched his reactions to the conversation. One of the leaders that were flanked with guard, stepped forward, and Jasper tensed. His eyes moved from the man heading toward Eleazar, and then up to Bella, his discomfort evident.

**. . .**

"Eleazar, my old friend. It has been so long since you last visited. Is this the woman you sought leave for?"

"Yes, this is my Carmen, Aro."

"I can see why we held no more appeal for you." Aro laughed, making Jasper cringe. He may have been outwardly jolly and personable, but Jasper could feel the cold calculation from the man underneath it. He was on guard, and irritable.

As Aro reached for Eleazar's hand, Jasper steeled himself for the backlash. It was Eleazar he sought, because he was curious of whom he'd crossed paths with since they'd last met. Eleazar's gift was something that Aro coveted, but he allowed him to retire simply because his gift could not be forced. Keep his personnel happy and they would perform for him on command.

"Bella, hmm, what a beautiful name, and such a talent."

Jasper felt his body tense as Bella's name rolled from Aro's lips. His rage was like an impetuous child, scratching on the edges of his mind, desperate to get out and defend his mate's honor. He needed to wipe the name from the lips of this bloodthirsty animal before he tested his little theory out. The thought of this bastard touching Bella, made Jasper's skin crawl. Maybe Maria was the lesser of two evils after all.

"I should like to meet young Bella."

Again, her name rolled from his wax paper lips as though he already possessed her. The soldier in Jasper reared up with an anger that almost overwhelmed him. He released it from himself enough to ease the pressure, but the force of it swept over the army facing them.

"Ahh. Your son Jasper has mated this extraordinary creature, Carlisle. His anger seems close to boiling point, perhaps we should get the introductions out of the way so he should see how honorable our intentions are?"

Jasper fought the urge to call the ancient vampire out on his lies. He could see Edward had picked up on it too, his fists balling at his sides.

"As much as we would like to adhere to your wishes, Aro. She is human, and some of your subordinates seem–"

"You're quite right. Eleazar's thoughts have given me the direction to our habitation here. I shall send them to arrange our quarters for our habitation. Forgive me if I keep a couple though. I'm sure you understand."

Carlisle inclined his head and waited patiently as Aro turned to his small army. He moved toward them with more agility than he looked capable of, his voice barely carrying as he arranged for them to remove themselves from the property.

"Jasper," Carlisle said quietly, approaching him with an apologetic look. "You should be the one to escort her out. She'll be more comfortable that way."

Jasper nodded curtly and walked toward the house at a human's pace. He was in no hurry to bring Bella out of the house and into the lion's den. Aro may be sending a large portion of his troops to the school, but the humans were still vulnerable. Their bloodlust had tripled since they'd caught wind of the human scents. Stood watching them approach had showed several dozen pairs of eyes darkening in hunger.

Bella met his eyes through the window as he approached. She was nervous; he could feel it flowing from her like a fast paced river rushing to meet the ocean. He felt as though he was betraying her, but he would die before he let them touch her without her consent.

"You look terrible," she said quietly, meeting him at the door. "Try to relax, we knew this was going to happen."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He replied, leaning in to her embrace. He looked over her head and met Sophie's eyes as Bella stepped beside him. "Stay vigilant."

Sophie and Kelly both nodded as Jasper took Bella's hand and pulled the door closed behind her. Outwardly, she seemed fearless and confident, but Jasper knew differently. There was turmoil inside of her, a constant flux of emotions that ranged between terror and trust in him.

They walked slowly over the damp grass, Bella's grip on his hand would have hurt had he been human, but instead it was an itch to him. He accepted it as her way of dealing with the situation, and continued to lead her to the much smaller group of vampires led by Aro.

"Bella, I presume?" Aro sang, holding his distance from her. "How very nice to make your acquaintance, my dear."

Jasper led Bella into the middle of his family and appreciated their support as they closed in around the two of them. Knowing they had his back eased some of the tension from his body. Not that he was anywhere near comfortable with the situation, for a moment, he was certain Bella was more relaxed than he was.

"Nice to meet you too." Bella smiled cordially. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"I see my reputation proceeds me."

Bella shrugged. Her ease in conversing with him amazed Jasper, but in truth she'd been with them for a while and he really shouldn't have been surprised. Not even Emmett spoke to them with such a level of comfort, and he was renowned for facing everything head on.

"Would you, perhaps, be willing to take my hand? I am curious as to whether you're impervious to my gift."

"If it would mean getting past all this tension, I'm all for it." She grinned, stepping forward. Jasper was immediately by her side as she stepped forward, whether she expected it or not, she didn't blink, nor did her emotions give anything away.

Aro laughed heartily as she strode toward him with confidence. Jasper could feel his joy at her reaction. It was obvious he found her delightfully honest, and Jasper wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing, but he kept himself quiet and reigned in his own emotions.

"How refreshing." Aro sang happily. "It's rare these days to have someone speak so openly about the proverbial elephant in the room. I think perhaps you will be the reason for the communications to open and for both sides to finally relax into their roles."

Bella stopped in front of Aro and held out her hand. The guards jumped toward her, but Jasper was quicker. He pulled her behind him and bared his teeth at the approaching guard.

"For goodness sake. Felix. Demitri. Did it escape your limited scope of reasoning that I had invited young Bella to come to me?" he said, turning to Bella and Jasper. "I apologize for my eager guard. They are sometimes too good at their jobs."

Jasper stepped to the side as the guards retreated. Their heads were held high and their eyes were on Jasper. They didn't enjoy him intervening; that much was obvious as the waves of loathing washed over him.

"Now come." Aro held out his hand. "Let's see if we can end this awkward atmosphere and move on to the real problem."

Bella held out her hand again, her eyebrows rising and challenging the guards to rush her again. When they stayed in place she turned her gaze to Aro, who approached her with a greedy smirk.

His wax-paper-like fingers curled around Bella's and made Jasper tense slightly. He knew that if Aro's gift worked, he would see Bella's ability to kill vampires. The question was whether he would allow someone with the knowledge of their vulnerabilities to live. Once the information was out there, it would give humans a small upper hand. Most people didn't have Bella's gift, but vampires were arrogant enough to go for a frontal attack giving the humans the advantage.

"Nothing. Nothing at all! How fascinating. Do you think . . . Would you mind Jane testing her talent on you dearest?"

"No!" Jasper answered for her. "I know what Jane's talent is Aro."

"And she's already proved she can block it. She protected me," Edward said calmly from where he was stood with the family. "You've had your tests, Aro."

"Certainly, I apologize. I do love talents like yours."

"Not a problem," Bella smiled. "You think we could talk about Maria now?"

"Of course. We can discuss your talent later, after we've disposed of the pesky problem. It seems Maria is determined to dethrone us, and has picked up a couple of our predecessors along the way."

"Stefan and Vladimir." mumbled Jasper, his eyes rolling. "They've been looking for support for a while now. I wouldn't be surprised if they planted the thought in Maria's head. She likes to fight for territory, but this is the ultimate test."

"Ahh Major Whitlock," Aro laughed. "Now I remember, you and Maria began the territorial disputes in South America. I'd heard she had turned on you. I'm so glad we have you as an ally. You had quite the reputation. Carlisle, why didn't you tell me you had the Major in your midst?"

"I didn't think it was relevant." Carlisle answered approaching. "He's been with us for a few decades now."

"And he's mated to young Bella. What are the odds?"

Bella looked up at Jasper and smirked. It was obvious she found the situation almost comical. Unfortunately, Jasper knew she wasn't out of the cross hairs yet. Aro wouldn't just forget about her now. He was obsessive over the things he wanted, and Bella was the ultimate prize. He knew, beyond a doubt, that changing her would amplify her talent and she would give him an advantage. What Aro didn't know, was Jasper wasn't willing to ever give her up, which would bring them to an interesting debate once Maria was dealt with.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So Aro is as smarmy as ever and Jasper is not happy with the way things are going! Not that you can blame him considering what's going on around him. There is a constant danger lingering around them and it's putting them all on edge.

Thank you to all of you for reading, adding to alerts and favorites, and of course for the amazing reviews. You guys constantly blow my mind and your support and comments always keep me smiling! I actually got the RR's done ahead of time this week. I think I finally figured out the kink with FFn on my dinomac! lol!

Thanks as always to my girls and BFF's Sabi'sSookie and Hev99! I love you girls!

**MWAH!**


	34. Chapter 34: Calm Before the Storm

**Rekindles Ashes**

**Chapter 34:** **Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>But she swallowed all my love,<br>__I fell beneath the company,  
><em>_And now I sleep in a bed of blood,  
><em>_Down in the deep, the rolling sea..._

_**Dark Storm by The Jezebels**_

* * *

><p>Bella hated to admit it, but she wasn't sure what the fuss was all about. Sure the Volturi were powerful in the vampire world and had the ability to not only kill everyone of their family members and humans, but also sever the ties they had to one another, but it could have been worse. Maybe.<p>

In all truth, Aro intimidated the hell out of her, so did his guards, but with Jasper at her side she found the confidence within herself to stand before him and act as though it were nothing.

Touching him wasn't an experience she wanted to repeat again anytime soon. His cool touch was almost sinister, and she'd used Eleazar's training to back up her shield and strengthen it. She knew what was at stake, just as Eleazar had made sure she told him nothing because he knew Aro would request him to shake hands. There was nothing they could do about Aro finding out about her gift, but she could keep the fact that she knew how to destroy them out of their hands.

"So you have a small towns worth of human's in your home?" Aro asked casually as Bella and Jasper melded into the rest of their group that were now approaching. It seemed Bella's introduction to Aro had broken some of the heady atmosphere that had hung around them in the initial approach.

"Yes." Carlisle replied, unsure of how much more to say. Bella could understand his hesitance. Who knew what the old coot would do if he knew just how many humans were there, and Bella appreciated him not mentioning her girls.

"And you have a plan for protecting them?"

"We've got it covered, but we'd appreciate if some of your employees would feed before coming here. We have promised these people safety and we intend to keep our word."

"Of course, we're not complete animals, Carlisle, as you well know. I will send them to the east to feed, then we shall reconvene. When do you estimate their arrival?"

All eyes turned to Alice, and Bella couldn't help but feel sorry for her. With that much attention she had to be feeling the pressure. It was bad enough with just the Cullens sometimes, but with their royalty present; Bella imagined she was ready for the ground to open. It didn't, however, stop her from answering in her clear, bell like voice.

"Two days, it's still a rough estimate, if she knows about my gift, there's a chance she's messing with the visions. From what I can see, she has her people hunting cities for humans that are hiding."

"Will she find any?" Aro asked, his hands palm to palm in front of him.

"I can't tell yet. She's only made the decision to search this town, she may not stop again."

"Are there any humans in the cities ahead of her?"

"I don't believe so. We know where there are some humans in the region, but she seems to be heading farther north."

Alice's eyes flicked to Bella and back to the vampire asking the questions. Bella knew exactly where she was talking about. It was the same city they'd inhabited until the vampires had saved them and offered them a place in their home.

"Very well. It seems we have time to freshen up and gain sustenance. If you should need us . . ."

As he trailed off, Garrett threw something at him. With perfect reflexes, Aro caught it and glared at the small box in his hands. If someone were to go on his expression to understand what Garrett had thrown at him, they would be understandably excused for believing that he was holding Fwend's excrement in his hand. In reality, it was a walkie talkie.

"And this is?" he asked, holding it between his thumb and finger a though he was going to catch something from being so close.

"A radio, communications device, walkie talkie . . ." Garrett said, his eyebrows high on his forehead. Rather than continuing with a list of names, he pulled up the identical set and depressed the button. "Nest to Eagle, come in Eagle."

Bella had to stifle her laugh at the look of surprise and enlightenment that lit up Aro's face. She knew nothing about these vampires, but she had assumed that living as long a they had, they had to at least follow the progression of technology. It appeared it wasn't so.

"Demetri," Aro said, motioning one of the guard forward. "Take this would you. It's now your responsibility to communicate."

The huge figure took the radio with a little more enthusiasm, and Bella watched as it disappeared into the cloak he was still wearing.

After a few more pleasantries, the last of the Volturi left the property and left the Cullens alone. The wave of shoulders relaxing was almost comical. Bella hadn't realize how much discomfort the strange vampires caused them.

"What now?" she asked, leaning into Jasper as his arms wrapped around her and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Now we stay vigilant and wait. Alice will watch Maria for any decisions."

"It feels a little anti-climactic."

"You would say that." Edward laughed, as he pulled Angela into his chest. "I think you're the only person that wasn't outwardly uncomfortable."

"I couldn't even feel your emotions." Jasper whispered into her ear.

"I think that was my fault. I was playing with the shields strength like Eleazar taught me to."

It was Carlisle that reacted first, his face lit up with interest. It was obvious that the scientific part of him was curious as to why Bella had such a grip on this new found gift of hers. Before he could say a word, Jasper led Bella toward the house with a look at his father figure.

"Jasper," Bella started, looking up at him. "What was that?"

"We don't have the time for philosophical debates on what if. He understands that, I just needed to prod him in the right direction."

"Okay." Bella laughed, as Jasper guided her up the stairs and into the house. "But you think it may have been easier to grab my ass, grunt, and throw me over your shoulder?"

"Are you calling me a caveman?"

"Me Bella, you Jasper," Bella said, and followed it with two grunts.

Before she could fully release her laugh, she found herself over Jasper's shoulder. His hand smacking her ass before he headed toward the basement door.

"Jasper, put me down."

"Mine." He growled playfully.

"Jasper, seriously. Now is not the time. We have things to do."

Jasper hesitated on the top stair and lowered Bella to the ground so she was a step up from him and very nearly the same height. His saffron eyes bore into hers, filled with every ounce of love he possessed for her. Bella felt her stomach flip as she leaned toward him, her hand on his shoulders.

"Do you know how much sleep you got, Bella?"

"An hour, maybe two?" She teased, pressing her forehead against his. "You should know, you were there with me."

Jasper gave her a warm smile and pulled her flush against his body. The voices of the girls seemed to drift up to Bella and relax her even further, even though she was embracing Jasper just out of their scope of vision. Somehow, knowing they had at least a couple hours of respite, made Bella feel a little better.

"Then try and get more sleep. You can't fight on an hours sleep, you'll just put yourself in more danger."

"I can sleep tonight, Jasper. Alice said . . ."

"Alice isn't sure. You know her visions aren't resolute. If something changes. If she ends up closer sooner than we think . . ."

"I'm screwed. I get it. but how am I supposed to sleep this wired?"

"You'll figure it out. Anyway, I'm sure Stacey would love to take a nap."

"Emotional blackmail."

Jasper laughed and pulled Bella closer to him, his face buried into the curve of her neck, and she shivered under his cool touch. She _was_ tired. She couldn't deny that, but the thought of being left out of anything was playing on her mind.

The Volturi had spooked some of the Cullens, you didn't have to be a genius to figure it out. Bella was worried that they'd push her even further back from the fighting in an attempt to keep her away from the Volturi. As much as she appreciated the gesture, in her mind, Aro and the Volturi were a problem to be dealt with at a later time. After the Maria problem.

"I'll take a nap if you make me a promise."

"That sounds ominous." Jasper mumbled against her skin. He pulled back to catch her eyes. "Sounds like I'm not the only one using blackmail."

"No matter how tempting it may seem, do not make plan for me while I'm asleep. If you have concerns about any of this, I get a say in it. Promise me."

Jasper hesitated for just a second too long. Bella realized that it was exactly what he had been planning on doing. As a wash of cool breath danced over her skin as he sighed, she finally saw the resolve build behind his eyes.

"I promise."

"Good, now get out of here before you distract me from sleeping."

**. . .**

Jasper let his lips brush against Bella's before he stepped around her. With one last gaze in her chocolate brown eyes, he stepped out of the door and headed back out to the back yard where he could hear his family talking.

He hated that Bella had caught him out in his scheming, but it was another sign of how well she knew him. She'd known that he was nervous about Aro's intentions, which led her straight to the resolution that he would try and push her further from their grasp when the chaos finally ensued.

He'd made her a promise not to make decisions for her, but that didn't mean he couldn't come up with a few option for her in the meantime. Something that would be amenable for her. If she still disagreed, that would only leave him one other option, which was getting rid of Maria as soon as he possibly could, and take his place by her side.

Unfortunately, he had a feeling that it would be easier said than done.

"She's not going to go for it," Alice said, dancing up to his side as he stepped out of the door. "You need to let her do what she has to do to keep the girls safe. She has to be the one guarding the house, or she will never forgive herself. For Bella, being concealed indoors will only distract her."

"Aro hasn't made a decision?"

"He's focusing on Maria's arrival at the moment. He wants her to suffer for her attempts, but there's only one way he's going to achieve that."

Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. It was a prompt for her to continue, and she took it. She'd been waiting to say this since he'd stepped out of the house.

"Through you."

Satisfaction rolled through Jasper. He'd left the days of mindless killing behind him. That part of himself was buried deep and held at bay. His lust for battle had long been quenched, but the thought of being Maria's demise let a small piece of the old darkness rise and grip him. He was going to enjoy it, he would enjoy the fact that she was a worthy opponent, that she would test his limits and make him work for it. It would be an opportunity to flex his muscles and unleash the animal that lurked below the surface.

It was a part of himself he never wanted Bella to see, which made the need to keep her as far from him as possible during the fight. If she ever saw who he was, or what he was capable of, he was terrified he would lose her.

Somewhere inside of himself, he knew he should give Bella more credit than that. She was a strong woman with a huge heart and she'd chosen to love him beyond all odds. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve her, but it didn't stop the small nagging voice of the major from screaming at him from within, warning him that he would never be good enough until he gave into his true nature. Jasper knew it was only the feral part of himself surfacing, but it didn't stop it from playing on his already questionable self-esteem.

"Stop it, Jasper," Edward said, as he and Alice rejoined the group. He clapped his hand on his shoulder and leaned in as to be discreet. "She loves you. You start questioning that and you it's gonna hurt her more than any vampire could. I learned the hard way, let my mistakes teach you."

"She's so fragile . . ."

"Which is why she needs you to be her strength. To us, yes, she's breakable; but Bella is stronger than any human I know. Maybe not physically, but her will and determination could drown anything that's thrown at her. You just have to start seeing that."

Jasper could see it. He knew how tough she really was. She had a warriors spirit, but her determination and fearlessness made her believe she was invincible, which she was not. He appreciated her strength, her zest for life and fierce need to protect the girls that she'd taken on as her wards, but there was no question that it had the ability to get her killed. If she bit off more than she could chew . . .

"Stop being so pessimistic. She's not suicidal, Jasper."

He nodded. Edward was right. She may have felt invincible, but she was smart. She knew she couldn't leave the girls behind. They were her world and it was just another one of those reasons he loved her with as much intensity as he did.

"We need to keep the humans inside. The Volturi guard are hunting. They're miles east, but one whiff of human blood while they're hunting and we're going to have a different kind of war on our hands," Garrett said, pushing the radio into his pocket.

For the next four hours, the family patrolled the tree line around their home. The humans were all inside, but it didn't mean their scents were completely covered, just dulled. Jasper had the small stack of trees around the back door. He paced back and forth only occasionally looking up at the tree house where Paul grumbled in his wolf form.

"Yeah, you don't smell so great either." Jasper grumbled as he passed for what had to have been the billionth time since he'd started the vigilant watch. He had every one of his senses sent out into the forest beyond where he stood. Save for some deer passing through with a fear they couldn't quiet understand, it was quiet.

"Is this how it's gonna be for the next couple of days?" Paul asked peeking out from one of the doors in his human form. Jasper looked up and got an eyeful he'd never be able to scrub from his memory.

"You got somewhere to be?" Jasper asked, the sarcasm changing it from the tease he'd intended it to be to a sardonic barb.

"Nah, but I'm bored shitless." Paul sighed.

"Would you rather be running the perimeter?" Jasper asked, walking up the small flight of stairs, his attention still on the forest behind the tree house.

"Not on your life. Sophie's inside, so are the girls. I'd rather be bored and able to intervene that running the perimeter and wondering."

"Makes sense." Jasper added, leaning on the railing and looking off into the forest. "Do you think . . . Do you think we should have evacuated them?"

"You're asking my opinion, Cullen?"

"You're right, that was stupid." Jasper snorted, looking over his shoulder at where Paul sat in the door frame, his eyes full of humor. Paul shot him the finger and Jasper shook his head, his smile growing. "Seriously though, you and I have more attachment than most. Would you rather Sophie wasn't here for this?"

Paul turned thoughtful for a moment, his dark eyes flickering to the house. Jasper turned back to the forest, careful to keep his vigilance. The last thing he wanted was for someone to slip through on his watch.

"I don't know. I think having her closer makes me feel better because I know I can protect her. It's not ideal, but it's helluva lot better than having her out there with God knows what, us miles away."

"True." Jasper replied thoughtfully.

"What about Bella? She seems like a handful, but she can . . ." Paul trailed off as Jasper held up his hand to silence him. There was something in the forest, it was at least a mile away but it was making enough noise for him to hear.

"Phase back," Jasper said quietly, before leaping over the railing of the tree house. He landed nimbly in a crouch, his hand in the damp leaves as he scanned the forest ahead of him.

Straightening up, he looked to the west where Edward was leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. With a snap of his fingers, Edward's eyes flickered open and he turned to find Jasper under the tree house. For a moment Jasper wondered why he hadn't heard what he had.

With a motion to his ears, Jasper then pointed to the forest and raised his eye brows. Edward listened intently from his post. They stayed completely motionless as the noise continued to get closer. His eyes finally widened and he nodded at Jasper. His body falling into a protective line as he indicated to Emmett to join him.

Emmett took Jasper's spot and gave him a nod to go ahead. A sniffing sound above Jasper drew his attention and he looked up to see the wolf's snout hanging over the edge and looking down at him. Holding his palm out, the grey wolf nodded and crept back from the edge, the boards creaking with it's weight.

With one last check in with Edward and Emmett, Jasper took off into the forest. His feet fell soundlessly on the damp undergrowth as he moved. He dodged through the trees as he ran, honing in on the sound that was getting louder with each step. Whoever was in the forest, was mumbling to themselves as they moved. It was sporadic and unintelligible from where Jasper was, but the closer he got, the more he could make out. Being upwind, it wasn't until Jasper closed in on the source that the scent hit him like a slap in the face.

Skidding to a stop, he looked around him in shock, unsure of whether to reveal himself or not. His anger made his fists clench, but his logical mind made him step behind a larger tree and listen. Brandon was wandering around the forest, slapping through some of the foliage. His face was almost purple as he stomped forward.

He walked past Jasper without even turning in his direction. Jasper watched for a while, leaning against the tree and crossing his arms over his chest.

Brandon continued on his path, twisting a stick from a tree and whacking the lower hanging branches out of his way toward the house that was steadily becoming less than a mile from his current location. It was actually a mystery to Jasper how he'd managed to get past the Volturi who were still hunting.

". . . Think they can just make me an outcast like they have some say in the matter . . . They'll see, they made the wrong decision . . . Messed with the wrong guy . . . Crazy bitch will pay . . ."

"You never learn do you?" Jasper finally said, biting back the smile as Brandon spun and lost his balance and landing on his ass. "I think you got off lightly, had it been up to me, I would have killed you for what you did. Kinda makes you fair game right now."

Brandon began pushing to his feet, but Jasper wasn't going to give him the advantage. He stepped forward, using the tree for momentum as he approached the cowering figure on the ground.

"You!" The word was thrown like an accusation and followed with a maniacal laugh. "You're the one she wants. Don't see what's so special personally."

"If you're referring to . . ."

"She's going to kill your little whore and make you watch, but she promised me a little fun first."

Before Brandon could bark out another round of laughter, Jasper had him by his neck, pinned against the tree, a growl emitting menacingly from his chest as he glared at the man struggling.

"Maria sent you."

Brandon gurgled under Jasper's hold, his eyes bulging.

"Of course I did, lover. He was so happy to tell us all about the mind reading vampire and the feisty little thing that could see into the future through decisions. You really should be more careful about the company you keep."

Jasper dropped the human to the ground and spun to face Maria. She was alone, but he knew that wouldn't be for long. As far as he knew, the rest of her people had already filtered around the property and were closing in on the house.

Jasper had never run in his life, he'd had no need to, but this was bigger than him. This was his family, his friends, the woman he was in love with. He had to send out the warning before they were ambushed. He just hoped that they could send up the alert before it was too late.

Jasper backed away as Maria advanced, her smile broad and filled with her satisfaction. As they moved in an echo of a dance, she finally stopped beside Brandon and ran her finger through his hair as he looked up at her adoringly.

"I told you they would come." He sneered at Jasper.

"Yes, you did, and now you've outgrown your usefulness."

In one fluid movement, she twisted his head and dropped him to the floor with a happy giggle of glee. Taking his leave, Jasper turned and moved toward the house, faster than he'd ever moved in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Well I think she was playing Alice's visions. I mean a couple days, but there she is! Jasper knew how sneaky she was, he knew she would stop at nothing to get to him and have the element of surprise. Hey, at least Brandon finally got the end he deserved!

If you're wondering why I'm posting early I am heading out on vacation today. I am spending a week at a beach house and from what I understand the internet connectivity is limited. Therefore, I didn't want to take any risks and so I'm doing it now lol! I'm thinking ahead! lol! The review replies may be a little later in the week but they will come ;)

Thank you to everyone for reading, adding to alerts and favorites and for reviewing. I have to say that I love hearing what you guys think and a lot of the comments you make have me smiling! I still maintain I have the best readers on FFn! You guys are amazing! *SMOOSHES*

To Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie... You guys know I love you to death and I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life!

**MWAH! **


	35. Chapter 35: The Art of Skirmish

**Rekindled Ashes**

**Chapter 35:** The Art of Skirmish

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>The winds are getting stronger<br>__The sky is falling through  
><em>_And you ain't got much longer  
><em>_Till the rage rips off the roof  
><em>_I'm a tornado...  
><em>_And I'm coming after you..._

_**Tornado by Little Big Town**_

* * *

><p>Bella wasn't accustomed to much noise in the house. So when a flood of voices, all rising and panicked, filled the space around her; she immediately knew something wasn't right.<p>

Without giving herself a chance to wake up, she pushed to her feet and forced the fog of sleep back from her brain. If everyone from town was flowing into the basement, it meant that Maria had somehow got past Alice and was already there. That wasn't good, it was the one thing they had no control over and a surprise attack meant they no longer had the biggest advantage.

"Sophie?"

"Right here, Bells." Sophie answered without hesitation over the cacophony.

Bella spun on her heel and dipped to pick up her jacket. Bouncing back to her feet, she put one hand on Sophie's shoulder and looked down at the younger girls, all watching her with wide, fearful eyes.

"You know what you have to do."

"Of course, get the hell out of here." It would have been a brave statement if Sophie's voice hadn't wavered in the end. Bella understood though. This wasn't going to be easy and they'd have to be fools not to be scared considering what was coming at them.

Nodding, Bella pushed through the sea of people filtering down the narrow, steep staircase that led from the hall behind the kitchen. She flattened herself against the wall and pushed herself against the current of people descending the stairs. She was almost at the top when she stumbled and got caught up in the people. Just as she was dragged from the wall, her balance almost completely destroyed, an arm shot out and grabbed hers. Plucking her from the last of the people descending.

Coming face to face with Rosalie, Bella smiled in thank before she was pulled to the side and down the corridor toward the back door, where Bella was supposed to be stationed.

"Rose. What's going on?"

"Maria's here. We were keeping guard of the house. All of us were patrolling in different spots. Jasper heard a noise in the forest and took off to investigate. It was Brandon. He led her straight to us and gave them all of our fucking secrets. Maria knew Alice was looking for her, that Edward was listening for her, and she already knew Jasper's talent. Needless to say, Brandon really screwed us."

Bella leaned against the wall and ran her hands through her hair as she tried to gain her bearings. They were prepared for this, somewhat. Questions ran through her mind quicker than she could contemplate them. She knew now wasn't the time to ask them, but she hoped everything was where it should be.

"I'm going to kill him," she finally said through her teeth as she gripped the axe that she'd managed to shove into her belt.

"Too late. Maria beat you to it."

Bella nodded, there was no love lost there. For the first time in her life she was starting to believe that with some people death was a better way out. How bitter did you have to be to give away all of the human life in the small colony they'd managed to build.

Pushing off the wall, Bella headed toward the back door. It was the only portal that offered visibility since the shutters had been lowered. The metal over the windows cast everything in deep shadows, and the small amount of light pouring through the door made it seem eerie. This was what Bella imagined the end of a horror movie to look like, and it really wasn't a comforting thought at all.

As Bella stepped outside, Rosalie followed her and stuck by her side like a sentry. She was on guard and completely focused on what lay ahead. When they both reached the bottom of the stairs, Bella stood in silent shock. There was already a fight progressing. There were wolves, capes and Cullen's everywhere. The sound of ripping metal rent the air around them, as crashes of thunder seemed to flood the open space of the yard.

Bella scanned the space for any sign of Jasper, but she couldn't find him amongst the chaos. As much as she wanted to see him, she refused to leave the humans without this line of defense. She was essentially it for them, and it was an easy entrance into the house. She would not leave them vulnerable.

"Rose, you don't need to babysit me." Bella shouted over the din of fighting. Her elevated tone had drawn the attention of a vampire she didn't recognize. The lack of cloak told her it could only be one of Maria's.

"Yes. I do. Brandon told her who you were. He fucked up everything. I'm not going to get in your way, but we will be fighting side by side."

Bella shrugged, it was too late to change anything now. If they thought she needed Rose as backup then she wasn't going to argue, not now. Not while the melee crashed around her.

Before she had any time to think about it, two vampires dived toward her. Their red eyes practically glowing as they danced around the area she guarded. Without conscious thought of doing so, her hands reached for the aerosol in her pocket, and the lighter in her jeans. Her eyes fixed on her target and she sprayed, igniting the lighter and sending flames into the face of her would-be attacker.

The moment his clothing ignited, she pocketed the can and lighter and rolled out of their path as the male staggered and screamed in anger. Her hand closed around the handle of the axe, and in one swift movement, it was released and swinging through the air.

The sound as it made contact turned Bella's gut, but she didn't have time to hesitate. She pulled the axe toward her and swung again, this time dislodging the head and punting it across the yard. She brought her axe down again and again, ignoring the metallic screaming as she did. Her eyes and senses were flowing out around her, searching for oncoming danger, but everyone was too involved in what they were doing to pay attention to a loss in their numbers.

As Rosalie finished tearing apart her own opponent, Bella scanned the yard once again. There was still no sign of Jasper. In fact, a lot of the Cullens seemed to be missing from this side of the fight. Where the hell were they?

Everything moved so quickly. There were blurs of speed, the air thick with growls and screams of pain as the metal keening of vampires being ripped apart was rent in the air. It wasn't as though Bella wanted to fight, in fact, she knew she needed to conserve her energy, but the adrenaline was pumping through her body making her jittery. She swiped her hand across her forehead removing the beads of sweat, as her eyes tried to take everything in.

With this many vampires around, her gift just felt like a constant shimmer in her body that she couldn't control. It was disconcerting to say the least, and worse than that, she couldn't pinpoint a single target.

"Nine o'clock, Bella." Rosalie shouted as she swung out at a flame haired female. The vampire seemed to be having entirely too much fun and she was taunting and distracting Rose leaving Bella open for two males that approached with obvious caution.

"You're quite the trouble maker," the tallest of the two said, with obvious enjoyment.

"Like I never heard before. That the best you've got?"

"Feisty too," laughed his friend. He had an accent Bella couldn't place.

"Are you really going to chit chat all day?" Bella growled, her hand closing around the canister in her pocket.

As the two vampires circled her, she fought to keep them both in her line of sight. Her body twisting with each step the taller of the two took. Before he could completely cut her off from her view of the other, she lifted the can and sprayed. She'd meant to hit him, but he'd moved too quickly. The only success being he was now was closer to his friend.

She stepped closer, once again depressing the spray and lit the flood of gas that ran from the end. Both vampires danced toward one another as she feigned a slide to the right. For a moment they were confused as they smashed into one another, and Bella saw her opportunity. She hit them both before sliding out of their reach. Moving as quickly as she could, she tried to slide the can into her pocket, but it rolled from her grip and under the porch stairs.

Ignoring what it meant, she turned with her axe in hand and swung at the shorter of the two as the red head, that had been fighting Rosalie, pulled off her jacket and started to pat out the flames on the taller guy.

Bella kept her attention on the man still in flames, the problem that she currently had control over. The fire always seemed to slow them down and distract them, which left her with an opportunity. Lifting the axe, she swung at the vampire that was consumed by the orange glow of flames that licked up his body, and twisted around his face. The axe hit its mark with a sickening scream and wail of metal stretching. The vampire howled in what Bella thought was French. Not stopping, she swung back the axe for another fatal blow, but she found her wrist trapped in a deadly grip.

She was hesitant to take her eyes from the vampire in front of her, but she needed to escape the grip on her wrist.

"Out of fire power, bitch," a voice whispered into her ear. "Now you get to feel the pain of fire . . . Without the flames."

The redhead dipped her face to Bella's wrist. Her heart leapt into her throat as she tried to wriggle free from the grasp. The vampire that was on fire, flailed in her line of sight but she could do nothing about it while the female had clamped down on Bella's wrist.

Thankfully, before she got close enough, Bella saw a flash of blonde hair, followed by Rosalie's manicured nails around the red heads neck.

"Oh no you don't, skank. Game over." With a twist of her neck, Rosalie leaned her face closer, disappearing in to the shock of hair at the back of the female's neck. As the imminent sound of a deathblow sounded with her movement, the female dropped Bella's wrist and reached for the vampire on her back.

Unfortunately, for her at least, it was too late. Rosalie planted her knees in the female's back and pulled with every ounce of strength she possessed.

Bella watched only long enough to make sure Rosalie had the advantage. She spun on her heel and ducked as the stumbling form of what looked like a melting vampire dived at her.

Plumes of smoke rose from his body. His red eyes were wild with anger and a need for retribution. With nothing in his path to support him, he stumbled forward and landed on his knees.

Bella took the opportunity and swung the axe hard and fast at the neck of the vampire. With one blow already in place it only took her two more attempts to get it completely detached. She knew she only had seconds until the partially scorched vampire regained his bearings and came after her, so she moved quickly, dismembering as much as she could before diving toward the porch.

Dropping to her hands and knees, she shuffled under the small space. Her hands searching for the can of spray that would help re-ignite the tall vampire and weaken him enough for her to attack him. Her body was already complaining about the physical exertion, but she pushed it away and scrambled onto her belly as she extended her reach for the can.

Her fingers glanced off the cool metal canister, but before she could get a grip on it, hands closed around her ankle and tugged her hard enough to put at least a foot between her and the aerosol.

Kicking out with her free leg, she pushed herself harder, extended her body further. She closed down all thoughts of failure, because she wouldn't fail. She couldn't fail. Too much depended on her being the one out here. Too many lives were in her care, and she wouldn't let them down.

Her body twisted and writhed as she fought for freedom to stretch the last couple of inches. Her legs kicked and flailed, and as if by some miracle, she gained ground. Her hand dusted the edge of the cool metal once again. _An inch, just an inch_, became a mantra in her head as she continued to kick, flail and stretch.

Then her body jerked back. Sliding from under the porch until she felt the dirt run harsh against the exposed flesh of her stomach. It took her a moment to notice the can in her hand. She's been convinced she'd failed. Her fear had been over riding her literal mind.

With only seconds to spare, Bella rolled onto her back with the can in her grip. Her fingers struggling to retrieve the lighter from the pocket she'd pushed it into. As the sky came into view, she held the can up and clicked the flame to life.

The scorched and charred vampire looming over her widened his eyes in surprise. Satisfaction ran through her veins as she realized that he actually looked scared. Before he could turn and run out of the line of fire, Bella smashed the button and the effect was immediate. Flames licked the face of her attacker and caught quickly claiming his hair and consuming the cheap polyester blend of his sweater.

With more care she pushed the can back into her pocket and the lighter back into her jeans before scrambling from under the porch. Her fingers closed around the handle of the axe just as the vampire lunged. He smashed against the edge of the porch steps crumbling half of them as he landed hard.

Rosalie slid up beside her, and grabbed one of his legs before the flames caught the wood of the porch. As he slid past her, Bella swung the axe down with both hands and hit her mark. She kicked the disembodied head toward the fire that was releasing thick, purple plumes of smoke into the air and left Rosalie to deal with the rest of him so she could man her post.

The fight was escalating, and so was the noise. War cries were sung out and swallowed by the roar of the wolves. Several vampires were rolling in the dirt with their hands gripping their heads in pain, even though there was no one close. As Bella scanned the area, she saw Jane, her orange eyes narrowed on the vampires wailing in pain. Her smile was sadistic. Pleasure seemed to mingle with her satisfaction.

Two of the guards that had flanked Aro dove for the vampires on the ground, and Jane released them from whatever torture she was inflicting. She looked up with an innocent smile and her eyes met with Bella's. She gave her a finger wave before skipping away to do the same to more unsuspecting vampires.

Bella searched the area once again for Jasper, but there was no sign of him. She found Edward and Angela fighting side by side, but they were the only Cullens other than Rosalie in her line of sight. Where the hell was he?

**. . .**

Jasper was making his way through the small army that had flooded the front of the house. His mind was only half there as he worried about whether Bella was still safe and fighting. He'd killed dozens of vampires with ease; his instincts had taken over and had easily deflected the blows they'd thrown at him. His eyes were on the prize. Maria.

She was well matched with the vampire Aro had called Felix. Both of them danced around one another, feinting and offering blows as they converged upon one another. Felix smiled wistfully as they circled again. He was good, Jasper had to give that to him, but cockiness was not going to work in his favor. If he got too confident, Maria would swoop in and take his life from him enjoying every second of it. She thrived on victory, and taking down one of Aro's personal guard would be another kind of prize for her.

Jasper strode toward them happy to use her distraction to end her, but another line of vampires stepped in his path as though following explicit orders to keep him away from her. He knew better of course, so did Maria. They were acing upon their own assumptions and were dying for their trouble. Jasper's hands and body worked quickly, his grip bearing down on the figures. He didn't look at faces, there was no need; they would die like the rest of the vampires that were stupid enough to attack them while they had the backing of the Volturi.

The sound of vampire flesh ripping from its form brought back memories for Jasper. How the job used to satisfy him, the sex he and Maria had had in the wake of culling the newborns that had outgrown their usefulness. He wasn't interested in the sex now. He was interested in killing her as well and celebrating with his mate.

Blocking out the emotional onslaught of his victims their terror, their anger, and their insatiable thirst he focused on the task at hand. These newborns had been promised a buffet of innocent flesh, and they longed for it. Maria had starved them like they were dogs, hoping their bloodlust would give them strength. It was an old tactic, but what she hadn't counted on was the strength of the scent. The stench of human blood that was whipping these starving vampires into a frenzied chaos that had them less than focused.

Emmett and Alice were blocking the front doors. Bella and Rosalie had the back. They were too distracted to think how penetrable the metal shutters were, they didn't seem to notice how easily they could be torn apart.

Jasper stepped through the pile of body parts at his feet. His hand found one of the dozen Zippo lighters he'd armed himself with. He flicked it open and dropped it onto the pile at his feet and continued his slow walk toward the bitch that was determined to take what made him happy, the one thing he loved beyond everything else. He may have run to warn the others, but it wouldn't happen again. She would be a fool to think it would.

He was so close to her. He could hear her nimble feet dancing around the vampire she was taunting. It was all part of the hunt for her. Talk to them, push their buttons and tap into their insecurities and their fears until they lost concentration. One would think it would be difficult to distract a being that could think of three things simultaneously, but she kept all of their attention on their one fear, their one inadequacy.

"So alone aren't you big boy. You don't want anyone to know how you feel about your friend Demetri do you? Shame he was murdered by Stefan, the same Stefan who is teaming up with Vladimir to kill your master. You're so trusting aren't you."

Felix stampeded toward her, his hulking figure hunched as his hands spread to grip her and whatever direction she chose to go. Unfortunately, for him, she went straight for his throat.

"Too easy. I thought you'd at least be a challenge, more brawn than brains. Didn't think you had a tell." She laughed and hopped from Felix's back, tapping him on the ass as she danced out of his reach. She could have easily killed him, but she was enjoying the game with her folly.

Felix growled at her, but it only made her all the more eager to rouse him into a fury.

"Oops, sorry. I have the wrong sex organs don't I?"

Felix whirled on his feet and lunged for her again. He was so distracted by his own anger that he wasn't thinking strategically. How he'd managed to survive in the Volturi with that attitude was beyond Jasper. He should have been prepared for the taunting. Then again, it seemed like Maria had a thing for hitting nerves.

Jasper took out two more vampires before he figured he should relieve the fool grabbing at fresh air.

"You always did like finding buttons to push," he said in his deep southern drawl. He knew it distracted _her_.

"Hey, lover. You came back to play?"

"I never left, Ria. Figured you'd enjoy the chase."

Without even looking, she deflected an attack from Felix and stepped toward Jasper. Felix moved to try his attack again, but Jasper gave him a smile. "Felix, check on your friends. This one won't be going anywhere."

Maria feigned a shudder of enjoyment and sashayed toward him, her hips sliding side to side provocatively. He hid his disgust. She was repulsive to him. With as young as he'd been, he'd simply enjoyed her attention, there had never been love between them, it had all been physical.

"You know me so well, lover."

He did, and the thought of how much he knew made him want to gag on her words. He'd once respected the woman in front of him, but now she was nothing but a problem that needed dealing with. She was nothing but a bitter spinster searching for a power she would never possess. She was an emotionally driven being, her thirst the only thing that trumped her need for power.

"You look deep in thought, Jay," she laughed, deflecting an advance of a cloaked guard. He hit the ground with surprise and hopped up for another attack. "Are you thinking about your whore, Bella. Are you trying to make me jealous?"

She skipped out of the path of the advancing guard with ease and flicked him away like he was nothing but a pesky mosquito.

"You're making a lot of assumptions, Maria."

"Because I know you, Jasper. I know the thrill you get from fighting like this. You're going against your own nature for a human. I'm going to enjoy draining her life from her while you watch. Maybe then you'll grow a set and join me. You belong with me."

Jasper swallowed his rage and watched as Maria hopped on the back of the still advancing guard. With a small smile she bit into his neck and let his body run while she still kept his head in her grip. As the guard crashed to the ground fifty feet from them, she bounced the head from palm to palm with a sadistic smile.

"Admit it. You miss this."

Jasper smiled and took a step closer to her. She didn't retreat, but simply smiled with excitement at his advance. For her, he was the ultimate opponent, they'd taught one another, learned together and grew as soldiers. He'd been her bodyguard for as long as they were together and many a vampire had mistaken it as a weakness in her. They'd had no idea that she and Jasper were well matched in aggression and accuracy. It was always their downfall, and a game she and Jasper had once enjoyed playing.

"Miss this?" he asked, taking another step. He shook his head and laughed maniacally. "You're a fool, Maria. You always have been. I despise you."

With that, he lunged, his fingers barely glancing from her shoulder as she spun out of his reach. Killing her was going to be fun, but making her suffer was going to be divine.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong> I have never been this off schedule in the four years I have been writing fanfiction. I apologize for that, profusely. I hate not being on time, and I hate that I keep letting you guys down. In all honesty, I think Sunday was a bad choice. I will have to start posting on weekday evenings with the next fic I post lol! Oh and I am sorry that fanfiction decided to glitch the one day I posted to say I was annoyed is a complete understatement!

I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to the RR's! After getting back from vacation I was playing catch up at work and I only just got all caught up... Plus I had to say goodbye to my wonderful family who headed home! I hate goodbyes, I really do! I know I keep saying this, but things really should get better! The end of the year is always quieter! Oh and I will double post again because yeah, last weekend was insane!

Thank you all for your support! I love each and every one of you that read, favorite, alert and review. Your support means so much (Especially when I have been so sporadic with the posting lately), you're all so amazing! Thank you, and I love you guys! You're the best! xxx

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie... You're both amazing and I love you to the ends of the known universe and beyond!

**MWAH!**


	36. Chapter 36: Not the Best Idea!

**Rekindled Ashes**

**Chapter 36: **Not the Best Idea!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>Snakes and ladders abandoned here love<br>__The climb's too rough to slide back down again  
><em>_I'm only here because  
><em>_I feel the day deserves a truly sordid end_

_**Jump Into The Fog by The Wombats**_

* * *

><p>Bella hadn't realized just how many vampires had arrived with Maria. Even with her fighting alongside the Volturi, the Cullens, and the wolves, there were still so many vampires attacking.<p>

It was like a feeding frenzy. They would occasionally try their luck at getting to her or the house, their eyes filled with hunger as they zoned in on her neck and her quickened pulse as she faced them off.

There were even some of the vampires trying to find a way through the metal shutters. They were trying not to be too obvious, but there was no mistaking the metallic whining that complimented that of the shredded vampires. She and Rosalie would try and draw them away, and so far it had worked.

Bella had believed that they were still safe within the confines of the house. No one had managed to peel the shutters away, and the sound from inside reflected nothing but silence, which was a direct contrast to the chaos that reigned outside. She'd been confident her girls and the humans would have no part in this. That was until the air became rent with the sound of shattering glass.

Spinning on her heel, Bella tried to survey the damage from her spot at the bottom of the porch steps. Her fear was making it hard to concentrate on anything else around her, and she almost paid the price for it with her life. She deflected the vampire as she felt it close in on her. Her canister was in her hand and the lighter was already offering a dancing flame in the breeze.

She managed to get through the beheading before her attention was pulled to the building behind her. The house had been compromised. All the vampires had needed was one small gap to operate through, one crack in the defense.

"Go!" Rosalie shouted taking down two more vampires with a grace Bella wasn't sure she'd ever possess. "You're the only one that can guard those girls. You're not safe while you're head's in there and your body's out here. I got this."

Bella didn't hesitate. She murmured her thanks to Rose, and sprinted up the steps two at a time before bursting through the door, and kicking it closed behind her. She scanned the darkened rooms for any signs of holes in the shutters, the light of day would give away their positioning.

She made her way around the kitchen. Jerry and Kelly were both at the top of the basement stairs, legs planted; ready for action. They'd heard the commotion and were ready to follow through with the plan.

Bella held out a hand for them to stay, and they nodded their acquiescence. Everyone knew their part if they had one, and no one was willing to deflect from that plan in the event it would hinder someone else. Jerry and Kelly were to take orders from Bella alone. If that failed, Alice was the one to listen to. It was a chain of command so things wouldn't get confusing.

Bella made her way through the house on tip toes, her breaths coming in slow, even puffs as she moved with caution. If she hadn't been concentrating, she knew she would have been hyperventilating and she didn't have time for that. She had to stay strong.

Giving herself a mental prep talk, she slid around the corner of the wall and into the darker living room. She'd planned on making a round of the entire first floor, but at this rate she was sure it would take her forever. Still, she wasn't suicidal, so she was careful as she eased around the white leather sofa and made her way deeper into the room. Vampires weren't accustomed to hiding, but laying in wait was perfectly acceptable.

As she crept deeper into the dark room, Bella felt glass crunch underfoot. She crouched slowly and scanned the room, allowing her eyes time to adjust to the darkness. As her fingers shuffled some thick shards, she realized it was just the window, and the metal shutter had, by some miracle, stayed in tact.

Was this what she'd heard? Was this the only broken window? Her mind was actually going over the possibility of it being a distraction from a different point of entry.

As she continued her investigation, she crept further forward. It wasn't until a she passed the next window that she sensed something coming at her fast, and it was on the other side of the metal.

She ducked as the crash of a something heavy landed against the metal shutter. It bounced into the house. The metal whined as it stretched against the weight and force of the object. The glass cracked as loud as a gunshot and sent the broken glass raining over Bella's body. She could feel some smaller pieces embedding themselves in her skin as she covered her head with her arms but didn't dare to look up until the last chip had chimed against the hardwood floor.

Beyond the shutters, without the soundproofing of the glass, there were growls and shouts of anger, snarls of rage and thuds of footsteps, each was followed by the screams of fury and rolls of thunder of vampires smashing against one another. There was a feminine grunt of frustration and the sound retreated again.

Bella shot a look to Kelly who was watching her around the corner, her eyes wide with fear, her shoulders relaxed with relief. Bella instinctually knew that she shouldn't let her guard down. Not yet, not until the small army was obliterated, Maria was dead, and the Volturi retreated to their corner of the world.

"Stay." Bella stage whispered, hoping the din of fighting would drown her out. "And if anything comes at you, other than a wolf or a Cullen, toast it!"

Kelly nodded in understanding and Bella stood up shaking the excess glass from herself, ignoring the patter as the particles hit by her feet. She could sense that there should be pain as small spots around her body throbbed dully, but the adrenaline pumped through her veins keeping the pain from lancing through her.

Bella ran toward the front door and peered out one of the few uncovered windows so she could see beyond the obstacle of the door to the front yard, where she realized Jasper and the others must be. She could feel the trickle of warm blood sliding down her arm, but ignored it, especially when she saw whom Jasper was fighting.

Most of the vampires had already begun bleeding toward the back of the house to back up the rest of their force, and glean entrance through the back if they could. The rest seemed to be incorporated into plumes of smoke, or dismembered body parts scattered across the lawn.

Emmett and Alice stood at the base of the porch steps, their bodies tensed in fighting positions as stragglers headed toward the house, but that wasn't what interested Bella. Beyond that scene, she could see a blur of speed, a swatch of blacks and grays and denim blue. When it stopped, she could see Jasper and Maria locked into a fight.

Bella knew that Jasper was a confident fighter. She understood that he was more than capable of dispensing Maria to whatever after world vampires went to. Yet, it didn't stop her heart from pounding in her chest as she saw the rip of Jasper's sweater, the emptiness in his eyes, and the sardonic smirk on his lips.

For a brief second, she saw whom he used to be, and it scared her. Not because she thought he would hurt her, she didn't think he ever would consciously, but more because she couldn't see the man she loved in those empty pitch black eyes. He was an empty shell, moving in the only way he knew how, with lethal precision and blinding hatred.

He had been used as an executioner, and from the way they danced with one another, she was sure they must have, at some point, trained together. She was like a mirror image, feinting and dodging his blows before turning his moves onto him. Maria's smile was radiant as though she were having fun.

For a moment, Bella stood there looking out into the yard, completely still, eyes fixed on the fight that was, at times, too quick to follow. Before she realized what she was doing, Bella reached for the door handle and pulled it open. She'd barely moved two steps when Emmett appeared in front of her, his eyes darkening and hands restraining her.

"You're bleeding." he muttered.

"I'm aware of that, Emmett."

"Then get inside and dress the wounds. There's dozens of blood hungry vampires out here, Bella. One smell and I'm not sure we could hold them off."

Bella looked up at the looming figure of Emmett and smiled. Her mind clicked into place as though the answer was obvious. Could she do it? Would the risk pay off? There was only one thing in her mind and she hoped it would be enough to distract the bitch, while Jasper tore her head off. The only problem was, she knew he wouldn't thank her for it.

It wasn't as though she wanted to wound his pride or piss on his ego, she just wanted this over with and soon.

"No. I don't know what you're thinking but I don't like that look, Bella."

"I could distract her."

"You could distract him and get yourself killed." Emmett pushed Bella gently, nudging her inside the house as he looked over his shoulder. "Alice?"

"Too late," she said in a monotone. "Get her inside now."

Bella felt the spark of rushing energy too late to reach into her pocket and retrieve the can. Even Emmett seemed surprised by the speed of the vampire that launched him backwards from the porch. Bella stumbled backward as the dark haired woman stopped in front of her.

"You must be the vampire whore I've heard so much about." She sang, with a slight Spanish accent. "Brandon did not like you, he was so eager to offer your head for immortality. Sadly, he didn't make it, which leaves the task of killing you to me."

While Maria spouted her little rant, it gave Bella time to reach into her pocket and retrieve the aerosol can. She fumbled with the lighter as Maria sniffed the air. Before she'd finished, she spun and planted her foot in Jasper's stomach as he reached her, arms wide so he could attack.

"You talk too much." Bella grunted, lifting the can and igniting the spray. It caught the edge of Maria's hair before she could dance out of the way. Bella followed her, but the flames sputtered and died.

Maria gripped the flames licking at the length of her hair. Extinguishing the flames, she turned to Bella with a snide smile.

"Too bad. You should have refueled. You're quick, I'll give you that, but you're no match for me. Jasper will see that soon enough, he always did like sex rough." She reached out and wrapped Bella's hair around her hand. "Did he do this while he pushed into you? Bending you over roughly and licking against your skin?" She pulled Bella closer. "Of course he didn't. You're a weak, fragile human, nothing but food and a new experience. He is mine, he will always be mine."

Maria forced Bella to her knees pulling her head back so fair it was painful.

Maria tutted. "You want to see her die, Major? You best stay away if you don't, one more step and I will snap her neck and not even your venom will save her."

"Don't do this, Maria."

"Now you want to talk, lover?"

The use of his name as though he were her property made Bella's blood run cold through her veins. She wanted to seem him, to look into his eyes and tell him a thousand sorrys for screwing everything up, but she wasn't a defeatist. She wouldn't say goodbye, because she didn't plan on dying.

"Let's up the ante a little bit shall we. See if you'll stop fucking around and actually fight me."

Maria bent down as something rolled against Bella's feet. Her hand reached out and found the cylinder as Maria's breath brushed over her neck.

"I can see why they find you so alluring, you smell delicious."

Bella moved as little as she could, her hands moving slowly to pull both the canister and the lighter in front of her. She could feel the axe digging into the small of her spine so she knew it was still there at least.

"You do realize this will break him don't you?" Maria whispered quietly into her ear. "That losing you will kill all the humanity inside of him. Life won't be worth living, and how convenient that the Volturi are here to offer him a way out."

Maria ran her tongue over Bella's pulse point, her hum of excitement almost making her vibrate against her. Bella knew she was losing her window of opportunity, so when Maria pulled back with a satisfied smirk, and released Bella's hair. She almost looked surprised as Bella shot to her feet with her revitalized stash of aerosol.

Without hesitation, Bella depressed the button and sprayed the bitch from head to foot. There was no remorse, no apologies, and certainly no care for the death this woman would suffer at her hands. For a moment, Bella watched with satisfaction as her hair curled and singed from the flames.

Staggering to her feet, Bella lunged forward, her axe swinging with precision and accuracy as it embedded in the side of Maria's neck with a satisfied scream of metal ripping.

Bella didn't stop. She couldn't. The axe swung over and over again. Small chunks flung from the flame-engulfed body. Leaning over the flaming torso, Bella could feel the flames licking at her, but she still didn't stop. It wasn't until her strength gave out completely that she stumbled back from the corpse and landed on her ass.

Her body shuddered only a little as her pain-fogged eyes scanned the field for Jasper. He was stood at least fifty feet from her, staring with wide eyes full of horror. When Bella looked to Alice and Emmett, she could see the same look reflected from them.

As she opened her mouth to call to them, her words were replaced by a scream, as fire seemed to consume her from the inside out.

**. . .**

Jasper rushed to Bella's side. Emmett tried to stop him, but one look into Jasper's eyes and he knew there was no stopping him. Jasper hovered over Bella and checked her neck, but the infection of venom had been scooped up in the rushing of Bella's blood. She'd fought Maria after being bitten.

Against all the odds, Bella had ignored the burning of the venom in her bloodstream and finished what Jasper should have finished twenty minutes prior. He'd been too engaged in the fight. Maria was equal to him in skill and speed, and for just a while he'd been locked into that battle like the Major.

This was his fault.

Bella had been trying to protect them all by ending it.

"Jasper?" Bella grunted, almost smiling up at him. Her voice was contorted with the pain, the scream scratching the surface as she forced herself to focus. "I'm . . . I'm sorry."

This was typical Bella. Apologizing for doing what needed to be done because she thought she'd disappointed someone. He wanted to shake her and hug her, pull her into his arms and kiss her so she would know how he felt. He couldn't do any of that though, her skin would flare with any touch, and it was going to be hard enough to move her without unnecessary discomfort.

"Am... Am I... Dying?"

"I know it feels that way." Jasper whispered, hovering over her without touching her overheated flesh. "But you're going to come back to me. Maria bit you, you're... You're changing. I'm so sorry, Bella."

Her hand lifted to his cheek and rested against his cool flesh. Bella closed her eyes and whispered his name before her body fell into silent convulsions. It wasn't until she started ripping at her skin that he realized they'd have to tie her down she wouldn't hurt herself.

Jasper could feel every twinge of pain that Bella felt, every inch of her flesh that felt as though it burned to her, he opened himself up to. He had felt the love she was trying to convey before the pain had consumed her, and he swore to himself he would sit by her side and take every ache and lance of pain she did.

"I'll get... Carlisle?" Emmett asked, his hand clapping on Jasper's shoulder. "It sounds like the fighting is dying down."

"Please." Jasper mumbled, taking a chance and pushing his arms under her body to pull her into him. He lifted her gently, but the jostling caused her eyes to fly open and her blood-curdling scream to fill the house. He felt the pain everywhere she felt it. Where he touched her, white-hot pokers felt like they were pushing into her flesh igniting the blood in her veins to larva.

"What's wrong with her?" Kelly asked, stumbling forward. "What happened?"

Jasper ignored her and continued his path as quickly as he could to Carlisle's study. He didn't want her to be in any unnecessary comfort.

For three days, Jasper sat by Bella's side marveling in the way she pulled her suffering inside of herself. It didn't mean she wasn't suffering, she was and he could feel it coursing through him. Her misery and confusion, her clawing at something, anything to make it stop filled his senses. He was torturing himself right along with her.

He hadn't moved since he'd placed her on the cool leather couch, he'd simply sat with her, his knees pulled up to his chest and her hand in his letting the pain wash over him. The wrist restraints had been removed as her heart had slowed. Carlisle hadn't wanted her to catch her first breath and feel restraints.

Jasper had panicked the whole way through the silence of her body slowing down. After her heart had stopped, she'd sat upright, her eyes open, her mouth forming a silent scream as she clutched at her chest and then fell back against the pillows. The pain felt like his own and was almost enough to make his dead heart beat in his chest from the stab of white-hot pain that clutched their chests. He'd seen so many people changing, but never someone he loved like he loved Bella. He was terrified she'd hate him for it, for causing her death and consequently sequestering her from the girls she loved so much.

It was going to be a risk having a newborn around the humans, but Jasper would never force her to leave her family, her only support system. He would be everything she needed him to be and he would walk her through this life until she was ready to face it all head on. He would have done the same thing if it hadn't been his fault. He loved Bella, she was his only mate and his stupid dalliance with Maria had sealed her fate.

Selfishly, he couldn't be upset that it had turned out this way. Not completely, he still had her in his life, and that was more than he'd hoped to ask for. He'd been sure Maria would have killed her.

Sitting in the office, he could hear talk of the Volturi still being in the school. They'd been hanging around the yard since they'd defeated the last of Maria's army, but Carlisle had asked them to leave because the humans needed to get out of the basement.

Rose and Emmett had been the ones to break the news to the girls. Stacey, as small and nimble as she was, had managed to outrun a house full of vampires and shape shifters and barreled into the office door and into Jasper's arms. He wanted to reassure her, he wanted to help her grieve, but instead he pulled her close to him and let her cry and stutter Bella's name. She's stayed the night in the room with them, wrapped in a blanket and curled around him, her hand slipping between his and Bella's. Her pain joined Bella's and rushed through him.

Everyone had come and gone at least once. Everyone had tried to talk him into leaving to hunt, but he'd refused to leave her side. It was three days. He'd locked himself in his room for longer in one of his moods. He just wanted to be left alone with Bella. The only visitors he encouraged were the girls and Carlisle.

"Man. What is that smell?"

Jasper started, and it took him only a second to roll to his knees. Bella was already sniffing the air and turning up her nose again. He was searching for her emotions but there was nothing but a black hole and it scared him. What was she feeling? Was she scared? Confused?

"Did Fwend get in the river again?" She asked in a musical lift that accentuated her natural voice. Her hand flew to her throat as though she wondered how this could be her voice. "What the hell?"

"Hey, beautiful." Jasper mumbled, as her eyes flickered open, revealing red eyes. Gone were the soulful brown he'd loved so much, but he could still see Bella reflecting from the depths of them. He still couldn't feel her emotions but he continued to search.

"What happened?"

"She bit you."

"Maria? But I thought . . ."

"You killed her. She bit you before that. I think the adrenaline stopped you from feeling it. It was already moving through your body when I got to you. I couldn't stop it. I'm so sorry."

Bella reached out her hand to cup his cheek, but the movement was so quick, it ended up being a gentle slap. Jasper laughed, but Bella was horrified. He didn't need his gift to know that. Her face fell.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Jasper."

"It's fine. It'll take you a while to get used to the extra strength."

"What about the girls?"

"All safe. Once Maria was dead, the others became too distracted. They went for the food source, which made them easy pickings. They were fighting on her command because they were terrified of her."

"The Volturi?"

"Still here, but staying at the school. Aro's curiosity has the better of him. He wants to see you. Actually, he tried to get in here several times while you were out."

"How long was I out?" she asked, her eyes taking everything in as they jutted around the room. The awe on her face would have been amusing to him under any other circumstances. He just wished he could feel her emotions, so he would know how to help her.

"Three days. I know you're a little disorientated, but multitasking won't be a problem for you know, as you can tell."

Bella turned to him, her eyes meeting his as she sat up and reached for him. Tugging on his ripped sweater to pull him closer, her eyes went wide as another tear formed under her fingers.

"Dammit. I'm sorry, Jasper." She grinned, shifting to the edge of the couch and resting her legs on either side of him. The movement was so seamless and quick; she almost seemed surprised by it. He held back his chuckle as her eyes widened in triumph.

"You're a fast learner."

"I have a good teacher." She grinned. "And the incentives are . . . favorable."

"I'll have to remember that." Jasper grinned, leaning toward her.

"Jasper?" Stacey's voice was close. He'd forgotten that she'd been in the next room with Samantha taking a nap, because all of his concentration had been on trying to find Bella's emotions. Now, more than ever, he needed them. He needed to know what she was going to do. How she was going to react. Before he could move to stop her, Stacey barreled through the door and froze with her fingers on the handle.

Bella froze too, her eyes wide and on the little girl. She moved infinitesimally. A breath. Jasper froze too, his eyes flicking between the two of them as he tried to decide whom he should go after. He waited for another sign of movement; sure that Bella would lunge at any second. Bella took another deep breath in, and Jasper prepared himself for the fallout. He was running blind and he had to use every other sense to pick up on her instincts. The truth was, no vampire could stand to inhale human blood so close to the transition.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Bella is a vampire! I know I will probably get mixed reactions about this, but it was how it all played out.

Again, thank you for your patience and for you encouragement! You guys are the best and I love you loads! xxx

Hev99, and Sabi'sSookie, you know I love you beyond all reasoning! Nuff said really! xxx

**MWAH!**


	37. Chapter 37: Alterations

**Rekindled Ashes**

**Chapter 37: Alterations**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>We made plans to kiss the sun at night<br>__Hopeless dreamers, hopeless types  
><em>_One was turning, one was standing still  
><em>_I won't forget what was promised here_

_**Plans by Birds of Tokyo**_

* * *

><p>Bella was still frozen, and Stacey was eyeing her carefully, unsure of whether she should move or not. Bella could see the conflict in the little girls eyes. She was scared. Bella knew that by the patter of her heart and the stink of adrenaline and fear that mingled with the child's blood.<p>

Stacey could see Bella. But this new Bella looked all wrong to her.

Bella also understood that the little girl's blood should have smelled like ambrosia to her. She and Jasper had discussed bloodlust before. When they'd had their first talk in the corridor of the school, he'd explained a little bit of his awakening into his new life, how the blood created a frenzy in his mind so it was all he could think about.

Bella had expected that all encumbering need to happen. To take control of her like it had its own personality, but all she found was a slight burn in her throat from the very faint scent of Stacey's blood. Oddly, she was more interested in the beauty of the young girl in front of her. With her new enhanced sight, she could see natural highlights in the girl's hair, the flecks of brown in her wide blue eyes. She could hear a slight wheeze in the girl's chest as well, and somewhere in her mind she wondered whether she was getting a cold.

Next to her, she was also aware of Jasper's tension. He was poised, ready to strike like a cobra. Unsure of how she knew this, Bella focused more on the questions that came to her with the revelation. Could he not feel how relaxed she was? Did he really think she could ever hurt Stacey? For one brief moment, her eyes flickered to Jasper. To her surprise, he was watching her as though trying to get a read on her emotions.

"You can't read my emotions can you?" she whispered, unsure of how to react. She wanted to laugh and tease him, tell him it was no longer going to be easy for him, but she also knew that if he couldn't feel how relaxed she was, he would worry about her reaction to Stacey.

He shook his head and leaned in closer. "Talk to me. Is this too much?"

Bella shook her head, and glanced over at Stacey with a smile. The last thing on her mind was hurting the girl. "I can smell her, and . . ."

She blushed, unsure she wanted Stacey to hear what she was saying so she lowered her voice so that only Jasper could hear her.

"It smells amazing, but it's muted. Manageable. Like smelling something really good cooking, and thinking about what to have for dinner. There's no pull, like you described to me."

She sorted through the dull memories of their time together. It was so easy to think about, like a search engine. She looked for a memory and there it was. All the while she was still talking to Jasper, and keeping an eye on Stacey.

"Do you think . . .?"

"What's going on little bit . . .?" Rosalie asked trailing off as she saw Bella was wide-awake. In one quick, deliberate movement, she pushed Stacey behind her legs. "Jasper, what are you thinking, she could have . . ."

She trailed off, realizing Bella wasn't being restrained.

"Jasper?"

"She's fine. I'm not sure how, but there's no bloodlust."

Rosalie's golden colored eyes widened. Bella could see her dark pupils contracting as more light filtered in, for a moment she was distracted by a dust mote floating in the air between them. Her eyes seemed to focus on that but were still able to process what Rosalie was doing.

She thought about why everything had changed so dramatically, other than the obvious point that she was now a vampire. Having been with the Cullen's for a while now, she understood some of the intricacies of their species. None of them had been shy in answering the questions she'd had. It wasn't as though she'd been canvassing in hopes that she would become one of them, more that it would help her understand them more, and the things they did. But that wasn't the point, was it. That wasn't the mystery she was trying to solve. Her cavernous mind seemed to pull her in several different directions before she finally managed to fall back into the prior train of thought.

Jasper was watching her with amusement. He may not have been able to feel her emotions, but he'd been there, he'd experienced what she had and he was probably reliving his own awakening as he watched her.

Once again Bella found herself sliding off the path of forethought. She needed to grasp onto her theory and state it before something else distracted her.

"I have a theory." Bella grinned. "Could it be this shield thing? If you can't read my emotions, maybe it's grown stronger?"

"It's a possibility, but do you really think Stacey is the one to test this out on?" Rosalie asked, still shielding the small girl behind her.

"No. It's not a good idea." Bella replied, with a small wink to Stacey. "As much as I would love to tug her into my arms and hug her, I have no control over my strength, and I'm not sure how close she could get without something changing. Maybe," she looked to Stacey. "Maybe you and I can talk later, munchkin, when we've figured some things out?"

Stacey peered around Rosalie's legs. Her smile now in place as her blue eyes regarded Bella. Bella longed to reassure the girl that everything would be all right, but she was terrified of hurting her. Her scent still wasn't bothering Bella, but that didn't mean the burn in her throat wasn't growing with each breath.

"Will you be okay?" Stacey asked. "Sammy said that you may have to go away for a while because you're like Jasper now."

"Well, that all depends on how quickly I get used to all of this." Bella grinned. "Right now, I don't think it will take too long, but you never know. Will you be alright for a few days with Sammy?"

"Yu huh, but you promise to say goodbye if you have to leave?"

"I promise." Bella laughed, her head swirling with the foreign sound. She crossed her heart with her finger. It was weird not feeling a beating in there. For twenty years, that's all she'd known, and now it was just a useless organ in her chest. She longed to hug Stacey and reassure her, so much so that her arms almost ached. The fact that she couldn't, however, was just as alien to her as her non-beating heart.

"Okay." Stacey grinned, the thud of her heart dancing in her chest. She hesitated at the door, unsure of how to leave without a departing hug. "Remember you promised."

Bella tapped her temple, her own smile matching that of Stacey's. "I have photographic memory now. No forgetting anymore."

Stacey disappeared, leaving in her wake a child's giggle. Rosalie watched after her for a while to make sure she was gone before turning back on Jasper.

"Why would you even take the risk?"

"I didn't, she came looking for me. I thought _you_ were supposed to be watching her."

"She was taking a nap with Samantha."

"Guys." Bella interjected with a sigh. "No one's fault. She's six and curious."

Jasper and Rosalie went silent. There was, what seemed to be, a silent exchange between them. Then both relaxed and their gazes turned on Bella. Rosalie was smiling at her, but Jasper was beaming.

"You're stunning." Rose laughed, holding out her hand to Bella. "Not that you weren't before."

"I think I'll take that as the compliment it was intended to be." Bella mused, taking Rose's hand with her right and running her left hand through her hair. It was more out of habit than necessity. The strands danced through her fingers. They were soft and silky, and tickled her palm.

"Good. Now lets get you out of the house so you can hunt. After that we can try introducing you to a human a little older than six, with more comprehension of what's going on."

It sounded like a plan to Bella. As much as she wanted a hot shower and a change of clothes, she still wasn't sure what hunting would consist of. So she nodded and moved, gracefully, between Rosalie and Jasper. Allowing them escort her toward the front door.

They managed to get downstairs with no incidents. Carlisle was lingering by the door that led to the kitchen, where Bella could smell food that would have once triggered her hunger. Now though, it only turned her stomach. It smelled wrong.

"Bella." He breathed, breezing toward her with miraculous speed. Neither the movement nor the quickness bothered Bella, but she was surprised how easily she followed the action. There was no longer a blur, just motion with small bands of tracers that seemed to shimmer around him.

Carlisle hesitated for only a second before pulling her into a fatherly embrace, his lips brushing across his forehead as though glad that his panic was unfounded. Knowing him as well as she did, Bella suspected that he'd been worried about keeping her in the house with the humans around.

"You heard?" Jasper asked, his hand slipping over Bella's wrist and sliding down until his fingers tangled with hers.

Carlisle nodded as he released her with a smile. "I had a feeling she would be remarkable, but once again she exceeds expectations."

"If this keeps up I am going to be the first vampire with the ability to blush." Bella teased, leaning into Jasper's side.

Carlisle rested a hand on her cheek gently as he smiled at her. "I'm just glad to see you're okay. How is your thirst?"

"Starting to burn my throat, but there's still no reaction to the humans I can smell in the kitchen. Is that normal?"

"There's nothing normal about you." Jasper laughed, squeezing her hand.

Bella nudged him with her elbow and marveled that her bone wasn't aching from the contact. This was part of this new life she could get used to.

"What if I have the same deal with animal blood?"

"You could try dropping your shield a little." Eleazar chuckled, appearing from the basement with Carmen in tow. "I can't even sense you have a talent anymore, it's quite spectacular. Just do as I taught you in reverse, but do it away from the house. The last thing you want is human blood to affect you. Just experiment a little while you're out there."

Bella cocked an eyebrow in amusement. He made it sound so easy, but she was still reeling from all of this new information. Everything seemed to offer a distraction. Even stood here listening to them speak to her, her mind was on the small fragments of glass, still littering the living room floor sending off a spectrum of light. The sound of idle chatter between the humans in the kitchen, while knives and forks scraped plates. Even the footsteps above her and the sound of the wolves camping out back caught her attention. How was she supposed to focus on just one thing?

"Should we take Emmett and Edward?" Jasper asked, finally pulling Bella back into the foyer. "The Volturi are still here and the last thing we want is to be cornered by them. They would still out number us, but it would be worth having backup."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right. Having Bella out in the forest hunting would be too much of a draw for Aro to ignore. I'm not sure he would try an aggressive move, but we can't take any chances."

Before Jasper could even call the two of them, Emmett and Edward appeared from the basement. Emmett was smiling, and Edward seemed solemn.

"Be careful," Carlisle advised. "We'll keep the humans safe, in case it's another kind of opportunity they're looking for."

Bella felt a small twitch of rage boil in the depths of her mind. The thought of the Volturi coming to feed from the human's she'd all but died to protect made her protective side flare to life.

"Go, and we'll talk more when you get back."

**. . .**

Jasper guided Bella from the house by her hand. He still couldn't feel her emotions, but he was growing accustomed to reading her facial features. As far as he could tell, she was battling with her emotions. She couldn't seem to stop at just one either. To him, her red eyes looked as though they were flicking through the whole range of them to find the one that should pertain to the situation.

He squeezed her hand, an odd sensation considering he didn't need to audit himself and restrain his strength. Her eyes flickered to him only briefly before a small smile danced across her lips. He led her down the front porch steps and across the lawn toward the river. They needed to get deeper into the forest and quickly. He just hoped that the Volturi didn't have spies watching them. Not that he would put it past them. Aro had set his sights on her, and he'd had never been more aware of anything in his life.

Jasper could feel the emotions of his two brothers and sister as they headed toward the forest. Emmett, was simply happy she'd survived, not matter what form it was in. Rosalie was relieved that Bella seemed to have control, and Edward; well he was stewing in a mixture of guilt and sadness. As far as Jasper could tell, he felt responsible for not being closer and protecting her. Jasper knew that feeling well.

Each of them had their own twinges of guilt over Bella's loss of human life. There wasn't one vampire in their house that hadn't felt as though they could have done something more. Even Kelly felt responsible. She believed if she had rolled that bottle to Bella sooner, perhaps Maria would never have had the opportunity to strike. Not only were their emotions out and openly on their sleeves, but Jasper had heard them talking over the past three days.

He didn't blame any of them. In truth, he believed the only person to blame was himself. He could have ended the fight with Maria at least three times, but he kept it going, exercising the part of himself that missed the aggressive side to their life. He believed he had sentenced Bella to this life and he had promised her, while she writhed with pain, that he would spend an eternity making it up to her.

As they ran toward the river, he chanced a look over at Bella. She was beaming, her smile gracious and beautiful as her hair trailed behind her. She was looking around and drinking everything around her in, her head occasionally turning to discover the source of a noise or sudden movement.

As the others sprang from the bank to the opposite side, Bella dug in her heels and pulled her hand from Jasper's easily. She slid toward the edge and backpedaled until she was stable. The others hadn't noted their disappearance from the ranks yet and continued into the forest.

"Bella?"

"Sorry." She laughed humorlessly. "Twenty years as a human and my brain is confused. My brain is telling me I can do this, but my body is doubtful, because I've never been able to do it before."

"It takes a little getting used to," Jasper said gently, rubbing her arms as she leaned into him. "Believe me, this is completely normal. Most of us discovered what we could do by trial and error. No matter how many times someone tells you that you can do something, there's no way of knowing until you try. If you'd prefer to run through the river, no one will think any less of you."

"I will." She murmured, her cheek against his shoulder as she watched the racing water. "You have any tips?"

"Have fun?" He grinned. "You want me to go first?"

Bella nodded. Jasper could have made the jump from the complete standstill he was at on the banks, but he was neither inclined to show off, nor was he giving her confidence if he was to do so.

Instead, he backed up ten paces and ran at the bank, leaping as he reached Bella. His muscles projected him into the forest on the opposite side. As he touched down, he slid to a stop and turned around, waving the others to stay where they were as they retreated to rejoin them. He stepped through the trees and smiled at Bella across the river.

"Just think of it as hopping over a log. Your body will push you the distance."

Bella nodded. There was no embarrassment in her eyes, just determination and frustration at herself for stopping in the first place. She backed up and sprinted toward the edge, pushing off at the last possible moment.

She soared overhead and landed nimbly on two feet. She didn't stop there. She took off with a small laugh and called out with a challenge to catch her, if they could.

All four of them ran behind her. She was fast in her new body, he figured dancing between trees and launching over fallen trees. Occasionally, she would gain ground and leave them behind, which was when Edward, the fastest of them, sped up and kept an eye on her.

As much as he hated to admit it, Jasper was enjoying seeing Bella like this. Her body was curved and slender, the muscles she'd already had were accentuated. Her hair flew behind her as she ran, and her laughter . . . He couldn't ever have asked for anything more perfect. She was taking every part of this in her stride and finding the positive in a negative situation. He'd never admired her more than he did in that moment.

They headed up the mountain faster than they normally traveled. This game of chase, as exciting as it was, was certain to come to an end when Bella scented the mountain lions that had reclaimed the territory. As he and his siblings tore up the mountainside behind Bella, he finally caught wind of the prey and smiled.

"Hold up, darlin'." He heard the pronunciation he'd used, making it sound more like _Dah-lin _in his southern accent. Whether it was intentional or not, it had the desired effect on Bella. Her running slowed until she stopped, turning on him with a radiant smile.

"I like that." She sang, dancing toward him.

"I'm happy to oblige." He continued on, pulling her into his arms. Emmett choked back a laugh and tried to disguise it as a cough, but Jasper could feel the humor rolling from him in waves. Humor and happiness, he apparently liked seeing Jasper with a mate, at least that seemed to be what his emotions were giving away.

"So." Bella asked, trying to hide her excitement. "Why'd we stop?"

"Sniff the air." Jasper whispered into her ear. One of his hands brushed the strands of hair over her shoulder. "Concentrate, and tell me what you can smell."

"Something gamey." She whispered, her head tipping and her nose inhaling the breeze. "Big, four legs, a predator I think."

All of them stood still and watched as her eyes slid closed, trying to glean more information from the surrounding air. Jasper reveled in the freedom to admire her beauty. She was resplendent. Her hair was fuller and shinier, her skin, now the same temperature as his was soft under his touch. Her body, so lithe and curved in her human form, moved like a predator with the grace of a ballerina. He found himself looking forward to time alone with her.

"That's all I'm getting." She sang, titling her head up into the breeze, her lashes dusting her cheek as she concentrated a little harder.

"Any instincts to push you toward it?"

Bella shrugged. "My throats burning a bit more than it was, but I don't think that's because of the scent."

"Can you try and pull back your shield. Test out the air and see if there's any difference?"

Bella nodded and tried to concentrate on the lessons Eleazar had given her what felt like a lifetime ago. In hindsight, it was less than a week. Jasper and the others stayed quiet as Bella tuned in her concentration. There were flickers of her emotions as she pushed herself. Frustration, determination, confusion, and then she opened up completely, bloodlust pulsing through her veins.

Bella let out a roar and took off toward the scent Jasper had pointed out to her. Before he could follow, Edward's hand landed against his chest. His smirk was obvious, and his emotions seemed just as gloating. It took Jasper less than thirty seconds to realize what had happened.

"Her shield's all the way down," he said calmly.

Edward nodded.

"You can hear her thoughts." Not a question.

Edward nodded. "If you follow her too closely she will turn on you. Every part of her is attuned to the prey she's running toward. Mine is another prevalent thought."

They waited another thirty seconds before following Bella into the woods and the now open blood source. Jasper was the first to the scene. Edward was faster, but seemed to realize that this was Jasper's territory. Hearing Bella's thoughts meant he could judge her mood and her frame of mind. Coupled with Jasper's ability to read her emotions, they almost knew what they would find.

The others hung back as Jasper slipped through a line of trees. He'd known that what he was going to find wasn't going to be pretty, and he wasn't wrong. He'd felt Bella's guilt and horror at what she'd done, the moment the animal had been drained. What she wouldn't understand for a long time is that she didn't have a choice. The moment she let down that shield, her instinct would take over and her bloodlust would drive her. He hated seeing her looking helplessly down at the animal as her fingers tangled through the thick, coarse, golden coat.

As he stepped into the cluster of trees, her shield blocked him out again.

"Bella?"

"I'm okay. Just . . . Well, I think next time maybe I shouldn't take the shield down all the way. That wasn't exactly what I'd planned."

"It takes some getting used to."

She nodded and sighed. Her hands still making a repetitive motion in the animals fur. He knew what she was thinking, without even having the access to her emotions.

"I know it's hard, darlin', but it either this or humans. If it makes you feel any better, we would never let them go extinct."

She half laughed and raised her eyes to his. It took only a second for her to pull in a deep breath and blow it out with resolve.

"What next?" She asked, sliding out from under the animal and looking around.

"Well, we used to bury them," Edward said, stepping up next to Jasper.

"Now," Rosalie said, stepping through with her hand in Emmett's. "We don't bother. It seems like a waste when the meat could feed other animals in the forest."

"So you have your own eco-system out here?" Bella smiled, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and balking at the slight dribbles of blood. She shook it off and looked back up at Jasper. "That makes it a little easier to stomach."

He gave her a smile, which she returned brightly with another kind of hunger. One he'd been too preoccupied to even think about himself. She reached for him; her smile still firmly in place, but it only took a minute for that to change. One snap of a twig, and she spun around, her arms out wide, body in front of Jaspers, protecting him. It would have been funny had she not had reason to react.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So Bella's adjusting little by little, and Jasper is falling more in love with her with every second that passes. Unfortunately, they still have some unfinished business to take care of. We're coming closer and closer to the end of the story. I'm really gonna miss these guys!

I have been working on a couple new stories to post and when I get to the epilogue I will add a teaser to the authors note so you guys can see whether or not it's something you're interested in!

Thank you to all of you for reading, adding to your favorites, alerting and reviewing. You really do blow me away with your encouragement and support and I love you guys for it.

Thank you as always to Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie. You two are amazing and I really am lucky to have you both in my life! Love you guys!

**MWAH!**


	38. Chapter 38: Terms

**Rekindled Ashes**

**Chapter 38: Terms**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>From your slanted view see the morning dew<br>__Sink into the soil, watch the water boil  
><em>_They won't see me run, who can blame them?  
><em>_They never look to see me fly, so I never have to run_

_**Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

><p>Bella's senses had picked up the intruders long before she'd heard them. She'd been tracking their silent progress through the forest as they headed toward them. She hadn't been sure whether it was animals or a threat. When the snap of a twig has sounded like a gunshot, she knew it wasn't an animal. They weren't heavy enough to break a twig like that.<p>

All of this flew through her mind as her body swung into action, she hadn't even realized she'd given her body a command until it was finished executing it. Her mind sensed danger, and she'd acted accordingly. All of this and she still had time to be amazed by all of this.

Jasper hadn't had time to react. He'd been too involved in her approach, she'd seen the hunger in his eyes that reflected her own. She'd been thinking about it while she'd tracked what she'd thought was an animal. In hindsight, she probably should have mentioned it before, but her mind had been pulled in several directions and the alarm bells had been minor in comparison to what she'd felt as a human.

As the large vampires stepped in to the small area, she found herself pulled behind Jasper. Their roles reversed once again. Bella recognized the four that strode through the trees. One was hard not to recognize, he'd removed the heavy cloak he'd been wearing when they'd first met, but with better eyes and better instinct, she could see the shale like skin for what it was.

Age and power.

Something Aro stank of.

Aro had brought with him, the two guards from their first meeting and the small girl, Jane, who had tried to confront her in the house. His curiosity was obviously too much for him to sit and wait for an invite. How they'd found her was beyond her scope of knowledge at the moment, but she wouldn't let it happen again. Even if she had to slap her shield around her companions to make sure of it. The only upside to this visit was: if they'd followed them, the girls were safe.

Knowing that Jane was a weapon that could be used against her companions, Bella pushed her shield over them. She wasn't taking any risks. If they wanted to fight, they were going to fight fair.

As Bella's shield pushed out around her. She was almost knocked over with the results. Emotions from everyone outside of their little sphere brushed over her consciousness. She could feel how excited Jane was, how curious Aro was, and how eager the other two seemed to be. Beyond that, she could hear their thoughts. Aro was wondering how best to incapacitate the other four without inflicting serious damage, he was hoping the damage to his friendship with Carlisle wouldn't be irreparable. Jane was thinking how much she wished she could grow up, she longed to have a woman's body. Rosalie's presence made her feel inadequate, and awkward.

One of the guards, the smaller of the two she believed, was excited about engaging in a fight with Emmett, he had been looking for a worthy opponent and with Emmett's size, he believed he would have a match. And last, but certainly not least, the bigger of the two guards was watching her relentlessly, hoping he could be the one to bring her under his wing when they returned home, he wanted her as a mate.

"This is bizarre." Bella mumbled.

She stood on the tips of her toes, her mouth brushing the lobe of Jasper's ear. She heard the large guard thinking about dismembering Jasper, but she ignored it. Instead, she lowered her voice so Jasper would be the only one to hear it.

"I can feel their emotions and hear their thoughts." She whispered almost inaudibly. "I think whoever is in my shield, loans me their gifts. Can you feel their emotions?"

Jasper nodded once.

"Good to know."

"Felix is jealous." He mumbled under his breath. Bella agreed with him, feeling the same emotion. "Why?"

Bella ran her hand up Jasper's chest and Felix's emotions rose up with it, his thoughts had turned almost into a mantra. _Mine._

Jasper tensed, understanding exactly what the emotion meant now. As Bella removed her hand from his chest, she tangled it with his.

"What is this?" Edward asked, taking on the role as spokesman for their group.

"We just wish to talk." Aro sighed as though he were tired of all the games. Unfortunately for him, Bella and Edward could hear exactly how much truth was in that statement.

As Bella tensed, it seemed Jasper had also found the lie, coupled with the emotions Aro was throwing off, it was understandable it had taken him a while to get to the fabrication. It was only because Bella had both his and Edward's gifts that she'd been able to get a read on it.

As silence lingered in the small clearing, Bella's mind wandered. It only took her a second to realize that the sounds of the forest had gone silent. Gone was the sound of the marching ants and the bird calls. Everything seemed still and unmoving as though awaiting the outcome of this standoff.

It made Bella nervous in light of the thoughts that would occasionally flutter through Aro's mind. He wanted this gift of hers, he wanted to use her to keep them safe in their little town. Eleazar had picked up the possibility of her shield being not only a mental barrier, but also a physical one. The only thing he hadn't seemed to pick up on was the fact that Bella had access to all gifts within the shield.

It wasn't until he decided to have Felix test the shield that she tensed. She slipped between Edward and Jasper standing shoulder to shoulder with them. There was no reason for her to hide anymore. She was just as strong as they were, and she knew how to fight. She never released her hold on Jasper's hand, the curl of his fingers in hers made her more comfortable.

With a flick of his wrist, Aro sent Felix propelling toward them. He stuck low to the ground. His hulking figured almost a ball of power as he threw himself at Bella. Bella caught his thoughts as he moved. He wanted her in his possession if they were going to follow through with their plan.

Three feet in front of her, Felix seemed to come into contact with a solid form. With the velocity of his movement pushing him forward, the contact sent him flying backwards and into the forest behind him. The crash as he pushed through trees sent birds screaming into the air above them, their silence broken as he knocked them from their roosts. Three trees groaned as they fell to the forest floor sending up a cloud of dried dirt and leaves.

"Fascinating." Aro laughed, holding out his hand as Felix charged toward them once again. He stopped the moment he saw Aro's command, though Bella could hear the grumbling in his thoughts. He wanted another shot, sure that the result had been a fluke. "I do enjoy it when Eleazar is right. You'd think after so many years I would learn not to doubt him. Unfortunately, this leaves us in a predicament."

As much as Bella wanted to tell him where to shove his resolution to their predicament, she knew it would only give away this new development in her gift. She wasn't willing to give him the satisfaction, or motivation to continue this endeavor.

"I'm afraid Bella is comfortable where she is." Edward said for her. "I understand that her unique gift is something you would love to explore more, Aro, but the choice is hers."

"I'm sure we could find something to motivate her." Felix purred. It was a suggestive comment, but his thoughts were not on Bella. They were on the girls. Bella swallowed a growl and let Jasper react for her. She had to keep her head clear and offer some kind of solution before this escalated into something that would be hard to back out of.

She knew that they couldn't beat the Volturi. They had more men and more powers than they could fathom, but Bella's shield would protect them from anything they threw at the family. The only problem was, them not giving up. Aro's thoughts swirled around the possibility and played out several strategies before his eyes fell on Edward and he smiled sheepishly.

They would be locked into a battle, and without tiring the Volturi would continue to fight them until they were rewarded. They would have to fight eventually, and when they did it wasn't a guarantee that they wouldn't lose someone. As much as Bella hated the thought of working with the Volturi in any capacity, the only way to solve the riddle was to offer them something to work with.

"Will you put a leash on your guard dog?" Bella asked, her eyes finding Aro's. "What are you hoping is going to happen here?"

"That you will join us of, of course. Bella. Your talent is magnificent and could be most advantageous to our organization. I believe you will lead quite a comfortable life with us."

"Have you even considered that I would decline the offer?"

"Of course we have, but you're a smart young lady. I'm sure whatever we offer will prove to be most beneficial to you."

"There's nothing you can offer that would make me want to leave with you, but if you're willing to negotiate, I believe I may have a solution to this impasse of ours."

"A new born with ingenuity. Now I am intrigued. Let us hear your solution, young Bella."

Bella took a deep, unneeded breath and looked around the group. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to be some lackey that would be available at their beck and call, but she couldn't see another solution.

"I become a contract employee. If you need me to defend you, I will come. On the condition." She added as Aro smiled. "That it's a real threat. If you make a decision to contact me, I'm sure Alice will see it. If you call me for something as ridiculous as your entertainment, the deal is off. I have a life, and I will not be running around doing menial tasks for you. If you're in danger, I will arrive immediately–"

"With two of us in tow." Emmett added, giving her a wink. It was his way of letting her know she wasn't alone.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I protect my family from you until you get bored and fuck off."

Aro threw back his head and laughed. It was so unexpected even Jane jumped next to him. "You are quite the colorful character, Bella. It shall be a shame to leave you behind. However, I accept your terms and conditions. I realize a good deal when I see one."

Bella searched his mind for schemes and backhanded deals, but he seemed genuinely placated by her resolution. He was even considering having Eleazar searching for someone with similar talents to Alice's so he would have a way to check in on her answer when he did call for her.

Instead, it was Felix's thoughts that pulled her attention in. He was apparently furious and felt backstabbed by his master. Whether or not Aro was aware of it, Felix had assumed Aro wouldn't back down and Bella had, in some capacity, been promised to him.

Bella only had a split second warning before Felix pounced. Without thinking about it, she stretched her shield around Aro in the last second, throwing Felix on his ass into a tree for the second time.

"I'm going to assume you were testing Bella's abilities, Felix."

Felix grunted, but nodded, obviously realizing he was going to pay for his little mishap. Bella pulled her shield from around Aro, but kept her family covered, unsure she could trust Aro.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Bella. I hope we do not need to meet again soon considering our new circumstances. Please give Carlisle my best."

"We will." Edward responded in a clipped tone.

**. . .**

Jasper stood with the others and watched as Aro retreated into the forest. They stayed where they were, listening to the sounds of retreat. He was thinking about Bella's gift and how she'd managed to create a physical barrier. He realized she was able to control this because he'd been able to touch her even when he hadn't felt her emotions.

"Do you think it's safe to stop protecting you?" Bella asked quietly.

"Does it take much effort?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head and leaned into Jasper's side. Releasing her hand, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer into his side.

"None at all, you want me to keep it up till we get back to the house?"

"No, I don't think it's necessary, but I'm interested to see if being in your shield prevents us from experiencing bloodlust."

"We can experiment later." Jasper growled in her ear as he led her past the other two and down the mountain. It wasn't that he wanted to steal her away and keep her to himself, which he did, but he also hadn't wanted her to become overwhelmed. They needed to talk about all of this. Since she'd woken up, they hadn't had a moment together to talk about what had happened or how much her life had changed. She'd just promised her services to the Volturi without a blink of an eye and was now under the threat of being prodded like a guinea pig.

Enough was enough. If she wanted to try and be around humans, he'd let her experiment, but beyond that, he was going to pull her away so she could catch her metaphorical breath.

Jasper ran beside Bella easily, she was fast but he kept up with her pace, his eyes occasionally drifting to her as they dodged through the trees hand in hand. The sky was already darkening overhead, but it didn't deter him. His night vision was quite fine, and did nothing to take away from Bella's beauty.

She didn't hesitate as they reached the river. With his hand in hers, they both coasted over the gap easily and hit the ground running. The only sign at all that Bella had been nervous was the small giggle she'd given as they landed.

They circled the house and cut to the front door away from the wolf camp and were met by Carlisle. Jasper could already feel the concern and curiosity rolling off him in waves, which was a sure fire sign that he'd heard what had happened.

"Aro come to say goodbye himself?" Jasper asked, tugging Bella up the steps with him.

"I should have known he'd try to corner you. What happened?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably and leant against one of the porch posts. Her eyes met Jasper's as though asking whether he'd like to do the honors.

"He was attempting to remove Bella by force but came up against some complications."

"Complications?"

"Apparently Bella's shield isn't just a mental block. I think he realized that if it came to a stand off, they would be the ones left waiting while we got quite comfortable. You'll also be happy to know that the shield can help her control her bloodlust for any creature, as well as the fact that she can utilize the gifts of others within the walls of the shield, which Aro knows nothing about."

"Remarkable."

"Remarkably freaky maybe." Bella snorted.

"No, it makes sense. You're a private person. A fast learner and you've never been a slave to your impulses. You approach everything with caution. It only stands to reason that all that would translate. You were a unique human, and all of those traits have followed you into this life."

"That's a polite way of saying I was a freak." She teased, her free fingers playing with the frayed hem of the shirt she was wearing.

"If you say so." Carlisle responded playfully. "So what was the resolution? Aro seemed quite satisfied to be leaving without his prize."

"I'm a hired goon." Bella snorted. "If someone threatens them, I will offer my services until the threat has passed, and I get to take two of you with me so he doesn't have a change of heart."

"Well, lets hope you're not needed."

"That's exactly what Aro said," Jasper said quietly.

Before Carlisle could change the subject and lure Bella into testing out her new gift, Jasper tugged on her hand and gave his father figure a small smile. He could feel the curiosity rising in Carlisle and no matter how much he respected the man; he knew he and Bella needed to talk. He had no idea how she felt about all of this or what her plans were.

"I'm going to take Bella to her room to shower. Do you mind if I steal her away from waxing the philosophical until the morning?"

Carlisle laughed with good nature and offered a nod. Obviously understanding that there were more important things than testing the capabilities of an invisible shield that obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"Did you want to make sure you're all right with humans before venturing inside?" Carlisle asked. "Kelly has volunteered to give you a hug."

Bella laughed in a bell-like peal and nodded with enthusiasm. When Carlisle leaned toward the door, it opened before he could get to it. Kelly peeked her head out and grinned, her eyes going wide as she took in Bella's vampire form.

"Did I hear my name?"

"Yes ma'am. If you're still willing..." Before Carlisle could even finish the statement Kelly danced from the door and threw her arms around Bella with a small laugh. There was no fear rolling from her, no anticipation or trepidation, just complete faith and trust as she embraced the woman she saw as a friend.

"She won't hurt me." Kelly laughed pulling back and eyeing Bella, she reengaged her embrace and Bella breathed in relief. She'd pulled up her shield in full force without instituting the physical barrier, which meant Jasper couldn't read her emotions.

"How did you know?" Bella asked, her voice quiet.

"I know you. Just because you're a vampire, it doesn't mean you lost your humanity. It was too deeply ingrained in you."

Bella let out a small laugh and hugged Kelly back with one arm, she kept her grip loose and light as to not hurt her, and Jasper couldn't help but laugh.

An hour later, Bella had hugged every one of the girls and had managed to take a shower and change. Jasper had whisked her from the house and led her toward her father's home at a quick run. He was desperate to get her alone, and Emmett and Edward had already made sure the Volturi were long gone. It had been confirmed when the sound of planes had headed east into the night sky.

The humans were heading toward their human homes, and Rose and Esme were getting the girls ready for bed. There was literally nothing more Bella could do in the house, and he finally had her all to himself.

The moment they were inside the Swan home, he drew the line in the sand and led Bella to the couch so she'd understand that they were going to talk first.

"Jasper?"

"I know," he said quietly, his lips pressing against hers. "We'll get to that."

She laughed the same tintinnabulation and fell into the couch pulling him down with her. If she was reluctant to talk she never showed it. Instead, she nestled into his chest and waited for him to start.

"How do you feel?"

Bella sighed gently, and the block fell away from her emotions like a dustsheet. Jasper could feel every emotion moving through her. Everything was one big conflict after another. Every emotion seemed to contradict another that followed.

"Wrong question to ask?"

"No, it's not that," she said quietly, arranging herself so her head was in his lap and her legs hung off the arm of the couch. "I'd thought about this before, becoming a vampire, but it had been fleeting and I really hadn't thought about the implications. Like what I'd have to give up, what I would be risking. When I woke up and saw Stacey there, I knew I wouldn't hurt her, but knowing I had the ability to, it scared me.

"Don't get me wrong, I love all of the new stuff. The speed is addictive, the balance and instincts are incredible, and all this room in my brain to think is... Distracting. Then I think about what I gave up, and not even my losses, but, well yours."

"Mine?"

"My brown eyes, my warmth, the things you seemed to love best about me. For one moment when my eyes flickered open in the office, I was terrified you wouldn't be there. That I was no longer the person you loved. Everything else I can take in my stride, but losing you would have destroyed me."

Jasper was flooded with a small taste of the panic she'd felt and it made him shudder. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it, but to think she believe it was all so cosmetic. To believe that he'd loved her for these silly traits that, yes, admittedly he had loved. But loved only because they were hers.

"I love you because of the person inside this shell." He mused, his finger running down her nose. "The silly little things, like your eyes and your heat, they were part of you, not why I love you. I just want to know that you're all right with all of this. It was so sudden, so unplanned and your whole life has changed."

"Is that what this talk is about?" Bella asked. "About me adjusting to this life? And you worrying about how I was coping?"

Jasper shot her a grin and she rolled her red eyes. "Honestly, now I know I can stand human blood, the rest is kind of exciting. I can defend the girls better than I ever have before, I can protect us all if necessary. We can still bring humans here and help rebuild, and most importantly..." she trailed off and grinned. "You can touch me however the hell you want to."

"Oh yes?"

Bella nodded and sat up, rolling onto all fours as she grinned at him suggestively.

"And I suppose you want to test this theory out?"

Before she could even nod, he pounced, her laughter ringing out and egging him on.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong> I know, I suck with the RR's at the moment and I feel like I should explain a little bit. I work forty hours a week like I'm sure most of you guys do, but I have also been writing some original novels, which have no similarity to any of the stories here, so they're not going anywhere. That being said I've been prepping them to send to agents and publishers and it's a time consuming thing. That being said, I know how some of you feel about my apologizing lol! I just wanted to let you know the why's of it so you would understand.

Thank you all for reading, adding to alerts and favorites and for reviewing. You guys are amazing and your support and encouragement means the world to me. We only have the epilogue left now. It's been perplexing me a little lol! I have rewritten it a dozen times and it's the only thing I haven't had finished for months lol! I love you guys! I hope you know how much I appreciate your time and your patience with me!

As always... Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie, I love you two to the end of the universe and back! You're both amazing and you've been my rock through so much. Thank you for everything you've done. I love you loads!

**MWAH! **


	39. Epilogue: Changes

**Rekindled Ashes**

**Epilogue: Changes**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twilight, sadly, otherwise I would have a nice log cabin in the woods where I would be a complete recluse and write until my heart was content. Instead, I have a full time job! So, that being said, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story came from my twisted little mind. Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>I will follow you, you will be my main direction<br>__I study you until I will get your  
><em>_Everything you do is a gem in my collection  
><em>_I follow you until I will get your perfection_

_**Perfection by Oh Land**_

* * *

><p>Five years had passed since Bella's change, and there had been more developments in those five years than she could have ever imagined. The first was the fact that she was married, and living a fairy tale life with the man she loved beyond anything she'd have ever imagined. Sure, she knew it sounded cheesy put in those terms, but she couldn't help the elation she felt any time she was near him. It was like every experience with him was a new one, even when her unfathomable mind reminded her of every other moment they'd spent together.<p>

Little Stacey was of course no longer little at eleven, but she was happy. Kelly had put together some classes for all the kids under eighteen. It hadn't really been a popular idea, but the moment they realized it wasn't actual school more than it was a training session for the things they'd eventually need to know. The town was pretty much full from the people they'd brought in, so more homes were being built and the small town was expanding, so more kids began turning up with families that had, thankfully, shared the immunity.

Kelly had met her husband, Mark, on a raid almost four years ago. She'd been ecstatically happy, and all of the Cullens were happy for her. When she'd fallen pregnant, everyone had been excited. A new life, a new future, hope.

That had lasted only three months. When the baby should have been kicking in her belly, Kelly felt nothing. Carlisle had done everything he could to help her, but it was useless. The child had contracted the disease in her mother's womb. The humans may have survived, but they were still carriers. Hope all but plummeted. How was the world going to be repopulated, when they were all carriers?

Oddly, it was Paul that gave the answer to the question. Accidentally, of course. He'd knocked Sophie up. No one had high expectations, but, against all odds, she carried to full term with a healthy baby boy who was born scowling and looking like his father.

The answer to humanity was shifter blood. They were immune to the disease, and that immunity spread to their children. Carlisle speculated that in generations they would inevitably breed out the disease from the human side of the children, just as in time, the shifting gene would disappear.

To say the wolves started getting lucky more often would be to put it mildly. They became quite popular among the single ladies and the married would ask for donations, which was something Bella would rather have not thought about. In all honesty, whether or not it worked out, Bella enjoyed the idea of having a hopeful future, and the wolves sure as hell hadn't been complaining.

The Volturi had ended up calling on Bella only once during the five years. Alice had seen it in the middle of a Christmas party. One of Bella's favorite things to do was run with Jasper to cities that they hadn't visited yet and looting some of the stores that had been untouched over years of nothingness. Seven years had passed since the disease hit, and finding new things to bring to the girls had become a sport for them.

Of course, Bella, Jasper and Emmett had missed the present opening due to flying to Italy, but it had been worth it. The Volturi had been living from animals, and had opened their city to humans, using the technology the Cullens had to keep them comfortable. They'd been threatened by a score of hungry rogues, and Bella had managed to protect the humans and the Volturi while they eradicated the problem.

Having Jane's ability to torture still made her shudder when she thought about it, but they had managed to end the battle and make it home before New Years. With no hindrance from Aro, although he did make her an offer she had to refuse.

Life had been peaceful since then. There were still rogues threatening human lives, and the Cullen's still flew out to protect them, which was exactly what they were planning on doing as she ruminated. Even with the cavernous mind she had, she still found her thoughts taking over. So when Jasper's arms circled her waist and his lips found her neck, she almost jumped.

"What are you thinking about?"

She leaned back against him and turned her head so her cheek was resting against his chest. "Everything, and nothing."

"You ready to head out?"

"I am. Stacey asked if she could go with us. She's been learning about South America from the encyclopedias in Carlisle's study. She wants to see them it herself."

Jasper looked out to the yard where Stacey was stood with Fwend. Her favorite thing to do in her spare time was train him, though I wasn't sure how much more the dog could learn. One of the survivors they'd picked up from Rio a couple of months prior had brought their team of dogs with them, and the female and Fwend had hit it off. So much so she was due to have puppies in mere weeks.

"She asked Emmett to build one of those jumping pools for her. She wants to teach Fwend how to jump now."

"Doesn't surprise me. I think another reason she wants to go is so she can rescue any stray animals. I've tried telling her most would be wild by now, but she's not having any of it. She's convinced if she can get them young enough she can train them. She also wants a horse so she can train it to plough the fields."

"She's just like you. Idealistic and full of ingenuity."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Good, because it was meant as one." He laughed, kissing her neck again. "Sophie's bringing Mackenzie over, so we're not going to have Rosalie with us."

"I think we'll be fine."

"And Stacey?"

Bella thought about her options. As much as she hated to put her ward in danger, she knew that she'd be protected as long as she kept her under the shield. Stacey knew the rules. She's been on a couple other raids with them before now.

"She can come, but I want Alice to look for her decisions when she can. If she plans on wandering off I'll have to make the shield solid. She hates it but it gets the point across."

Jasper snorted against her neck and breathed her in with a hum. She knew what was coming next.

"And Javier?"

"No."

"Bella." He laughed gently, his arms tightening around her waist. "You know she's going to ask why, and you know he will too."

"And the answer will be the same as always. I'm Stacey's guardian, Jasper. Javier has his mom to think about."

"You know, she's going to figure it out sooner or later."

"I would much prefer later. She's eleven. An eleven year old doesn't need to know that a thirteen-year-old boy has a crush on her. She has another ten years before she should be thinking about things like that."

"A little excessive, don't you think?"

Bella knew it was, but it was nice to think that maybe she had the influence to make it happen. To her, Stacey was still her baby, the last thing she wanted was to see her grow up and fall in love. The world was still on its ass and she had so much to experience.

Bella's life had been cut short. She didn't regret a day of her life as a vampire, but there were things that she knew she'd missed out on, human things, things she could never get back. On a good day, they stayed things. On bad days they were experiences, and moments. Jasper never judged her on these days. Instead, he would sweep her into his arms so she'd forget the things she'd missed. He was a distraction she welcomed.

**. . .**

Jasper hugged Bella tighter. He knew when her mind wandered, he understood those moments when the realization hit. It had taken him almost three decades to let it sink in. Every new experience brought on another situation that he would have to deal with. Like the fact he would never be a father. Sure, Stacey was as much his ward as she was Bella's and he loved her. She was smart, alert, sweet, and everything he would never have thought to hope for in a daughter, but she wasn't theirs. It didn't make him love her any less, just pine for the child they would never have together.

He knew the girls bringing their babies around was hard on Bella sometimes. Rosalie cherished it, but like Jasper, she'd had so much time to deal with the repercussions of her change, and embraced the moments while she could. This was all still so fresh to Bella. In fact, five years ago it would have even been possibility. She never complained, she didn't have to, he knew her too well. He could see the longing in her eyes when Sophie showed up unexpected.

He believed her aversion to Javier was her flexing her control as a parent, something in her life as a guardian she could control. It was as close as she could get. Stacey, he believed, thought of Bella as her mother. Their story had been deeply interwoven from the moment they met and it never changed, not for Stacey. Bella would always be Bella to her. She would be the woman that had risked everything to keep her safe, and not just the last time. The scars Bella had bore before her change told a story of their past and just how much Bella had risked. Stacey may have been young, but she would always remember it.

It was because of this, Bella kept herself busy. She went on every raid with them, and not just because her shield was the ultimate defensive weapon. More over that it was her need to help. It was her self-appointed mission to keep her original species alive and thriving. Whether they had wolf blood in them or not was irrelevant, even she seemed to realize it would give them a defense against vampires for a couple of generations.

At first they'd questioned whether to bring them all to Forks, or set them up with their own systems in their own towns. So they could not only help themselves, but others. They'd be working under the assumption that building a growing city would attract more danger, but it soon came apparent that the smaller communities, without the protection of vampires, was far more lucrative for rogue vampires. Alice had seen them all slaughtered in a vision. Of course they'd still headed that way in hopes of being faster, but it was useless. They'd lost a dozen humans, and since then, Bella was determined never to waste a life again.

There was never any question whether Bella had lost her compassion in the transition. From the moment her eyes had opened with the initial red staring back at him, she'd been nothing but the woman he'd known her to be as a human. Over their five years together, he found himself falling deeper in love with her. She was a part of him he hadn't known he was missing. Had he known life could have been blissful, he would have looked for her long before he found her, but that was the thing with fate. You meet the person you're supposed to be with when it's necessary, when everything slides into place.

He still felt guilty at times over how things had come together. How Bella's choice had been taken from her from the one person on the planet he openly hated. It was a constant reminder of Maria, and he'd figured out it was exactly why she'd done it that way, why she hadn't killed Bella. She knew one of them was going to kill her after she'd leapt to the porch. So she made sure she would live on in his thoughts with a gift he hadn't wanted. Not at that point anyway.

No matter what happened in his life, he couldn't help but feeling happiness tinged with guilt, because he knew he would have Bella for an eternity. With her by his side, he felt as though he could face anything, and maybe he could.

He watched Stacey as she lifted her head as though realizing they were watching her. With a quick hug around Fwend's neck, she darted toward them, obviously reading their body language enough to understand she'd been permitted a pass to go with them.

"Took you long enough to decide." She laughed, her arms wrapping as far around the two of them as she could. It never ceased to amaze Jasper just how warm and loving the child was. It sometimes reminded him of Bella when he'd first met her. Stacey just didn't have the armor around her that Bella had always held close. She was an open book, and even without the ability to read emotions, Jasper would have known what the girl was feeling.

"Well, we had to talk it out." Bella teased, chucking her under the chin before wrapping her up in her arms. "Anyway, how could I resist? You made a great case."

"I've been reading about litigation." Stacey smiled.

"Why? There's no judicial system, and I doubt there will be for a while."

"It's more to learn how to go about a dispute with a rational and sound argument. I've come to realize that when I'm passionate about something, I have the tendency to let my emotions do the talking and then it turns in to an argument."

Bella groaned, and Jasper knew exactly why. This was a new argument. One that Stacy hadn't dropped, and Bella had made the mistake of telling her they could talk rationally about it when she could act like an adult. She'd felt terrible afterward, ruminating about how she sounded like her father. Stacey had brought this up on more than one occasion and it mortified Bella.

"Not now, munchkin." She sighed, cupping the girl's cheeks. "You have your whole life ahead of you. You have so much to experience. You know how I feel about this."

"As you know how I feel about it." Stacey replied calmly. "I think I have a compromise you can't refuse."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Bella mumbled only loud enough for Jasper to pick up.

"I wait until I'm twenty five. I have a child beforehand so I have experienced that. I know you think I will change my mind by then, but I am willing to wait fourteen years to prove to you that I am ready, and that I am sticking beside my decision. I want to be a vampire. I know all the risks and I know that I will experience bloodlust like any normal newborn. But you're my family, I know it scares you, but I want to be there with you while the world rebuilds."

"So you're saying you're going to drop this for fourteen years and we'll revisit when you're twenty five?"

Stacey nodded and Bella sighed.

"Nothing set in stone just talk?"

Stacey nodded again.

Bella finally relented and agreed to talk about it again after Stacey's twenty-fifth birthday. Jasper knew why she was relenting. He knew why an inkling of her was even considering it. As a vampire you were immortal to an extent. While they stayed the same, the people around them grew up and changed. They had children and grew old, and eventually, they died. For Bella, the thought of losing Stacey hurt too much, and though she would rather the child stay human there was a small part of her that wanted to keep Stacey with them forever.

It was the most human part of her that let the thought enter her mind. And he loved her for it.

"Come on. We should go." Bella sighed, leading Stacey toward the plane with her arm around her waist.

Jasper watched them before looking back at the small town they'd made their home. He could see the new development going on, he could hear the hammering and smell the animals they'd been breeding to feed from. It reminded him of when he was young, before he was a vampire. The world had been so simple, and it was similar to the way it was now. Just because they didn't have technology, it didn't mean they were doomed to fail. Humans had ingenuity and were resourceful. If they'd done it once, they would do it again. This may have been a hiccup in the humans timeline, but they would get past it. Maybe for the first time in history vampires would be a part of that without being mythological. Wouldn't that be something?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>*sigh* I'm really kind of sad this is over and I'm still not completely sure about the epilogue... C'est la vie! Too late now I guess lol!

I want to thank each and every one of you for your support and encouragement throughout this! I still maintain that I have the best readers on Fanfiction! You guys are so thoughtful and kind and over the course of posting I feel like I've got to know some of you! I think that's one of the things I love the most about fanfiction, all the connections you make along the way! Thank you for everything guys, as promised there is a teaser after this for the next story, which I will hopefully post next week. It's Bella and Edward, but with a bit of a twist ;) You know how I like my drama lol!

Again, thank you so much guys! I love ya! MWAH!

Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie... You girls are amazing and there are no words for how much I love the two of you!

**MWAH!**

* * *

><p><strong>*TEASER* <strong>

**The Blood of One. The Sins of Many.**

Laid on my back on the bed, I stared upright watching the ceiling fan spinning above me; its movement transfixed me. I was unable to tear my eyes away from it as it turned consistently. It maintained its speed and never changed, I wished my life were more like that, constant and steadfast.

The light of the morning was beginning to cast shadows across the room, it was only then that I realized I was sober. It brought me a rare moment of lucidity, and it wasn't something I'd wanted. I knew this state well. It was the moment that I asked how I'd got here, how my life had gone so wrong. It inevitably brought up the name that I never mentioned. Ever.

I wiped the sheen of sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. If I hadn't been craving my next fix as it was, the hint of _his_ name made that feeling explode into desire. I couldn't let myself remember, because the moment I opened up those floodgates, it would all come back. Every disaster, ever pain, all of it. I just wasn't strong enough to go through that. I didn't think I ever would be.

I rolled to my side and faced the guy I'd met last night, who was currently blocking the path to my next fix. He was still passed out, naked, and was snoring lightly under his breath. When I glanced at him, I realized exactly why I'd picked him. There was always something that resembled _him_. I don't think there was I guy I had been with that didn't have one feature that bore some similarity to the person I still couldn't forget. This guy had a mop of auburn hair.

That was another thing I couldn't deal with this morning. When I was high it was easy to look past that and believe it was about instant gratification.

"Hey, asshole. Party's over, get the fuck out."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys! Love ya! <strong>


End file.
